<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reincarnated in Another Universe (Part 1) by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342339">Reincarnated in Another Universe (Part 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS'>MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebirth in Star Wars Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bottom tord, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Down the Rabbit Hole - Freeform, Lengthy Enough to Be a Novel, M/M, Made out of random ideas that happened and came together, More like the Force forced someone's Role on Tord, Novel, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Reincarnation, Role Stealing, Sensitive themes, Someone steals a role he shouldn't have, Top Anakin Skywalker, Tord finds himself reincarnated in Star Wars Universe, long fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do as a veteran reincarnator when you find yourself not just in an alternate version or parallel universe? What would you do when you find yourself reincarnating into a universe that you have seen to be well known in the entertainment franchise in your previous life?</p><p>Would you stay quiet about what you know and let things go as is or would you willingly change things?</p><p>At that moment, that was Tord's problem once he found himself waking up in one place he never expected nor did he even know truly existed.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: This story now has a cover and it's placed on Chapter 1.<br/>The Character Ages Chart for this story is in Chapter 64.</p><p>____________________________<br/>The use of words "Wife", "Lady" and a few other feminine identifiers doesn't exactly mean that a character is female here. In this story AU, people are fine referring to people depending on the role they usually play and whether the said person they are referring to accepts such identifiers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Tord, Darth Vader &amp; Tord, Darth Vader/Tord, Kit Fisto/Tord, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Plo Koon/Tord, Tom &amp; Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebirth in Star Wars Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To anyone who may be reading this, I want you to know that this idea just came to me randomly after watching a couple of my favorite shows and getting myself a bit too intoxicated.</p><p>I just want to warn you that you might find this different and that Tord would indeed be stealing a few roles here and there depending on how his decisions go out in the story. Nonetheless, things probably won't be that far off.</p><p>Note: This is Un-Beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't read my fanfiction for Star Wars prequels:<br/>1) If you are a fan of Padme. She will be written as either non-existent, irrelevant, or aimed to be a mean/"bad" character.<br/>3) If you are not a fan of Dooku or Maul. They will be written in a good light, redeemable, or non-existent/irrelevant.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>A/N:</strong> LOL....</p><p>If this story is going to have a cover then it's this one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was odd.</p><p>As far as a tiny silver haired boy knew, he should already be dead. No, seriously. He had already lived a number of lives in more than enough alternate timelines and parallel/alternate universes. That, and he even experienced living in 4 different universes that had in no way in any connection to his original life. Which in short, he has no counter parts there to meet.</p><p>Which was why, with the knowledge, experience, and magic that he gained he knows that the ritual that his enemies had done towards him should have already made his soul to cease on existing. He knows that he should not be in anyway even capable of having thoughts of in-existence. Period.</p><p>That said, what he was feeling and seeing right now was way beyond his expectations and pretty much going against what he knows that should have happened.</p><p>He was seeing a number of infants of what appeared to be of different species wearing simple white and brown garments while adult humans and others alike were watching them as they toddle all over the place. His green gem-like eyes blinked a couple of times at the absurdity of it all and as a short green figure with a wooden cane suddenly appeared as things only got worse. Thus, he screamed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of all things he expected to happen, he did not expect to see that person. He did not expect to see Yoda of all living creatures approaching him and fucking poking him with a bloody cane.</p><p>Like, seriously!? He was officially in a body of an infant. How can someone just be allowed to poke a baby with a fucking stick!? Even if the said being was Yoda, he would not allow such misconduct towards him.</p><p>Angrily blinking his green gem-like eyes as he continued his screams, the small boy searched within himself for the familiar thrum of power that he knew but was surprised to find not only his magic but also something else. Along with his icy and electric mana was a large bright warmth that was peacefully interacting within him.</p><p>The two forms of power were coalescing in serenity. If anything, the both of them were patiently waiting for his commands. Yet, for the boy, he could easily feel how this ‘warmth’ was keener of pleasing him right now as if to prove a point. It was as if it wanted to prove a point that it could be just as useful as his magic.</p><p>So, when he wistfully thought of wanting to have something thrown at the elder’s way, it was to his utter surprise that the said warmth ended up having a large wooden table crashing to the said green elder and shoving him as far away from his own person. Which in turn, with the new discovery, made the child with devil horned spikes styled on his hair giggle for the immediate and easy obedience of said power.</p><p>It was just like his magic. That said, unlike his mana which generally came from within himself and his soul, this new energy seemed to originate from his body and the world outside. What’s more, as of the moment, the warmth was quite rather eager to please him.</p><p>The tiny silver haired infant then unintentionally laughed in pleasure and babbled a few things with his infant mouth that it got the attention of all the other adults in the area.</p><p>“Master Yoda, are you okay?” A feminine voice called out as an entity with pink skin and reptilian features checked over where the green elderly has fallen.</p><p>“In this one, the force is strong. Led me the way, the force did. Covered in white crystal, him I found. This I should teach, the force has said,” Yoda replied as he looked at the concerned female Jedi and pried himself off of the wall which he was driven into.</p><p>“But, Master!?”</p><p>“Enough, I have decided. By me, the boy shall be trained. My padawan he shall be,” the small alien remarked as he stared at the silver haired infant one last time before leaving.</p><p>Hearing those words, the rest of the adults stared at the now quiet silver haired infant and stood in silence for a few moments.</p><p>“Well…Master Yoda has decided. What can we guys do? I mean, Master Yoda himself found the tyke in some undiscovered part of Dantooine via the force.” Stated a male humanoid that looked too much like a cat.</p><p>A mousy haired human with blue eyes and a pleasant masculine voice then shared, “Aerin, is right. I was part of the crew which found the kid. Master Yoda was pretty much acting like a crazy old codger while searching for him.</p><p>Like, seriously. We were just done finishing negotiations that the republic had sent us for and walking back to our ship when Master Yoda suddenly stops and says that the force is calling him. He was then basically muttering a few things under his breath a few seconds before he led us in a wild goose chase that lasted five days.”</p><p>“Fine. That said, Leali, is it true that when you found the youngling in Dantooine he was in some kind of really fancy medical pod or something?” The reptilian woman asked the human.</p><p>“Screw fancy. The whole pod looked like it was a priceless treasure, Eona.</p><p>I mean, its metal body was made of golden Phrik. You know, the really rare and high derivative of the alloy, which is a lot more expensive to even the usual Phrik itself. While it also has some good enough amounts of Beskar embellishments on it too which is pretty insane since who in their right minds would just use Beskar for decorative purposes!?</p><p>Then, the glass like material for the pod is actually an Adegan crystal. The highly sought after Pontite was merely used as some glass casing! Heck, even Master Yoda did a double take because of that discovery.</p><p>Then, there’s the contents of the pod along with the infant which was a bit weird since the pod itself looked like it was designed for an adult. I mean, sure, with the kid it only meant more space for his things. But, if it was just really a medical pod, then why all the other knick-knacks?</p><p>Beautiful glowing flowers that hardly appeared like they aged a bit and had some amazing medicinal properties. Memory chips that explained their world’s history, languages, culture and scientific advancements. A couple of Phrick made boxes with insignias on it. Clothes, shoes, jewelry and a couple of stuffed toys which I can’t understand what they’re supposed to be.”</p><p>“But what about the white crystal that Master Yoda had mentioned that encased the pod itself? What was it made of?”</p><p>“Pontite. The gigantic crystal that encased the pod was also made of Pontite which was why we had to stay there a couple more weeks just to get both the large crystal and the pod separated from each other.”</p><p>“Wow…” Eona trailed off in disbelief at that.</p><p>“I know. But to be honest, I don’t think that it was just a medical pod. I actually think that it’s some kind advanced cryogenic chamber that also served as some kind of pre-programmed traveling vehicle for the youngling that was made by his parents,” Leali remarked as he gave a loud sigh and turned to his two companions.</p><p>The other two then blinked at Leali’s shared information and groaned as the implications they were getting were somehow far too complicated for their tastes.</p><p>“Please tell me that the tyke isn’t some kind of royal survivor that was sent by away by their royal parents because of some planetary war,” Aerin grumbled as he ran a hand down his face and sighed loudly.</p><p>“I don’t really know guys. I don’t really know,” the human murmured as he took a look at the boy and corralled his companions out of the room that they were in.</p><p>With their leave, what they didn’t notice was a sad yet complicated expression was on the silver haired infant’s face. That, and an air of unbridled confusion, curiosity and resignation now heavily hung in the area as the rest of the other younglings cried at the disturbance.</p><p>There was only one word in the silvernette’s mind and it was only, <em>“Fuck.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord has now officially become Master Yoda's Padawan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“I hate it. I hate it here.” </em> Silently mused a four-year-old child as he dangled his legs along the edge of the tall book shelves while he used the force to move a number of left out datapads and books of compiled Flimsiplasts to return them where they came from.</p><p>The temple archives at the moment were currently moderately occupied and only a couple of Jedi were hanging around. His presence was relatively hidden away while he watched over the archive patrons and finished his daily research/reading. His personal datapads and stylus were scattered around as he contemplated how much Bantha shit was he torturing himself since he ended up learning about seven intergalactic languages in the span of two years while also giving time to learn about the galaxy’s politics and fundamental sciences.</p><p>“You know that you shouldn’t be up there again, Tord,” admonished an old Jedi librarian which was also formerly Yoda’s Padawan.</p><p>“I needed to gather my thoughts, Master Yulio,” the silvernette replied as he gathered his things and placed it in a bright red bag that he personally made. Standing up, the devil horned child then pushed himself off the edge and patiently waited for the floor to be beneath his feet as if the height he just jumped off wouldn’t have killed a normal force sensitive child.</p><p>“Seriously, I still can’t believe that Master Yoda had took you in as his Padawan at such a young age and allowed you unfettered access to the Archives and Temple’s training grounds,” the aged Twi’lek murmured as he stared at cold green-gem like orbs and pushed back the icy feeling he was receiving from the overly bright light that the force enshrouded the toddler.</p><p>“Master Yoda found me, Master Yulio. He was the one to announce that I was to be his Padawan two years ago and allowed me access to these areas when I asked for it.” Tord reminded as he bowed to his lineage brother in politeness and headed back to his Master’s quarters.</p><p><em>“Kark. I hate this. Why do I have to call people ‘Master’ of all things? Why haven’t the Jedi Order have chosen the term teacher instead? The word ‘Master’ itself could connote a number of things and, for what I see it, I hardly like most of it,”</em> Tord internally complained as he walked and politely greeted those he saw as what the Order thought him to.</p><p>Heck, the reincarnated male found himself seething about his current plight and mentally scolded himself for not even knowing enough about the world he was in. After all, he was in the universe of ‘Star Wars’ and as a reincarnator who was able to know that this place originated from some kind of entertainment franchise was just downright confusing and depressing.</p><p>For all he was about having an accursed eidetic memory, he couldn’t actually have an advantage of such mental capacities when the knowledge he currently has of the said universe was just surface level. Thinking back to his previous lives, he cursed himself for turning down Tom, Matt and Edd’s interest in Star Wars and thanked whatever higher being was out there during his time as Vlad Master’s adoptive son to entertain his elder brother, Danny, and dad’s geeking over the franchise.</p><p>Like, it was because of Danny he ended up knowing about Star Wars: KOTOR, Star Wars: KOTOR 2 and Star Wars: The Old Republic (and all its subsequent/existing expansions) since he played the games along with his halfa hero brother. That, and he also watched the Clone Wars series up until to season six because of him. Then, he knew enough about Star Wars lore from Vlad himself when he was trying to up Danny in his geeks modes and convincing him that Star Wars was pretty amazing. Heck, the only movies he watched of the franchise was Episodes I and II since when Episode III came-out he became far too busy to indulge anymore of such frivolities.</p><p>And now…Tord was regretting a lot of things.</p><p>He regrets not paying more attention to his elder brother and father’s interest. To be exact, he wants to apologize about the very fact he ended up rebutting or refusing them when they would go on the fan boy modes. Those two half-ghosts at the moment were his saving grace on why he wasn’t so blind when treading through his current weird life. That, and the information he has could be used as a type reference for him in preparation for big events. He could basically pass the things he saw as visions if he does things right Tord mused as he came into his Master’s shared quarters and noticed how the green alien was now waiting at the middle of the waiting area.</p><p>“Reading again, you have. Complain the other Jedi Masters, they did. Too cold and detached you are, they report to me.” Yoda greeted as he sat on the standard issued beige sofa and waited for the silvernette to come closer.</p><p>Sighing at the others words, the owner of green gem-like eyes bowed to his master after coming closer and floated his things back to his room using the force. Waiting for himself to be allowed to be seated, the green gremlin finally gave a signal which had Tord followed.</p><p>“Explain yourself, do you not?” Yoda asked as he looked at his very young Padawan and expected him to at least try to defend himself.</p><p>Green gem-like orbs met golden flecked green eyes and answered in an all to factual manner, “You already know the answer, Master. It’s is just how I am. That said, they look into things far too much. They see my coldness and detachment as a sign of falling into the Dark Side when for me it’s just the normal going of life.</p><p>I see no Light or Darkness in it. Only varying shades of gray are in my current state therein their worries are for naught. Besides, doesn’t the Tenets approve of such? There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.</p><p>What I do of being detached and having no emotions is okay in the Tenets. My interest for knowledge is natural considering where I came from.”</p><p>“Prince you were to be, yes. However, now you are Jedi. Different are the duties placed on you, now you should simply be like a child. Grow in the light, connect to your peers you must. The force’s will, follow you must.” Yoda reminded before standing up and heading to his personal rooms.</p><p>“Obelia your surname be, you are now a Padawan. Fallen have your world of origin, before the Old Republic and the Eternal Empire. Gone is Earth, gone is your family. Gone is your father’s Earthly Empire. Look not in the past, focus on the present and hope for the future.”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Tord replied as he watched the older Jedi finally disappear from his sights and slumped back on his seat.</p><p><em>“I karking hate this life,”</em> the silvernette mentally remarked and forced himself to direct his time to other much more productive endeavors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discontent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone tries to recruit Tord.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, have you heard about it?”</p><p>“Heard about what?”</p><p>“The new Padawan that Master Yoda chose is no more than four-years-old.”</p><p>“I heard that the kid was found by Master Yoda himself and was guided by the force towards him.”</p><p>“Well, I heard from Master Yaddle that he has a Midichlorian count of 27, 600 and was a remnant of a destroyed world long before the Galactic Republic was made.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re kidding right?”</p><p>“I’m not. I heard from my Master that he was basically a prince sent away for safety so that the Eternal Empire wouldn’t be able to find him.” Shared an all too serious fifteen-year-old Ithorian which studied under the said Master Yaddle.</p><p>“Wow…That’s—That means he’s basically royalty!?” A sallustan exclaimed in awe.</p><p>“I know.  That said, I still couldn’t get heads or tails why the Masters are allowing him to act the way that he is,” a Togruta complained and glared at the said subject that they were talking about.</p><p>Across them, the all too quiet silvernette was busy doing his Katas and floating heavy objects as if a taunt how much he has more control in wielding the force compared to them.</p><p>Focusing back on to their own Katas, the gathering of Padawans tried to ignore the nuisance in their presence directed themselves to listen to their light saber instructor. Thinking about the four-year-old was just making their blood boil so they just hoped the annoying youngling would soon get out of their class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erya Drallig is a talented Jedi and descended from a line of humans that had in each generation two or three force-sensitive children that would be willingly sent to the Order. When she grew older, she wasn’t all that too surprised to find herself being bequeathed of the title ‘Battlemaster’ which she had inherited from her grand-uncle that served the Jedi Order faithfully even unto his death.</p><p>Like his grand-uncle and her predecessors before her, she too was loyal to the Order to a default. Their family for about seven hundred years now had always prided itself to be such loyal supporters of the Jedi Order that in almost every time that a new ‘Battlemaster’ would be needed it would mostly be a Drallig who took upon its mantle. Their family dedicated themselves to be lightsaber masters at such a young age that even those not qualified enough to enter the Jedi Order would made by their elder family members to know of the seven lightsaber forms and be good enough teachers at it.</p><p>For them, that is their Way.</p><p>After all, it was the Jedi Order who saved the first Drallig patriarch from staying in slavery. An old Jedi Master has pitied Oluna Drallig from being sold as a pleasure slave and taught him how the seven forms even if he was long past the qualified age as initiates. There, Oluna Drallig was given a chance to prove himself and became the first head of the Drallig family and passed down the family teachings on how the Order was their benefactor and where their future members would be part of.</p><p>And the first patriarch was right. Serving the Order was a great honor and a good way of giving back to Force. The act made their family prosper and ensured that even during the harshest times their bloodline’s existence remained.</p><p>That said, things have changed for her about ten years ago when she saw what happened to her family.</p><p>The Senate became unreasonable with their demands and her family in Endor suffered for it. Nearly half of its members that weren’t in the Order were killed and when she asked of it from the authorities and even those whom she trusts in the Jedi Order were mum.</p><p>It was only when she prowled the lower sectors of Coruscant did she find out on the Senate’s involvement with her clan’s near demise and how the Jedi Order was commanded to look away. It was just so…disappointing.</p><p>To know that the organization that her family served and believed in for years turned their backs on her clan was just disheartening. It was quite rather a surprise for her that the Council were naïve enough to think that the Drallig family wouldn’t fight back.</p><p>So, as she was desperate enough to find a way of revenge, she soon found about them.</p><p>She found about all the other Jedi who were discontent with what was happening and displeased on how the Senate’s filthy feelers were openly ruining the Order. She found them and easily enough they welcomed her.</p><p>Discontent welcomed her and she answered their eerie warmth back.</p><p>So, here she was now.</p><p>Currently serving the Council and as an instructor to Intermediate Padawans in their lightsaber practice while being a dark Jedi of sorts that’s waiting the right time for a coup d'état to happen. True, the group is still gathering their forces a bit and finishing a few preparations. Nonetheless, she feels like what she and the rest of the dark Jedi wants would happen soon.</p><p>Then, it was when Erya was watching her students do some Katas when she heard some of her students talk in Galactic Basic about a certain someone which made her a bit intrigued.</p><p>They were talking about him again. Tord Athanasia Obelia.</p><p>They were talking about Master Yoda’s newest Padawan and somehow Erya Drallig was starting to see an opportunity. She could easily enough recruit the boy and persuade him to their cause with how the child was being treated.</p><p>So, as she watched her class end and the other Padawans leave as fast as they could, she noticed how unlike the others Tord was putting back the equipment that the older Padawans have left behind on the floor or some other inappropriate place. The silvernette was being thoughtful enough towards the instructors and cleaners by dealing with the messes that his classmates had made.</p><p>Which was why, as soon as the boy was done, he called him. “Padawan Obelia.”</p><p>“Yes, Master Erya Drallig?” Tord questioned as he stopped in his tracks to look at her.</p><p>“Why don’t we have a talk, Padawan?”</p><p>“What—”</p><p>“You aren’t in trouble, child.”</p><p>“Then, what are we to speak about then?”</p><p>“We’re going to talk about how I’m willing enough to personally teach you about the lightsaber, Padawan Obelia,” Erya replied as she gave a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord found it amusing that even in such a very advanced and large universe in-fighting still happens. To even find it in the Order was all the more entertaining. Which was why, when Jedi Master Erya Drallig approached him with false concern and kindness he allowed her to do so since the Force around him sang and told him enough about her.</p><p>It was pathetic really. Joining a group called ‘Discontent’ just because things weren’t going her way.</p><p>Tord actually found her actions a bit ludicrous if not a bit naïve. The way she goes at things and projects her feelings and thoughts, as unconscious it may be, is enough of a tell for Tord to know of her plans. It is actually quite a wonder on why the Council have not yet discovered their sordid little group.</p><p>That said, as much as Erya Drallig sees him an opportunity, he sees her as one too. After all, he could use her for gaining more detailed instruction in lightsaber fighting and get her to convince Master Yoda that he was ready to get a lightsaber of his own.</p><p>Smiling brightly at the woman, Tord was pleased to know that someone was just serving themselves to him on a golden platter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Master Yoda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Master Yoda cares for me, right?” Tord sometimes asks himself not knowing whether he just want to say that or he tries to convince himself of that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>They were fake.</p><p>The older Jedi and their warm smiles are nothing more but fakes since Tord knows that they do nothing else but ridicule him. They ridicule him and put him in constant scrutiny that sometimes the silvernette hates the fact that Order needs them to act in solidarity.</p><p>He hates the fact that they have to pretend in front of him when in truth what they are saying, doing and thinking are false and do not line up.</p><p>He hates almost all of them for their deceit.</p><p>Almost all because as much as distant Master Yoda is sometimes the green elder is more honest and merely more of out of depth if anything. Master Yoda may be a little too traditional and distant with his methods but somehow Tord feels that his Master must truly care for him. His reasoning for such was that the green Jedi was all too lenient towards him in terms of a few policies like keeping possessions and allowing him the sole right to the pod he came in with and the crystal which encased him.</p><p><em>“Master Yoda cares for me, right?”</em> Tord sometimes asks himself not knowing whether he just want to say that or he tries to convince himself of that.</p><p>That said, this manner of being the elder had, it kind of reminded Tord of how certain parents in Earth only knew love in a form of leniency and material possessions. The time that they spend with their children are rare to happen since they consider work more of an important issue for the reason that their work would affect the well-being of their children.</p><p>Hell, Yoda was pretty much the textbook definition of that kind of parent which was why Tord was already grateful enough that he wasn’t truly a real child. After all, if it was a real child who had undergone such treatment, it wouldn’t be surprising that the said youngling would turn out having a number of emotional problems when growing up.</p><p>Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Tord looked at his cool light blue lightsaber that was made from a Pontite crystal and a golden Phrik case with a few Beskar embellishments that served as its hilt . As of the moment, he was already eight-years-old and had his light saber for three and a half years now.</p><p>It was rather fortunate that miss Erya, as much as dark and ill-intentioned her motives are, appeared and allowed him to borrow her extra lightsaber during the first year and a half of their lightsaber instruction. That and she along with Jedi Master Kyoru—apparently his old Engineering instructor is also part of Discontent— to request Master Yoda to allow him a lightsaber of his own was a great boon for him since it gave him a reason to have a weapon that was his alone.</p><p>As such, when he and Master Yoda go on missions, he could actually defend himself more openly because of the said weapon. The force may be strong with him; but for Tord, he would rather avoid using it and his magic so publicly since he wouldn’t want to be questioned so heavily so early on in this life.</p><p>He already has enough on his plate considering on where he supposedly came from and how he deals with things. He doesn’t need any more scrutiny from the older generation of Jedi who couldn’t understand that not feeling isn’t exactly Darkness related.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bothered you are again, around you the force ripples continuously,” Master Yoda remarked as he eyed his Padawan and noticed that the silvernette was staring at his buzzing light blue lightsaber.</p><p>Green gem-like eyes then blinked for a couple of moments before Tord turned off his weapon and placed it back to where it belonged in its holster. He is, physically at the moment, merely eight-years-old but Tord felt as if he was already a hundred and plus with the way something in the force was now continuously nagging him.</p><p>It was as if the Force was now telling him to at least do something. To try to live a little and just go with the flow. Which in itself is an interesting thought since his magic, which usually acted as a subservient servant, was now going along with the Force’s suggestions as if the two were close friends that were advising him.</p><p>“Master, what would you do if the Force was telling you to stop acting the way you are and that you should live a little?”</p><p>Yoda was surprised at the odd question and tried to look harder at his devil horned Padawan. “Tell you to live, the Force does?”</p><p>“Yes, it does, Master. It basically says that I should stop trying to be invisible and quiet when I could try to better,” the younger admitted as he stared at the holovid that was currently playing in the rooms that they were given for their mission.</p><p>Yoda snorted at the boy’s words, “Quiet in dealing with people, yes, you are. Invisible, you are not. High are the results of your tests always, your instructors and the older Padawans notice you for it.”</p><p>Tord frowned at his Master’s words and then prompted, “Master, I’m being serious here.”</p><p>“Do so, if the Force tells you. Make you stray, the Force does not. Follow the Force, live a life. Yours is the choice, Padawan.”</p><p>Sighing again for the other’s cryptic words, Tord turned his sights on the ceiling and made a choice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The choice which Tord made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Author's Notes:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I hate it." - Words said aloud</p><p><em>"I hate it." </em> - Thoughts</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tord did indeed make a choice and now the reincarnator was wondering if living a little really did involve killing a Sith Lord. For kark’s sake, he was just eleven-years-old and he was now getting the attention of numerous people for ending Darth Venamis and his plans of plaguing Alderaan with some kind of biological weapon.</p><p>It was actually just his fortune that he came upon the suspicious Bith and used both the Force and his magic to check on the strange man. What he never expected was that he would end up finding about the Sith’s plans and stopping him in front of Galactic television during a broadcast of a well-known holiday that made Alderaan popular.</p><p>Heck, the stupid idiot even introduced himself and made do with a monologue like some kind of comic book super villain. Which was why, Tord was now being acclaimed as some kind of hero since he was the first of the Order to discover and thwart the plans of the Sith in a thousand of years.</p><p>At the moment, there was a weird smile on Yoda’s face and the silvernette didn’t know whether he should be glad that his Master was happy for him or be annoyed that the elder’s smile seemed to carry something else in its meaning. “Three years you waited, living the usual. Studying and being a great Padawan, that you did. Nonetheless, you stop and kill a Sith on the day you choose to live.”</p><p>Frowning at the other’s now obvious amusement, Tord groaned and ignored the fact that his fair skinned hands were now slightly covered in blood. He ignored the fact that cameras were now watching his every move and just allowed the Alderaan masses to observe his current situation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Tord,” Jedi Master Kyoru greeted as he was fixing the last finishing touches that he had for his lesson plan in Engineering.</p><p>Stilling at his seat, the silvernette tried to ignore how the previous class of Padawans were now glaring at him and forced himself to smile back at the two-faced beaming Mon Calamari.  “Thanks for the salutations, Master Kyoru. That said, can you please not just say it aloud?</p><p>I have already enough on my plate of being forced with an early Knighting which would take a lot of last-minute preparations. I don’t need any more complications from the envy and hate of the other Padawans.” <em>“I know that you only want to broadcast my achievements because you think that your pawn is finally following plans. You’re not happy for me. You’re simply happy that your plans are going forward.” </em></p><p>“Oh, c’mon!? You are to be the youngest to be given the Jedi Knight Trials and once you succeed you would officially have the rank of a Knight. You would finally have the independence and freedom that you want and maybe train your own Padawan soon.”</p><p><em>“You only want to have me train a Padawan because you think that that child would become a freebie follower.”</em> Internally grumbled the silvernette as he grimaced at the idea of training a Padawan so soon.</p><p>Tord then asserted, “I don’t want to train a Padawan of my own so soon, Kyoru. Hell, I’m barely out of my teens yet.</p><p>Therefore, I’d rather speak to the Council and ask them, once the Knighting has been done, that I would prefer to dedicate myself to Jedi issued missions, research and a few other things than teaching a Padawan of my own. Only when I am sure that I am ready would I teach a Padawan.”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re disgusting. I hate you. Why can’t Master Yoda see how terrible you are?”</em>
</p><p>“Fine, I’ll drop the issue of training a Padawan. That being said, I heard from Erya that you refused to be given the title of Knight which you earned from killing Darth Venamis. Which in a sense is pretty insane since it’ll save you from having to undergo the trials which you had even personally requested.</p><p>Like, I am seriously at loss on why would you even request for the trials when the easy option of being a Knight fortunately enough fell on your lap. Others would kill for the opportunity that you have cast aside.”</p><p><em>“You can’t understand why I have chosen it as such because you’re too stupid. Narrow minded. You only want to have the easy way out, Kyoru.” </em>Tord mentally reproached as he explained while leaning his head on the desk that he was using, “That’s exactly the point, Kyoru. Others would have rather taken the easy way out but for me to do so would only earn more of the ire of the rest of the Senior Padawans and the ridicule of some of the esteemed Masters.”</p><p>“You do know that it is not their duty to judge you. It is by the Council’s decisions to elevate your rank for the great deed you have done in Alderaan and the Senate’s own recommendation that have a hero of your nature be given proper rewards.”</p><p>“Well, as much I know that I shouldn’t care, I’d rather not have their ire also directed at you or Erya. The only good thing is that they are too much of a coward to even try anything my Master.” <em>“Lies. I don’t care about you or the sword bitch. But about Master Yoda is something I cannot deny.”</em></p><p>The aged Mon Calamari snorted at such words and teased, “Master Yoda is a famous and esteemed Jedi member. That, and he lived in the Order for the past few hundreds of years in his life that his battle achievements are known enough to ward people off. Anybody not cautious enough with your Master is an idiot.”</p><p>Tord silently scoffed at the other’s words.<em> “Well, you and Erya are idiots for trying to use me. Don’t worry, I will end your lives soon enough.” </em></p><p>“Yeah well… I have already decided. I would undergo the trials about next month. Nonetheless, I think I might miss the academic lessons that the Padawans are receiving.” <em>“I would miss the time laying around and simply being in the temple.”</em></p><p>Master Kyoru smirked at the child and rolled his eyes. “Right…,” he trailed of in sarcasm and continued, “You already know more as compared to the other older and more experienced Jedi Knights, Tord. I don’t think that staying in the Padawan classes would do you any good since you basically know the whole level curriculums by heart now and that the way you take information is quite rather absurd in a sense that it’s too fast.</p><p>Only by gaining a new rank would you grow further and have the chance to openly pursue personal studies.”</p><p>Tord then merely hummed in the pretense of understanding and closed his eyes to wait for his classmates in Engineering to finally arrive. After all, he might as well use the chance of waiting for rest and deal with other important matters later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jedi Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Jedi Knight Tord Athanasia Obelia had been an official Knight now for about four months and yet he still hadn’t received any missions or summons from the Council. The game of waiting was starting to get the reincarnator that he was almost tempted to march himself back to Master Yoda’s quarters and talk to the elder for any inquiries. But the thought of being called self-serving and impatient was what deterred him from doing so.</p><p>Which was why, starting from the second month that he had not heard anything from the Council, Tord found it in himself to wander the streets of Coruscant and explore what the planet has to offer. Which disappointingly enough, in the silvernette’s opinion, the planet was just pure industrial madness and pollution and had him wishing that the Jedi Order should at least do something about it.</p><p>After all, with the presence of nature does the Force uninhibitedly flourish. With the Force thriving more force-sensitives would be born and the environment would be better since there would be more people who are in tuned to the world’s needs. It was basically a cycle in an ecosystem that needs to be given more notice and thought.</p><p>Well, another thing that Tord noticed was how things are truly being hidden in the bright planet Coruscant. Like honestly, when he had become the Emperor of Earth when he was Red Leader the people weren’t in poverty and the happiness and well-being of his citizens were relatively taken care of. Unlike there, the lower levels of the Coruscant was too much of a cesspit and just downright screamed crime and corruption.</p><p>It was just disheartening to know that such a bright and teeming planet had a too large shadow to hide that people have to force themselves to look away from what is truly happening. For even the Jedi to turn their heads and look away, Tord felt the force and magic pulse within him as if saying that he should at least do something. He should at least try something.</p><p>So, try he did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Magic is truly such a lovely thing.</p><p>That, and the force was of great help too.</p><p>Tord made a few of the notable syndicates of Coruscant as his underlings. They were tied by magical slave contracts and were made to report to a master which they didn’t know was actually an android. These syndicates didn’t know that the terrifying human that they were bowing to was the silvernette’s creation. That said, Tord didn’t care for their misinformation. Instead, what he cared about was the credits it would bring him and that he was making Coruscant’s levels inadvertently be a better place.</p><p>It was like hitting two birds with one stone really. But Tord wasn’t satisfied. He really isn’t. Which is why Tord was glad to have made his soul inventory—a place where he could store things since it is a spatial magic pocket that’s made to be like video game inventories and it is tied to his soul—in in his third life and have one his android assembling lines placed in a secure warehouse. There, he made batches of android bodies which his former followers can inhibit. After all, he would need a new network and relying on Coruscant’s syndicate is far too below his standards.</p><p>That as soon as his android followers get a proper foot hold in the new world Tord would easily enough give a kill order for them to annihilate each other. That way the chaos it would produce would attract a great opportunity for the more desperate kind of people and the power vacuum it could result to would be of significant benefits in him in the long run.</p><p>That in such a manner, Tord knows he could somehow gain a type of political advantage towards his would-be enemies once he plays things right. All he now needs to do is plan things accordingly, bid his time and execute his said plans at the right moment for everything to fall in place.</p><p>It would still be a couple years for him before he would meet his would-be Padawan brothers Cin Drallig and Dooku of Serenno. It would still be years for him to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. All he needs to do is be patient and things would go in its way for him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Garbed in shades of red for his upper clothing and black for his pants, Tord knew that he was quite a rather odd sight to see since the streets of Coruscant was now being regularly visited by him while donning on the uniform of the Jedi Order— its color is different from its norm of white, cream and browns. He would interact with the people and help them when they had problems.</p><p>Using the Force, he would help carry heavy materials and aid in rescues when certain large machinery and equipment would fail and endanger citizens. Not only that, he also ended up using the Force in healing a number of people who couldn’t afford regular treatments and check-up on them using his magic using a diagnostic spell.</p><p>Heck, Tord was up at a point appalled by how the medical system of the Republic seem to be flawed for the lower residents that the silvernette had to use his magic to cure people of their maladies and just say that it was due to the Force. Like, honestly? Tord felt as if he was reenacting the moment in where in one alternate universe had him became a Saint of sorts that helped people while Tom was his knight (a holy knight actually), Matt was a dark mage and Edd was a scout/bowman.</p><p>With the way he was helping people left and right, he was gaining the titles of Sun Princess, Silver Light and the Jedi Order’s Red Angel for the miracles he was seemingly pulling out of nowhere. Which wasn’t surprising enough to have soon caught the ears of the Jedi Council since he was soon called into questioning.</p><p>“Jedi Knight Obelia, you do know that your actions towards the Public represent the Order?”</p><p>“I know. Which is why, isn’t it important that the Order depicts itself as individuals who are willing to help people? Acting as closed off and hard to reach monks would do no good to the cause of being protectors and peace keepers. Instead people would continue to be wary of us since they do not understand our ways and consider the Jedi and force-sensitives as monsters of utmost danger.”</p><p>“And you think that your acts would be of help to the order?” A female reptilian Council member scathingly asked.</p><p>“The Jedi Order needs some good PR and an image change,” Tord defended as he stood his ground in front of the Council and continued, “I am currently known as Alderaan’s Hero and the first of the Jedi to slay a Sith in a thousand years. What I can’t get is that why can’t you understand the good that coming our way with my actions.</p><p>I know that I may be circumventing a few things here and there with my use of the Force and the rest of my abilities. That said, there is nothing in the Code or the laws of the Order which prohibit its members to individually act and help the people who are in need of aid. That, and the public is now looking at us more favorably and not continuously referring to us as the Senate’s attack dogs.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Enough,” Master Yoda and Master Yaddle interjected together.</p><p>“Difficult my Padawan, may be. His decisions I trust, without reason he is not. Understand his point, I do. See that the Force shine stronger, means that his actions are of the correct way.” Yoda stated as he eyed the other members of the Council.</p><p>“Okay, now that Tord’s actions are out of the way…We might as well let our young Knight do his first mission.” Master Erya announced as she tried to divert the subject with false cheer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay....</p><p>We do know , that when someone important or mysterious does something, that gets the people's attention. As such, they do get nicknames for the actions which they had done. Hence, Tord got the nicknames Sun Princess, Silver Light and the Jedi Order’s Red Angel for a few reasons which I would explain.</p><p>Sun Princess because of how he handles people with regal grace and shines brightly like the sun in the presence of the masses. That, and Princess because of his looks that have people mistake him as a girl due to his movements and how his appearance is of androgynous beauty (a.k.a his face and body as kid can't be distinguished properly).</p><p>Silver Light is due to Tord's uncommon silver hair that's styled with devil horns and the way the Force shines brightly around him that even the non-Force sensitives could sense the brightness and warmth within him.</p><p>Red Angel is because he's commonly seen wearing the shades of red while out in the streets of Coruscant and that the healing "miracles" which he performs for those in need make him be considered an angel.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, a part of this chapter where Tord just goes about healing people somehow ended up reminding me of Saints/Saintess in Fantasy world heal people...LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Change in Rank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord receives another rank advancement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>A few more years passed by and Tord had finally gotten used to being under the constant scrutiny of the Council. He was already fifteen and was making quite a name for himself as a Jedi Knight that was good using his words. ‘Negotiator’ they called him followed by ‘Ruler’ whenever he was there to handle diplomatic missions in far off planets since the talks which he usually oversaw ended up going well and at most gather support for the Jedi Order.</p><p>Meanwhile, in Coruscant, he was still known as ‘Silver Light’, ‘Sun Princess’ and ‘Red Angel’ which in a certain sense was quite rather amusing since it looked like the masses still couldn’t decide which moniker should they stick to. His regular visits to the grounds outside of the temple may have somewhat tapered off of happening twice every month but it hardly affected his reputation as a Jedi Knight that was adored by the citizens.</p><p>With that, for the silver haired reincarnator, things were going relatively well. Well enough that Tord could finally dedicate himself to study and research certain things. He’s research being about the few the remaining supposedly incurable diseases and somehow Tord was even amazed to find there was even a space version of AIDs that like its Earth counterpart was undeniably deadly.</p><p>So, whenever he was at Coruscant and not mingling with its citizens, Tord decided to dedicate his time on experiments and searching for cures of certain diseases which was productive enough that their results were noteworthy and gained acclamation from the Galactic Republic’s medical leaders. Therein, by making waves in the medical field, Tord was only cementing himself further in history as a respectable and knowledgeable Jedi even with his young age.</p><p>Tord Athanasia Obelia was making himself known and somehow the Force seemed to shine brightly because of that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it.” Tord stated as he was now in front of the Council mulling over the sudden announcement that was made.</p><p>“Jedi Master Erya is stepping down from the Council and has nominated you to take her place,” shared a much more neutral member of the Council which gave him an all too sympathizing look.</p><p>“It was already decided after much deliberation that the recommendation is just and well.”</p><p>“Young may you be, Council member you are now,” Yoda added as if it would make things clearer to his former Padawan.</p><p>Blinking his green gem-like eyes at his new post, Tord couldn’t help but point out, “But, I’m just fifteen and I’m not even a Jedi Master yet!”</p><p>“If your concern is the lack of the title as ‘Master’, the Council is open to giving you the said rank since your abilities as both as a Jedi warrior and academic has already proven much. Your worthiness for the seat as the Council’s member is something we have thoroughly discussed about,” begrudgingly remarked the usually against him Caskadag, Master Viali Lehet.</p><p>“But what about Master Erya?! What happened to her that made her step down from position? Just last week I saw her hale and healthy,” the fifteen-year-old silvernette queried and turned to his former Master in hopes of any hints.</p><p>“Fine she was, last week you saw her. However, gone wrong a mission happened, took both hands and damaged her legs.” Master Yoda supplied as he closed his eyes and sighed at how unfortunate her situation turned out to be.</p><p>“Is Master Erya fine now?” Tord asked as his usually unfeeling self noticed how a part of him seem to trill cautious apprehension.</p><p>“As of the moment she is at the Halls of Healing. Visitors are still limited to that of the Council and her Padawan but due to the current circumstance you would be allowed to visit her later.”</p><p>“Yes, visit her later, that you will do. Duties of the Council and your responsibilities, now we discuss and put you in position.”</p><p>Numbly nodding his head, Tord then finally took his seat at the sixth chair which was assigned to him and focused his mind on what the Council expects of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why what, Tord?” Jedi Master Erya Drallig asked as her blue-gray eyes observed the silver haired teen.</p><p>“Why did you nominate me to become part of the Council, Erya?” Green gem-like orbs bore into her blue-grays.</p><p>“I nominated you because out of all the possible candidates you had the most potential, Tord.”</p><p>“….”</p><p>“Lothcat got your tongue for the compliment?” The older woman teased a bit before wincing at how her ribs ached.</p><p>Tord the frowned at the other’s teasing and somehow realized what the caramel blonde was trying to do. The sudden appearance of her current disability was making her try to search for means that she would remain in power and have a spy in the Council for Discontent.</p><p>Erya Drallig wanted to use her and Tord was not liking what she was trying to.</p><p>Nonetheless, he could see the merits of her generous recommendation. It is just that it is a pity that Tord has no interest in following her demands and instructions.</p><p>“Tord?”</p><p>“I am fine,” he answered back as he thought of ways to cleanly dispose of her.</p><p>That being said, it looked like Erya misunderstood his words which resulted in her trying to assuage his inexistent supposed fear. “You are the beloved hero of Alderaan and adored Jedi of Coruscant, Tord. You are thinking far too ahead and looking at things in a definitive political perspective. Your rise in rank and office was already expected with the way you are whole heartedly dedicating yourself to the Order.”</p><p>The reincarnator simply shook his head at her pitiful efforts and volleyed back, “I’m not merely looking too far. I’m just looking at the bigger picture. After all, the Senate tries to involve itself with the Order’s matters as much as possible. Their scrutiny and comments could influence how the Galactic Republic would act towards us.</p><p>That said, the assuredness that you have would be the one to end you and the rest of the Jedi. You of all people should know that the way the non-force sensitives and the politicians think are far too different as compared to ours.</p><p>Their unadulterated selfishness, greed, ignorance and prejudice…All of it makes up a human and as a politician those traits are amplified five to ten-fold on normal circumstances and a hundred if worse. Knowing how to think and act like a politician would be of great benefit to the Order since it would allow us to not be blind-sided by their schemes and trapped in their machinations.”</p><p>“True. Nonetheless, you are still a Jedi. To continuously act like a politician would do you no good.”</p><p>“Well, it is what is. The Council have already decided and I am now officially both a Master and a Council member.”</p><p>“That’s good, Tord. Very good…” The caramel blonde dazedly trailed off and Tord simply hid his disdain for the ambitious woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Considerations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting another person/character from the Canon-verse made Tord consider what he would do in the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The first time Tord met his new Padawan brother was when he was twenty. The young champagne-blonde haired boy with turquoise eyes stared him for quite a while before squealing and launching himself to hug him. The small child kept on calling him as ‘Sun Princess’ which received the obvious amusement of Master Erya and Master Yoda for such a display.</p><p>That being said, the small ten-year-old was just as talented as his aunt when she was a child which was why when whispers of who could possibly be the next Battlemaster when Master Erya retires it is already expected that it would be Cin Drallig.</p><p>Having a Midicholrian count of 12, 800 the boy was adept in using the Force for his age but what really made him special was how he handled lightsabers. The child was basically a lightsaber prodigy that Tord couldn’t stop himself from agreeing whenever Cin asked him to spar with him — he knew it was one way for him to make Erya complacent enough that he could dispose of her. That, and Cin knew how to use puppy dog eyes so effectively which made the silvernette wonder why according to the Wookiepedia Cin Drallig in his later years would be given the nickname of ‘The Troll.’</p><p>It was just absurd. Nonetheless, he did already experience a number of more absurd things in a few of his past lives. Meeting people who he had all thought to be fictional and actually living a life that others would definitely kill for made Tord be as open-minded as possible.</p><p>He had to that is. But that doesn’t really matter now, does it?</p><p>Putting those things aside, the sudden appearance of Cin Drallig to his life along with the actual fact that Yoda had been his Master made him reconsider a few things. It made him consider what would he do with his future.</p><p>It made Tord was consider the boy as his possible ally. The man’s role in the future was substantial enough as the Head of Security of the Temple.</p><p>That, and knowing himself and how his body usually worked, Tord knew that he would live a long time. A very long time. He knew that he might even outlive Yoda’s 900 hundred years as long no serious injury was given to him or a very grievous illness comes his way. After all, the way he aged was far too slow and sometimes he even stopped aging after a certain point. But usually, whenever he stopped aging it would be when he was in his twenties. Rarely would it happen when he was in in his thirties or forties and never older than that.</p><p>Thinking about it, was possibly because of his magic. That as much magic was said to be the excess energy that came from their souls, he believed that it was more than that. Tord believed that his magic was more than just some disposable tool but a representation of his strength and his soul. It was a part of who he was.</p><p>Which was why, Tord always took care to never show his magic to anyone.</p><p>Not to Master Yoda which he considered his adoptive eccentric father in this universe.</p><p>Not to anyone whom he can’t easily enough eliminate and silence. Period.</p><p>Tord didn’t show them because somehow it felt like it wasn’t yet the time.</p><p><em>“Yet, when would it be the time?”</em> He mused internally a few times since it involved his own future.</p><p>
  <em>“What exactly would I do? I know about Dooku’s betrayal. I know about the pain on which Obi-Wan Kenobi would feel for being constantly being put down by the other Masters and nearly sent off to the AgriCorps. I know about the Chosen One and his possible fate that would help the Light side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What should I do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should I remain passive and simply watch at the sidelines? Or…Should I take things at my own hands? Should I try to guide Dooku to be better? Should I take Obi-Wan as my Padawan as he enters the Crèche? No, should I adopt him through a blood ritual? That way he could truly be mine as child. He would be my son. Obi-Wan Kenobi could be my child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what about the Council? I can possibly hide the blood adoption. But…The possible sudden change in appearance and Midichlorian count could tip off that something is wrong. That, and I don’t want to hide him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to hide little Obi. I want to make him happy. I want him to be my family and finally have someone I could actually love a little more freely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want….”</em>
</p><p>Tord shook his head at how his emotions were going. But…For the silver haired reincarnator he really did have a soft spot for the man that would be known as the Chosen One’s Master. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a favorite character of his for his wit, looks and his accent.</p><p>And to know that he could possible have the other. It was just too much. It was making him giddy in excitement and worry at the repercussions it entailed since changing Obi-Wan’s blood and Padawan lineage could affect a whole lot of things.</p><p>But the other’s accent…It was supposedly of Coruscanti in nature as depicted in the movies and media. But for Tord, the accent was far too close to being British and he had once fallen for someone with such an accent. He had, at a certain gruelingly lengthy point of existence, fallen for Tom and his stupid British accent. Which was why, it may be the reason on why he too now took the accent when speaking Basic and had forgone his original Norwegian tones. It may also be the reason why Obi-Wan Kenobi’s character endeared itself to him.</p><p><em>“Oh dear Force…I’m too selfish for even wanting to have my favorite character become mine. For it to even subconsciously influence me enough to pick certain paths,” </em>Tord internally grumbled as he placed his head on his hands and continued, <em>“I should have realized it sooner. I could have chosen to be a Jedi Sentinel and yet my mind unknowingly led me back to the path of battle and now act as a Jedi Guardian. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Guardian. So was Anakin Skywalker.”</em></p><p>“Kark it! If I already messed things up the way it is, I might as well things up all the way!” Tord exclaimed as he stared at the ceiling above him.</p><p>“Surely, there must be a policy about that in the Order’s books that says that attachments and children could be allowed.</p><p>After all, in a certain sense, I am the last of my kind. I am the last of the Magical kind.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lineage Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was beautiful and bright like the sun.</p><p>Blinding yet appealing in the ways the sun was always welcomed wherever it was.</p><p>Those were the first few things which Cin Drallig noticed when he first saw the tall silver haired man with devil horns styled on his hair. To be exact, the ten-year-old boy at that time didn’t even notice that the other was actually a man and not a woman not until his biological aunt and his new Master told him.</p><p>The person that he first saw afar acted like the princesses which he read from storybooks and saw in holodramas. It was just too similar that Cin couldn’t stop himself from picturing the other in some grand throne room and surrounded by aristocrats; the silvernette acting much like a well adored princess that looked out for the masses while being capable enough of having authority in politics and the government.</p><p>The other would probably would look good in a dress and adorned by gold and jewels. The silver hair would possibly be quite rather soft to touch and would look great being long and flowing. That said, the short hair and Jedi robes didn’t hide the other’s beauty. If anything, it seemed to amplify it in a way where the simplicity of the garments brought out all the natural beauty of its user to the forefront.</p><p>True, at that time he was a mere ten-year-old but people always did say that he had a brilliant mind and a good hand for the lightsaber even for a youngling. That, and his aunt, Master Erya, had allowed him to know what was more than simply being a Jedi.</p><p>Putting that aside, even after knowing that the other was a man, Cin couldn’t stop himself from considering the other a princess. Then to his utmost surprise, when he was told that he would officially be take into the tutelage of Master Yoda, he was informed that the silvernette was actually his Padawan brother due to their lineage of instruction.</p><p>The silver haired beauty was actually Master Yoda’s former Padawan and in turn something, in a certain sense, supposedly like a brother to him. Which was why, when he was finally given the chance to meet the beautiful man personally, he wasn’t able to control himself and flung himself to the other as he called him, “Sun Princess,” just like a number of Coruscant's citizens called the other. He was giddy with happiness about the very fact that he could have the said elder to be close to him and be like his sibling.</p><p>And here he was now.</p><p>Twelve years after their first meeting, Cin Drallig was still grateful to the Force for the fact that he was given the chance to see what was underneath the perfect Jedi mask that Jedi Master Tord Athanasia Obelia had. He was grateful that he was able to spend time with the other as his sibling and protect the ‘Sun Princess’ in his own way.</p><p>That being said, the brown-haired man couldn’t put out the feeling that his Padawan brother was becoming colder and distancing himself from him. Tord didn’t want to spend any more time with him and he was acting more and more like the perfect unfeeling Jedi which the Order wanted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was an angel. Not a princess.  That was what Dooku first thought of the silver haired man which saved him.                                                              </p><p>He wasn’t like a princess which his Jedi brother Cin Drallig told him about. He was far more ethereal and beautiful as compared to those imperfect mortals which act as if they were better. That said, the silvernette didn’t like being called an angel and was more tolerating to be called brother or princess than anything.</p><p>Nonetheless, Dooku was able to notice how the silvernette didn’t like being anywhere close to Cin for long periods of time. It was like the champagne blonde’s obvious adoration was making the other uncomfortable. Which was why, as much as he wanted to get closer to the beautiful owner of green gem-like eyes, Dooku controlled himself as much as a ten-year-old could.</p><p>He was polite to the elder and followed the other’s instructions. That said, Dooku still couldn’t stop himself from savoring the moments where he spent time with the angel and was even allowed to call the other by his first name.</p><p>Tord was now thirty-two and yet all Dooku could see was the appearance of someone in his early to mid-twenties. All he saw was an angel that did not belong to the realm of mortals and because of that Dooku wanted to protect him in anyway the silvernette would allow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord knew that with the different masks that he was using people would end up having different ideas about him.</p><p>That said, he was starting notice how the last two of Master Yoda’s apprentices have become quite rather attached to him. Being the eldest out of the three, the silvernette knew that they would ask for his guidance since their Master would be quite rather cryptic most of the time.</p><p>That said, the way Cin Drallig was treating him was making him avoid the champagne blonde and act more like the unfeeling Jedi that wanted nothing from him. Then there’s Yan Dooku which fortunately enough knew his boundaries.</p><p>Dooku at times revered him to such an unnatural extent and yet during other times the boy now teen appeared like to try and be normal for him. Which thank the force the boy was doing for a reason.</p><p>Tord had already been many things due to the number of lives he had to undergo to. But being continuously put on a pedestal during a moment when he wanted peace is something he would rather not want.</p><p>He wanted not a fanatic follower. What Tord wanted was to know who Dooku really is and understand his brilliant mind.</p><p>The man was once known as a great Jedi Master that was acclaimed for his mastery in Makashi and Tord found himself intrigued with the other’s depicted character in the Star Wars franchise as compared the one he gets to see in the temple. He wanted to know the real Yan Dooku and he might have the slight intentions to possibly save the man from his fate of falling into the Dark side.</p><p>After all, the other was now his Padawan brother and he may also have gained a soft spot for the usually stern raven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Force Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord having a discussion about Force Healing with someone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was obvious now.</p><p>To those of the Council and the rest of the Jedi in his age group and above, they could now obviously see how the owner of green gem-like eyes that was in their midst did not age a day older than twenty-five.</p><p>Tord hardly physically changed after he became 5 ft. 9’ and that also included the lack of any aging wrinkles which was further supported by the results that his physicals gave out. That as far as medical readings go, that is how he is and Tord knows that is how he will be for the rest of his life now as long as he lives.</p><p>His magic in its own way was doing its best to preserve him in his best fighting form and Tord was far too used to things now that he stopped questioning on why was it happening. What use was there to ask when he knew no one would give him the answer.</p><p>Tord knew he could direct his curiosity to other more productive things which was why he basically ignored how the rest of his generation kept calling him as an abomination. After all, he simply knew better.</p><p>It was just who he was and their thoughts about him did not matter that much. It would hardly change anything.</p><p>Feeling someone tug on his arm, Tord then shoved back his thoughts and turned to his former Master’s Padawan and realized that Yan was probably needing his attention for something.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Yan?” Green-gem like eyes inquisitively stared at excited light browns.</p><p>“Are we going out of the Temple again? Are we heading out to do city patrols? Or are we about to head some place and heal people?” The small ten-year-old asked in rapid fire while they were walking out of the Temple’s back entrance.</p><p>Smiling slightly at the other’s enthusiasm, Tord simply replied, “We might as well walk around the city a bit and when we find a spot where we could heal those who need it. That said, this would be a good opportunity for you to learn about Force Healing. Not only would I be able to teach you this by theory but also by practical means.”</p><p>Obvious joy could then be seen on the other’s face and somehow the silvernette was grateful that Yan Dooku was starting to lose the adoration which he held for Tord. If anything, it was what was making the kid endear himself to the reincarnator’s good books.</p><p>Yan Dooku was different compared to Cin Drallig and that was enough for Tord. He’d rather have a more normal brother than someone who has a severe brother complex for him. Which was why, he was quite rather willing to baby sit the boy when Master Yoda said he would leave him the raven for a mission.</p><p>Master Yoda himself said that the mission he would have to undertake was of great importance and would probably last a month therein he wanted Tord to look after his young Padawan.</p><p>And now, the silvernette was hardly regretting it. The kid was basically a behaved child, if not a little too curious, and was all too willing to listen to him.</p><p>“You know, big brother, I can’t understand why the Temple isn’t readily teaching Force Healing to the Padawans if the effect it has could be so great. I mean, it could basically heal a number of injuries faster than a normal Bacta patch or spray. That, and it can save resources while being a good possible help if emergencies happen.”</p><p>Guiding Yan forward as they entered the busier parts of the city, Tord held onto the raven’s shoulder. “There are a number of reasons for Force Healing to not be readily taught in the Padawan curriculum. Particularly, the type of Force Healing I am well known for. The Force Heal that I am using and about to teach you is an improved version of what is commonly known by the Jedi Healers.</p><p>That unlike the usual method, that only hastens the healing process and easily exhausts the body of both the injured and the healer when the healing is being done, the method that I had discovered by experimenting would deal more in the injured and use less stamina for the healer. There’s a way to more efficiently use the Force when curing someone and it involves delving deeper in the Force which would need a lot concentration and attunement to the Force around us.</p><p>As we all have been taught since our childhoods, the Force is an energy field which connects everyone and everything around us. Each and every being has it and our Midichlorians enable us Force-sensitives or users to utilize this energy much more freely.</p><p>The Force as it is is neither Light or Dark in its natural disposition and it is only under guidance on how it becomes under which spectrum. Think of it like a knife. It has many uses and to either protect or harm is up to the user. If anything, it is more like a tool and how we use it would affect the results that we want to have.</p><p>That being said, the main reason that the High Council does not teach Force Healing to young Padawans at such a young age is that it needs a lot of mastery in the Force and it easily drains the healer’s stamina when used. Which is why, Force Healing is not advised to be used in long termed battles since it would drain the user of their strength.</p><p>The High Council wants the Padawans to focus their Force training on what they deem is more significant in priority. Giving something like this so early on, in their own words, could possibly make the would-be Jedi Knights some short-lived false hope. That strength and energy that could be used in battle might easily enough wasted by an miscalculated risk of using an unnecessary Force Heal.”</p><p>“So…Basically, the High Council doesn’t want to teach Padawans even the basics of Force Heal because they worry it might distract their future soldiers from being more into combat. That, and it might give some kind of fake reassurance which isn’t good and could distract the soldiers in combat which can be detrimental in battle.” Yan explained his understanding of the lecture he was given and stared up at his companion for confirmation.</p><p>Tord’s green gem-like eyes twinkled in amusement at the other’s simplification of the lecture. The reincarnator could not stop himself smiling brightly at the boy for having such a developed enough way thinking for a ten-year-old child. “That is correct.”</p><p>“But you said that the type of Force Heal that you have won’t take that much stamina from the healer. So why won’t the High Council at least allow that version to be taught?”</p><p>“Well, as you mentioned earlier, it is within the High Council’s interest for the Order’s soldiers to be not distracted. The amount of Jedi Guardians being produced by the Order each year is hardly in proportion to the number of planets and systems that need our organization’s assistance. That, and as compared to the Jedi Sentinels and Jedi Consulars, we are more in the direct line of fire of the public which is why our number should remain high in counting.”</p><p>“More number of soldiers, more manpower for crowd control and all the other necessary legwork that the Order needs. It’s basically a precautionary preparation for war,” the raven mumbled out and Tord ran his hand in a reassuring gesture to the boy’s hair.</p><p>The silvernette was somewhat impressed by how his young Padawan brother was thinking. As young as it was, it was showing the early glimpses of a brilliant tactical mind and a sound judgement. Tord was already favoring this sibling of his more and more compared to any of the other apprentices that his former Master had.</p><p>“Yan-Yan truly is becoming my favorite out of my siblings,” Tord said aloud which was followed by a deep red flush which covered the younger male’s face as delight and happiness coursed through the Force around the raven.</p><p>“I—Brother!?” Dooku squawked indignantly and his small hands found itself gripping tighter at the elder’s red sleeves.</p><p>“Why don’t we get some lunch first then I will teach you about how different are the well-known form of the Force Heal and the method that I have created using experimental improvements?” The reincarnator tries to change the subject and herds his younger sibling to a restaurant that he favors dining in.</p><p>“But what about walking around!?”</p><p>“We will walk around later, Yan-Yan. That said, we have to eat our lunch first like civilized people and then tackle the rest of our agendas after it. Going about with empty stomachs would hardly do us any good in the long run of our endeavors today.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Curriculum Improvements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord proposes some changes to the Council.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The Council as usual was at odds with him again.</p><p>Well, and as per usual, Master Yoda and Master Yaddle were watching over the sidelines and were simply waiting for the right time to raise their opinions. Nonetheless, Tord knows that his former Master would support him and his former Master’s younger sister too would give him back-up if needed be during the on growing debate that was happening.</p><p>“Seriously, Obelia, I don’t get the reason why the Younglings and the Padawans have to be introduced to the concept of force healing or even the concept of treating injuries so soon.”</p><p>“Indeed, it’s not like the Jedi Order lacks Medical Droids or Jedi Healers.”</p><p>“And yet many of the Padawans who travel with their Masters end up either being dead or return heavily injured,” Tord snapped back as his green gem-like eyes gave a look at everyone in the room and continued, “We do all know that when in missions anything can happen. Having enough knowledge on how to handle different situations that not only involved talking or slashing some one down would be of great help to increase the survival rates of the Padawans and ensure that once they become Jedi Knights they too would also know how to take care of themselves and the possible students that we have.</p><p>And yes, I know that it would take a lot of time, effort and some funding for the new classes that I am proposing. But, as that in the High Council it is our duty to consider what would be beneficial for the Order. That by looking at the bigger picture of things we cut the losses that we are having and ensure that we do not have ourselves continuously diminished in numbers.”</p><p>“Death of the Jedi Knights and Padawans, you think are caused by lack of medical aide,” Master Yoda hummed out in thought which got a few of the Council’s older members staring at their senior.</p><p>“It’s a precautionary measure, Master. Training them early on on how to be like combat doctors and utilizing the Force to heal would be a great help even if their talents for it are mere satisfactory at best. What matters is that it allows them at least get more time until they get proper medical help. If anything, it would be best to start the younglings about the anatomy of their own species then branch out there to know about the different types of first aids.</p><p>Any more in-depth studies could be given once they are ready or had reached about thirteen and when they are older, they could be given a choice to pursue more medical knowledge if they wish so even if they do not end up being Jedi Healers. After all, it is enough that we know that our members have the capacity to deal with their injuries and aid those who needs their help.”</p><p>“Fine, we see your point. That said, teaching the regular Force Heal already takes up much stamina and effort, how do expect the improved version of Force Heal which you made?”</p><p>“We could ease the younglings in on how to more efficiently use the Force and train them continuously until they build up their stamina for using it. That way, when Force Heal would be taught, they would be used to the strains necessary for it up until they get to the point of used to it or find it negligible.”</p><p>“The use of the Force is not like some kind of muscle you can train! You cannot just build it up by training it!” Protested Master Viali as she stared at him with her beady eyes.</p><p>Scoffing at her incredulousness he rebutted, “I beg to differ, Lehet. We do know that there is a number of proven researches that the constant use of the Force gives much more control of it and the stamina and concentration used for doing certain actions repeatedly would lessen the strain that is acquired by who is ever using.</p><p>To be exact, this is the reason why I am even proposing about the added classes or simply teacher emphasis for Force use and control. That, and the possibility of younglings and Padawans to go out by class or groups to be involve with the masses and help heal those who are in need could get them the practical training that they need and improve our political image as an organization.”</p><p>“Of course, only you would be able to milk every single action you take for its worth,” mumbled another older Council member.</p><p>“I move with a purpose and try to make as much of my time as productive as possible,” Tord reminded the rest of the Council as he leaned back on his chair.</p><p>“Medical classes, additional Force Control training and outside Temple class trips, decide we must. For decisions to be made, vote we shall,” Master Yaddle remarked as she gave a glance at the rest of the members and prompted for the voting to start.</p><p>“Raise your hand if you are in favor of the new proposals,” a female Togruta Council member named Aliya Arudo announced.</p><p>With that, voting happened and the decision for the new proposals were underway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The implementation of the what had just happened would still take a few more months for it to be fully enforced. Nonetheless, for the reincarnated silvernette that was already a half-way win in his books since it signifies progress.</p><p>This whole project of his may as well further improve the Jedi Order’s public image and ensure that their numbers wouldn’t diminish that easily due to some unforeseeable circumstances. And yes, Tord knows that he was being too much for starting preparations this early for the possibility of the Clone Wars happening. That being said, he knew that being better prepared would make them have a greater chance in victory and avoid having unnecessary losses.</p><p>He wouldn’t want to lose his possible future Padawans nor does he want to lose a number of loyal Clone troopers due to some stupid injury that could just be healed by a Force Heal or the knowledgeable application of first aid. That was just karking stupid for such a thing to happen.</p><p>That, and he won’t let his ships to die – justice for the Clones and the Jedi Generals that they have possibly dated.</p><p>The Clone Wars series itself was enough to make him understand a number of things even if he only lasted until Season 6. Clones were people and functioned well with Jedi that actually cared and a number of events should be given special attention.</p><p>But that doesn’t really matter at the moment. The Clone Wars could happen some far-off time in the future. What’s important is that things are progressing and the improvement of the Jedi Order is underway as much as slow and difficult it is.</p><p>He still has a few more years before major events happen and Tord wanted nothing more but to savor the time that he has.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few more years passed by and the classes and outings which he had proposed were getting the effects which he wanted. The additional Force training was making the younglings and the Padawans more efficient in handling the Force. The medical classes which he gave much of his attention –to the point he himself had studied enough Medicine to be qualified as licensed doctor/healer — had been fruitful. As the times he went as an instructor he was able to notice how the students were doing well with their theoretical and practical knowledge. That, and there had been a significant decrease in the number of Padawans and Masters coming back from missions either dead or seriously injured.</p><p>Things were going relatively swell in his opinion in terms of his precautions and the change of image he was hoping to achieve for the Order. People were not that afraid of them anymore whenever a Jedi was outside the walls of the Temple. Instead, when a Jedi was out on the streets of Coruscant or whichever planet that had a Temple, people were now friendlier towards them and regarded them now with sincere respect.</p><p>The regular visits that he proposed that had Jedi, Padawans and, sometimes, even younglings interacting with people were making people change their views on them. The voluntary and free Healing that their members were giving to those of the needing along with the assistance they give to people was putting the Order in the good books of the masses.</p><p>The simplified, and in layman terms type, short introductions to the Force that they were giving were also educating the ignorant or less knowledgeable about the Force and there is nothing to be afraid about it. The masses now relatively knew enough that those who are Force-sensitive are just like them and should not be feared or discriminated.</p><p>So, in terms of organizational progress, the Jedi Order could now be said to be heading to better and brighter path.</p><p>That said, not everything was going so nicely for the people and relationships he cared about.</p><p>Tord noticed how his youngest brother, Yan-yan, was getting more distant and estranged from his peers as the years spanned out. The raven’s usual imperiousness and aristocratic manners along with his continuous drive for excellence were making the other entities of his age group jealous of him. While, a number of the older generation of Jedi only piteously looked at the boy and blamed Tord for the fault of making Yan Dooku a similar copy of him.</p><p>Which in turn, when this small tidbit of accusation came to the ears of the raven, Yan-yan had half the mind to storm up to whoever it was who started the accusations and the other half to silently glower and turn to Tord for support and human interaction.</p><p>Therein, as time passed by, the silvernette got concerned whether this estrangement with a number of the Order’s members could possibly be the cause on why his adoptive brother would leave the organization and become a Sith. Try as he might, Tord could definitely sense that his brother was slowly losing faith in the Jedi Order which was why, up at some point, the silvernette finally decided to let things be and let go of the raven.</p><p>Tord finally decided, that as much as he wanted to keep his adoptive brother by his side, if it was how things would truly go and be in the wishes of the other then he would rather prefer to be in good terms with the man before he leaves.</p><p>That was why, he tried to turn his sights out and try to look for other people to be close to, now that Yan-yan was now becoming more and more like the Yan Dooku that he has seen in the movie and TV screens.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was visiting the Crèche more and more these days.</p><p>The curious natures of the younglings and their open mindedness for new concepts and ideas was now one of the few things that kept Tord distracted and calm enough now that he knows that he would still end up losing a brother.</p><p>True, it would still be years before that happened, but Yan Dooku was soon to be Knighted. The anxiety that the silvernette was feeling was making him colder to his colleagues and, at times, more prone in unintentionally freezing the walls and ceiling of whichever place he was in. That said, the distraction from interacting with the younglings was something he welcomed.</p><p>Whenever he wasn’t on missions, doing research/studies in the Jedi Archives of whatever topic or book he found interesting, experiment or create new inventions or doing his duties outside of the Temple (which means doing his regular interactions with the citizens); Tord now would be usually seen visiting the Crèche and mingling with children.</p><p>At some days he would be helping the Crèche masters with the students’ academics while other days he would simply lounge around and allow the younglings to be on his lap and get all the attention that they need from him. He knows that what he was doing wasn’t in line with the Jedi way. But, as days pass by and he spends more time with the younglings, he treats them as if they were his own.</p><p>He showers them with all the parental love that he could; not caring about his image of being the perfect cold stoic and distant Jedi<em>. “Jedi are supposed to have compassion and interests for taking care of younglings, right?”</em> He doesn’t care that he was getting the ridicule of his age mates nor about the incredulous and curious looks he was getting from the Council.</p><p>He just doesn’t anymore. All that matters now is that he lives his life and distracts himself from his concerns.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Yoda and a Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord tries to distract himself by caring for Younglings and it gets the attention of his former Master.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Visiting the Crèche, you have,” Master Yoda remarked as he sipped his tea while staring at the silvernette that was busy building him a new cleaning droid.</p><p>Tord hardly bothered to look up at his former Master while he works on the elder’s floor and leaned upon the sofa where Yoda sat upon. With parts strewn about, he reaches for another wire and solders it as he admits, “I am indeed now regularly visiting the Crèche, Master Yoda. That said, whatever rumor or terrible lie they said about me is for you to judge on their credibility. My only intention is to care for the younglings and, perchance, distract myself from a few things that not even meditation can help me.”</p><p>A thoughtful look then crosses the face of the green elder as he runs a hand through his former Padawan’s hair. As subtle as it was, he was able to notice how the younger relaxed and leaned to his touch. For all that his former Padawan did of acting like an adult and being a cold and unfeeling Jedi, Yoda had always been to discern that the silvernette was open to his touches and praises.</p><p>He had always been able to notice how, as much the younger man distanced and controlled himself to be so unyielding and beyond the need for help or other people, Tord still kept the light and kindness within himself. He noticed how Tord was just mortal as them when it came to having the need for attachment or the craving of knowing the warmth of another living being.</p><p>True, as someone of different species and being one of the remaining two of his kind who have nothing else, Yoda himself thought that attachment was overrated and nothing more but a nuisance. He always had known that it was better to simply follow the will of the Force and Jedi Order’s Code. Nonetheless, as time passed by and he spent more and more time with this contradictory of a former Padawan of his, his views began to change.</p><p>Attachments are not necessarily that bad.</p><p>He was starting to view that boy as his own youngling as weird as it was with the difference in species. But, it hardly mattered when he was able to get someone as complicated and distant as Tord to be more honest and unguarded with him. That, and he may have unintentionally liked to be known more than just being the silvernette’s mentor and be like a father to other just for the sake of his now messed up sanity and his wish for the other to smile more brightly without the masks in place.</p><p>“Doubt you, I do not. Worried for you, I am. Silencing the rumors and have others look away, I will do, if it makes you happy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master.”</p><p>“Heard also I have from Yulio, more access into the Archives you wish to gain. Learned you are already, yet you wish to understand more. Enlightenment, is it you wish to receive? Or further distraction?”</p><p>At the question directed at him Tord did finally glanced up at his former Master as he bit his lip momentarily in hesitation before answering truthfully, “Both. I wish to gain both and have it guide me to a better path.”</p><p>“Hmm….”</p><p>“I know that I might be over reaching my bounds. But…My mind—The Force isn’t being cooperative as it is considering how being restless is now its constant setting…” Tord had trailed as he stared at the at the windows with a far-away look.</p><p>“Allow you access, I shall. Yours to look as you please, every inch of the Archives and its contents. Trust you unconditionally, I do. I sense it too around you, can only be hidden so much, the Force’s restlessness.”</p><p>Green gem-like eyes now met golden flecked greens and for a few seconds the two stared at each other. “Thank you. Even with what is happening, I’ll still try my best to be an exemplary Jedi.”</p><p>“Exemplary Jedi, already you are. Attachments and distractions, I know you need.”</p><p>A sudden sound of the soldering tool clattering on the ground then rang out as Tord was startled by the other’s words. “But the Code—”</p><p>“Outweigh the authority, the Force’s will do. Matter not the Code, when in your happiness the Force sings.”</p><p>Silence then permeated the room this time as Tord stared at Master Yoda as if the other grew a second head. The silvernette’s green gem-like eyes were wide in surprise and disbelief as the elder openly stated that he would disregard the Code. “Oh my stars….”</p><p>An amused laugh then came from Yoda as he stared at his now obviously befuddled former Padawan. “Mmhmm…. Broke you, it seems, finally I did.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord knew that his former Master was eccentric at best and a little too loopy at worst. That said, to hear the elder just say such an admission like that made Tord.exe stop and do a long manual reboot. The time it took him for to reorder himself, it seemed, took long enough since by the time he was already willing to move again, his youngest lineage brother had finally returned from the classes he had and was staring at him in concern.</p><p>The conversation that followed that moment was just awkward as hell since Master Yoda had that amused look on his face while Yan was being relentless on asking him what was the matter. Getting away from the duo had been an exhausting mental endeavor. Even the regular mandated yearly psyche evals he has is a lot easier than dealing with avoiding his concerned younger brother and his grinning former Master.</p><p>So, here he now was.</p><p>Making do with evasion tactics and doing his best to make Yan forget about the event. That, and he was now doing a countdown for the raven’s knighting while busying himself with numerous things like missions, the Crèche, Archive research and experiments. When a certain issue came up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Friends and Visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was one thing to know the head of the Temple Security and the current era’s best lightsaber master. And it was another thing when the said ‘Battlemaster’ turned out to be a younger brother of yours.</p><p>Cin was nagging Tord a lot these days. The champagne blonde kept telling him to finally choose a saber specialization since the last tournament of Jedi Knights and Masters again made the silvernette the target of the usual unwelcome critique. That even if he ended up winning the tourney— Cin wasn’t part of the competition since he was to be the judge and overseer of the event— people would still try look for whatever flaw that he had.</p><p>From being called as a ‘Two-faced Jedi’ to someone who was indecisive for not having a specialization in the saber arts, Tord was fine with just riding things out. That being said, it looked like the Cin was having none of that. His second younger brother was all too keen to stop such complaints and make it ‘all better’ which Tord knows would need a miracle to happen.</p><p>“You know, you really now need to pick a specialization, brother.”</p><p>“I have no need for a saber specialization, Cin. What matters is that my methods allow me to win and that my unpredictability is an asset that I would rather not be taken from.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>Turning towards his companion that was continuously stalking him, green gem-like eyes coldly bore into turquoise. “I will pick my specialization when the time is right, Jedi Drallig. I have already seen that in the future that a more light aligned and milder version of Juuyo would be developed soon. When that happens, those in my generation and older can finally be quiet about my interests in Form VII since an iteration would appear and not single me out for having such a preference.”</p><p>A dissatisfied frown now found its way in the other’s face and Tord used the man’s momentary distraction to distance himself from his annoying adoptive sibling.</p><p>“Look, I get your point that you’re bitter that the specialization of Form VII that you wish to undertake is being constantly frowned upon and not even properly acknowledged. That said, you could choose something else when in front of them. You don’t really need to cycle through or mix different styles in combat.” The shorter man called out and continued, “Besides, I understand that you have your Force visions, Tord. But, wouldn’t it be better to just let things as is as of the moment and focus on the present?”</p><p>“It is as what you said, Jedi Drallig,” Tord rebutted harsher this time— to make a point that the other should now back off— as his idiot of a sibling was being persistent and following him again. “It is combat. Being unpredictable is a great asset in a fight and it’s not like any of our actual enemies would tell us Jedi what kind specialization or mastery do they have. And about the Force visions and having knowledge about the future, what I do and believe about it is none of your concern if you would be like the rest and continue to criticize me.”</p><p>“But Master Yoda—”</p><p>“Enough. Master Yoda already knows enough about what I do and he approves of it. Out of all people, I would have at least expected for you to support me too. But it looks like only Master Yoda and Yan-yan are the only ones who care about me. It seems that Yan-yan is now the only brother that I have on my side.” Tord interjected harshly as he used to Force to stall the taller male and finally leave the Temple grounds in peace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>And just as he mentioned to Cin Drallig years ago in the corridors of the Temple, what he stated finally happened. Form VII’s new iteration had been finally made by— and as he had known from the original canon—Mace Windu which he had the great fortune to have met in the Crèche as a boy and had the opportunity to influence as he grew up.</p><p>With the man, now currently his friend and ally, Tord was thankful for the fact that he decided long ago to involve himself with the Crèche and younglings within it. As such Tord was slowly able to positively influence those of the younger generations and have those that he wanted to be connected with willing enough to side with him.</p><p>A number of Yan Dooku’s disciples were close enough with him to be considered family and a few of the Key players that would be needed in the future Council was now basically on his side and were his friends even with the huge age gap that’s present. At least in the current time period he was hardly really that lonely anymore and he actually has friends. Which in Master Yoda’s perspective, as the elder once said, is a great improvement to him than just merely choosing to interact with those within his same lineage.</p><p>“Someone’s busy plotting something in Lalaland again,” a teasing voice sounded out which had Tord muse on whether he should throw his crepes at Qui-Gon or simply ignore the child.</p><p>“Leave him be,” Plo-Koon said before drinking his tea.</p><p>“He’s probably just thinking of a new invention or recipe he has yet to make,” Kit Fisto joked while eating the sushi that was on his plate.</p><p>An amused snort then came from a far-off direction as Mace finally finished the Katas that he was doing and joined them at their table. “Seriously, Kit. Sometimes I can’t believe that you have food a lot in your mind and belly and yet still be hungry.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m still a growing boy,” indignantly remarked the Nautulan.</p><p>“Guys, enough,” Tord tiredly pleaded as he pinched the bridge of his nose and hated the fact that the Council as of the moment was constantly sending him to off planet missions left and right.</p><p>“The missions tiring you out?” Plo queried with concern which the silvernette easily dismissed with a smile.</p><p>“I’m fine. Being a Council member while still having missions and other hobbies and commitments can be a bit tiring. Nonetheless, it’s worth it.”</p><p>“I heard that your visions are getting worse,” Qui-Gon shared to the room as his lazuli blue eyes tried to pierce exhausted gem greens.</p><p>Tord has unconsciously flinched at his younger brother’s young Padawan and sighed in admittance. “Fine. It’s the visions. They are getting more frequent and some are more brutal than the previous. Which in turn give quite the dreadful Force and emotional feedback.”</p><p>At such, the heaviness of concern could be felt within the Force and those around the silvernette as worried looks seemed to be exchanged between them.</p><p>Kit prodded, “Have you tried for a mind healer?”</p><p>Tord confesses as he leaned forward and poked at his snacks, “I already did; went through enough of them and even began studying about the methods and what entailed mind healing just so I could deal with the problem myself.</p><p>Master Yoda himself said that it couldn’t be stopped since it is the Force who gives it. The only thing that could be done now is to find how to alleviate the effects it has in my psyche and sleep patterns.”</p><p>“So, it was you,” Mace hesitated for a bit for continuing, “I heard from my former Master that for the past few years the Jedi Temple had been receiving direct and accurate prophecies or Force visions. A huge number of them had been quite rather helpful and significant in dealing with negotiations or conflict resolution problems. Which was why, whoever it was that supposedly giving the visions to the Council was now being taken seriously and considered as an oracle of sorts.”</p><p>Frowning at being referred to as an ‘oracle’ Tord shoved an entire crepe in his mouth and swallowed it down with iced lemon tea. “I hate being referred to as ‘Oracle.’ I would rather prefer the term of being a ‘clairvoyant’ and, yes, Mace. I am the one supplying the Council the visions which I usually see at night.</p><p>If anything, I never expected to have these regularly enough now as I age through the years. I mean, back then it was only once or twice a year showing an insignificant event that would happen in the Temple.</p><p>Now? The visions are erratic and show possible futures which pertain significant value. Which unfortunately for me means dealing whatever fall-out the visions have and coordinating with those who were willing to listen.”</p><p>“Hmm…That’s interesting,” Plo remarked as he then shared what he knows about the gossip, “Being newly knighted, I was able to hear that because of the forewarnings that the Jedi Order have been giving a number of disasters had been averted. The warnings were said to directly come from our Temple here in Coruscant. As such, our Temple is gaining a moniker as ‘Temple of Prophecies’ since the past millennium this had been the first instance it had happened.”</p><p>Smiling slightly at how the others were trying alleviate the heavy mood, Tord gave the best Yoda impression that he could do as reminder at how his own former Master viewed visions. “Be careful you must, when sensing the future, you are. Always in motion, the future is. By attempting to counter the future you see, set in motion worse one, you could. Remain mindful of happenings, you must. But let visions cloud your mind, you must not.”</p><p>Entertained laughter and chuckles now rang out the private garden which held their meeting. Hidden among the secret rooms of the Temple no one else knew of the group’s little gathering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....</p><p>Tord definitely refers to the younger Yan Dooku as Yan-yan since has the privilege to do so being the "elder brother" in their lineage. That, and Tord is about 22 years older than the raven.</p><p>Then, about the private garden mentioned, it is pretty much possible that the Jedi has a number of secret or hidden rooms since it already existed for so long. I mean, it's basically cannon that underneath the Jedi Temple in Coruscant is a Sith Altar. </p><p>So, why can't someone from the previous Jedi Grandmasters and Heads not make a secret room for themselves? Like, this private garden is something I made up as a remnant from the previous generations. That said, even left behind and forgotten, with Tord reading through the contents of the Archives he was able to find the said Forgotten Garden and restructure &amp; renovate it to suit his needs. </p><p>As such, the said place had become his own private sanctuary that's full of nature yet hidden from the unwanted attention of the other Jedi in the Temple. That, and the said place had also become one of their secret hide outs where Tord and the rest of his friends can relax.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Poluvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord and the gang goes on a vacation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Two lightsabers were now in front of him.</p><p>The first was his original lightsaber which glowed a light blue color when activated and the other was a lightsaber which he recently made. It was during a one month off-planet vacation— that he did his best to get his approval from the other members of the Council— that involved accompanying his younger friends to a newly opened tourist planet called Poluvia in the Mid- Rim that was close to the boundary of the Outer-Rim. </p><p>It was only supposed to be a time of relaxation when, to his and his friends’ misfortune, it changed into something that involved retrieving a vault full of artifacts—artifacts that the Council nor these low lives had the right to know about—which the Hutts and a few their lackeys decided to smuggle and auction off to the highest bidder.</p><p>Honestly, it was something that they should have overlooked. But the Force was far too insistent for Tord’s tastes. As such, the silvernette had to convince his friends that he first had to deal with a few matters personally before joining them in their sightseeing. Therefore, he temporarily separated himself from the group and had the oldest, Mace, deal with handling the other.</p><p>But to Tord’s utter dismay, things went downhill from there. Mace, Plo, Kit and Qui got drugged and kidnapped by some slaver group while he was busy handling the artifacts. The concern, worry and anger he felt at the moment of discovery of having those close to him endangered ended up triggering him. This then had the silvernette lose himself and succumb to his younger and crueler side.</p><p>It was like watching a holofilm as his younger and ruthless self take the reins within his mind. The Tord at that moment was not the one who grew in the Temple and had accepted the way of the Order. Instead, the one who controlled their perception was Tord Athanasia Obelia—the unforgiving Emperor of Earth and the Red Leader.</p><p>The way Red Leader handled the situation was merciless and that identity of the silvernette hardly cared that he tapped in both the Light and Darkside while decimating the planet’s resident syndicates just to look for his people. Red Leader was not even against of using fire arms and underhanded tactics—as when someone was able to get away taking his original lightsaber and hold Qui as a hostage—he set fire to civilian buildings and had it lead to the slave group just to rile them up and get even the planet’s government search for the bastards.</p><p>It took him a week of unrestrained carnage, Force and magical use along with hacking people with a newly built lightsaber and no rest at all to finally pin point where the bastards who took his friends were hiding. And when he found them, no one was left alive and it was in Tord’s fortune that the group were in a prolonged state of being drugged since they wouldn’t have to know about what the silvernette had been doing.</p><p>They wouldn’t have to know about Tord’s real nature. They wouldn’t have to know about him being a <strong><em>monster</em></strong>.</p><p>And here he was now.</p><p>Staring at his newly retrieved lightsaber along with the one he used while searching for the rescue of his friends. Just a few spaces in front of him, the quartet were in Bacta tanks in a medical bay which belonged to an acquaintance of his that owed him a favor.</p><p>Putting the two similar looking yet reversed colored lightsabers on his lap, Tord rubbed his hands on his face and slumped as all the exhaustion that he felt during that one week was finally catching up to him. Nonetheless, as much as he wanted to relax and sleep with the knowledge that the group was now all safe, the silvernette found himself distracted with the other bountiful haul which he gained.</p><p>With the search for the quartet and taking down syndicates, Red Leader was able to get his hands on the vault that contained the artifacts and was surprised at what it contained. Ancient tomes, and holocrons of different kinds— Jedi, Sith and some of unrecognizable origins—filled the vault and the silvernette could feel how the Force sang in approval about him gaining the haul.</p><p>The owner of green gem-likes for a moment debated on whether he should hand over what he found. But the more selfish and cautious part of him told him not to. Which was why, when the Force gave no indication of anything negative or harmful, Tord easily enough had all of the vault’s contents placed in his soul inventory. Along with the credits that piled around the safe keeping of the said syndicates.</p><p>For all its worth, it was a beneficial chase.</p><p>So, making up his mind, Tord stood up from his seat and went out to get himself some caf. The silvernette knew—that with the way how things looked like—Mace, Plo, Kit and Qui would take some time before being waking and be of full health. Therein, he might as well make use of his free time and study some of the holocrons that he has now in possession.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Qui-Gon Jinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is Un-Beta'd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon Jinn was a happy if not mischievous child. Being always far too tall for the standard age, he had been under a lot bullying from his peers since he was no more than a toddler and remained in the Crèche. Which was why, when he was chosen to be Master Dooku’s Padawan, he was so glad to be away from the Crèche and the annoying Crèche masters.</p><p>The only thing that had saddened him when leaving the damned area as an Initiate was that he wouldn’t be able to see much of Master Obelia again. That said, when he found out who Master Dooku was close to the silver haired Jedi, everything else didn’t matter.</p><p>Master Obelia turned out to be quite rather close to his own Master and he was able to see more of the wonderful elder regularly and truthfully as compared to when the other went to the Crèche.</p><p>Staying with his Master allowed to call the silvernette by his first name and made him understand a number of things about the green gem eyed male. Enough that when the incident of Poluvia ended and they woke up in a Med-Center he was able to notice how the older man seemed to be bothered by something while he was holding two similar—yet reversed colored— looking lightsaber hilts.</p><p>On the silvernette’s right, the lightsaber hilt was more of golden due to the gold alloy Phrik that was used and embellished with shining silvery Beskar. While on the left, the Beskar was more prominent and the golden Phrik was used as the embellishments. The lightsaber designs were the same but their colors were in reverse so Qui-Gon wondered whether the saber light that it would be produced would be the same cold light blue as the other.</p><p>But as both lightsabers were activated, not only Qui-Gon but the rest of their companions, noticed that there seemed to be two opposing forces that came from the two weapons. On the right, the light blue glow gave of absolute coldness and calm. While on the left, purple light shined as it gave heat and the feeling of danger.</p><p>“Tord, where did you get that second lightsaber?” The twelve-year-old asked as the purple saber made him feel uneasy.</p><p> “I made it as a replacement when my original lightsaber was taken by the people who kidnapped you,” the silvernette hesitantly supplied as he then began a few practice forms of Jar’ Kai.</p><p>The execution of forms was graceful and from the way Tord wielded the two weapons it was obvious to the other inhabitants of the room that he was quite accustomed and had the mastery of dual wielding. Nonetheless, the frown that now openly graced the Jedi Master’s face was telling something which the group couldn’t fathom.</p><p>“Tord?” Mace tried as Qui-Gon nudged the second eldest in their group of friends.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Plo inquired as the agitation that Qui-Gon was feeling was now being shared by everyone else that was younger than the silvernette.</p><p>“I-My apologies,” Tord murmured as he finally deactivated the twin blades and placed the two of them at his belt.</p><p>There, the youngest of their gathering came closer and tugged at Tord’s robes. “Tord, tell us what happened.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>All of them were back at the Temple now.</p><p>With their one-month vacation done, all of them had now returned to their rightful stations. That said, not one of them reported to Council what had happened and instead kept the kidnapping incident a secret. Not one of them gave any clue to the members of the Order that they were thoroughly worried about the eldest in their group.</p><p>Their worry, as hidden as it was, made them seek out the silvernette more.</p><p>Mace had willingly agreed to teach Tord his newly perfected Vaapad and aid him in getting more practiced mastery in Jar’Kai. Plo was now usually accompanying him in meditation or academic research. Kit was constantly hanging around the man for whatever reason along with food. And Qui-Gon?</p><p>Out of all of them, the young brunet tried his best to spend much of his time with the other whenever it was allowed. But as more time passed by, their group began to notice how Tord’s smiles towards the boy became more strained and that the silvernette would have an excuse to refuse on being alone with the youngest member of their group.</p><p>Tord would fall silent— usually in Qui-Gon’s presence while the young Padawan was more of in his mischievous or uncontrollable streaks—and would have this far-away look that’s constantly bathed by sadness, betrayal and anger. With it, darkness shrouded the usually bright elder’s personage and it would take time or either someone else to snap Tord out of whatever it was that was bothering him.</p><p>Nonetheless, they noticed.</p><p>They noticed how Tord was soon distancing himself from Qui-Gon. They noticed, how as time passed further, the brunet began collecting shiny rocks to bloodied trophies all to present it Tord. And all the silvernette did was give, if not avoiding the matter itself, was empty smiles and honey coated words that simply asked the little one to improve, do better, and focus his attention on someone else.</p><p>And by that, Mace finally decided to take the problem frontally and in his own hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord’s time in Poluvia had been tiresome at first due to the incident. But after it, it was leisurely and enjoyable.</p><p>The sights, food and ambiance were relaxing and spending the time with the people he cared for staved off the violence that he craved and had done. He was able to laugh, smile and be without the serious masks that always needed him to be cautious or worry of being betrayed or cut down.</p><p>It was just like back when he was with Edd, Matt and Tom when going on adventures or with his adoptive father, Vlad, and his brother, Danny, while just going about their days in Amity Park. The presence of those he cared for somewhat grounded him away from the coldness he usually felt and the memories of his past that would sometimes come up.</p><p>Attachment.</p><p>That was what it was.</p><p>Even back then, it was his weakness and something he had yearned for as much as he constantly denies it. The need of acceptance and to know that someone would have his back and not be judged for what he has done or is capable of doing. His constant wish of belonging was what drove in the past to continuously search different timelines and worlds for his former fiancé, Tom.</p><p>It drove him up to the point of, near to full, insanity and uncontrollable pain, more often than not.</p><p>So, as much there were certain moments where he hated being placed in this universe, Tord was finding himself used to and endeared by the way his life was somehow going. The Jedi Code became a guideline he followed through using his own interpretation and convenience enabled him enough support to his sanity.</p><p>The Code itself was enough of a godsend for Tord since he could easily enough attribute his coldness and detachment to its Tenets. It had helped him in having a good excuse on why one moment he’s perfect emotionless Jedi and next he’s the warmhearted and bright Jedi that beguiled the younglings and the public.</p><p>It also aided him in somewhat curbing his attachments.</p><p>Family and friends were okay. Anything more than that and Tord knew that he was toeing a fine line of spiraling back to being an unstable excuse of a wreck. He didn’t want to have a repeat of heartache, betrayal, grief and sadness just as he felt when he was in love with Tom.</p><p>This new universe was supposed to be his clean slate. It was supposed to be his fresh start.</p><p>Even if one elderly Dreaming River clan witch from Dathomir told him—when he was nine and still a Padawan—that he would know nothing else but infinite sadness he merely took it into stride.</p><p>It wasn’t like things were set in stone.</p><p>Which is why, he hardly believed that fortune telling.</p><p>That said, as each year passed by and the increasing visions which he had showed mostly grim events that rised in frequency, Tord was starting to wonder if even in this universe he was just going to suffer again. These visions were again making him doubt and lose his sleep.</p><p>Then just a few days after rescuing his friends from the kidnapping incident, his visions took a turn for the worse.</p><p>He saw Qui-Gon grow up. The child became a man that was something he didn’t like.</p><p>The vibrant brunet in his visions had become abusive and the worst of his abuse ended up with Obi-Wan Kenobi. His dear Obi-Wan got the worst of it!</p><p>In his visions, Obi-Wan— being thirteen standard—had spent weeks as a deep sea mining slave with a bomb collar around his neck under the overseeing of Qui-Gon. The small boy had scars from the electro whip that was on his back, and from where the collar and shackles broke skin. And the only reason why his little Obi was chosen by Qui-Gon as his Padawan was because the boy volunteered to kill himself to save the people on Bandomeer.</p><p>After all of that, after watching Obi-Wan tear himself apart trying to be the best—trying to figure out what Darkness on his soul Qui-Gon was talking about—and Qui tells him that it’s his willingness to die that makes him worthy?</p><p>For all his worth, Tord knew that he was cruel and ruthless. That said, for his Obi-Wan—that boy has enough issues already—to be made to think that his greatest worth in life is being an expendable. As such, Tord ended up being furious and wanted nothing more but to not even be in the same room as the brunet.</p><p>For his Obi-Wan to end up thinking such a manner. If his visions were in line with how the cannon went. Then that would explain why the original ‘Negotiator’ was so self-sacrificing and thought so little of himself. Qui-Gon Jinn basically ruined the boy.</p><p>And now, Tord basically wants to ruin Qui-Gon Jinn.</p><p>Nonetheless, he knew that his visions themselves should not be enough reason for him to end the brunet. After all, what he had seen is yet to come. That said, the revulsion which he had begun to harbor for Yan Dooku’s Padawan was becoming all too real and Tord wanted nothing else but to wash his hands off of the lazuli blue eyed male.</p><p>He knows that he was getting a tad too obvious with his distaste and aversion for Qui-Gon. But it looked like his visions had failed to warn him earlier because the brown-haired male was now regularly presenting him shiny river rocks and bloodied trophies which Tord had no interest where Qui-Gon got them from.</p><p>Tord just felt sick.</p><p>He nearly asks his raven-haired younger brother to keep his Padawan away from him.</p><p>But he does not.</p><p>He would have his younger brother deal with his Padawan himself and simply do his best to look away and ignore.</p><p>Tord just doesn’t want his Obi-Wan to be hurt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're now slowly coming to the chapters where Obi-Wan would appear and maybe in the future Tord would soon meet Anakin Skywalker.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mace's Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mace tries to figure out what changed his friend and what made Tord avoid Qui-Gom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un-Beta'd story.</p><p>Please tell me if you have any opinions on how to improve this. Your comments and suggestions are highly welcomed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was easy enough to approach Tord.</p><p>The silvernette and him would spar a lot; both of them training their lightsaber forms and helping each other when they would notice something amiss. Tord’s already doing so well in mastering Vaapad and the Jar’ Kai maneuvers that the elder would do was faultless.</p><p>Mace himself had never before seen such a brilliant Jar’Kai master as compared to the owner of green gem eyes. That said, Tord would immediately deny of wanting to be officially known as double wielding Saber Master. Tord had consistently remarked that his preference leaned to the single use of a lightsaber in battle.</p><p>Nonetheless, that didn’t make any changes on how well the other is with his two weapons or how Tord was now basically using any excuse to avoid one of their own friends. Which brings Mace to the current issue.</p><p>“Tord, why are you avoiding Qui-Gon?”</p><p>The dark-skinned man had seen the silvernette visibly flinch while doing a few Katas of Vaapad and Juuyo and the other’s purple lightsaber was abruptly deactivated. “I’m not, in anyway, avoiding the young one.”</p><p>“Then why do you turn away when he’s near? Why do you turn down his gifts when before you’d readily accept it?”</p><p>The Korun heard Tord sigh, “It’s complicated, Mace. Even if I do my best to explain it to you and sound absurd; I don’t think that it would change anything. After all, I have already made up my mind.”</p><p>“You have already made up your mind of distancing yourself from Qui-Gon?”</p><p>“Yes,” the elder answered as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Then does that mean that whatever it is that bothered you about Qui-Gon can have you turn on us just like you did to him?”</p><p>“Wait, what!? No!” Tord squawked as he dropped his hands and walked toward the younger yet taller man, “I won’t turn on you, Plo or Kit! I know I won’t. My visions were proof enough that nothing would happen that would end up the four of us falling apart!”</p><p>“So, it was your visions that made you distance yourself from Qui.” Mace remarked dryly as he eyed the obviously frazzled elder.</p><p>“I have good reasons for distancing myself away from him, Mace,” the silvernette defensively rebutted and for some odd reason the Korun was able to feel the other’s anger, unease and hatred rolling in waves as the Force crackled and small bursts of purple lightning danced on Tord’s skin.</p><p>“Tord?” Mace then tried calling out his friend as green gem-like eyes became dull and the lightning grew in strength.</p><p>“I cannot let him hurt my child, Mace. I saw him hurt my child and because of that I cannot forgive him.” The silvernette’s soft calm voice stated as the temperature dropped and frost began to grow out beneath the elder’s feet.</p><p>“But, Tord! You have said before that not everything is set in stone. That things could change. Besides, what do you mean of your child!? You do realize that Jedi can’t have children!”</p><p>Dull green gem-like eyes then brightened to an unnatural degree as if they glowed and Tord came closer towards the dark-skinned man. Now, just inches from each other, the shorter explained. “I know that not everything is set the way it is. It is by choice of people who change the fates and the consequences which come after it. Nonetheless, I have no trust in him changing.</p><p>I have no trust that he would not harm my child; the child that the Jedi Order itself would allow. After all— as normal of a human I look—I am the last of my kind, Mace. Coming from a time older than the Galactic Republic itself, I understand that you might not know of my people—a subspecies of human but generally much more superior in many aspects.</p><p>To be exact, even that of the feared Eternal Empire coveted the blood of my people. It was reason enough on why almost all of us died; in exception of me, since my father, the Emperor, of my world sent me away during the war.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“It changes nothing, Mace. The Jedi Order would allow me of having children since I am the last of my kind. To die without leaving anything behind would render my species extinct. Which in the Order’s laws is enough reason for me to be given an exception and have younglings of my own. Our laws itself allows it so I have no reason on thinking why would the Jedi High Council deny me of my right.”</p><p>The pressure of it all was suffocating.</p><p>Mace was being suffocated by the piercing stare that he was receiving and the aura that the other was releasing. It was just becoming all too much and the Korun was feeling the utmost need to kneel and submit as the pressure only grew stronger and the Force wrapped itself around the angry Jedi.</p><p>“But Qui-Gon is no more but a child,” the taller man forced out when the purple lightning shrouding Tord came close in touching his person.</p><p>“Yes, Qui-Gon is no more,” the red garbed Jedi sounded out but soon after faltered and came close to soft whisper as he trailed off, “but a child. A poor helpless child…”</p><p>Then to the taller male’s surprised, Tord backed off as if he was burnt and he began looking around the room as if he was just now waking up from a bad dream and realizing how close he was to being something so dangerous. The confusion, anger, doubt, hatred and regret that Mace was now reading was making the Korun understand that Tord was now basically having a battle of wills within himself.</p><p><em>“Was it the darkness which made Tord the way he is right now?”</em> Mace internally mused. But as he went and checked with Force sight, the dark-skinned man was shocked that it was the harsh and cold darkness which was now anchoring the silvernette back to normality.</p><p>The light which he knew to be of righteous nature was the one who screamed in anger and violent passion while the darkness loomed in a controlled manner as it did its best to soothe and calm its counterpart. Light and Darkness surrounded the red garbed elder as more lightning and ice now found its way around the room.</p><p>Honestly, Mace was getting scared by what he was seeing.</p><p>The way how the Force worked was taught to them when they were no more but younglings in the Crèche. That being said, with the way how the dark and light interacted in the room that he was going against that. At the moment, the Light was the one that wanted nothing more but to destroy while the Darkness wished nothing more but to protect and nurture.</p><p>For Mace, his very own beliefs were being challenged and he was starting to feel as if everything was a lie. That as may be, the surging storm of forces and unyielding pressure began to calm down as the darkness covered more of the light until pure darkness was felt in the room.</p><p>Tord then rose up from his crouched form and with a few shakes of his head neither the Light or Dark could be felt anymore. Everything felt as if they disappeared as everything in the surroundings slowly turned back to normal.</p><p>Glowing green gem-like eyes met brown and Tord blinked. The glow of Tord’s eyes dimmed until the elder’s eyes were normal again and the silvernette sighed as he fixed himself up with the wave of his hand as his robes immediately righted itself.</p><p>“Pardon me, Mace. It seemed like you ended up seeing such an unseemly sight and for that I sincerely apologize,” Tord articulated as if what had just happened was just a small stumble in their lives.”</p><p>The said Korun may be confused and a bit overwhelmed. However, he wasn’t that lost yet to not realize that the silvernette was now trying to evade whatever it was that had happened.</p><p>So, the dark-skinned man gathered his courage and walked towards his older friend. Taking Tord’s tightly clenched hands into his own, he forced them to relax and be intertwined with his. “Tord, I know that what you think that you’re doing is protecting me. That said, I would have none of it!</p><p>I am your friend. You should be able to trust me along with the rest of us. Besides, if you’re being guilty for the display and simply hiding it; then know that I’m at fault too. I went over the line without knowing things.”</p><p>“But Qui-Gon…” Tord weakly trailed off.</p><p>“Okay, I think I dealt with this far too poorly,” Mace murmured as he shifted and squeezed the other’s dainty and well-cared for fair hands. “Look, why don’t we have this discussion with the guys? Maybe have it during our next scheduled snack time at the Forgotten Garden?</p><p>Last that I remember, Master Dooku and Qui-Gon would be heading for a mission that would last a week in some Mid-Rim planet in a couple of days. From there, you can explain to me and the rest of us on why were you avoiding Qui and what had just happened right now.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Tord, please,” the taller man pleaded and soon after the silvernette closed his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Visions of Qui-Gon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord talks with his friends and ends up showing the visions he had.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a nice a warm day in the Temple.</p><p>In a garden that was long forgotten in the Temple’s floor plans and had been refurbished by a selected number of people, Tord sat with his friends. All of them watching as gardening droids took care of the green areas and cleaning droids made the large gazebo that they constantly used sparkle as if it was new.</p><p>Silence hung in the air after Mace and Tord shared what happened to them a few days ago. The Korun simply kept himself quiet while he waited for the output of the rest of his friends. Meanwhile, the silvernette was busying himself with looking at a datapad that showed the overall status of the droids that he placed in the private garden that they were using.</p><p>“So…Tord’s basically avoiding Qui because of a vision that showed him that our youngest is going to hurt his baby?” Kit tested out as he finally lost the patience to sit still and be quiet.</p><p>“Yes, I did.” The reincarnator calmly affirmed with an impassive mask. The Force around him was serenely calm which made the silvernette unreadable to his companions.</p><p>Mace sighed at how things were going. Nonetheless, he was glad that whatever it was that happened to Tord was not going to happen now. The green gem eyed male made sure of it, that can be sure since there was nothing that could be felt from the other. It was as if the silvernette was a clear river that hid nothing even with its large width and depth.</p><p>“Please, Tord. Can you tell us what’s really going on? I mean, we understand that you’re wary about Qui-Gon and what he could possibly do to your child. That said, there has to be more, right?” Plo pleaded as he reached out a hand to Tord that was seated beside him.</p><p>Hesitation could then be visibly seen as the silvernette finally put down the datapad that he was holding on the table and intertwined his fingers to Plo’s held out hand. Not long after, they could feel the other’s impenetrable shields coming down and Tord’s Force signature gently prodding at them as an invitation to come look on what was within his mind.</p><p>Kit, Mace and Plo then looked at each other for a moment before agreeing that they should get on with it. Their own mental shields came down as they took the devil horned man’s invitation; delving into his mind.</p><p>At that, Tord simply closed his eyes and waited.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The aftermath of what happened was decidedly complicated.</p><p>Plo had a conflicted look on his face while drinking his tea. Meanwhile, Kit decided that he might as well go on stress eating as the Senior Padawan demolished plates of food after another. Mace, on the other hand, was away from them as he continuously repeated his Vaapad Katas; trying to burn off whatever emotion that he was feeling.</p><p>Tord simply watched his friends handle the dreadful aftermath and provided Plo and Kit with the comfort food that they needed as the silence dragged on.</p><p>“I-I can’t believe that Qui-Gon would end up becoming like that,” the Kel-Dor murmured as he sipped more of his tea and finally gave attention to the calm silvernette before them.</p><p>“That was just pure abuse!” Kit exploded as he slammed down the spoon that he was eating from and glared off into the distance.</p><p>“Qui-Gon is nothing more but a child right now,” Tord reminded his friends as much as empty those words sounded and felt.</p><p>“Mace convinced you to think like that, Tord. However, now that he knows, you should just drop the act already.” Kit pointed out.         </p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Is that how you really feel, Tord?” Plo asked as he gave the devil horned human an assessing stare which earned him a sigh and the slumped form of the elder.</p><p>“It doesn’t really matter now, guys. Mace is right. It was quite rather unprofessional and Un-Jedi-like of me to condemn Qui-Gon for a crime he has yet to do. As of the moment, Qui-Gon is just twelve years standard. The person in my vision was older and already a Jedi Master in right.” Tord spoke as he tried to convince everyone in the area and even including himself.</p><p>“We are Jedi. We can’t-we can’t just judge someone because of a vision. We shouldn’t allow it to cloud our minds,” Mace added in with his voice that was tightly controlled as he continued his furious Katas.</p><p>The hesitance of the group now found itself prominent in the room. Doubts were being raised and the knowledge that what had they soon could true.</p><p>They had a choice, to let Qui-Gon out of their clique or allow the boy to stay with them.</p><p>That said, as the silence only got longer by the hour, Tord finally broke the quietness and offered softly, “Let him stay. I want to give him the benefit of doubt. I-I want to know that Qui won’t be like that.”</p><p>Resigned sighs then rang out. Mace trudged back towards them as Kit pulled the slumped silver haired human into his lap. Plo—being one to support—scooted his seat closer and placed his hand on Tord’s held out palm.</p><p>“Let’s give Qui-Gon a chance. Let us all give him a chance,” Mace murmured just loud enough for them to hear as he too brought a chair closer to their friends and anchored himself from his feelings by holding onto Tord’s knee.</p><p>“We will all get through this. We will.” Tord insisted as he wrapped his friends with his Force signature and sent them with hope to calm their worries.</p><p>Trying to look more confident, the silvernette gave a smile and prayed to whatever higher being that was out there that his visions about Qui-Gon were wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Change in Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their discussion at the garden, Tord and the rest of them tried to act the way before the visions of Qui-Gon came. They laughed, joked and bantered as if nothing was wrong.</p><p>Nonetheless, there were some changes that were made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>After their discussion at the garden, Tord and the rest of them tried to act the way before the visions of Qui-Gon came. They laughed, joked and bantered as if nothing was wrong.</p><p>Nonetheless, there were some changes that were made.</p><p>The four of them—Plo, Mace, Kit and Tord—were now relatively more guarded on what information to share or talk about whenever the lazuli eyed brunet was around. That, and they guided the teen to meditation more and tried to reign in Qui’s more destructive tendencies that came with his anger.</p><p>It was a slow progress but they were getting there of making sure that the brown-haired male wouldn’t end up as an abusive motherkarker. Tord was making sure of it as even the possibility of getting his Obi-Wan hurt was making the magic within him hum in a threatening manner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You changed your fighting style,” remarked an all too intrigued Yan Dooku while he sparred with his elder brother.</p><p>Tord merely shrugged off the raven’s observation as he redirected all of the taller man’s attacks of continuous opportunity and used a number of deflecting slashes. Pushing forward, the silvernette swiped his lightsaber at the other’s waist and did a leg sweep.</p><p>Easily enough, the taller man parried the silvernette’s attack as he avoided the leg sweep and flipped acrobatically in the air with an Ataru. Which was followed by aiming a head strike to the elder that was disrupted by Tord moving out of the way and delivering a slash to Yan’s unguarded incoming body.</p><p>Their fight as it were, were coming to blows as they parried, slashed, kicked and punched. One agile arm or leg would deliver sudden distracting attacks while lightsabers moved in and out of each other’s spaces and a number of times nearly fatally cutting the other off. If it were not for the clever deflection or counterattacks that would steal away the near maiming victory; then the sparring that Tord and Yan that were doing at the moment would have already ended.</p><p>“You’re leaning in more into the use of Soresu,” Yan Dooku announced as if saying it aloud would help him have an epiphany of sorts.</p><p>Tord sighed at the knowledge that his younger brother won’t stop the interrogation. Nonetheless, after the incident of letting his emotions, particularly anger, get the better of him made the reincarnator cautious. To nearly kill Mace…Just the thought of losing his friend made him feel as if he was going to lose Matt and Edd again.</p><p>The memory of a brown-haired man with hazel eyes and wore a green hoodie while a red-haired male with baby blue orbs donned a green overcoat over a violet shirt stood fearfully right beside each other. Screams and blood corrupted their image and Tord was brought back to the present with the sudden strike that nearly lobbed off his neck.</p><p>Blinking his green gem-like eyes, Tord eased off of being in a defensive state and pressed himself harder to counterattack. A fluid riposte followed by forceful saber strikes and jabs that ends up startling Yan at the sudden aggressiveness and disarms the raven with his light blue saber. Tord’s lightsaber placed just a few centimeters away from the taller man’s neck.</p><p>Deactivating his weapon, the silvernette uses his free hand to call his brother’s lightsaber and hands it back to the taller. Tord knows that he was being watched and catalogued by the other so he merely gave a wan smile as he places his own weapon at his belt.</p><p>“You do know that you can actually talk to me, Yan, instead of merely observing me for any clues,” the reincarnator reminds his younger brother as he sighs and forces the tension in his body to disappear.</p><p>Yan Dooku, at his words, sighed and placed his own lightsaber at his belt. “You changed your fighting style.”</p><p>“You already mentioned that a couple of times.”</p><p>“What I mean is that that’s so unlike you. Back then, you hardly favored Soresu and—as much as you mixed different fighting styles—you used to utilize Juuyo more. Then, when Vaapad came into existence, you basically used that instead of Juuyo.</p><p>Soresu was something you gave little interest in combat unless circumstance truly necessitated it. And I know how I fight, Tord.”</p><p>Light brown searched green gems and Tord sighed loudly as he took hold of his younger brother’s hand as he led the man towards the apartment designated to him. “If we’re going to talk about this, I would rather prefer to have it in the confines of a space I am comfortable with.”</p><p>“So…We’re heading to your apartment.”</p><p>“Quite observant of you, Yan,” the silvernette remarked with oozing sarcasm as they entered the turbolift.</p><p>“Is the topic that we are about to discuss that heavy in importance that you have to lead me away from the sparring rooms?”</p><p>“What do you think?” Tord dryly asked as he squeezed the raven’s hand.</p><p>“I—Did something truly warrant this change, brother?” Yan Dooku inquires as the Force around them is tightly coiled in a protective manner against the shorter male.</p><p>“You know and believe enough in visions, Yan. You know how far they could turn into reality and the chances of them merely being a possibility that would not come into fruition.”</p><p>The raven seemed to come into realization with such words and light brown orbs focused on the visage of a deceptively relaxed silvernette. Nonetheless, Yan Dooku could still feel how Tord is hardly anywhere from being relaxed.</p><p>“One of your visions caused the alteration. You think that by doing so would aid you in whatever endeavor you wish to achieve.”</p><p>“Indeed, it did. The change being more of a preparation and perhaps a precaution of sorts.” Tord idly noted as he now pulled the taller Jedi to the direction of his abode.</p><p>“Preparation and precaution!?” Yan Dooku was now definitely intrigued with how his brother was willing to change himself just for a vision. The raven knew how well enough how true Tord’s visions can be. For the other to choose such a manner of engagement would mean a significant number of things. “I don’t know what kind of vision did you have to garner such a response of even changing one of the fundamental things that make you as you. That said, for it to turn out like this…It worries me.”</p><p>“Then why don’t talk about this over the tea that you so like? I’ll simply have juice and be done with whatever this is,” Tord commented lightly as he settled the two of them in his kitchen and began preparing their drinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My sincerest apologies since some might not like how the sparring/fight scene went.</p><p>I mean, I admit that I suck at writing fight/training scenes. All the more that I'm technically new to the Fandom and learning terms for lightsaber attacks. So, yeah. I sincerely apologize if the sparring scene with the lightsabers weren't that great.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Coming Closer One Step at a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Yan Dooku never thought before that the Light could be as damaging as the Darkness. After all, for all that the Jedi Order has thought him, it was the Darkness that destroyed and brought destruction while the Light created and took care of things.</p><p>Yet, here in his arms laid the sleeping body of his elder brother.</p><p>The brightness which came from Tord’s Force signature was far too much that Yan Dooku himself had to close his own Force sight to alleviate the near blindness he experienced just checking on the silvernette. The bright Light which was within his own sibling was slowly starting to eat Tord inside out. He could sense it.</p><p>For all of his control, with the discussion they just had earlier, Yan Dooku was starting to understand the change. He was able to comprehend why the older man was trying to change his fighting style—Tord thinks that by using more of Soresu he could be a better teacher to his would-be child and keep the Dakness within him at bay.</p><p>That said, from what the raven could see, it wasn’t the Darkness which nearly led his brother to harm his young friend, Mace Windu. But instead, it was the Light—with all its righteous fury and hatred. The Light within his brother was the one to take control of him at that moment. Therefore, Yan Dooku thought that instead of the Light, the silvernette should try to lean himself to the Darkness if it meant the other having balance.</p><p>Then with their talk, the taller man suggested for Tord to do so—and as his brother tentatively reached out for the Darkness—the all too consuming Light which threatened to ruin his brother subsided. The constant tension and shields which the silvernette held was now down and Tord looked a lot younger with the way he slept peacefully.</p><p>Yan Dooku now watched as his elder brother peacefully slept in his arms; the Darkness was keeping the Light in-check. There, he sent waves of comfort and security towards Tord as the silvernette pulled him closer and unconsciously murmurs that words that asked him to stay in the Order and not to leave.</p><p>“It’s okay, Tord. It’s okay. I’m not going to leave the Order” <em>Not yet.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon had already been Knighted and had his own Padawans to take care of. The brunet’s attitude so far had been satisfactory enough that Tord and the rest of the gang was nearly willing to put behind the vision which the silvernette shared.</p><p>Things were going well.</p><p>Well enough as something could be.</p><p>Through the years, Tord was able to adjust himself on using more of Soresu and compliment it with whatever combat form needed the situation. He was able to utilize it enough that the rest of the Council and Jedi have begun to dub him as a Soresu Master—even though in truth Tord wanted nothing more but to simply let himself lose in battle and use calculated aggressive strikes of Juuyo/Vaapad and Makashi or simply dual wield with Jar’Kai.</p><p>But that hardly matters now.</p><p>Tord could definitely feel now how the Force thrummed as it led him to accept a mission towards a planet in the Mid-Rim that needed help in negotiations. Blinking his green gem-like eyes, Tord noted that the said planet is called Stewjon and the mission briefing entailed that his services there would involve him dealing with the Royal family to placate the rebelling factions as the corruption happening was enough to gain the ire of the masses.</p><p>The silvernette then smiled as he recalled from which planet his new child would come from.</p><p>He recalled that Obi-Wan Kenobi would come from Stewjon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Darkness and the Light hardly mattered to Tord as he now patiently bide his time watching from the sidelines as how the Duchess of Stewjon waddled with her all too round stomach. Behind her, her husband Mar-Zal Kenobi was speaking to one of his aides as the king of Stewjon came forward and hugged his pregnant sister.</p><p>“Mar-Zal! Avi-Ana! Come, the delegate of the Jedi has visited us to deal with the pests,” came the gleeful greeting of the red-haired king.</p><p>Tord simply smiled diplomatically at such words and forced himself to look away from the warm light that came from the unborn infant stuck in lady Avi-Ana’s womb.</p><p>“The Jedi Order comes wishing for peace, sire. For us to look away during such dire times would not be of the way of our Code.”</p><p>The king and his sister’s turquoise eyes sparkled at such words and internally Tord laughed at the plans that he had for the corrupted family. “Thank you, Jedi Master….?”</p><p>“Obelia. You can simply call me Jedi Obelia.” The silvernette answered back with a veiled smile.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, Obi-Wan. You won’t have to stay any longer in this place and wait to be taken when you are three. I would take you as soon as you are born and bring you back with me as my child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Council have already given approval for me to have children and start repopulating for my, no, our species, sweetie. All I have to do now is be patient. My plans are now coming in closer into fruition one step at a time.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Stewjon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord is finally able to get baby Obi-Wan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Heard from Yan Dooku, healthy is, the infant you brought,” Yoda remarked as he watched his former Padawan cradle a red-haired baby with turquoise eyes.</p><p>“The Duchess of Stewjon willingly gave up the boy once she knew what abilities he has potential of,” Tord explained as he eyed his former Master and wondered why the green elder was here along with his raven-haired sibling.</p><p>“Not yet done, the negotiations are. Still needed is, for officiality, the signed documents.”</p><p>“I know, Master. That said, I know that I am nearly finished with my mission here. The Royal family is willing to come to a compromise of sorts with the lower class given a few conditions.”</p><p>“Dead is the king and queen. Only living now, the Prince, Duchess and her husband, of the direct line. More dead, aristocrats of Stewjon. Happened, a terrible massacre.”</p><p>Green gem-like eyes stared into green orbs flecked with gold, Tord didn’t mind what Yoda was implying. “I did not kill them. They killed themselves in their bid for power and the violent power struggles which they held.”</p><p>“Help in negotiations, assigned you were. Oversee peace, asked you were. Yet, happened is, the lives of many lost.” Yoda stated in all too accusing tone which had Tord bringing the infant closer to his chest and wrapping the Force defensively around the two of them.</p><p>“I was assigned to mitigate the deaths of millions, Yoda. I was assigned to help the people from truly failing and ruining their world. The Force itself finds nothing wrong in allowing the purge to continue.</p><p>The prince himself was the one to put a sword right through his father. He was the one to push his mother from a balcony. He was the one to pick which official remained and which was to be disposed of. Nonetheless, the Force is bright around him—as much he is not a Force sensitive. Stewjon has lost the darkness which it had.” Tord rebuffs the wrinkled elder with a calm voice and ignores how Yoda looks at him.</p><p>“Elder brother is right, Master,” Yan Dooku added in as he regally walked towards Tord and calmly sat by the silvernette’s side.</p><p>“Death of the many, only is the solution?” Yoda inquired with a doubtful look on his face.</p><p>“They had to be culled, Master. For prosperity to flourish, the wheat had to be separated from the chaff.”</p><p>Green eyes speckled with gold then closed and the short green alien bowed his head. Silence pervaded the room for a few minutes before Yoda sighed, “In raising the both of you, failed I have.”</p><p>“It is not failure nor the way of the Sith to choose the option I have chosen. Idealism on the matter would not bring any real solution and only more strife. Practicality and an iron hand had to be used. Spilling the blood of a select few was necessary to ensure that planet would not fall into the hands of Darkness,” Tord reasoned out as he tentatively used his Force signature to try and console the being which took in both him and his younger brother.</p><p>“Speak of Darkness, you do. Gone is the Sith, killed by your own hand,” Yoda countered as he knocked his gimer stick against the cold marble floor.</p><p>Yan Dooku then frowned, he knew that what Tord did was logical. Nonetheless, for their former Master to look as if the both of them decided to join the Sith was just plain hurtful. Sure, the way both he and the devil horned male were morally ambiguous made the Council cautious. That being said, that was why they were even chosen to sit on their positions as High Jedi Councilors.</p><p>They were the ones tasked to deal with the things those of the normal Jedi could not do. They were the ones to oversee that the Jedi Order remained afloat among all the dirty politics and the power struggles that happened.</p><p>It was him and the silvernette who represented the Jedi Order when they were called into the Senate. It was him and Tord who dealt with the burnt of the media as they let the galaxy know that the Jedi aren’t mere lap dogs, slaves or whatever nonsense some of them called them to be.</p><p><em>“Why can’t you see that we’re only doing this for the sake of the Order, Master!?” </em>Yan Dooku internally screamed as he allowed his hand to grip the loose red robes of Tord.</p><p>“Master, please…I know that you don’t exactly approve of such methods. However, it is the only way. The only way where this world does not fall into the hands of the Sith. It is the only way where I don’t truly lose my son.” Tord pleaded as he turned his green gem-like eyes and silently entreated for Yoda to understand them. To understand <strong>him</strong>.</p><p>It was his choice.</p><p>It was his choice for his mission to end up with the way it was.</p><p>Yan shouldn’t receive that same judging look. The raven merely sided him and understood his perspective.</p><p>Keeping his emotions in check, he pulls back his Force signature away from his former Master and instead reached out to his raven-haired brother. He tried to ground himself on the taller man’s emotions and sent as much as comfort and assurance to Yan Dooku.</p><p>“If my choice is deemed unworthy of the Jedi. I am willing to leave the Order,” Tord offers as he now clasps his hand around his brother and squeezes it for strength.</p><p>This time, Yoda gasped and a startled look was on the green alien’s face. “Speak of you, leaving the order. Leave it all, willing are you?”</p><p>Green gems closed as Tord answered back with conviction, “As long my presence won’t gather your and the rest of the Council’s ire unto, Yan-yan,” the silvernette then took a deep shuddery breath and continued, “I know that I am to be of Light, of hope. I know that quite a number of the current Council members consider me to be the Chosen One because of my Midichlorian count.</p><p>But I am not.</p><p>Someone far stronger than me will be born.</p><p>Eyes as blue as the clear skies and hair as bright the rays of the golden sun. A boy shall rise and take that mantle as the fate of the Chosen One. Born from the repercussions of the Sith’s actions, the child would come into existence.”</p><p>“No! I don’t care if you’re not the Chosen One, Tord!” The raven all but screamed as the Force now angrily rattled while he pulled his brother into his embrace and spitefully challenged the one person who raised both him and the silvernette. “I don’t care that I get their ire. What matters is that you won’t leave me.”</p><p>Yoda then stared at his two former Padawans—at his children—and knew that now he had lost. Attachment has weakened him. To know that he would now lose two of his precious children. To know that he would lose the last two who were willing to truthfully remain by his side and have him in their lives.</p><p>Yoda sighed, “Understand now, that I do. Completed the mission, you have. From the Council, hide these events, I will do. Both of my children, lose them, I will not.”</p><p>This time both Tord and Yan Dooku blinked at the sudden words and stared at each other for the relief that they felt. A near hysterical laugh of joy left the raven’s lips since what the green elder meant was that Yoda was willing to cover Tord for what happened. Tord on the other hand smiled gently at the being who in this world adopted him and leaned back at the embrace of Yan.</p><p>“Thank you, Master. For that I will have my sincerest gratitude. That as may be, there is nothing to hide. The citizens and remaining officials of Stewjon have already willingly followed my suggestions.</p><p>What news that the Council and the other systems would get has been something I have carefully crafted to not negatively affect my name nor that of the Order. The past four months that I have been tasked to reside in this planet was productively used and prepared for whatever outcome that would be chosen.” Tord shared with an all too pleased look as the greatest storm which he worried about has now finally passed.</p><p>Again, Yoda sighed as realization came to his mind. “For what happens, prepared you are. Manipulated me, you have.”</p><p>“Manipulated? I only did what I had to do, Master. For the people who the Jedi serve and for my family.”</p><p>Now fully calmed, Yan Dooku allowed his elation to flow through the room and happily sighed as he now stared at the infant within his brother’s embrace. “Now, that we’ve established that the three of us would do anything for our family, what is to happen next for the little one in your arms, Tord?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Obi-Wan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord is now officially introducing his baby to the family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Stewjon was pretty.</p><p>The planet’s environment reminded Tord of the sci-fi movie ‘Avatar’ with its glowing flora and the weird looking fauna that it had. That said, with the years the silvernette had to go from one planet to another and deal with numerous diplomatic situations, Tord had somewhat become numb to such natural displays of wonder.</p><p>After all, it was simply just pretty. It wasn’t anything like the Force practically sang around it.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Tord held the small infant within his arms and laid him down on a small sized magic circle—that was about 100 cm in diameter—which he drew upon the heated marble floor. The three moons of Stewjon shone brightly above as they cast upon light on the ground and Tord held a crystal goblet in has hand filled with red colored liquid.</p><p>Not far from the silvernette, Tord could feel the presence of both his younger brother and his former Master watching his every move. The duo watched him as he used the Force to make the goblet float and take out a well decorated silver ornamental knife that had red diamonds and blue opals embedded on it. Using the knife, the devil horned male cut the palm of his hand and had his blood drop in the goblet’s contents.</p><p>An abrupt flash of light and the crimson liquid turned into pure and colorless; it was as if it had become water but the scent that it carried had the traces of blue lotus, cucumbers and green tea—Tord noted that his own scent got replicated into the substance that would claim the boy as his. The new contents of the crystal then signified that everything was now ready. All that was now needed was to feed the liquid to the infant and say the Latin words that would seal deal.</p><p>So, the silvernette then knelt down and carefully had the clear substance flow into the baby’s open mouth. Following which, when the child had finally had finished it all and had been made to burp, Tord laid back down the tiny ginger and began the chant.</p><p>“(1) In nomine sanctae et omnium, quae sunt vera tuus veniet omnis caro de carne: in sanguine tuo ex hoc quod anima non habeat aliquid ab animo meum sanguinem et essentia.</p><p>(2) Ab isto die in antea tu puer nunc.</p><p>From this day forth you are now an Obelia.”</p><p>And with those words, golden glittery light enveloped the boy as the Force pulsed warmly as it welcomed the change. Smally wispy images of golden butterflies and embers fluttered around as the transformation that was happening to the infant could be felt in the Force.</p><p>The baby’s once small bonfire of Force essence became that of a small shining star. With it, Tord knew that his Obi-Wan’s Midichlorian count must have exponentially increased to garner such results.</p><p>As the night wore on, the golden light diminished and with it the once red-red haired and turquoise eyed infant now bore yellow locks and cerulean opal eyes. The Force sang so brightly with the new addition of his blood to the child and the thrum of magic also could be felt from the boy as small bursts of frosts would come from him.</p><p>With the ritual now done, Tord reached out to the boy and held him in his arms. The sound of glass breaking was then heard as the magic circle which the infant was on seemingly shattered and the goblet and ceremonial knife was silently store in the silvernette’s soul storage.</p><p>Green gem-like eyes—ones that looked like precious crystals—stared at cerulean opals. The new parent and son stared at each other for a few moments before Tord smiled and turned towards the audience which patiently waited for him.</p><p>Seeing his younger brother and Yoda’s curious stares, Tord comes closer to the two and holds out the baby. “Master, Yan-yan, I present to you my new son. Obi-Wan Obelia Kenobi—or as how the Galaxy would forego the second name and middle name—He will be known as Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</p><p>And with that, began the new chapter of Tord’s life as a parent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the mission in Stewjon written off as a success and the four of them having returned to the Temple. It was now becoming obvious to the others in the Temple how he and Obi-Wan were different as much as they looked human.</p><p>With the boy now carrying his blood, the opal eyed infant was able to display abilities which no one from the Temple save for Tord has seen before. Obi-Wan would either unconsciously change the color of the objects or people around him or change the temperature in whatever room he was in.</p><p>In short, the blond baby—being too young and couldn’t control his abilities as he was just a few weeks old—was allowed to remain by Tord’s side for the foreseeable future until he controls his abilities or is deemed ready enough to be part of the Temple’s Initiate program.</p><p>Yoda himself vehemently supported this decision that anyone who objected was silenced by the green elder’s glares and the slight threatening hum of the Force around him. Which was why, the small infant now resided in Tord’s living quarters.</p><p>Obi-Wan, now situated in one of the three rooms available to the said apartment, was fast asleep while Tord and his raven-haired younger sibling sat by the living room area.</p><p>“I’m not surprised that the boy has a 20, 400 Midichlorian count, brother,” Yan Dooku remarked as he drank his tea and watched the silvernette go through copious amounts of data.</p><p>“Of course, he’s now officially and biologically my son, Yan. The boy would naturally have my monstrous capacity of a Midichlorian count.” Tord proudly says as he continues writing on the few datapads that he has.</p><p>“With such a large amount of Midichlorians, it wouldn’t be a surprise that many Masters would want to teach the boy when he is of age.”</p><p>“Hmmm…Well, I know that the Order does not exactly prohibit blood relatives from taking in those who they are related to as Padawans. Nonetheless, I could already assume that many would not take kindly of the fact that I would take Obi-Wan as my Padawan once he is older.”</p><p>“And I presume that you already have a Master in mind in the possibility of the rest of the Council denying your request to be Obi-Wan’s mentor?”</p><p>“I do,” Tord answered as he put down his work and his green gem-like orbs stared into light browns and continued, “If I would not be permitted so; I ask that you would teach him.”</p><p>Yan Dooku blinked at such a revelation before smiling gently.  “You do know that I am not exactly of the gentlest character.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I am difficult.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“A stubborn perfectionist.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Imperious, controlling, distant and cold hearted—I am all of those things, brother.”</p><p>“I know, Yan.”</p><p>“Then why?” The raven-haired man asked as he searched his brother answers on why he was chosen.</p><p>Tord simply smiled gently and answered him with genuine sincerity that had Yan Dooku feeling both humbled and overwhelmed, “It’s because you are my younger brother. It’s because no matter how old you are, you will always be my Yan-yan which I helped in raising.</p><p>I mean, I know your attitude, intellect and even some of your faults. That said, that does not change anything about me trusting you. You are my precious brother and I know you will treat my child well once he is grown up. I know that you will only have the best interests for him.”</p><p>“I—I understand, Tord,” Yan Dooku breathed in as he smiled back and thought of the request his elder brother gave him. “Okay, once he’s older, I’ll do my best to teach him.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yan.”</p><p>And with the raven’s agreement, Tord knew that his son would now be in good hands. Tord knew that his little Obi-Wan wouldn’t have to feel what happened to him as what he felt in Canon.</p><p>Call it overkill but Tord only wanted to be a great parent for the wonderful boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Translation of Latin to English:</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>(1) In nomine sanctae et omnium, quae sunt vera tuus veniet omnis caro de carne: in sanguine tuo ex hoc quod anima non habeat aliquid ab animo meum sanguinem et essentia.</em> –  In the name of all that is true and holy, your flesh would come from my flesh, your blood would be from my blood and your soul would have some of soul essence.</p><p><em>(2) Ab isto die in antea tu puer nunc.</em> – From this day forth you are now my child.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi was an unnaturally quiet child.</p><p>The boy hardly cried and made a fuss which had Yan Dooku thinking that the infant must be a smart child. The only times where the tiny blonde would purposely grab attention was when it was necessary. Nonetheless, the raven knew that his silver haired sibling showered the babe with more than enough love and attention.</p><p>After all, for the past eight years, it had been the talk of the Temple on how the most frigid and unfeeling Jedi of the Order was spoiling and showering affection towards his own child. It even got to the point that some of the Younglings and Initiates were getting jealous because the treatment that Tord gave to Obi-Wan was still far superior as compared to the simple warmth and happiness which the silvernette gave to them.</p><p>This treatment being given the capacity of having known attachments, more free hugs and that the blonde basically still lived with his parent. Hells, the boy even publicly called Tord as his ‘Mama’ which had the others envious since he had a mother which he actually knows.</p><p>As such, with the opal eyed boy becoming nine in just a few more months, it was finally decided that to stop the gossip and all the Jedi drama that was happening Obi-Wan was now to live in the Crèche. Obi-Wan was to live along with the rest of the younglings in the Crèche until they become part of the Initiates program and be transferred to the dorms belonging to them.</p><p>The boy was even already expected to belong to the Hawkbat clan of initiates and perform well with the group since the results he usually gave while being tutored by the few Jedi Masters which Tord trusts were outstanding. Well, as outstanding as they could be with the capacity of a matured and intellectual fourteen-year-old even though Obi-Wan’s actual age was of that an eight-year-old going nine.</p><p>Obi-Wan was still far from the actual abilities of his mother when the silvernette was at that age. But Yan Dooku hardly gave much thought about such a fact because he knows that even those of the same bloodline have their own individualities; strengths and weakness and all that.</p><p>Besides, the blonde was a ray of his own sunshine.</p><p>The raven-haired Jedi Master knew that a long time ago and accepted it. Obi-Wan Kenobi was his brother’s son and would do anything and everything he could protect the boy in the way he knows that Tord would do anything and everything to make sure that he (Yan Dooku) was protected too.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi may be an all too silent child. But he was his nephew. He was part of Yan Dooku’s family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord loved him.</p><p>Tord loved the small infant which brought color to his usually dull life and allowed him to embrace more of his problematic side. To be exact, the past him—the more volatile, cruel and ruthless Red Leader—even had showed interest in loving the boy.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi was a shining light that Tord has come to adore more than just previously being his favorite Star Wars character. Obi-Wan Obelia Kenobi has become his son. His precious baby boy and even the darker and insane parts of him knew how they valued children.</p><p>After all, Red Leader had even bore Tom’s children more than enough times and had taken a few children of his own via blood adoption. To care for a child and love one had been things even his more emotional and unrestrained self had done before.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi was now theirs—Jedi Master Tord Athanasia Obelia and Red Leader Tord— and they would do anything to keep their baby safe. Tord would do anything for his child.</p><p>Which was why, when the boy was still an infant and was said by the healers to need more than the standard formula milk provided by the Kitchens to the Crèchelings, Tord was all too willing to search in his extensive memories about spells that could create highly nutritious breast milk and to his fortune he indeed found something.</p><p>There were two options available for him.</p><p>The first option was the spell ‘Lactamenti’ which was similar to ‘Aguamenti.’ But instead of creating the cleanest and purest of waters it made the best existing milk that there is possible. To perform this procedure, the caster would then have to have containers filled with water and the caster simply cast the spell to make the said plain drink into the nutrient filled beverage. The process of itself and the needed requirements are easy enough since it did not specify any need for genders or age.</p><p>Meanwhile, the second option involved him slightly reconstructing/transfiguring his mammary glands and allowing it to produce milk that was in the same standards of the ‘Lactamenti’ spell. This was slightly more intimate in nature since body contact would be available for the infant and the caster. Moreover, the actual milk would come from directly from the caster so such intimacy was quite rather more prone in creating attachments.</p><p>But to cut things short, for Tord, during those moments where his darling Obi needed his milk; he was acquiescent in allowing the infant to have both. His baby was naturally breastfed whenever he had the time and had no need to have his guard up with the people he cared for. And the boy would have the ‘Lactamenti’ breastmilk in a bottle when circumstances needed him in a much more supposedly dignified and masterful state.</p><p>His attachment to boy as such has grown in great bounds with him being more of a caring mother that the members of the Jedi Temple themselves had referred to them as Mother and Son. And due to that, he expected a backlash of sorts. Discrimination and disapproval.</p><p>Yet, none directly came.</p><p>There were only a few instances of intrigued looks and slightly miffed with raised eyebrow glances. Then at certain moments, a couple of rumors or gossip were about. Nonetheless, no one called him out about it.</p><p>Officially and publicly speaking within the Temple, he was still the stone cold and perfect Jedi that a number of the older/archaic generations used as a role model for the younger generations—the very thought of it disgusted Tord since he knew that truth; these people hated him, reviled him, for being the supposed Chosen One. The silvernette hated them for that very fact and their hypocrisy involving the Code and the way they act around people. Being that, they made it look like Tord’s affinity in handling younglings in the Crèche as more of an exception which allows gentle dealing and the allowance of having emotions and giving warmth since it involved younglings.</p><p>It was a weird way of thinking which made Tord both thankful—since his reputation haven’t suffered to spiraling down into the abyss of being given little to no respect—and doubtful—because the silvernette  could hardly get what kind of logic these kind of people have to apply to get such odd notions and ideologies—on the way how a number of the upper management handled things.</p><p>Giving more thought about it, Tord could give a guess that his own former Master was one of the main reasons on why this whole absurd cover-up was happening. Like, the silvernette knew that Master Yoda meant well about it. However, to have things go about like this for years is a bit…too much. After all, a number of the younger generations which he knows and interacts with now have strange notions on what it means to be a Jedi and what kind of standards should be kept.</p><p>Shaking his head to gather his thoughts, Tord now looked at his eight-year-old son. Obi-Wan would be nine soon and the thought of having the boy remain at the Crèche and have minimal contact with him was just terrible.</p><p>Nonetheless, to keep his family, Tord knew that there would be sacrifices to be made. To keep his Obi-Wan, Tord was willing to endure anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Obi-Wan's Master [Part 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chapter on who would be Obi-Wan's Master.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure why I'm just putting this now. Maybe I just want to clear out how tall the last three of Yoda's apprentices are.</p><p>But Yan Dooku's canon height when he was older is about  6 ft. 5' while Tord's height is 5 ft. 9'. Which is why, as much as Tord's older than the man by 22 years, the raven-haired Makashi master is taller than him.</p><p>Then, out of the three former Padwans (Tord, Dooku, Cin) that Yoda has, Cin Drallig is the shortest being with a canon 5 ft. 7' in height. Tord's about 10 years older than the Jedi Battlemaster.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean that I’m not allowed to teach him!?” Yan Dooku all but shouted at his adoptive father while Tord watched the proceedings with an all too displeased look.</p><p>“Teach Obi-Wan, allowed are, none of the current Masters. Spoken has the Force, not yet is his time,” a resigned look was on Yoda’s face as he said this.</p><p>“But for an eleven-year-old he’s already qualified to be taken off from the Initiate program and placed as a Padawan. Obi-Wan is already way beyond the level of that of his peers. He already has the qualifications. So, why is it not his time!?”</p><p>“Spoken has the Force, said I before,” Yoda sighed out as his gimer stick tapped on the floor in emphasis and stared at the tall raven pacing about in the room.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Yan-yan, drop it.” Tord finally decided to butt in. Green gem-like eyes closed as the silvernette brought his knees to his chest and tried to make himself smaller as he sat on his former Master’s standard sized white sofa.</p><p>“Tord?” Yan Dooku now asked in concern as he could visibly see his elder brother curling on himself as if it would make the decision about who would be teaching Obi-Wan go away.</p><p>“As much as I hate to say it, the Force has indeed chosen who would teach Obi,” the silvernette admitted.</p><p>Sadness and resignation, even if the raven couldn’t feel anything from the Force around Tord, Yan Dooku could sense what emotions his elder sibling had. His brother was doing his best to make his shields impenetrable but the way he held himself…</p><p>Yan then stopped his pacing and went to sit beside his brother. “Do you know who it is?”</p><p>A small depreciating laugh was then heard from Tord as he held his knees closer to him and allowed the contact when the raven then decided to pull him into his lap.</p><p>“Qui-Gon Jinn, saw him in a vision, I do. Become Obi-Wan’s master, destined he is,” Yoda answered.</p><p>And with those words Yan Dooku raged.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why? Why did it have to turn this way? I already changed much of Obi-Wan’s life. I mean, he’s already an Obelia for fuck’s sake. But for my baby to still end up going to that monster’s hands.”</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this.</p><p>Tord knew that Fate should have given up its clutches on the boy with all that he has altered and yet his baby was suffering.</p><p>True, Obi-Wan was now thirteen and had been under Qui-Gon’s care for several months. Nonetheless, the blonde opal eyed child would always be his baby.</p><p>For Qui-Gon to be so abusive on him. Tord himself never even raised his hand on Obi-Wan and yet this man did. More than enough times. The lapis lazuli eyed man had already made a dent on the blonde’s personality and psyche by saying that the only value he (Obi-Wan) had was by being an expandable just like in his vision that had happened in Bandomeer. Then the boy was even made as an underwater mining slave for a few weeks because of the Bandomeer fiasco that Qui-Gon was part of. Which as much as all the healing spells Tord knew made the physical scars go away, a couple of mental ones remained.</p><p>With the time Obi-Wan spent with the man, Tord noticed how his son have become fearful of touch and generally shied away from people. In a sense, it was just daunting that not only Tord but also Yan Dooku had found the change problematic.</p><p>And now this.</p><p>Obi-Wan was now basically dying.</p><p>There was blood everywhere and Qui-Gon was just standing around. It was a passing Senior Padawan who had brought the boy to the Halls of Healing since the tall brunet was too caught up with the whole clusterfuck he caused. That being which his souvenir—a type of special fire plant from the last planet he went on a mission—ended up exploding and nearly taking down the Room of a Thousand Fountains along with a few the people in it.</p><p>Honestly it was a disaster.</p><p>Tord was watching his baby die and the Force screamed in sorrow, pain and death. It was telling Tord and everyone else to let go.</p><p>Healers were hastily milling about and trying to save everybody as fast as they could. Anyone who knows anything about Force Healing and could spare the energy to tend the wounded were helping the efforts. Yet, there were still people dying.</p><p>Obi-Wan was still dying since he was the one closest to the blast range and Qui-Gon, being the jerk that he was, had his thirteen-year-old Padawan plant the unresearched flora inside the Room of a Thousand Fountains while he flirted with miss Tahl just a hallway outside the area.</p><p>Then the explosion happened.</p><p>The results of it was horrifyingly deplorable.</p><p>Obi-Wan was found in a critical state. Opal eyes were closed as its owner bled with having the rest of his body nearly blown to pieces; both arms were gone, torso area heavily damaged, and the face nearly unrecognizable.</p><p>At such a sight, Tord felt like raging but a larger part of him felt like it was shocked into catatonia and was purposely being held back by the Force. At that moment, Tord was unable to do nothing else but watch and wait as much as he wanted nothing more but to storm in and use the different healing spells that he knows.</p><p>He was helpless and the silvernette hated it.</p><p>He hated the fact that with each second Obi-Wan’s Force signature grew weaker and that Cin Drallig’s supposedly supportive hold on him felt nothing else but shackles. Even with Yan Dooku was by his side and Yoda being not that far from him—soothing the wounded and those in pain—were barely keeping Tord from shutting down and being anxious for his son.</p><p>Then, when Obi-Wan finally flatlined and couldn’t be brought back even with an hour of resuscitation and electrical exposure, Tord finally snapped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Obi-Wan’s Master [Part 2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was just like as he had seen before.</p><p>Yan Dooku knew how bright of Light his elder brother was. That said, to first-hand experience the intensity of it and feel how willing it is to consume and destroy is terrifying. The feeling of which made the raven respect his brother’s Korun friend, Mace Windu, for being able to stand this actually directed at him.</p><p>Sith hells, even at the current moment where Tord did not target them made every single person in the Healing Halls back away as the silvernette came forward towards the dead body of the small opal eyed boy. The Force was crackling in pain, sorrow and anger while something similar but not it had purple lightning arching around and icy cold frost come from Tord.</p><p>Clear crystal tears were running down the devil horned man’s face and Yan Dooku, along with everyone else, was startled to see what happened next.</p><p>A flashing burst of white light appeared and began to glow from both the ground and that of above them. With the light, Tord glowed as he touched the body of Obi-Wan and pulled the boy to his chest.</p><p>A sad tearful yet gentle smile marred Tord’s face while he lovingly kissed his son’s face. Tears were steadily dropping on the boy and the silvernette’s feelings could easily be felt which had all that were watching hold in their breaths and hope that whatever happens next that they won’t be killed.</p><p>Yan Dooku being so near to his nephew’s body and the range of the distraught elder, was able to hear Tord say one word— “<strong>「</strong><strong>Revival</strong><strong>」</strong>”— and watch as a glowing silhouette of large white wings abruptly appeared and spread out.</p><p>Golden light then enveloped not only Obi-Wan’s body but every single person that was in the Temple. Warmth and the powerful rush of living energy flowed into everyone’s veins. With it, those who were injured were healed. Those who had illnesses were cured. Those who were in long/short periods of coma that rested in one of the Healing Halls wards woke up. Most of all, those who were dead were now back alive and whole—uninjured and as if nothing had happened to them.</p><p>The Force which had screamed before in pain, sorrow and agony now sang a bright tune. Then, all of those who were able to witness such a mystifying event watched Tord’s wings disperse in a flurry of luminescent feathers and the silvernette slump into unconsciousness as Obi-Wan began to cough while opening cerulean opal eyes and hoarsely say, “Mama???”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a month now.</p><p>It had been a month since Obi-Wan experienced what it meant to die and find how his mother brought him—and along with everybody else—back to life.</p><p>Every single person who was within that Temple that day felt his mother’s amazing power and with it the damage (the lives which were endangered) Qui-Gon had made was saved. After that day, the Temple’s Halls of Healing were cleared out for a few days—all the patients were cured after all and only began to have clients for them after a week— save for the silvernette which quietly slept in a bacta tank to recuperate after whatever it was that he had done.</p><p>Fast asleep in a healing trance while the medicinal properties of the bacta did whatever it had to do, Obi-Wan came to his mother’s side whenever he had the free time when he wasn’t being instructed by his uncle Yan or his grandfather (Master Yoda). The matter of him getting a new Master was still being discussed but it was obvious enough that his previous mentor Qui-Gon Jinn wouldn’t be receiving a Padawan of his own for the foreseeable future after the dreadful incident.</p><p>The Force itself now had stopped placing its trust on the tall brown-haired Jedi and Obi-Wan was glad because of it. He was glad because he would be as far away as he could from the man and the possibility of him studying under the tutelage of his uncle or grandfather is now clear to anyone’s eyes. For all that has happened, letting him study under either of the two would already be a great boon since he was with family.</p><p>Yet, what Obi-Wan wanted was to have his own mother to be his Master.</p><p>After all, he knew that it wasn’t stated in the Jedi Code nor the laws of the Order that a parent cannot teach their child. There was no written rule that prohibited it.</p><p>That for all those years, that he felt that he was lost and was near losing the hope of being a Jedi, it was always the soothing calm voice of his mother which assuaged his fears and gave him the strength to not give up. It was his mom which made him all the more eager and determined to be better and have the qualifications of being a Jedi Guardian like his mom.</p><p>“Mama, when would you wake up?” Obi-Wan asked quietly as he pressed his hand against the cool glass of the bacta tank.</p><p>Opal eyes waited as if the question he just gave would be answered back by the smooth lilt of an upper class Coruscanti accent and that a beautiful smile appear on the unconscious elder’s face. Hearing none, small fists clenched and Obi-Wan pressed himself closer the glass. His Force signature pushing itself desperately against the tranquil light that gave no mention of being affected.</p><p>“Mama, please wake up. I need you. I need you to still tell me that you love me. I need you to give me more of your hugs. I need you to tell me more stories about our home planet—the one where our blood as an Obelia came from—the one you call Earth. I need you to teach more of our abilities, our tradition, and our culture.</p><p>Mama, I need you. I need you please. I love you,” the blonde boy begged as he sobbed and used his Force signature to bring the silvernette back to him.</p><p>“I need you please. I need you to come back and be my Master.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. After the Flame Flower Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Council discusses things after the incident.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Author Notes:</strong>
</p><p>"Hello There" - things spoken</p><p><em>"Hello there" </em>- thoughts</p><p><strong>Help</strong> - emphasis</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whispers of being a real angel greeted Tord once he was able to wake up from the long slumber which he had.</p><p>Everywhere he went within the Temple, respectful eyes now followed him and the silvernette blanched at the new treatment he was receiving. After all, he did what he only had to do because his son was dead, no, was dying.</p><p>Using <strong>「</strong><strong>Revival</strong><strong>」</strong> while being not in the best state of mind made Tord do a lot more than just bring back one person back from the dead. To be exact, the silvernette knew that his mind and intent was all over the place which was why he was glad that he was even capable of resurrecting his little Obi as much as the backlash of his unprepared resurrection spell did a number on him.</p><p>Tord could feel it, the spell basically made him weaker in a sense like that of a container that received a crack. He was more vulnerable now and closer to being as mortal as everyone else. The spell partially made him the offering since he wasn’t exactly prepared to do the proper ritual rites and oversee how much power he used.</p><p>His impulsive casting had cost him quite a bit. Nonetheless, Tord would not take things back as it gave him his baby boy back to him. It gave him Obi-Wan and Tord could deal being weaker than he was supposed to be for his son.</p><p>Besides, the silvernette knows that he would still have the chance to recover. Time was what he needed to regather his strength and heal his damaged body and time is something which currently had plenty. He only needed to be patient and in due time Tord knows that he would recover.</p><p>So, as he ignored the current problem that he had—which made him incapable of using much of his higher tiered magic and rely more heavily on the Force—, Tord now turned his sights towards the Council and watched as the proceedings being currently shown in front of him dealt with his son’s Fate as a Jedi.</p><p>“Master Obelia, what are your thoughts about who would teach Padawan Kenobi now that it was decided by not only by the Council—but also by the Force—that Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn is unfit to serve as his Master?” Jedi Master Mace Windu questioned with an all too serious look.</p><p>Green gem-like eyes blinked and Tord sighed as he glanced at all the members of the Council. Master Yoda, Mace, Saesee Tiin, Yaddle, Evan Piell, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Oppo Rancisis, Adi Gallia, Yarael Poof, Eath Koth and Viali Lehet; everyone’s eyes were on him and were awaiting his opinion on the matter.</p><p>That said, as much Tord found the selection of Master candidates that they were talking about all interesting, the silvernette knew that he would rather not choose any of these people that were filed for the selection. If anything, he already knew who would he rather have as Obi-Wan’s Master.</p><p>“I want to be the one to take Obi-Wan as a Padawan,” Tord strongly replied and immediately enough held up a hand to silence a number of the people whom he knows would reject his request.</p><p>“I know what you think. In your mind it would be unfair of me to teach my own son.  Nonetheless, for what you have seen, it is already obvious that is necessary for me to teach the boy. After all, it is within our blood abilities not even known to be possible exists.</p><p>To heal injuries far more efficiently than the Force Heal and bring back the dead are just a few of the numerous things that those of my family are capable of. To be exact, it is due to such abilities that I am the only—no, there’s Obi-Wan now too—why we are the only ones of our kind left. It’s the reason why we were formerly hunted down during the time of the Eternal Empire.”</p><p>“And you want to pass these on then?” Master Tiin asked he tried to understand the logic of such a request.</p><p>“Yes, I do. I know that during my son’s formative years I have thought him a certain number of things. That as may be, it is not yet the entirety of the knowledge that our kind has. As Magic Casters—or Mages/Sorcerers—there is more than just petty tricks.”</p><p>Master Oppo Rancisis snorted at his words and rebutted, “Like dealing with the lives of people—healing and resurrecting them—is something so petty. The thing you did is the Sith’s ultimate goal; circumventing death. Even those who are of Light would also be tempted by your ability.”</p><p>Turning his green gem-like eyes upon the snakelike Thisspiasian, Tord coolly asked in curiosity and challenged, “Tell me, Rancisis. The Light which you speak of, does it speak about you or those who may be tempted with the knowledge of resurrection?”</p><p>“What do you mean me!?” Rancisis sputtered as he pointed his hand at the silvernette and continued, “I am only stating what I possibly know and the chances of that happening is quite rather high.”</p><p>“No matter,” Tord remarked. “What I have done would depend not solely on the Force but with the thing that my bloodline—the Obelia—has.  Our Magic being the key factor on why even the prospect of resurrection is possible.”</p><p>“You speak of magic as if it is different from the Force,” Master Adi Gallia pointed out which had Tord sighing at how the Council was being its usual uncooperative self.</p><p>“Magic is not the Force as much as the two are similar. That unlike the Force which relies on an individual’s Midichlorians; Magic comes from the very person itself. It is the manifestation of the person’s soul. The stronger your soul is the stronger magic you could use. And with that strength, one can do many things that even the Force cannot or simply is hard to do with the use of it.” Tord explained as he wondered why they were just questioning about it now.</p><p>After all, back then when he was able to establish himself as the last of his kind—the Magical One— and receive the permission to have children they hardly gave that much thought about him. It was more like they gave in to him since he was supposedly a remnant that was older than the Galactic Republic itself.</p><p>“Manifestation of the soul? Is not the soul part of the Force? Why would it be so different? Why would only your family be the ones who would have access to such power? After all, all individuals have souls.” Master Yarael Poof fired question after question.</p><p>Tord internally frowned yet kept his face as impassive as impossible. That as much as he knew he was an academic, the silvernette knew he was hardly the type to delve that much deeper than what he needed. He’d rather not have a Thesis dissertation about what was Magic and its possible applications in front of his colleagues in the middle of 4 in the kriffing morning.</p><p>“Since you have asked those questions. We might as well start with the basics,” Tord supplied as he leaned unto his chair with as much as formality allowed him. “We do all know that the Force is around us and everything is made via the Force. Nonetheless, there’s a certain misconception about that.”</p><p>“Misconception!? How—”</p><p>Tord immediately raised his hand again and signaled for Master Viali Lehet to stop as he was still continuing his explanation and only dropped his hand once it looked like no one was going to intervene again.</p><p>“For those who are non-Force sensitives, the theory that they follow is that what make up the Universe and everything else is energy. The Force is simply one of type of energy just like heat and electricity are. Anyway, my point is, just like the Force is a type of energy so is Magic.</p><p>The soul itself has many definitions and explanations for what it is. But, to correlate it to the earlier conjunction about energy, the soul is made up of another form energy that what is commonly known as Mana. This Mana, like the Force, can be found everywhere.</p><p>Nonetheless, to access the Mana which is outside and harness it to become your own would require certain knowledge. That when this power is used haphazardly and with little knowledge the effects it has are more likely to be devastating than helpful.</p><p>Anyway, the agglomeration of Mana creates the soul and from the way it structures itself an individual would be able to have its sentience. Traditionally speaking, there is supposedly a certain needed amount of Mana to create a soul corresponding to an individual’s species. For a human to have an excess, this creates a manifestation or way of showing itself by having the ability to do certain phenomena using an individual’s soul.</p><p>Therein, to do Magic you’re basically burning your own life force or Mana. And no, it’s not Darkside power because this type of energy has no affiliation to Light and Darkness. What a person does with it depends to the user’s intent.”</p><p>“That was a quite rather interesting explanation,” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stated while touching his beard. “However, as much you have answered most of our queries in a very thoughtful manner that all of us would understand, you still left out why is your family the only ones to be capable of using Magic?”</p><p>“As I said before, for a manifestation or Magic to happen, an individual should have an excess of Mana. To try and use Magic while only having enough would only endanger someone’s life as your life span would diminish in an alarming manner in which the person would not be able have the time to recover.</p><p>And about my family, it is already common knowledge how my world of Origin is already gone and torn to asunder by that of the Eternal Empire eons ago. My home world called Earth have its human inhabitants and with it another species appeared—though I still rather prefer to be called a human and placed in the same category. This being the Magic Caster or Mages.</p><p>These people were generally considered entirely different from humans in Earth due to the qualities which Mages have. Physical wise, a Mage is different from a human since their body would naturally be made stronger. Like that of a container, to hold something of value, an appropriate vessel is needed to make it function properly. For a person with a strong soul have a weaker than normal body would just mean immediate death. Hence, it was basically something which nature gave to offset what could possibly be a problem.</p><p>Besides, genetically speaking—as much as close my genes are to a human—there are still key differences. These differences are why my healing ability is faster than that of a normal human, why I stop aging and a list of all the other things which make me so ‘inhuman’ as others would say.</p><p>Intellectually wise, all Mages had an above average IQ. The soul structure of a Mage somehow correlates to a better memory. A Mage’s comprehension ability would still depend on how they were brought up. Nonetheless, based from the records which I have, the results of Mages are more on the above average scale.</p><p>Then soul wise, a Mage can use Magic and burn Mana since the capacity they have of recovering burnt out life force is fast. It’s what makes Mages have long life spans and be capable of using Magic without the immediate danger of death.</p><p>Mages were more likely to be found in my home world as much as our numbers are scarce. With my home of Origin gone, I and Obi-Wan are now the only ones left to have such an ability. Hence, of my reasoning about my family.</p><p>Only I now would be able to teach him the way to properly use his gifts.”</p><p>Silence hung in the air for a few blessed minutes as the other Councilors digested the information dump given.</p><p>Tord luxuriated at the reprieve he was given and turned his sights to his former Master which fortunately enough the green elder was watching him and smiled gently as if he knew his plight.</p><p>
  <em>“Master Yoda knows that I don’t like talking too much. I mean, as much as politicking goes and a few numbers of things, he already knows that I would rather keep quiet and simply do something with my actions than speak for hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sith hells, I may be known as ‘Negotiator’ and ‘The Ruler’ and even dealt with more than enough lifetimes dealing with people but as of the moment I would rather just sleep things off.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....</p><p>The way Tord looks at things in this story is that the Force is another type of energy like Mana/Magic is. </p><p>With the way Obi-Wan's resurrection happened, Tord now can't do any more complicated feats of magic since it'll put a heavy strain on his body. If he isn't careful, it could eventually and possibly kill him if forces himself to use higher tiered magic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Obi-Wan’s Early Padawan Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan's new Master have finally been decided. Yan Dooku notices something in his nephew's training.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was happy.</p><p>His mother was now awake and the High Jedi Council have finally approved of having his Mama as his Master.</p><p>For him to finally have what he wanted, it was as if the wish he had for his birthday had finally come into effect. The strange and heavy atmosphere that he usually felt in the Force have dissipated and with it came the all too brilliant Light which he heartily welcomed.</p><p>It was as if Obi-Wan felt himself being freed from some kind of burden that should have befallen him. The metaphorical shackles which he usually felt in the air shattered on that day when he woke up being held in his mother’s arms and bathed in the warmth of a golden glow accompanied by large luminescent white wings.</p><p>He felt like he was now free and he could possibly do anything now that the restraining fog which usually held him back disappear. He could be whoever he wanted himself to be.</p><p>“<em>Not just a mere vessel and not a mere tool that would teach the Chosen one.”</em> A voice inside the opal eyed boy’s head remarked as the visions he once received before his twelfth birthday told him of his possible role in the future.</p><p>Now, those visions are gone. Replaced by better scenes and quieter nights.</p><p>He would be his own person.</p><p>He would be Obi-Wan Obelia Kenobi. He would be his mother’s child and would not be anything like the red haired and turquoise eyed broken boy he had seen in his dreams. He would not be that tired man constantly put down by the man long shoulder length blonde hair and wearing all black. He would not be that weathered old man that was made to live in some dusty desert planet with two sons.</p><p>He would be Obi-Wan Obelia Kenobi, a competent Mage, a great Jedi and a brilliant Negotiator just like his Mama. He would make sure of it.</p><p>He wants to keep his happiness now that he was allowed to it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Tord must have really been shaken of nearly losing his child</em>,” Yan Dooku thought as he watched as how his elder brother fussed on the blonde boy.</p><p>Now that the silvernette was officially Obi-Wan’s Master, the raven found himself letting Tord’s previous request go and understood that the shorter man wanted to personally watch over his son. It was understandable in the perspective of a parent to wish that they would be able to guide and protect them.</p><p>That said, there were some inconsistencies to how his brother acted.</p><p>Sure, Tord knew how to show that he loved his son to death. Yet, the training that he was giving the boy was near hellish with the intensity it had and the knowledge that it needed. If anything, Yan Dooku was worried that with what Qui-Gon has done ended up making the silvernette pursue a type of readiness for the boy.</p><p>Sith hells, the raven knew that anybody and everybody in the Temple knew how high his standards were when teaching a Padawan. That said, what Tord was doing was a whole other level.</p><p>It was like he was making the boy mature a lot faster and readying him for some kind of war or something. The boy’s level of competence was already trouncing the Junior Padawans and it was getting the attention of every Jedi Knight and Jedi Master.</p><p>That, as much as Obi-Wan was loved and allowed to whatever he wanted and have friends, Yan Dooku still felt as if the boy was being trained into a seasoned soldier or a weapon ready for war. It was disconcerting.</p><p>For a young boy to have both the softness of life and the hard-jagged edges of destruction. It worried the Makashi master on what kind of vision did his sibling have to end up pursuing such a complicated path.</p><p>And when he asked his nephew about it, the boy said that he accepted it. The blonde said that he knew that Tord loves him and that, if there was a better option, he knows that his mother would have taken it a long time ago. Hence, Obi-Wan says that he understands.</p><p>Obi-Wan said that he understands his mother’s actions since the silvernette was concerned and was merely preparing him for what was to come.</p><p><em>“Preparing him for what?”</em> That was what Yan Dooku wanted to know.</p><p>That said, neither mother nor son was willing to answer his queries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Replacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A discussion on occurrences and the realization of a replacement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Difficult the situation is, the darkness I feel prevails. Visions plague the young ones, Tord more so than Obi-Wan,” Yoda remarked as he sipped his Xandorian tea and turned to his youngest adoptive son.</p><p>The brown eyed raven frowned at such words and confessed, “Death and war. Tord hinted about it enough times. It is the even the reason why Obi-Wan is now being trained not much anymore in the ways that would be expected of a peacekeeper but that of a warrior.”</p><p>“War, death and bloodshed seen, he already had. Twice, also became part of it as a general. First when he was eleven, a new Jedi knight. Outvoted I am, sent by my colleagues to war that nearly destroyed a whole system. Nonetheless, victorious he is. Second was on Melida/Daan. Made he was a twelve-year-old, an ancient neutral artifact changed him. Chose to stay he did, even when Qui-Gon left him behind for Tahl,” the aged Jedi opined as he now swirled the cup of his tea.</p><p>“And yet this vision of the coming war affects him,” Yan Dooku pointed out and scowls. “He still tries to be the same whenever anyone is around. Nonetheless, I sense the worry and strain it has in him as much he releases his feelings to the Force.”</p><p>“I am neither worried nor strained,” a smooth voice butted in as Tord came into the room with a box of cream filled donuts and plopped down onto the seat closest to the raven.</p><p>“Back you are from the mission, success it was, I presume,” Yoda greeted as he gave a warm smile and used the Force to open the confectionery box on the table to get one.</p><p>A fond expression graced the silvernette’s face as he snatches his brother’s tea and takes a gulp from it which was followed by Tord’s own slightly turned down lips. “Eugh! I can’t get why you like Xandorian tea. It tastes too bitter.”</p><p>The taller man’s amused chuckle easily enough earned him a slap on the arm and simply ignored his elder brother’s antics. “When did you and Obi-Wan get back? I thought you would still have another week before your return to Coruscant.”</p><p>“We just got back this morning and, before I went here, I simply dropped over at Dex’s and took an order,” Tord shared as he gave another gulp of the drink in his brother’s cup and placed the said beverage back at the table. “The mission simply got finished early since the artifact that we were to find appeared to be close by the area that we were designated in and not lost at sea.</p><p>If anything, it was by luck that we found it immediately. The land that we were standing on while searching the perimeter suddenly gave way. Then, lo and behold, there was a large underground cavern there which contained the said artifact.”</p><p>“Mhmm…Guided by the Force, you simply were.”</p><p>“Guided or not, the mission was finished early. As such, as soon as we got back, I gave Obi-Wan the permission to relax for about three days. The boy deserves to hang around with his friends once in a while,” Tord simply stated as he sagged sideways on his seat and snagged a donut before leaning into Yan Dooku’s space.</p><p>“I assume that by being with his friends you mean miss Bant Earin is fussing over your son in the Halls of Healing while mister Garen Muln is asking for stories.”</p><p>The devil horned male contributed, “Maybe. What the three of them are doing are none of my business as long as they don’t hurt anyone or endanger themselves.”</p><p>“They do realize that Obi-Wan knows enough about Healing Spells and Medical techniques to handle his own injuries, right? Besides, they should also know that with Obi-Wan being your son you won’t let him get hurt if you could help it.” Dooku pointed out as he ate his own snack.</p><p>“Simply worried they are, both of them know the facts. Make sure that he’s okay, Obi-Wan’s friends do so. That’s what friends do from what I know.”  The green Jedi added his two cents in and looked at the duo in front of him.</p><p>“Yes, Master?” Tord queried as he noticed Yoda focusing his sights mostly on him.  </p><p>“Bothered you are, visions plague you. Changed you are, know of this you do?”</p><p>Tord sighed at the question and hesitantly admitted a concern of his that he could not quell no matter how much he tried passing it off to the Force. “I-Somehow, after resurrecting Obi-Wan two years ago, I felt as if something with the Force around me changed.</p><p>I mean, I am glad that the dark fog that shrouded my son has now been lifted. That said, I feel that with it, this fog has come upon me for some reason. I feel that I am now to take upon what was supposedly Obi-Wan’s place.”</p><p>“And Obi-Wan’s place means?” Dooku questioned in intrigue.</p><p>“I-I don’t know. I mean, I think that some of my memories at the moment are albeit compromised. It’s like I know they’re there; and yet, when I try to think about it, they slip right through my fingers or some event pops up that makes me put my focus on that event and eluding me of what I was supposed to remember.</p><p>Nonetheless, I know that what happened in Melida/Daan should have not involved me but Obi-Wan. Like, I think I recall having a vision—when Obi-Wan was ten—that he would end up being stuck in that place for a year during his fourteenth year. The memory of the vision eluded me for some time—I even haven’t have a recollection of it when Obi-Wan, Tholme and I were heading to that place to get the said neutral artifact— not until I was already turned back to my original age post mission.</p><p>For a year of re-having the memories of my twelve-year-old self and nothing else, I was made to lead an army of children and intermingle with them. The events of it was similar to that of my vision; the only difference was that Obi-Wan was originally supposed to be its key player and not the de-aged version of me. As such, I became Obi-Wan’s replacement.”</p><p>“The Force is the reason, you think it is. The changed Fate, punishment for bringing back the dead,” Yoda offered in consideration.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be,” Tord countered before reluctantly adding on, “I mean, I think it wasn’t supposed to be like that originally. But because I skipped a number of steps on how the Revival spell should be properly done. That could indeed be a possibility…”</p><p>“But if it is a punishment or even just a side effect of sorts for foregoing the proper procedures, then why does it only involve Obi-Wan’s Fate? Tord basically resurrected everybody that died during the incident.”</p><p>“Know, I do not. Because Obi-Wan was priority, my only guess is, decided the Force to push what supposedly was his unto Tord. That, during resurrection, Obi-Wan too was the closest as their Force signatures mingled.”</p><p>“So…It basically means that what’s happening to me is my fault. The Force would probably make conveniently make me forget some of my memories for some reason when needed. That, it is to make sure I would undertake what was supposedly Obi-Wan’s original Fate as payment for what I have done,” the silvernette begrudgingly surmised.</p><p>“Appears to be, it is. However, worry I and your brother, I do.”</p><p>Forcing himself to smile, Tord thanked his adoptive family for their concern and tried to steer away the topic from the depressingly somber events of his current life.</p><p><em>“Kriff. I only hope that with what’s going to happen, I would have better luck in surviving compared to the original Obi-Wan in the canon.”</em> The reincarnator silently bemoaned and hoped whatever higher powers was out there to pity him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Cutting Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan feels as if cutting his mother's hair would be the end of it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was now nineteen and in a few days’ time he would soon be knighted.</p><p>Out everyone of his peers, he would be the first that would be knighted—already passing the Trials needed for it was a great honor and with his current age and the glory he got for it was higher. That being said, as much that it should have made him happy to finally put an end to the hellish Padawan training that he received, he was disheartened to know that he would soon be separated from his mother.</p><p>As a Jedi Knight he would then have his own missions and he wouldn’t be able anymore to spend time with his silver haired mother. What’s more, he would now be expected to move out of their designated quarters and have his own apartment in preparation for him having independence and the possibility of him having his own Padawan in the future.</p><p>Shaking his head at his somber thoughts, Obi-Wan then turned his cerulean opal eyes on his mother that was talking with Madam Jocasta Nu of the Temple Archives. With his back ramrod straight in a regal fashion and his stance open enough to encourage the interaction, Obi-Wan watched as his mother’s long silver hair came to his knees and how it contrasted against his red pants and black boots.</p><p>He remembered how his mother decided to keep his hair long when he became his Padawan. After all, it was after the moment—just a few days after getting the Council’s official seal of approval of their Master/Padawan pair—where he said that he liked his mom’s hair to be long did the silvernette stop cutting hair. Which in turn resulted to his mother finding different ways to tie it up during missions or decorate it when need be. His mother’s face and figure becoming more feminine with the long silver hair.</p><p>That even without the feminine clothes or the use of make-up, Obi-Wan knew that his mother easily enough had beaten every female celebrity, senator or royal in the looks department since wherever his mother goes, the eyes of men followed him. Which is kind of amusing since, Obi-Wan knows that once his mom’s hair was short, it was the eyes of women which preyed upon him.</p><p>Men and women of different species would flock towards his mother. They would do their best to get his mom’s attention and please him. As such, there were moments where his mother’s looks were a great boon for them for the convenience it could bring and, at certain times, a great curse since of how well it attracts attention—depending on the situation, having undercover missions and missions that needed them to be discrete were the ones to need great effort since foolproof disguises had to be made.</p><p>As much as that may be, Obi-Wan loved those silver strands. The way they shined under the light made his mother appear ethereal while the scent that they carried reminded him of safety and home when he was wrapped in his mother’s arms. He loved running his hand through those long metallic colored strands or even helping in putting them up.</p><p>Those silvery hair reminded him of the time he spent as his mother’s Padawan and, now that he was to be knighted, his mother decided that it was time to cut it just like Obi-Wan’s own Padawan braid. His mother decided to cut his own hair that symbolized their mentorship and the time they spent together—and Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do with that.</p><p>Sure, he knew that his mom meant nothing terrible about it. Nonetheless, the opal eyed man felt as if his connection to the older man would be permanently severed just like their own training bond. It was as if he would permanently lose his mom and be nothing more but colleagues as Jedi.</p><p>And that scared him.</p><p>It scared him to the point that he had to seek help from both uncle and grandfather to be convinced that his mom wouldn’t push him away. They had to talk with him and discuss that the end of his Padawan training wouldn’t be the end of their family connection.</p><p>So, after taking some time of taking his other relative’s words and meditating on it, Obi-Wan was now slightly—if not hesitantly—willing to let go of his mother and allow the other to cut his hair. After all, he was to be a Jedi Knight. To have such emotions while he was already guilty of having deep attachments would be a failure of him.</p><p>He had to be better.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There is no emotion, there is peace.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There is no passion, there is serenity.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There is no chaos, there is harmony.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There is no death, there is the Force.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Reciting the Jedi Code repeatedly in his mind, Obi-Wan waited for his mother to finish his business with Madam Nu and come back by his side. He forcibly filled his mind with the mantra and ignored how cutting his mother’s own hair was affecting him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Author's Notes:</strong>
</p><p>If you guys are wondering what Obi-Wan looks like, he's basically similar to that of Canon. I mean, the only difference now is that he has golden blonde hair and cerulean opal eyes.</p><p>That said, when he's older, I imagine this Obi-Wan—which Tord has adopted—would be a lot taller than Canon Obi. Like, if Canon Obi-Wan is 5 ft. 9" or 5 ft. 10" then opal eyed Obi-Wan would be about 6 ft. 5 due to the Obelia genes and he wouldn't be an insomniac since he wouldn't have much dreams. Nonetheless, this opal eyed Obi-Wan would still wear the same colors for his clothes (the white, creams and browns). </p><p>Anyway, I nearly forgot to mention how does Tord's clothes look like.</p><p>During normal occasions he wears something like the picture shown below but without the black gloves. That, and the hooded Jedi robe that he wears is black.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>For special occasions, Tord wears the red and black colors in a different manner. If he wears black pants, Tord would use red boots and if Tord wears the red pants he'd use the black colored boots. Nonetheless, no matter the occasion, Tord would still use a black hooded Jedi robe.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of, who know's here of the Manhwa "Who Made me a Princess"? If you know about it, that's where a couple of my references come from. The art of that Manhwa is amazing.</p><p>And yeah....This work of mine is kind of connected to another story that I have made. That said, the previous one hasn't been finished yet due to certain reasons. Nonetheless, to make matters short, the ending of my story "Finding" still turned out to be neutral/bad end since Tord did end up being reincarnated into this world. Whatever it was that he was searching for in Tom and the happiness which he wanted wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>The link to the said connected story is here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984059/chapters/57690829">https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984059/chapters/57690829</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Obi-Wan’s Knighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was still time.</p><p>Tord knew that he still had time from whatever clusterfuck the universe had in store for him. He could feel it.</p><p>With the way his dreams and visions of what would have been the way of Obi-Wan’s life had he not intervened at all began to taper off Tord knew he was being given the moment of rest. A reprieve if anything.</p><p>Nonetheless, with Obi-Wan now close to being knighted, the silvernette felt relieved that his son would be free pf whatever screw up that there is to come. Tord himself trained the boy to be better; better than the Obi-Wan which he had seen in canon.</p><p>His son was a better fighter, negotiator and probably would be a better Master too. If his son would ever be the Master of the Chosen One just like he had in the canon then Obi-Wan would be better prepared. After all, he would have more experience as a Jedi Knight and know what to do when need arises.</p><p>And yet a niggling voice, soft and nearly inaudible in the Force, told him what was already decided. <em>“Obi-Wan would now not be the Chosen One’s Master.”</em></p><p>And yet, Tord still hopes.</p><p>He hopes that what the voice says was wrong because he never wanted to take his son’s place. All he wanted was to take away the pain which he knew would come into Obi-Wan’s way. Not actually take on his child’s life.</p><p>Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Tord released his displeasure into the Force. It would do no good for him to continue thinking about who would possibly teach the Chosen One. Instead, he would rather, as of the moment, think about what he should do now that Obi-Wan would be on his own now.</p><p>With the blonde gone from his side, he could undertake more riskier missions that few dared to even touch upon. It would be just like back then—during the times before he ever took a Padawan as it was his ticket on why the Council allowed him to not have an apprentice of his own for years—and just be in the moment of blood, adrenaline and dirty politics.</p><p>With him alone again, he didn’t exactly have to push himself to continue being a true paragon of virtue when need and necessity told him to just kark it. It was this method of his which earned him the highest success rate with missions and the reputation of being the shining star of the Jedi Order.</p><p>The ends would justify the means. As long as he was careful about what he was doing—and have no one else know—then what harm would it do. The Republic itself was already steeped in corruption and Darkness. For him to use that said Darkness to wipe out a couple of shit stains wouldn’t be that bad.</p><p>Besides, with him being a Jedi for some time now, Tord knows that his methods had somewhat mellowed out. He was mellowed out enough with him continuously being in the Light that sometimes even Red Leader is disgusted. But it was who he was now.</p><p>Anyway, he tucked back his hair behind his ear and turned his attention back to what Madam Nu was saying about the records on prophecies and whether he had any new significant visions to share for recording in the Temple Archives.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was now officially a Jedi Knight.</p><p>Tord himself had cut his son’s Padawan braid and handed it to the boy. The Knighting ceremony was done and the nineteen-year-old was now with his friends and the rest of his peers along with every other Jedi that was invited to the party that usually happened after such a Knighting.</p><p>The usual proper and rule bound civility that could be found in the Temple was momentarily abandoned for the night for whoever attended the party. Junior and Senior Padawans were having games and alcoholic drinks while the already established Knights and Masters roamed about with a drink in hand and mingled.</p><p>It was basically a joyous event to have someone join the ranks of the Jedi Knight,</p><p>Yet, Tord was quiet. He wasn’t mingling with any of the people; not even with his own friends and his family.</p><p>Somehow, he felt empty so he left the venue after staying half an hour in politeness. Sure, he was happy for his son and the achievements that Obi-Wan made. But what was disturbing—or should he say his kind of normal—was catching up to him.</p><p>The familiar hollowness and state of not feeling any motions was back again. It was back to being pure unfeeling rationality again—a state which comes and goes for him; unpredictable and yet not wholly unwelcome. Taking a deep breath, Tord headed to his room and decided that he might as well use his time to study the few remaining untouched holocrons he has left from his stay on Poluvia.</p><p>Even with his current state, Tord knew that he would rather not want to ruin his son’s big day. Continuing to remain in the venue while he was like this would do no good and probably end up gaining trouble instead.</p><p>So, the silvernette knew that he might as well just quietly disappear for a few hours and let the others deal with Obi-Wan in his happiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Forgiveness [Part 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Forgiveness was a concept which Tord still found hard to swallow.</p><p>To forgive…That was something which troubled the silvernette as he was never truly the forgiving kind. Whenever someone did anything wrong with him, Tord either ignored the person or made sure that person rued the day they ever had done anything ill to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tord finally trying to forgive someone as the way of the Jedi of not having hate and vengeance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Forgiveness was a concept which Tord still found hard to swallow.</p><p>To forgive…That was something which troubled the silvernette as he was never truly the forgiving kind. Whenever someone did anything wrong with him, Tord either ignored the person or made sure that person rued the day they ever had done anything ill to him.</p><p>Tord always knew that he was the type to plant deep seated grudges. Nonetheless, he was now a Jedi. A Jedi does not hate nor does he seek vengeance.</p><p>It isn’t their way.</p><p>That was why, Tord’s still divided on whether he should forgive Qui-Gon or still continue ignoring the man. Over the years after the incident of his son’s death and resurrection, the silvernette did his best to ignore the tall brunet and not be anywhere near him.</p><p>Heck, Tord himself avoided any meetings with his friends whenever Qui-Gon was around and he knew how he must have appeared to Plo, Mace and Kit. He must have been quite the disappointment yet they never said anything. They only quietly supported him and treated him as if there was nothing different.</p><p>And now this.</p><p>Tord knew it had just been a couple of days since Obi-Wan had been Knighted and he was supposedly back to being given solo missions. That said, what he could not understand was why he was assigned to work with Qui-Gon of all people.</p><p>He already had a great track record for finishing near impossible assignments with a victorious note while being alone. Which brings to question why the annoying brunet was with him; staring hopefully at him while he speaks with their informant.</p><p>Their mission was just supposed to be about dealing with some syndicate that was terrorizing a planet that was under Republic rule and the both of them was sent there. As of the moment, they were doing some information gathering before capturing the bastards and Qui-Gon was hardly being helpful at all.</p><p>Pushing his annoyance into the Force, Tord spoke a few more minutes with the Caskadag that contacted them and when he was done with a subtle nudge of his head to the door the tall Jedi followed him out.</p><p>“Well, that was an interesting encounter,” Qui-Gon awkwardly started out.</p><p>Tord simply hummed at the other’s words and led the way to their temporary base. His knee-length hair bobbing a bit while he walked as it was tied into a high pony tail.</p><p>“Umm…Why haven’t you cut it yet?” The brunet questioned at another attempt in starting a conversation.</p><p>Frowning at the idea at where this was going, the sudden memory of crying small brown-haired boy with shining lapis lazuli eyes came into Tord’s mind. In that memory, it was he who took the child in his arms and soothed him of the pain that he felt. It was he who explained to that child about what was forgiveness and second chances.</p><p>And to turn Qui-Gon down now that he was being reminded.</p><p>“I—Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll just shut up and…”</p><p>Tord bit his lip in hesitance as they finally reached their destination and secured the area. With the information he gathered and the datachip in his hand, the silvernette knew that he could just shove the matter with Qui-Gon under the rug and act detached just for the job to be done.</p><p>But…He is a Jedi now.</p><p>To feel hate, vengeance and have a grudge; it is not of the Jedi way.</p><p>For him to continue as such…</p><p>Green gem-like eyes then turned to lapis lazuli eyes for a moment before Tord took a deep breath and asked back, “Why? Why did you do it? Why did you have to hurt Obi-Wan?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>From a few days it became to a few months, Tord was now used to not having his son beside him. That said, he was irritated that for every five missions he has, the silvernette noticed that the three of them involved Qui-Gon.</p><p>Their conversation that day may have been awkward as hell and horrendously terrible. Nonetheless, Tord was trying his best to give the tall brunet a second chance. Particularly, now that they were being regularly partnered together.</p><p>Which Tord knows such an arrangement can only be done by his adoptive father. The green alien Jedi seemed to have it for him this time. As much as Yoda was not saying anything, Tord could sense it.</p><p>He was trying to get them to make-up and have him forgive Qui-Gon. After all, they were supposedly a family. The strain of what the brunet had done could definitely be felt within their lineage. Master Yoda was urging him to forgive the taller man because of the effects it had and to mitigate what could possibly a loss.</p><p>Which in turn has currently led them to this.</p><p>Qui-Gon and him were now heading to another mission. The mission briefing which they received stated that they were going to get involved with some locals of the planet and convince them to stop their fighting since their main produce—which is an important component in creating bacta—was being withheld due to the rising tensions present in the planet.</p><p>Qui-Gon and him were to act as peacekeepers and have the dispute settled for the trade of the material to continue. Nonetheless, Tord could somehow sense that their supposed peacekeeping duties might end up turning into self-defense and violence. His visions from the Force told him enough about that.</p><p>Turning to look at the preoccupied man beside him, Tord placed the ship into auto-pilot while they traveled in hyperspace and stood up to head to the galley—his hair which was currently let down swayed with his steps. With satiating his hunger in his mind and the knowledge that Qui-Gon would not be the that stupid to do anything untoward him, Tord was startled to feel the brunet pull on his hair and follow after him.</p><p>“What do you want, Jinn?” The silvernette huffed as he slapped the taller man’s hands away from him.</p><p>A hurt look flashed on the brunet’s face and Qui-Gon crossed his arms as if to control himself from reaching out again. “And I’m back to Jinn again. I mean, have I not apologized enough, Tord!? I already told you about how I felt and what my mistakes were.”</p><p>Tord simply ignored the man’s sudden outburst and released his irritation into the Force. Internally telling himself while he continued towards his destination, <em>“Ignore his tantrums. Make him understand that his way of things is not always correct. Be the diplomat and make him see.”</em></p><p>“It isn’t polite nor civilized to just suddenly grab someone’s hair, Qui-Gon. Other cultures may find your behavior deplorable and a total crime,” Tord flatly remarked as he took the one of the ration packets that said it was noodles and opened its container to add hot water in it and mix the condiments provided.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it to be anything negative!”</p><p>“As much as you think so, not everyone like their hair to be touched just by anyone,” Tord countered as he waited for the noodles to cook and sat at one of the closest chairs.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry. Okay? I just wanted to point out that you should cut it already.</p><p>I mean, I heard from Dooku that you planned to cut it after Kenobi’s Knighting ceremony. Yet you didn’t for some reason.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at Qui-Gon’s explanation, Tord ran a hand on his devil horned spikes and took the longer strands at the back of his head to look at it. For years, he kept it long because Obi-Wan said it made him pretty.</p><p>He kept the top and front of his hair the same as his usual cut, the sides and the back were kept long; it was basically a mullet if it could be considered like that. A really long mullet with how long it was allowed to kept growing. And now to be reminded that Obi-Wan wasn’t there anymore to run his hands through his hair….</p><p>Tord sighed as he let the silver strands go and used a low-level spell to put up his hair in a rose design hairdo while he summoned a few red metallic hair clips with the Force and placed them strategically in place to make them appear as a part of the look and as aesthetically pleasing as possible.</p><p>“I’ll cut them when the time is right, Qui-Gon,” Tord replied as he now turned back to his food once his hair was made and began eating.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“As I said before, Qui-Gon. I will handle this matter by myself. When I would cut it would come depending on my decision.”</p><p>“O-okay,” the taller man muttered in submission and finally gave way to silence as he too took a look at the available rations and ate for his satiety.</p><p>Pitying the brunet for his efforts, Tord finally relented at at least giving a semi-haphazard response that could be considered as a held-out olive branch for reconciliation.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll let you cut my hair once I forgive you. That said, you have to do your best to earn it, Qui. Once my trust has been broken, I don’t usually give second chances unless the person involved means something for me.”</p><p>At that, lapis lazuli eyes widened in surprise and Qui-Gon choked as Tord walked away after finishing his meal. Leaving the galley silent save for the taller man’s choking coughs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Forgiveness [Part 2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord finally learns to forgive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone.</p><p>I would be answering some of the questions that were given in the comments of the previous chapters.</p><p>With chain0425 -- Yes, Tord would be able to regain his full abilities back but it would need a lot of time for him to recover and that he should take care of himself properly without straining himself. Like, resurrecting a lot of people without the right preparation and procedures had already strained his body and soul. Thus, during the coming years he can't do another resurrection spell/ritual since it has a very high chance of killing him or putting him in a coma.</p><p> </p><p>Now, for Emerald_Siren-- I would like to clarify that what happened to Tord isn't actually role stealing. I mean, it was mentioned in the chapter "Replacement" on how the Force now basically pushed Obi-Wan's original/canonical role to Tord. </p><p>It was even somehow discussed on that chapter that one of the probable reasons why the Force made Tord have Obi-Wan's canonical role was because he interfered with Obi-Wan's life.  Yoda guessed it was Tord's punishment from bringing Obi-Wan back from the dead while Yan Dooku thought it was because during the resurrection Tord and Obi-Wan's Force signatures mixed together and the Force must have messed something up while the Mother and Son was disentangling their Force signatures. </p><p>Nonetheless, it had been more or less foreshadowed already by the elderly witch of the Dreaming River Clan. After all, even before Obi-Wam arrived in Tord's life, the silvernette had been told that he would know nothing else but infinite sadness. This infinite sadness is something us readers originally correlate to Obi-Wan so it may have been kind of hinted that the "infinite sadness" route would probably go to him.</p><p>So, for our Obi-Wan fans out there, our sassy Jedi would have a more relatively happier life. The person who would end up taking over the mantle would be Tord.</p><p>So...Umm...Yeah, for now that's that. </p><p>I do hope you would find these answers fulfilling your questions. And...I'm sorry if I took your time for writing all of this.</p><p>P.S-- I would probably post a link about the type of healing spells which Tord may use that are based from "Invincible Saint." I mean, the healing spells are the ones that I have more of a better understanding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Forgiveness at some point finally came.</p><p>Well, a year of nearly always being paired together for missions and saving each others’ lives—although they usually got into trouble because of Qui-Gon’s behavior and odd eccentricities—along with the tall brunet obviously and sincerely trying his best to change himself were a few factors. That, and Tord himself knew he kind of missed Qui-Gon’s antics when the other was a child.</p><p>The man’s exuberance and interest in the Living Force was an interesting thing to watch given the right circumstances. Now that they were regularly paired with each other, Tord found himself slowly giving in and began to truly understand what forgiveness is.</p><p>To forgive Qui-Gon meant that he could look at the man and not feel the deep-seated resentment which he usually felt. To forgive Qui-Gon meant that he could at least look past the man’s terrible actions and look at him for who he really was and not just his flaws. To forgive meant that he could find himself relying and trusting the brunet again while beginning to see the other as a friend again.</p><p>It was a slow and arduous process and yet here they were now.</p><p>Tord was now able to forgive Qui-Gon and with it he allowed the younger man to drag him to a festival in Corellia. For a couple of hours, they milled about seeing the sights and food after their finished assignment. With that finally done, they were currently just relaxing together and taking all in what was in front of him.</p><p>The air was relatively calm even with all the din in the background. The shops and stalls gave the dark Corellian night a certain oddly enough mystical glow with their colored lights. And standing on top of one of the open viewing spaces while eating cotton candy; it made Tord feel strangely safe and happy while he had Qui-Gon standing by his side.</p><p>The eccentric Maverick was unusually silent which made the silvernette curious on what was the younger man thinking. Nonetheless, as much as he was piqued, Tord knew his boundaries and waited for the scheduled grand fireworks that were to be shown.</p><p>He waited for something in the Force as the said power thrummed impatiently with anticipation. He waited and waited until the first sparks of the fireworks made the dark sky glow bright. With each sparkling display, the Force’s pressure on Tord grew until the silvernette finally understood what it wanted to say.</p><p>Turning to Qui-Gon just as the grand finale of the firework exhibition was about to end, Tord tugged on the man’s sleeve and asked loudly over the explosions, “Once we get back to our assigned rooms, can you cut my hair?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord’s hair was now short.</p><p>Qui-Gon wasn’t that adept in being a barber or stylist but the silvernette somehow felt that with the younger man cutting his hair a heavy weight was taken away from his shoulders. Like seriously, it wasn’t just about the mass of his long silver hair which he was talking about. It was more like something symbolic and Force related for all that mattered.</p><p>Tord just felt lighter with shorter hair and felt his own Force presence relax.</p><p>Running his hand to his now exposed nape, Tord began fixing the haircut which Qui-Gon gave him while the brunet was asleep. Cutting the long parts of hair that was on the sides of his face and trimming a few places—after a few adjustments—Tord was finally able to see the familiar hairstyle he had which made known as himself.</p><p>His trademark haircut which he carried on from one life to the next.</p><p>The silvernette wondered how the people he knew would react to his new hairstyle. They would probably be surprised because it had been such a long time since he sported anything this short. Smiling wryly at the thought, Tord went to the ‘fresher and opted to bathe right before starting on their mission reports.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You finally forgave Qui-Gon,” the familiar deep voice of a Kel Dor stated as a greeting which had Tord bemusedly rolling his eyes at his young friend.</p><p>“And how do you know that?” The silvernette inquired with a teasing tone as he drank a cup of his hot chocolate and continued looking at the documents that he had in his datapad.</p><p>“Come on, seriously!?”</p><p>“I am serious, Plo. Why don’t you humor me in this instance?” Tord’s smooth Coruscanti tones stated lightly.</p><p>The Kel Dor sighed and acquiesced, “It’s because you cut your hair and your Force signature.”</p><p>Looking up from his work, Tord inquired in intrigue, “My hair and Force signature?”</p><p>“Qui-Gon’s basically proud in telling people that he had a hand in cutting your hair when asked about why just right after your mission you got a new hairstyle. Sith hells, the man is even more annoying since he even shows a charm you supposedly made using your hair and engraved durasteel that has the Jedi logo glow in the dark.”</p><p>“Ugh…Maybe making the charm wasn’t a good idea if he was acting like that. Nonetheless, he was quite adamant that it would be a waste to throw away all of my hair without making something out it.</p><p>So, during my free time before we left the planet we were on, I bought some durasteel and used my magic to make about ten pieces of the charm and throw the rest of my hair.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Speaking of, I’ll be giving you and the rest of the guys your own charms later. After all, I could already guess that Kit’s finding it unfair that Qui gets to have a charm while he doesn’t.”</p><p>“Sure, thanks. Might as well show Qui that he isn’t that special.” Plo Koon disclosed as he eyed his green gem eyed companion.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Tord supplied as he took another sip from his cup and continued, “You also said something about my Force signature, Plo.”</p><p>“Well, as much as you have your shields up and don’t project, you’re Force signature is a lot warmer now compared to the icy frost that it was when you’re usually around him. I mean, anyone who is sensitive in the Force and observant enough could notice how your relationship with him changed for the better.”</p><p>Tord simply smiled wryly at the explanation. “You could basically attribute the whole forgiveness thing to Master Yoda. Like, if it wasn’t for him manipulating the mission assignments, I would not have been forced to spend so much time again with Qui-Gon after that incident. I would have not been made to reconcile with him at all.”</p><p>“Well, that’s the old troll for you,” the Kel Dor joked which had Tord snorting in amusement.</p><p>“You know, you’re lucky that I’m the one who heard that. If anybody else heard that jibe yours then you’d be in big trouble.”</p><p>“We both know that Master Yoda doesn’t care about that. Besides, being your friend had me understand that your adoptive father isn’t as uptight as he seems.”</p><p>“Uptight!? Eccentric and loopy that’s what he is. Yan-yan, Cin and I know that Master Yoda has his own mischievous streaks since the three of us been under that person’s pranks when we were kids. Yan-yan and I in particular. Heck, you don’t know how many times his supposed to be educational lessons turned out to be nothing more but pranks,” Tord divulged in mock offense.</p><p>“But honestly, Master Yoda’s over-protective fanatics aside, you can’t possibly tell me that you haven’t thought of your own Master as a troll or refer to him as such?” Plo Koon insisted as he stopped his own work.</p><p>“Troll!? Nope. More like when I began to have the chance to talk and identify things in my surroundings, the first thing I ended up correlating Master Yoda with was Chandrila’s famous green raisin bread—Stafidepan.”</p><p>At that, the tea that the Kel Dor was sipping through his straw spurted out of his mask and the tall humanoid coughed. “Oh my stars! You gotta be kidding me. Chandrila’s green raising bread…”</p><p>“What!? Don’t tell me you never correlated Master Yoda to that? I mean, the size of that pastry is relatively similar to his head. That, they have the same color and appearance with the you know...”</p><p>Plo Koon snorted at the image he was getting in his head and added, “The wrinkles really do look like that of the lines that are present in Chandrila’s famous confection.”</p><p>“I know, right?”</p><p>“And I thought Mace, Kit and I along with a few other Jedi think that we’re worse,” the taller male remarked.</p><p>“Hey! I was about three-years-old when I ended up thinking of him like that. It was after a lunch break in the Crèche and they served that as a dessert while the green elder was around. Seeing the two of them so close together made me incredulously think that Master Yoda was cannibalizing his less sentient kind.”</p><p>This time, Plo Koon choked on air as he laughed. “Sithspit! You’re the reason why the green raisin bread was banned from being eaten near the Crèche. Like, it was said long time ago, that a number of younglings ended up crying and screaming that Master Yoda was a cannibal since he ate his own kind.</p><p>I never thought that it would be you his did that.”</p><p>“I wasn’t the one who screamed about Master Yoda being a cannibal and crying about it. I mean, I kind of just pointed out the similarities which Master Yoda had with the raisin filled pastry to some of my agemates that sat near me. That, and I may have explained to them what was the concept of cannibalism and how Master Yoda was eating the thing that looked a lot like him.</p><p>Then, lo and behold, all of them ended up crying. They were screaming how Master Yoda was a cannibal and begged to be as far away from him.” Tord admitted with mirth as he slowly began to check back on his work from time to time.</p><p>“And yet, the stigma with the Stafidepan and Master Yoda still remains,” the humanoid pointed out. “Even with all the years that passed, that policy about eating that confection near younglings is still in place. To be exact, that is even the reason some of the younglings are quite respectful and fearful of Master Yoda. Only when these younglings enter their Initiate or Padawan stage of education does this idea of our esteemed elder cease.”</p><p>“Well, it served its purpose on making the younglings behave themselves when Master Yoda is around and tasked to teach their classes. Besides, it was because of that incident that Master Yoda found me memorable enough. That exactly on my fourth birthday he announced that I would officially be his Padawan.</p><p>Chandrila’s green raisin bread has a great significance to me. So, instead of the term troll, when I, Cin or Yan-yan are in our much more less-professional moods, we sometimes refer to Master Yoda as Stafidepan.”</p><p>“Force, I never expected you nor any of your Padawan brothers to be like that,” the Kel Dor confessed. “I mean, the three of you seem to be so…Jedi like. That, and I can’t imagine Master Cin Drallig or Master Yan Dooku be anything else than proper.”</p><p>“We basically experienced childhood too, Plo,” Tord reminded as he finished his cup of chocolate and refilled it using the teapot close to him. “Besides, what do you mean by so Jedi like? You do know that I have my own fair share of shenanigans. After all, some of them involve you guys.”</p><p>“You do have a point.”</p><p>“Well, the three of us aren’t alone with the whole Stafidepan thing. Even Cin and Yan-yan’s apprentices sometimes jokingly call Master Yoda that. Heck, it has basically now become a term of endearment in our pseudo family.</p><p>After all, when Serra, Rael and Qui-Gon were younger, they’d openly call Master Yoda that. To be honest, even Obi-Wan sometimes called the green elder that when he wasn’t referring to the male green bean as his grandpa.”</p><p>“Kark,” Plo Koon groaned. “I can’t believe that you also refer to Master Yoda as a green bean.”</p><p>“Well, let’s just say with my charms and being a good little Jedi, my adoptive father just lets me get away with a whole lot of things,” Tord shrugs as he holds off his laughter at the expense of his severely mind boggled friend.</p><p>“Kriff…And I just wanted to talk with you about the surprising occurrence of you forgiving Qui-Gon. I didn’t want to have this bewildering sharing of experience that you’re willingly giving,” the tall male huffed. “Sith hells, I might never see Master Yoda the same again. I would probably always end up correlating him to the Chandrilian confection.”</p><p>“It’s your fault to even tell me about calling my former Master as a troll,” the silvernette ribbed all too happily.</p><p>“Kriff you, Tord.”</p><p>“C’mon, sweetheart. If you just want to have sex with me you didn’t have to bring up my parent nor my nephew into this,” Tord purred facetiously and smiled when he noticed he got the Kel Dor’s attention.</p><p>“I—Umm…Take you up on that.” Plo Koon blustered with a dark flush. “2200? See you at my place?”</p><p>“If you’ll have me, Plo,” Tord replied with as a smile and cackled when the tall humanoid decidedly fled with such high speed to prepare for their soiree later.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>A/N:</strong> This how I imagined the Charm made by Tord.</p><p>It has the front like the pictures below.</p><p>The back of it has the words "May the Force be with You" engraved on it and also glows in the dark. </p><p>The tassel strings were made out of Tord's hair as replacement for thread. While, the metal chain and the circle used was made of durasteel. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for all the rambling at the beginning notes.</p><p>I wonder what are your thoughts?</p><p>And yeah, the link for the Healing Spells Tord would probably use that is based from "Invincible Saint."<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782013</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Forgotten/Lost Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time flowed onward. The Force was its usual self; giving Tord enough visions that the silvernette was more often than not an insomniac and had to turn to using his supposed sleeping time to other more productive endeavors.</p><p>With such a long time, Tord has finally be able to finish all the contents that was in the vault in Poluvia—right before Obi-Wan’s seventeenth birthday—and properly cross reference it with the books and holocrons that were in the Temple Archives. Tord was even able to access more hidden rooms in the Jedi Temple and find ancient holocrons which in time he studiously focused on whenever he did not have missions or duties to the Order.</p><p>A few things which he learned from these holocrons, tomes and books—the ones in his personal property (discovered in Poluvia or in the hidden rooms of the Temple) and the ones officially sequestered in the Temple Archives—was that the knowledge that the current Jedi Order has unfortunately depreciated to a certain degree. The peace that came with their era has made its members complacent; the abilities known to the Jedi members are completely limited.</p><p>Tord was surprised that Master Yoda was allowing such obvious degrading of knowledge and abilities. For him to let such a thing pass when during his time many more amazing Force abilities could have been used—it utterly baffled the silvernette.</p><p>So, he tried bringing the topic up during one of the Council meetings that he knew wouldn’t have needed much attention on—when Obi-Wan was twenty and now long gone from his mentoring. He pointed out a few of the Light side Force powers whose source references can be found in the Temple Archives and inquired why no one was teaching these abilities to members of the Jedi Order anymore. The books and holocrons which contain them have enough either self-explanatory explanations or detailed instructions that Tord questioned why no one decided to pass these teachings down.</p><p>The piqued looks of his younger fellow Councilors then had Tord looking at the older generation of Jedi that sat with them; that being Master Yoda, Yaddle, Oppo Rancisis, Ki-Adi-Amundi and Viali Lehet. He directly inquired why such things were allowed to happen.</p><p>The answer that Tord received got the silvernette slumping down on his chair in the Council room and placing his hands on his face as he internally sighed in disappointment.</p><p>Those abilities and knowledge were not actively taught because there was no one during the earlier times willing enough to study about them and use them. As such, over time, they were forgotten and left to remain hidden among the records while the easier learned—yet not fully efficient or effective— methods of the Order were passed down.</p><p>Taking a deep-breath to calm himself, Tord released into the Force his annoyance and disappointment. The green gem eyed male then tried to reason himself and urged himself to return acting professionally.</p><p>With him now in proper arrangement, Tord smiled apologetically. “My apologies. It seemed I have showed such an unseemly display.”</p><p>“Rectify this, you wish?” Master Yaddle quizzed.</p><p>“If it is allowed, I would ask to be given a class on teaching the Padawans for their electives.”</p><p>Ki-Adi-Mundi then interjected, “What use is there to teach the Padawans these supposedly lost, if not, rarely heard information? The current skillsets that they have is serviceable enough.”</p><p>Tord frowned at the Cerean at such an argument. “You of all people should not overlook such knowledge, Ki-Adi-Mundi. As a Cerean, should you not search for more knowledge? After all, your species is highly famed for their academic interests and scholarly pursuits.</p><p>Moreover, I have already explained to all of you before the uses of the list of Force powers which I had brought into this discussion. The efficiency and effectivity of any Jedi would increase given the learning of such skill sets.”</p><p>“Hmm…Interesting, your point is. Teach Padawans, you’re truly willing?” Master Yoda asked as his gimer stick was struck on his chair in staccato patterns.</p><p>“Master Yoda is right,” Oppo Rancisis added in. “If you are willing to undertake this task of yours, you would have to consider the amount it would take and schedules available. What’s more is that you are currently the most active of the Jedi within the Order. You have enough commitments; your missions, public visitations, the Crèche and Initiate classes and even being the representative in the Senate when needed for Jedi participation.</p><p>To add more into your workload…Would it not be best to let go of this one to simply continue what you already have?”</p><p>“If you are suggesting that I would not be able to properly focus myself with this in correlation to my current commitments, then I am willing to cede a few of them,” Tord announced flatly.</p><p>Saesee Tiin clarified, “What do you mean by you’re going to cede a few of them?”</p><p>“It means that I am willing to lessen my public appearances from twice a month to once every three months. After all, the current generation of Initiates, Padawans and even Knights make enough group appearances in order to help the masses. Me not being seen that much anymore would hardly affect our current public image since it is already a supposed given that a Jedi has busy schedules.</p><p>Another thing that I am in support to decrease in frequency are the Force Healing and Medical classes which I have for the Crèche and Initiate classes. We already have enough Senior Padawans and Knights that could help fill in for the sudden teaching vacancy. Besides, I am not exactly a necessary teaching staff for such since we have a large number of newly licensed Jedi Healers that could aid in the Medical education during their free times.</p><p>Lastly, I could just now attend significant Senate meetings when needed. The reason for which is that we have enough Jedi that are acclimatized to the game and progression of politics. With them now in the forefront, I could simply act as a political and strategical consultant.”</p><p>“We get your point with the two earlier duties you are willing to cede,” Yarael Poof acknowledged. “However, the third which you have brought up is something which we have yet to fully believe.”</p><p>“Then tell me, my dearest colleagues,” Tord challenged. “Are not Yan Dooku’s former Padawans enough? Jedi Knight Alistair Abraxias and Jedi Knight Crewella De Vil have been fully trained on how to handle being in the political ring by me and Dooku. Their former Padawans too were trained by their masters and sometimes coached by Dooku.</p><p>We also have Jedi Master Ki’har Arbec—a well-known diplomat in the Jedi ranks which I have trained during my spare time—and his former Padawan, Jedi Knight Anri Zona. Then there are a few more which I can make a list out of.”</p><p>“You seem to have planned this out,” Evan Piell pointed out which got Tord receiving assessing stares from his colleagues.</p><p>“Yan Dooku and I have already prepared for such a turnover/succession of duties in consideration if an accident happened or a greater matter needed our involvement. The long terms that we had in staying in such a position only happened since we were finding an opportunity to rightfully retire of such duties.”</p><p>“You were the first one to start and suggest the active involvement of the Jedi in the Senate. The participation that we had for the number of years in such a political environment enabled the Jedi Order to not be merely seen as mysterious monks that hid behind our ancient walls nor be only considered as the Senate’s akk dogs.</p><p>For you to not plan something for the future is something I would not believe,” Mace Windu had finally contributed his piece.</p><p>Which due to the Korun’s words had people reminded who were they questioning and curbed some of the doubts that they have. In turn, a deliberation of sorts not involving Tord was being made as the proposal given was being thoroughly discussed in line with their concerns.</p><p>Seeing the current proceedings, Tord internally sighed and leaned back on his chair as he waited for the Council’s decision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Pain of Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord feels the sting of betrayal for the first time since he was reincarnated in his current world. The pain of which nearly ruins him as that one of the people he trusts the most betrayed him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord’s chest felt heavy.</p><p>“Of all the days which I could feel my emotions, it was today,” Tord bemoaned as he tried his best to release the betrayal and hurt which he felt. He tried to push away the very pain that was making him want to scream and shout at the world and his dear brother.</p><p>After all, his dear precious youngest brother left him. The raven-raven haired man which he gave most of his attention to before Obi-Wan arrived in his life—with all his promises of not leaving him; Dooku betrayed him. Yan Dooku lied to him.</p><p>Tord tried his best to release his emotions to the Force. Yet, to no avail, his emotions bubbled and roiled inside of him while the familiar angry hum of his magic was making itself known. Tord could sense it, the way his own magic and that of the environment was willing to show itself just to appease his pain and anger.</p><p>Nonetheless, the silvernette pushed himself harder. He forced himself to push every single thing that he felt out of himself again and again and again. Tediously repeating the process until he finally collapsed in exhaustion—distantly thanking his instincts in telling him to first head to his own quarters than directly reporting to the Council room.</p><p>This way, his fellow Councilors wouldn’t be able to see how he felt breaking down at the disappointment and failure which he found himself being. After all, he was indeed a disappointment. A failure. Since he wasn’t even enough in being able to keep his younger brother, Yan Dooku, with him until the very end.</p><p>He failed in keeping Yan-Yan even with all the attention that he showered the raven in when he was younger; even with aiding his younger brother convince not only the Council but also the inhabitants of Protobranch of their near demise and help them subvert it by using his magic—which nearly killed him.</p><p>Tord obviously failed and his proof was his brother’s betrayal. His proof was that Dooku betrayed him.</p><p>The silvernette laid carelessly in a crumpled heap on his living room floor. He was back to being alone again. He was back to being the type of person that would be lied to, betrayed and tossed behind.</p><p>He was back to simply being Tord.</p><p>He was back to being that good for nothing Norwegian little boy that was constantly being betrayed because he was never good enough. Matt and Edd didn’t want him. Tom left him. His own biological father hurt him. And now Yan-Yan….</p><p>He was spiraling.</p><p>Tord knew he was spiraling and was starting to mix up one truth of one life time to another truth of another. He knew that him being betrayed and left behind wasn’t always the case. Nonetheless, did he not try hard enough in this life?</p><p>He tried. He really did.</p><p>Yet, Yan Dooku did not choose him and instead left for Serreno; leaving nothing but a message on his comm of his decision.</p><p><em>“I tried…</em>” Tord murmured as tears then began to flow down on his face.</p><p>The silvernette cried and cried until there was nothing more tears in his eyes. Tord sobbed the whole night until he finally fell asleep; until he finally ended the second time that he ever cried in the current world that he was in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord could feel it.</p><p>The emptiness where his bond with his younger brother was. The bond which Yan Dooku severed on his own on the day he left the Jedi Order.</p><p>It was painfully empty that Tord somehow felt achingly hollow. It was a lot worse than when he lost his whole arm when Tom shot him down with a harpoon. It ached and hurt in ways that he felt that he lost a part of himself.</p><p>Which was why, Tord threw himself to his duties. With Yan Dooku gone, he took harder missions that were basically considered in the suicidal levels and hardly stayed in the Temple unless he needed to teach his classes or do some regular Archive readings/research.</p><p>In short, Tord now basically ensured that his schedule was filled 24/7—doing Force knows what— that the Council itself began to worry. Nonetheless, the silvernette hardly cared.</p><p>Tord himself pushed himself to be a better Jedi. The perfect emotionless Jedi.</p><p>With it, he slowly began to dampen his own emotions not only public and in private. Over and over, the process of releasing his emotions to the Force—happiness, sadness, anger, irritation; every emotion he could feel— had finally become an instinctual habit on its own until Tord became numb and impassive. Without the eyes of the camera and public, Tord now hardly smiled.</p><p>He even began to distance himself from the people he was attached to and was close to finally cutting himself off from them. But then, Tord didn’t know who started it, someone must have spoken with all the people he knew and cared about since these people began to visibly reach out to him.</p><p>Master Yoda would now regularly try to have tea with him as much as the green elder knew that he hated plain tea and would rather take hot chocolate, juice or milk—the only tea he’d want was milk tea. Then, there’s Plo who would ask him either for help in whatever research he had or simply invite him to his quarters for some new book or holocron he found. Kit would basically drag him from one restaurant to another to sample different cuisines or have the two of them hang around in bars or at the Nautolan’s home. Mace, on the other hand, would usually ask him for a sparring match; if not, they’d stay in the Korun’s home watching holodramas. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon would bring him to whatever place in Coruscant that he felt the Living Force was strong and join whatever fray that was there—this made him and the tall brunet a magnet trouble for all its worth. Lastly, Obi-Wan would ask him to spend time with him; the two of them bonding over whatever it was that the blonde wanted to do.</p><p>So, to conclude whatever ever efforts that his important people were doing, it was working. Tord’s attempt of cutting himself off from every attachment he had spectacularly backfired. The reason for which was that the people he wanted to let go were now basically acting as overly zealous (yet still lovable) octupi/leeches.</p><p>His endeavors of being so stone-cold and fully unfeeling hampered.</p><p>And that all happened when Obi-Wan was twenty-one.</p><p>Now, though—Tord’s doing his best in balancing himself. To have just enough emotion when needed be and be as stoic and distant when matters necessitated it. His shields now more thoroughly fortified that not even Plo Koon, whose species is telepathic, or Master Yoda can penetrate his well-made mental walls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Needing Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter having less than a thousand words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord felt ill for some reason.</p><p>He felt far too cold even though he already placed temperature controlling charms on himself, his surroundings and wore the thickest of robes that he had. Heck, he shouldn’t naturally even have an aversion for the coldness since the lower temperatures comforted him. The ice being a part of him—one of the usual uncontrolled manifestations of his magic.</p><p>Yet, here he was.</p><p>He was in the Halls of Healing. Getting himself checked by Obi-Wan’s friend, miss Bant—which was a fully licensed Jedi Healer. The Mon Calamari fussing over him since according to his Medical History he rarely even got sick. After all, magic and the Force boosted his immune system. What’s more, the healing spells he knew should have cured his illness already.</p><p>Nonetheless, he felt thoroughly ill and the Force felt as if it was unpleasant and was trying to vomit something out. Which was why, Tord was currently admitted in Halls of Healing and had been staying in that place nearly a week now.</p><p>Yes, Tord knew that the Medical staff of the Temple were only worried about him and had good intentions in their mind. That as may be, the silvernette could not stop himself from hating—<em>"Jedi do not hate,”</em> Tord reminded himself—the fact that he was not allowed to do any of his paper work while confined in the accursed place.</p><p>The scent of antiseptics and medicinal drugs while surrounded all things white and metallic equipment without his own choosing was making Tord remember the more unsavory parts of his past; human experimentation and torture being the highlights of being forced to walk down memory lane. It was making the reincarnator’s skin crawl enough that when Qui-Gon finally decided to visit him the tall brunet didn’t object of sneaking him out.</p><p>If anything, it was Qui-Gon who suggested that they head to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and stay there for a while.</p><p>“So…How’s Obi-Wan?” The lapis lazuli eyed man began to break the long silence they had which started after they left the Med-Area.</p><p>Blink his green gem-like eyes, Tord then assessed his friend and pseudo-nephew for a few seconds before sighing. “You know how he is. He’s still as dramatic as he was under my care and an avid caffeine lover—tea or caf doesn’t matter—as long as it has caffeine in it, he’ll drink it.”</p><p>“Well, we both know where he gets being dramatic from. That, and he still prefers tea more than caf when given the option.”</p><p>“What do you mean that you know where Obi-Wan get being dramatic from!? You do realize that I am no way dramatic! It is far beyond my image; I keep myself fully professional when needed.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Qui-Gon snorted in amusement before shaking his head and patting the silvernette’s hair. “You’re still as short as ever, Tord.”</p><p>Hissing at being called short, the said man then jabbed his elbow at Qui-Gon’s rib. “Not all of us our blessed to be giants, Qui. Besides, I am not short. Statistically speaking, my height is pretty much average in terms of a human male.</p><p>I am just unfortunate enough to be surrounded by giants. Like, you, Mace, Plo, Kit and Obi-Wan—and kark, he’s only twenty-three and he’s already 6 ft. 2”. Hell, even your former students, Feemor and Xanatos were giants too with their height.”</p><p>“Xanatos…” Qui-Gon trailed off nostalgically and that got Tord stopping on his tracks and back tracking.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry for bringing him up,” the silvernette apologized and searched the taller man’s face for any reaction when a dark warped hole appeared not more than two meters above them and suddenly dropped a flailing body.</p><p>“What the hell!?” The brunet shouted as the two Jedi were in a crumpled heap under what appeared to be a bleeding human carrying an unconscious child.</p><p>“Please don’t hurt me, Master. I promise to do better. I won’t take Obi-Wan from the Crèche anymore,” begged an all too familiar voice which had Tord snapping his head towards its speaker.</p><p>“Qui, I think I need you to contact the Council right now and have someone from the Halls of Healing come here right this instant.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Do it already, Qui-Gon!” Tord shouted as the raven on top of them then began to have a seizure of sorts.</p><p>“Fine!” The brunet snapped back as he pushed what appeared to be the younger version of his Fallen apprentice, Xanatos, off of him and unto Tord’s now waiting arms.</p><p>“Kriff, I’m going to put him on a stasis,” Tord remarked as he manhandled the boys in his arms and used the Force to subdue the raven and put him in a healing Trance while holding what appeared to be a tiny red-head.</p><p>Then after Qui-Gon was a few minutes on his comm, a group of Healers finally came and placed the body on stretcher. The child too was also taken from Tord’s arms. Not far from them, the Council too watched the proceedings with utmost scrutiny.</p><p>“Would anyone mind properly explaining to us what happened?” Mace Windu finally broke the curious silence and Tord and Qui-Gon looked at each other as they themselves didn’t know what got them into this kind of trouble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear....</p><p>A younger Xanatos and little Obi-Wan from another realm got placed in the world where Tord was in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Children Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Council finally figured out what caused Tord's illness and its correlation to the portal that spat out children.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>After two days of thorough investigation, the Council finally figured out what triggered their unexpected incident.</p><p>It was a rock.</p><p>More specifically, the rock which Qui-Gon insisted Tord to carry at all kriffing times. The supposed ‘Lucky rock’ which the tall brunet got from some ruins in the Mid-Rim. Of course, it was that rock.</p><p>Sith hells, it was even the reason why Tord was feeling off the whole week. The karking bloody rock leeched off of the silvernette his abilities in the Force and even some of his magic which in turn used the power it got to become a portal of sorts that allowed the individual who had the similar stone on the other side to go through with the condition that the other person wished hard enough.</p><p>Which in their case, the fourteen-year-old Xanatos that they found seemed to have fulfilled the conditions. The raven wished to be taken away from his very abusive Master. Then, lo and behold, this younger Xanatos was dropped on them along with what appeared to be a four-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p>That said, during the two days of the Council’s investigation, the involved members of the Orders were able to get some information from the young man and his companion.</p><p>There, they were able to find out that this Xanatos were closely similar in background to their own Xanatos. That said, when he got his Master—it was the Qui-Gon Jinn of their world who had just dealt the betrayal of Feemor’s Fall. As such, the tall brunet of that world had become an abusive bastard which made the boy in their midst currently quite rather traumatized.</p><p>The boy seemingly had two contradictory reactions when they saw their own Qui-Gon. This young Xanatos was fearful yet had the feeling of longing. To be exact, the young raven knew about their Qui-Gon.</p><p>He said that he saw him in his visions and was angry that their version of Xanatos was crazy for abandoning the Jedi Temple and Falling to the Darkside. However, he was baffled to find their Obi-Wan not being Qui-Gon’s Padawan since according to his dreams he should have been his.</p><p><em>“What this Xanatos basically saw was the canon timeline,”</em> internally mused Tord during the interrogation/ information gathering.</p><p>After all of the questioning, from what they were able to get, the Jedi Order of the boy was a whole lot different from theirs. What’s more, abuse turned out to be the norm there which was why even stuck up Ki-Adi-Mundi was even scandalized and proposed to have the boys remain protected in their realm.</p><p>That said, with that proposal came a can of worms which Tord and the Council didn’t want to poke got opened. That being who would teach this young Xanatos.</p><p>Tord himself—as much as he wanted to help the boy felt as if the Force wanted him to stay away—along with everybody else could sense that the boy’s Fate was more or less decided by the Force. Nonetheless, they worried about the fact that even their own Qui-Gon Jinn turned out to be abusive—and as much the Maverick did adhere to going to the mind healers and visiting a psychologist and/or psychiatrist—the Council still worried.</p><p>The whole Council worried that with this boy having the same name and face with their own Xanatos might trigger something in Qui-Gon and have him go back as to how he treated Obi-Wan—a bloody karking disaster of a treatment if anything. But as Qui-Gon finally interacted with the child, something in the Force seemed to snap in place.</p><p>The tall brunet’s Force signature seemed to lighten and the fourteen-year-old appeared to be less skittish and afraid. As such, as much as all of them in the Council were reluctant to agree to such a decision, they ended up relenting and made Qui-Gon Jinn this child’s Master. That is of course with a few conditions which were needed to be upheld.</p><p>That being said, with the matter of the younger Xanatos’ apprenticeship handled, what the Council needed to deliberate on now was what to do with the younger version of their Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you,” Kit remarked as he watched his silver haired companion coo at the newly named Ben Kenobi.</p><p>“Can’t believe what?”</p><p>“I can’t believe that you just renamed the younger parallel version of your son as Ben,” Kit stated as the small red-head with turquoise eyes held a large stuffed badger in his arms which nearly dwarfed him.</p><p>“It was Obi-Wan’s suggestion that I use that name for the boy,” Tord reminded as he smiled and took the child in his arms. “Besides, Obi-Wan does use that name a lot as his alias. As such, it kind of fits the younger version of him.”</p><p>“But to convince the Council to put on the boy’s official papers the name ‘Ben’ Kenobi!?”</p><p>At that, Tord sighed at his friend’s antics. “I do hope you do remember that I am part of that Council which you refer to. Me convincing them to allow such was easy with the use of proper reasoning and negotiations.</p><p>Besides, Xan approved of it.”</p><p>Black eyes slightly narrowed as its owner thought. “You’ve even become close to this Xanatos that you gave him a nickname!? You never gave our Xanatos a nickname.</p><p>Like, the first time Qui-Gon introduced us to his first Padawan, Feemor Oelis, you called him ‘Fifi’—of all things—after a week. But when our Xanatos was introduced you said nothing.”</p><p>“Hey, I was too busy handling missions left and right during that time,” Tord defended. “What’s more, it was he who immediately stated that he didn’t like to be given any nicknames of sort. Which was why, I merely followed through his wishes.”</p><p>“And this younger Xanatos allowed you to give him a nickname?” The Nautolan asked as he tried finishing his own mission reports.</p><p>“Well…It kind of slipped from my mouth,” Tord shared. “I was visiting him in Qui-Gon’s apartment and asked on how he was doing. There, we ended up talking for a bit which had me slipping and giving him a nickname.</p><p>And, instead of the indignation or irritation which I expected to receive, what I got was a happily crying Xanatos. Like, from what I understand, the boy said that in their world nicknames weren’t allowed since it meant attachments. What’s more, beating kids up seemed to be the norm there since you can’t get attached when you’re basically traumatized to the high heavens. Which in itself is a weird concept that their Jedi Order has.”</p><p>“More like narrow minded radicals,” Kit spat out as he finally finished his work and sat down with the two humans.</p><p>“Well, we should at least thank the Force that our Jedi Order isn’t as extreme as that.”</p><p>“But honestly, how’s the kid?”</p><p>“So far, Xan says he’s adjusting. He seems to be happier here and slowly fitting in with the other Padawans in his age. As such, after a few months of adjustment, it had been already decided that the boy would accompany Qui in some easy mission assignments.”</p><p>“Hmm…. Okay.  How about this <strong>kid</strong> in your hold right now?”</p><p>“The healers said that Ben has a lot of allergies and would be more prone to illnesses due to his slightly deformed lung. But once I got the info. about that, I decided to intervene.</p><p>I used my magic to heal his lungs and right its shape. Then, with a couple of slight genetic altering drugs which I made, I was able to reduce his allergies now to being merely Hoi-broth and Muja fruit.”</p><p>“You’re awfully prepared to have some ready-made medications that can genetically alter what allergies that you have,” Kit pointed out as he now eyed his companion and waited for an explanation.</p><p>“I made these kinds of drugs years ago, Kit. Long before my son came and just after I decided the possibility of having a child did I create this. After all, as much as I know that I don’t have allergies, that doesn’t mean my son wouldn’t too.</p><p>Which was why, I readied myself for whatever possibility it was that may come against my child’s future. My precaution serving as my source of my inventions and all that,”</p><p>“Lemme guess, our Obi-Wan doesn’t have allergies anymore like you do,” Kit dryly remarked.</p><p>“It’s a weakness—allergies that is,” Tord stated as if he was talking about the weather. “My family highly supported eugenics and human augmentation/experimentation. That’s why compared to the other humans Obi-Wan and I are different. It is in our bloodline’s goal to ensure that there would be no weak links for our future generations.”</p><p>“That’s kind of messed up, isn’t it? You’re talking as if—”</p><p>“As if what I’ve just done isn’t a big deal?” Tord sarcastically stated and sighed. “I know what I’m doing, Kit. Heck, I’ve already personally experienced what it meant to be a live human test subject so you don’t have to lecture me on life.”</p><p>“What does that mean!?” The Nautolan asked in a sharper note and noticed how Tord tensed as he picked up little Ben.</p><p>“It means what it means, Kit,” Tord answered solemnly as he walked away and allowed his friend to stew over their last topic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOL</p><p>I just made the younger Xanatos and Ben Kenobi as accepted members of the Jedi Order of Tord's world. And yes, this younger Xanatos would interact a lot with Tord and the rest of Yoda's lineage since they're now basically a family.</p><p>Thinking about it, I might probably do a lineage/family tree for Tord's pseudo family at some point. Not sure when I'll post it but would definitely happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Mission Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been two years now since Xanatos and Ben arrived in the Order. The boys had adjusted well enough that the skittish raven—who was afraid of being touched—was slowly growing to be a confident young man while Ben had become quite rather the charming Crèche youngling.</p><p>Xanatos now regularly accompanied Qui-Gon in missions as his Padawan and reminded the older man of his required visits to the psychologist from time to time. What’s more is that the raven even had friends now and smiled a lot which in Tord’s books meant good progress.</p><p>Ben, on the other hand, was having satisfactory results in his lessons in the Crèche. Talks about who could possibly be his Master was already being made but Tord was hardly interested in that. Therein, he allowed the other Jedi Knights and Masters’ have an interest in the boy.</p><p>Tord knew that he had no need to worry since Master Yoda himself already stated what were the possible consequences if anyone went out of line and scared the poor ginger back into trauma. The consequences of which were not pretty and made everyone sure that the small turquoise eyed boy was well cared for.</p><p>But back to the present.</p><p>Tord was utterly dismayed at the moment.</p><p>The silvernette knew that at some point in Obi-Wan’s twenty-fifth year the battle with the Blockade of Naboo would happen and that mission would be assigned to Qui-Gon’s team. Which was why, Tord did his best to avoid any joint assignments with the man and must have unintentionally called in bad Karma. The reason for his thinking was that the brunet’s last mission went wrong and had Xanatos going into a coma.</p><p>It was a karked up mess.</p><p>Qui-Gon and Xanatos were supposedly coming back from some kind of peace talks in the Mid-Rim and, somewhere along the way, while they were parking their vehicle in the Temple Hangar their ship exploded. In turn, the few other closely parked vehicles in the Hangar area got damaged too and injured quite a number of Jedi Masters, Knights and Padawans.</p><p>As such, a thorough investigation was made to know whether what happened was an accident again in Qui-Gon’s part or an actual terrorist threat.</p><p>Which now brings Tord to his current plight.</p><p>“Why am I going with Qui-Gon?” Tord inquired as he couldn’t understand why his fellow Councilors would shove him on a mission with the taller man when it had just been a few weeks since the whole sabotaging fiasco.</p><p>“You do know that right at this moment, Qui-Gon Jinn is without a Padawan. Therein, he would need someone who could possibly back him up if ever the negotiations with the Trade Federation went south,” Mace reasoned.</p><p>“But why me!? Last thing I remember, I was supposedly to have a recon mission in Siskeen involving the sudden rise in military armaments production that was going there. My mission was already signed and approved which was the reason why I was about to head out already when you guys commed me.”</p><p>A loud sigh was then heard from Master Yoda himself, “More urgent, this mission is. Personally called we are by Chancellor Valorum, investigate we do. Friend of the Chancellor, Qui-Gon is, named he was for the task. Your negotiation and combat skills, that we really need.”</p><p>“Fine, I understand. That said, now that I would be pulled out of the Siskeen mission, who would take my place? I would rather like to know that someone competent would fill-in for me.”</p><p>Adi Gallia was the one to answer the question with a wry smile, “Quinlan Vos was our chosen candidate.”</p><p>“Hmmm…Well, if it’s Quinlan then I may as well give in to the mission request,” Tord remarked as he conceded defeat in the matter of assignment changes.</p><p>“Good,” Mace clapped his hands as if to get all of their attention.  “Now, before Tord leaves we should discuss a few other issues that have been brought up to the Council.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re awfully quiet,” Qui-Gon stated unhelpfully while they stood behind the two pilots of the ship they were riding on.</p><p>“You do realize that our matter with the Trade Federation would be quite rather short. If anything, I could already foresee that they would attack us and our ship,” Tord pointed out as he leaned upon the side of the cockpit and watched their vehicle approach the Trade Federation’s base of operations in Naboo.</p><p>“C’mon now, Tord. Don’t be so pessimistic,” the tall brunet pushed while trying to cheer the other up.</p><p>“I am not being pessimistic, Qui. I am just being realistic,” the red garbed Jedi shot back and kept himself silent as they prepared themselves from departing the Republic Cruiser.</p><p>“Does this realism of yours involve a vision?”</p><p>“I already know what you’re going to say, Qui. So, shut it. I don’t need to be reminded of focusing on the present.”</p><p>At that, the Maverick finally sighed and gave up. Qui-Gon then turned his eyes around to observe their surroundings when he spotted a protocol droid walking towards them.</p><p>“Hello, distinguished Jedi. I am TC-14 and I would be the one to lead you to your destination.”</p><p>The tall brunet then gave the droid a small smile at the introduction while Tord simply remained impassive beneath his black hood. The two of them silently following the droid until they were led into the formal conference room.</p><p>With the door coming to a close behind them, the duo finally pulled back their hoods.</p><p>“I honestly have a bad feeling about this,” Tord insisted as he began visually searching the room for any cameras or recording devices.</p><p>“Tord, I don’t sense anything. Besides, I thought we already dropped this subject right before we left the ship,” complained the brunet as he looked out of the large transparisteel windows; staring at the lush green planet of Naboo.</p><p>“We did not drop the subject, Qui. You gave up.</p><p>That being said, the bad feeling I mentioned earlier isn’t just about the mission. I mean, something from elsewhere feels… elusively off.”</p><p>“Wow,” sassed the owner of lapis lazuli eyes. “That’s the first time I’ve heard you say something about being ‘elusively off’ since…Well, as long as I have known you.”</p><p>Tord then tensed as he felt something was coming.</p><p>“Take a deep breath and control your breathing! These bastards are planning to knock us down with some type of gas,” the silvernette commanded which not long after was made true as white fog from the vents filled the room.</p><p>The two Jedi then waited for a few minutes until the large durasteel doors opened.</p><p>Blaster fire then rained on the duo which they easily dodged under the cover of the poisoned fog. Then, once the enemy fire had died off, the two of them began their attacks.</p><p>Tord and Qui-Gon slashed their way through the droid squadrons that came and headed to the bridge to apprehend the master mind of such an attack. But as they came nearer to their goal, three layers of blast doors came to a close; blocking them of the prize which they sought.</p><p>“Kark it,” the taller man muttered as he stabbed his lightsaber through the thick metal and tried carving a passage which they could go.</p><p>And just when Qui-Gon was nearly half-way done, ten Destroyer Wheel droids came and started their battle configuration—firing at their human targets left and right.</p><p>“You know, Qui. As much as we’re Jedi and shouldn’t be petty, I really want to say that I told you so,” Tord offhandedly remarked while easily deflecting blaster fire and signaling the other to follow him.</p><p>“Fine! You don’t have to be such an ass about it,” the brunet groaned as they fled through the hallways and came upon a large vent which they can use.</p><p>Tord eyed the vent for a second before unwillingly prying it open and heading in first. “I hope that you’re not feeling gaseous, Qui. Because if you are, I swear to the Force that I’ll gut you.”</p><p>“Hey, it was just one time!” The Maverick huffed as he came after and used the Force to close the vent which they just entered.</p><p>“Shush…Let’s drop the banter for later. With this ship crawling with hostile droids I would rather not remain here any longer.”</p><p>“Fine by me,” Qui-Gon acquiesced and the two went on their journey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Naboo’s Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two Jedi Guardians were able to leave the enemy ship even though the Republic Cruiser which they used going there was destroyed. They managed to do so by stowing away in the Trade Federation’s Landing Craft and temporarily going on their separate ways to avoid detection.</p><p>During the moment of act as stow away, Tord momentarily entertained the idea of slicing the programs of the ship he was in and the droids which accompanied him. But as he thought through the PROs and the CONs of such an endeavor, the silvernette found the results interesting.</p><p>Tord then took out a datapad from his storage space and began slicing through the codes and found his mark easy. The Trading Federation wasn’t able to sense his tampering so he placed a command unto the ship’s mainframe and the droid’s individual subroutines to land somewhere dry and later on head to the royal Palace—with the droids on a complete standby from within—in the guise of additional fire power. That way, before leaving Naboo the silvernette can easily use a shrinking spell on the ship and pocket it for his later use and experiments.</p><p>“I do hope that the Trade Federation won’t miss one of their ships,” Tord jeered as he walked out of the Landing Craft unimpeded and merrily made his way into the forest.</p><p>The Force guiding him while large roots and upturned logs were moving out of his way via his magic. Tord hummed lightly as both flora and fauna were covering his tracks—a distant memory of an alternate universe of his origin where he was reincarnated as a Fae with black horns and wings while Tom was his dear prince and held him close unbiddenly played in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>“What would dear mother Maleficent and sister Aurora say about this forest? They would probably complain about the lack fairies and other magical creatures in this place.”</em>
</p><p>That said, before he even went deeper in his memory, Tord was forced out of his thoughts as the loud scream of a Gungan caught his attention.</p><p><em>“That would probably be Jar-Jar Binks right now,”</em> the silvernette mused as he followed the source of the noise and found Qui-Gon panting while the said humanoid alien was sprawled on the forest floor.</p><p>“I see that once again you’ve picked up another helpless and pathetic creature, Qui,” Tord stated to announce his presence and leveled the Gungan a once over that had the silvernette nearly doing a discrete mental double take.</p><p>“Tord, I’m glad that you’re okay.”</p><p>“Indeed…” Tord dryly verbalized as he tried to wrap around the fact that the bloody alien in their presence was Force sensitive.</p><p>Looking at Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar, the owner of green gem-like eyes controlled his emotions and wrapped the Force and his magic around him tightly—subtle yet cautious and ready to strike.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Tord I’d like to introduce you to our new friend.”</p><p>“Mesa name Jar-Jar…Jar-Jar Binks.”</p><p>Tord then gave his warmest ‘Sun Princess’ smile and nodded at the Gungan. “Pleasure to meet you too, Jar-Jar. That said, do you know any place where we can seek momentary refuge and contact the Naboo government?”</p><p>“Ah! Mesa know such a place. Mesa da moto grande safe place would be with Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jar-Jar,” Qui-Gon stated and continued, “Can you lead us to the place you mentioned? My companion and I direly need your assistance to go on our way.”</p><p>“Yousa don’t worry. Yousa just follow me and I’ll show you da way,” Jar-Jar cheerily gestured as he led the way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“She’s relatively pretty,”</em> Tord thought as he watched the disguised queen flutter about and act like one of the handmaidens. <em>“That said, she’s not as pretty as any of the models or actresses who threw themselves at my feet when I was in my teens as Tord Athansia Obelia—scientist, inventor, CEO and a person with an Unlimited Balance— or as beautiful and elegant as the politicians, aristocrats and princesses who vied for my attention as Red Leader—Emperor of Earth. </em></p><p>
  <em>I wonder what made Anakin Skywalker choose her.”</em>
</p><p>A loud beep then caught the silvernette’s attention as a sole Astro Droid—Artoo, Tord noted—covered in soot came back in.</p><p>“Hello, little one,” he gently greeted. “Thank you for bravely fixing the ship even with all the firefight happening.”</p><p>&gt;&gt; [It was nothing.] &lt;&lt; Beeped and whistled the droid.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank the Force for Translation spells. With it I can even clearly understand what droids are saying.”</em>
</p><p>“Well, as much as you say it’s nothing. I’m thankful for what you did. So, would you allow me to clean you up?” Tord offered as he sensed that no one was around the area that they were in and that there were no bugs placed in it.</p><p>&gt;&gt; [That’s greatly appreciated. However how do you plan to do that?] &lt;&lt;</p><p>“Let’s just say I could use magic,” Tord said teasingly as he knelt in front of the blue droid and said two spells.</p><p><strong>「</strong><strong>Purification</strong><strong>」</strong>had Artoo’s metal chassis sparkling clean and the <strong>「</strong><strong>Reparo</strong><strong>」</strong> spell had the machine’s loose wires coming together again and its peeling paint job look as good as new.</p><p>“There. You now look good as new,” the devil horned man announced as he gently patted the droid’s dome. “You can now go see her majesty with a presentable appearance.”</p><p>&gt;&gt; [How did you do it? I felt the loose parts within me right itself even if you didn’t open my casing. That, and how do you know that I want to look good in front of the queen?] &lt;&lt;</p><p>“The Force and Magic can do many great things.” Tord simply cryptically shared and thought about the reason on why he wasn’t he had to not fix the hyperdrive that they had on board.</p><p>“Oh yeah, before I forget. Can you please not tell anyone what I did to you, Artoo? I mean, if asked, you can simply say that I cleaned you that’s all. After all, I would like to keep this a secret between the two of us.”</p><p>&gt;&gt; [Sure. If that makes you happy.] &lt;&lt; Happily chirped the Astro Doid as it wheeled its way towards the queen’s chambers where the queen and the rest of the crew were situated.</p><p><em>“Not fixing the hyperdrive is necessary,” </em>supplied Tord’s brain. <em>“After all, with the trip to Tatooine Qui-Gon would discover the Chosen One and begin the prophecy.”</em></p><p>With those words, the silvernette finally decided to follow the pleased the droid and maybe give his two credits into the discussion that he would rather have no part of.</p><p><em>“Ughh…I swear to the Force. Once we get back, I just want to curl up in bed and sleep,” </em>the reincarnator complained as he eventually allowed his mind to wander.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Issue with Jar-Jar Binks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord deals with the issue about the knowledge of a Force-sensitive Jar-Jar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord wondered how Qui-Gon couldn’t sense how the Gungan they picked up was Force sensitive. Like seriously, the leather skinned creature had the Force—both the Light and the Dark—wrapped itself around Jar-Jar. As such, Tord couldn’t really sense what was the taller alien’s affiliation in the grander scheme of things.</p><p>Ruminating about the alien’s possible ties had Tord suddenly remembering a ridiculous theory which his elder brother, Danny, mentioned a few times. Darth Jar-Jar.</p><p>Tord recalled how the first time that he saw the Gungan in the first movie he found the alien suspicious and later on pathetic. That tagging of Jar-Jar had remained for as long as he humored his brother and father about being interested in the Star Wars fandom. Nonetheless, his raven haired Halfa elder brother would intermittently remind him about the absurd theory of the Gungan possibly being a Darksider. A Sith Lord if anything.</p><p>Now that he wasn’t with his family and closely interacting with the amphibious male, Tord was starting to understand what Danny meant. Jar-Jar may act all like a clumsy dunce but the silvernette could spot the similarities of it to how a practitioner of the Drunken Fist moved.</p><p>After all, during his lifetime as Red Leader Tord, he recruited different kinds of capable people into his army. The various kinds of martial arts that his men had were varied and suited whatever occasion that was presented them.  As such, Tord saw its merits and he himself devised his personal guard during his tenure as Emperor to be a bit unconventional.</p><p>It was unconventional since his head guard and fiancé—Thomas—could transform into a gigantic purple monster that’s impervious to bullets and bombs. Then there’s Thomas’ second in command, he was a strait-laced Russian that weirdly enough practices the Drunken Fist as his second option when the usual military forms didn’t work.</p><p>Anyway, from having enough experience on seeing a Drunken Master move, Tord was finding himself cautious about what was the Gungan’s motives for tagging along their mission. Which was why, the silvernette had half the mind to pretend as if he wasn’t sensing anything and observe from the sidelines. While the other half wanted nothing more but to march directly to Jar-Jar and ask him what he wanted.</p><p>But it looked like the Force was the one to decide things for him since the suspicious Gungan was the one to approach him.</p><p>“Mesa notice you like to stay alone.”</p><p>Putting up a false smile, Tord assured, “I am fine, Jar-Jar. Nonetheless, thank you for whatever concerns you have about me.”</p><p>“Mesa heard from the Force that you are like me. Yousa are a gray user just like me. Mesa now knows that I am not alone,” Jar-Jar announced all too quietly which had Tord sitting up straighter in his seat in the galley and using the Force to check if the two of them were really alone.</p><p>Sensing no one else, Tord narrowed his eyes and demanded, “What do you want, Jar-Jar?”</p><p>“Mesa just wishes to say you are not alone. Mesa just want to say that mesa am happy that there is someone who also uses both the Light and the Dark. After all, mesa knows how rare wesa Gray are,” the orange humanoid admitted.</p><p>These words then had Tord curious. “You mentioned about something called Gray and are referring to us as such. What does it mean?”</p><p>“It means wesa are neutral. The balance. Mesa and yousa do not wholly discriminate the need in using the Light or Dark.”</p><p>“Your point?”</p><p>“<strong><em>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>There is no fear, there is power.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am the heart of the Force.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am the revealing fire of light.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am the mystery of darkness.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>In balance with chaos and harmony,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Immortal in the Force.</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Sudden realization then came upon Tord as he stared incredulously at the Gungan in front of him and sighed. “You’re a karking follower of the destroyed <strong>Jed’aii Order</strong>.  Like, how can your group still exist when the schism of your two former followers grew so large in proportion and wreaked havoc in the galaxy?”</p><p>“Mesa have no group. Jar-Jar have been alone since mesa knew how to speak. Mesa Master Lanoree Brock taught me about the Force when she found me. The box she lived in saved me. Mesa Master led me to Otoh Gungan. There, mesa Master taught me.”</p><p><em>“What does Jar-Jar mean by box that his Master lived in? A cryogenic chamber? A Holocron?” </em>Tord internally wondered as he intoned, “Let me guess, the Gungan’s found about your Force abilities and that’s why you were exiled.”</p><p>“They couldn’t accept mesa. They hated me for what mesa could do. They are afraid.”</p><p>“And now you are reaching out to me because…?”</p><p>“Before mesa was forced into exile, Boss Nass ruined mesa Master’s home. Now, mesa can’t talk to Master Lanoree. Master Lanoree is the closest mesa has to a mama,” Jar-Jar piteously explained as he brought out a metallic cube that was broken into three parts.</p><p><em>“The holocron guess was right. It looked like the only way that the Jed’aii Order had survived was through such a thing.”</em> Tord mused as he carefully picked up the pieces and laid it onto the table. “You want me to fix your precious holocron.”</p><p>“Yousa are similar like mesa. Yousa are a Gray. Mesa asks yousa to help me. Please…”</p><p>“Fine, I will that said I have a few conditions to make before I start working on this.”</p><p>“As long as yousa fix Master’s home, mesa will do anything. Mesa promise,” the Gungan vowed as he placed both his hands on his chest.</p><p>“The first condition is that you will truthfully answer my questions. Whenever you talk to me you can’t lie or else not only will I not help you. You can also forget about me knowing you,” Tord threatened as he directed his icy green gem eyes to bright yellows.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Then, for the first establishment of the first condition. Are you a Sith Lord? If not, connected to any Sith or Darksider?”</p><p>A scandalized rebuttal found its way out of the orange humanoid’s mouth. “Mesa not Sith. Mesa have no contact to any Darksider. Master Lanoree would be disappointed with mesa if that happened.”</p><p>The Force was quiet at that statement and Tord understood that the Gungan was telling the truth. “Then do you support the Jedi, Jar-Jar?”</p><p>“Mesa supports neither. Master Lanoree said that there should be balance for Light and Dark. Mesa only cares that people should not be hurt,” Jar-Jar expressed righteously which had Tord finally getting a read that he should make sure this bastard is something to be wary about.</p><p><em>“Jar-Jar’s a karking unpredicatable Joker. He would be a liability if not taken out of the equation. Nonetheless, he’s needed for the prophecy to continue. The Force warns me against killing him.” </em>Tord mentally groaned as he outwardly hums in consideration.</p><p>“Fine. I get your point. However, for my second condition is that you won’t ally yourself to the Sith. Because if you do, nothing will save you,” the silvernette warned as he continued his words that were in laid with a powerful curse, “You will return to being an outcast and your own Master would forsake you. Your beloved holocron would break and no one of your own kind would want you. Only another worthless outcast would only be with you if you break your vows.”</p><p>“Mesa understand. Mesa won’t help the Sith,” Jar-Jar promised.</p><p>“Good,” Tord smoothed out as he leans back into his seat and remarks, “I’ll fix your holocron, Jar-Jar. You can get it later once the issue of the hyperdrive is taken care of.</p><p>“Okay, if that’s yousa condition, mesa try to help yousa friend. So, mesa has to follow him into Tatooine.”</p><p>Blinking at where things were going, Tord simply watched the tall orange alien prepare himself for the planet’s heat. “Now run along, Jar-Jar. I want to meditate alone now that the issue we have is finally accounted for.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jar-Jar chimed which had the silvernette calling out in sudden thought.</p><p>“Since we’re both Gray, Jar-Jar. You don’t have to pretend to be like an idiot to me,” Tord announced in afterthought and slight machinations of hoping to get the utmost trust of the sith forsaken wildcard.</p><p>“Okay, mesa remember not to be an idiot with you next time when we’re alone.” Jar-Jar responded as he finally headed out of the galley and went towards Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anybody here believe in the theory that Jar-Jar isn't exactly stupid? I mean, for a few years the Darth Jar-Jar theory has been existing. And yes, it had been confirmed that Snoke isn't Jar-Jar.  But, who thinks that Jar-Jar doesn't exactly have to be affiliated to either the Dark or the Light?</p><p>Anyway, the Jed'aii Order that I mentioned here was the first official group of Force users who used both Light and Dark and believed in balance. They were the origin of both the Jedi and Sith. Only when the Schism happened did these two groups splintered and separated which later to the long continuing fight of Light vs Dark.</p><p>The Master which I've written here who was in Jar-Jar's holocron is Master Lanoree Brock. She's a real star wars character. You can search about her in the Wookiepedia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Tatooine’s Mos Espa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was odd.</p><p>Tord remembered in Canon that queen Padmé Amidala left with Qui-Gon and stayed at the Skywalker household for about three days.</p><p>That said, what Tord he couldn’t get was why she was here with him, lounging about while her replacement remained in the large queen’s chambers. The woman was eyeing him for awhile now and Tord didn’t know if he should finally breach their shared silence or just let the issue lie.</p><p>“I’m surprised that the Jedi sent you here when you could be in the Senate dealing with much more important matters, Master Obelia,” the female brunet finally spoke which had Tord understand that she recognized him.</p><p>“I rarely attend the Senate meetings anymore, Queen Amidala. The Jedi Order has seen it fit for me to be back on the field and leave the politicking to my successors.”</p><p>An amused look then flitted unto the woman’s face as she leaned forward on her seat. “You really are the Jedi Order’s shinning star to immediately recognize me. After all, as much as you are courteous to my decoy, you easily enough let it known to me that you knew and have no interest in playing around.”</p><p>“Your highness, since you know about me and my possible workings in the Senate then you do realize that I am not the type to entertain such frivolities. If anything, I prefer to keep myself as direct and efficient as possible.”</p><p>“Indeed,” the woman quipped back and pushed, “However, I am curious on why you are here aside from your early explanation.”</p><p>Tord mentally sighed at Amidala’s bullheadedness, “I am here because Chancellor Valorum sent us. The Chancellor himself is worried for your planet’s sake that he has called both Qui-Gon and I to the point that even our already pre-destined missions got interchanged for this one.”</p><p>Silence rang for a few minutes before Amidala finally stood up from her seat.</p><p>“Thank you for your honesty, Master Obelia.”</p><p>“Tord, your highness. You can simply call me that when not in the professional setting,” the silvernette offered as he wanted to at least ensure a connection between himself and her if ever she would indeed be chosen by Anakin Skywalker as her partner.</p><p>“As you wish, Tord,” she remarked with a smile and headed her way back to her group.</p><p>
  <em>“Why in the kriffing Sith hells do people want to keep on disturbing when I want to be left alone!? First it was Jar-Jar and just a moment ago it was Amidala.</em>
</p><p><em>Hopefully, no one else would wish to disturb me later,”</em> Tord mentally groused as he finally opted to leave the galley and wait for the ship’s sleeping cycle to set in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>As expected, Qui-Gon had finally met the boy as during the evening the tall brunet commed him to analyze the blood sample he had taken. The results were just as how Tord knew it would go— a Midichlorian count of 27, 700. Just a hundred more than his own.</p><p>“Tord, what’s analysis of the blood sample that I sent you?”</p><p>“I think that there’s something wrong with the transmission,” Tord voiced in pretense as he stared at the results and hoped that the tall brunet wouldn’t be an ass about it.</p><p>“Here’s a signal check.”</p><p>“Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the charts...over twenty thousand…” Tord intentionally trailed off.</p><p>“He’s just like you,” Qui-Gon pointed out which had Tord loudly sighing.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a lot like me. That said, he’s 100 higher in counting compared to me.”</p><p>“Wait, he has a higher Midichlorian count compared to you?”</p><p>“Yes, Qui. Whomever source you found is a lot stronger in the Force compared to me.”</p><p>“That’s-That’s interesting news…” Qui-Gon trailed off before shutting down the transmission and leaving Tord groaning at his friend’s predictability.</p><p>“For kark’s sake, Qui. I should give you a book about proper decorum,” the reincarnator grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair decided to head back to his quarters for a bath in the ‘fresher.</p><p>
  <em>“Tomorrow mid-afternoon I have to head out and go to Mos Espa’s gambling center. There, I could bet my way on winning Shmi and a few other assets since I already know who would win. To be exact, I can make more intricate bets and let things play out for a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have enough Corellian credit chips and Peggats. Making a number of different bets wouldn’t be bad and divert attention unlike if I just ask about Shmi.”</em>
</p><p>Tord finally decided as he takes his clothes off and puts them through a wash. <em>“Force am I thankful for water. Purification and Sonic showers are still nothing compared to the relaxing effect water baths has.”</em></p><p>Then, like as he planned, the next day he finally found the opportunity to leave the Nubian ship.</p><p>Covering himself with his robe and hood, Tord used a color changing spell for his clothes, hair—he even forced his signature devil horns down— and eyes while using a ‘Notice Me Not’ charm. Touching his throat, he made use of a voice changing spell and from his smooth melodious lilt it became lower and gruffer—the voice of a very masculine pirate or man.</p><p>“Hello there,” Tord greeted—taking down the ‘Notice Me Not’ charm to announce that he was there—as he entered the gambling den and turned to the person at the counter. “I want to make a bet for tomorrow’s Boonta Eve.”</p><p>“Boys, look over here. We got ourselves fresh blood betting in,” announced a humanoid covered head to toe in cloth.</p><p>Smiling with his razor-sharp white teeth, he turned to the crowd with his glowing violet cat-slit eyes and looked sideways at the bookie handling the ledgers of bets. “Yeah, well, I’m gonna make a few bets that’ll make a couple bastards happy since they’d be taking chunks outta me.”</p><p>“All right, let’s hear it,” the attending Twi’lek gestured crassly and took a swig of the swill he was drinking. The crowd quieting down in curiosity at what the newbie would bet on.</p><p>“I’ll make three bets. First is that a human would win the race. Next, the human’s name is Anakin Skywalker and he’ll be the only one to cross the finish line. And finally, Skywalker’ll take out Sebulba. The Dug would bring his own demise by trying to bump unto the boy.”</p><p>Dead silence met the currently violet eyed man’s statements. Then, after a minute, obnoxious laughter rang out as the entirety of the gambling den began to ridicule him and ask whether he was messed up in the head.</p><p>Annoyed at the group for criticizing his choices, Tord slapped down on the counter the stacks of Correllians and Peggats which he had on hand.</p><p>The Twi’lek whistled at the large amount placed in front of him. “That’s 60, 000 Correllians and 45, 000 Peggats. Are you sure about your bets kid?”</p><p><em>“I’m probably older than all of you, idiots,”</em> Tord internally grumbled as he affirmed. “Yeah. I’m making the bets or the bastards who I’m with are gonna kick my ass for being a wuss and not staying true to my word.”</p><p>“Ah, from which group are you if they’d push you to do this? Normal bounty groups don’t usually push their new members to bleed their pockets dry betting. Instead, they’d usually ask them to treat them with drinks, company or some spice.”</p><p>“The Black Akks,” Tord answered confidently as he recalled that the said bounty group was indeed under his pay roll. The team fitted the description of a cut-throat bounty group that operated in the Core Worlds up to the Outer-Rim with the reputation of holding a reputation of still being somewhat honorable.</p><p>“Kark, isn’t that group headed by some Mando!?” A Bith shouted which got people murmuring.</p><p>“No wonder,” another drunk added, “Poor you, kid. That group’s pretty much about promises.”</p><p>Tord countered darkly, “Yeah, well, I already made my bet. Question is, would you guys accept it?”</p><p>Drunken cheers then rang out, “Don’t worry, kid. We’ll take your bet.”</p><p>A datapad was then given to him telling about tomorrow’s schedule and where would the winnings could possibly be claimed. Founding a secluded place, he took note of who did he bet against and copied the other presented information. Tord then took out his Mirror phone and contacted the group he just mentioned and waited for his call to be received.</p><p>“Axior Vizsla speaking.”</p><p>“I have a task for you,” Tord muttered as he looked at the gambling den.</p><p>“Boss!?” Squawked the armored Mandalorian as he realized who he was speaking to.</p><p>“I-Umm…Sure, boss. Whatever it is I’ll make sure our group would deal with it,” promised Axior as he fidgeted a bit before gathering himself and acted like a patient soldier.</p><p>“Good, now listen closely,” the disguised reincarnator ordered as he explained the job that he had for them.</p><p>After a few minutes of listening, the Mandalorian nodded in affirmation. “I get it boss. We’re to come there tomorrow for your winnings. Any slaves won would be brought back to Coruscant and handed to a contact that would notify us once we reach Coruscant air space. Any hard assets won that could be brought back would be done the same as the slaves. Any titles, deeds or accounts that would be acquired would be placed under the trust fund details you provided.”</p><p>“Very good,” Tord purred as his currently violet eyes stared into the visage of a helmeted head. “If you do well, you and your troop would get a quarter of the winnings. That is, not including the slaves.</p><p>The slaves would be freed under my direction and allowed to choose their life to either remain under my employ or start anew in Coruscant or any other Core World planet. What happens to them would be dealt with by the person that would contacting you in Coruscant.”</p><p>“Of course, Boss. Your will is our law,” the Mandalorian concurred and Tord then ended the communication.</p><p><em>“Now that that’s done, I might as well return to the ship now and catch some sleep. Who knows what kind of trouble would Qui-Gon bring tomorrow?” </em>Tord pondered as he walked out of the gambling den and leisurely observed the inhabitants of Mos Espa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Meeting the Chosen One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qui-Gon makes the "Chose One" and Tord meet. Misunderstandings ensue and the taller Jedi acts like an annoying prick by fanning the flames and embarrassing Tord.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord was utterly dismayed at the moment.</p><p>That as much as the silvernette was glad that no one knew of his outing yesterday—and won himself a number of slaves (Shmi being part of them), a mining company, a deed for owning two moons rich in precious mineable materials, a couple of large sums and a few other knick-knacks—the silvernette was displeased because of what he was saw.</p><p>With the hyperdrive replaced and installed, Qui-Gon came back with a child hot on his heels. As the two approached the ship, a black clad humanoid came which had the taller Jedi fighting with the Zabrak via lightsaber battle and escaping as they sped off on their ship.</p><p>But what truly dismayed Tord was, when Qui-Gon was still lying on his ass and was about to introduce him and the child, the tall brunet stopped in silence. A thoughtful look marring his face.</p><p>Curious on why the other went quiet, Tord then took note how the small nine-year-old child of prophecy was staring at him in silent awe. Those wonderful blues taking him all in all too seriously until the boy finally spoke and broke the silence.</p><p>“Are you an angel?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon looked like he wanted to cackle at such a question but controlled himself as he stood up and excused himself from the two of them. Tord, on the other hand, felt like he wanted to both laugh and cry when he heard those words.</p><p>For the Chosen One to tell him such a weird cheesy pick up line was just…It didn’t sit well with him. After all, in the Canon it was Padmé who received them. But now, as much as he felt awkward with such a starting line, Tord didn’t want embarrass the boy.</p><p>So, as he was about to say something to correct the child, Tord was suddenly called upon by one of the queen’s actual hand maidens. “Master Obelia, her majesty wishes to speak with you.”</p><p>Seeing that his duties were calling to him, the silvernette gave the boy an apologetic smile as he walked away and pulled out his datapad to ping his annoying friend and pseudo nephew.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Qui, would you mind taking care of your guest at the moment? The queen summoned me so you may as well see to it that the child you picked up would be taken care of.&gt;&gt; Tord messaged and not a few seconds later a reply came from the tall brunet.</p><p>&lt;&lt;How was it? Did the kid still think of you as an angel?&gt;&gt;</p><p>Feeling irritated at the other’s teasing, Tord pushed his feelings into the Force and stealthily took a deep breath. &lt;&lt;As I mentioned before, the queen summoned me just a few minutes after you left. I wasn’t able to say anything at all in shock so you better clear things up before we reach Coruscant.</p><p>That, and make sure to take care of the poor kid.&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;Roger that.&gt;&gt; Qui-Gon answered back and Tord found himself unwilling to humor the man’s teasing any longer. As such, he hid back the pad into his robes and sneakily sent it back to his soul inventory.</p><p>“Miss Sabe, what would the queen require us having a discussion at such an hour?” The reincarnator inquired in curiosity since he knew there would be little for them to speak about.</p><p>“My apologies, Master Obelia. Her majesty had been quite rather tight lipped about what you could possibly be discussing. As far we handmaiden are allowed to know, it is of confidential matters,” the woman divulged as she led them to the queen’s chambers.</p><p>“It’s alright, madam,” Tord assured as he contemplated about the possibility that Amidala wanted to recruit him for her cause which the silvernette would readily decline.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord sighed in exhaustion once he was out of the queen’s chambers. The discussion that they had were about the silvernette former exploits in the Senate and the advice which Amidala sought on what was needed to be a good representative of her planet.</p><p>From their talks, Tord was already able to gather that the fourteen-year-old was already considering of jumping ship; from being a stationary figure head in Naboo to a more mobile senator that remained in Coruscant. Padmé Amidala will be the one to replace Sheeve Palpatine as Naboo’s senatorial representative and would fight for the democracy that she so much believes in.</p><p>Which in all honesty, Tord thinks such a thing would do little good. The silvernette knows that there is needed to be a culling first and rooting out the corrupt politicians before democracy would ever truly flourish and benefit the Galaxy.</p><p>The stagnation and complacency were making the majority of the Galactic representatives get used to mindless over indulgence and meaningless chatter. As of his truest of thoughts—the one he did not say to the queen nor share to anyone who is not his subordinate—democracy would be nothing else but remain as a failure with the current way of management.</p><p>For someone who have dealt on ruling in more than one life, Tord knows the advantage and disadvantage of having an Empire. The dictatorial way government could either go in two ways—good or bad—but that only depended on who was the one taking care of the reins. And at the moment, the reincarnator knows that the appearance of an Empire would probably do better to the Galaxy’s inhabitants considering the fact that the Galaxy itself is already messed up as it is.</p><p>But, as usual, there would naturally be detractors. Amidala’s naivety amused the red garbed Jedi at how narrowly she views the world in front of her. Her aspirations of a true democratic and peaceful Galaxy seems nothing more but a pipe dream with the way she held onto the idea that the Senate could subsist as it is.</p><p>Nonetheless, Democracy or Dictatorship, Tord had long lost interest on being part of the direct executive ruling line. Him volunteering himself to be the Jedi Order’s representative in the Senate only happened because he felt the need for them to be more proactive in terms of their involvement in regards to the decisions and requests that would be imposed on them.</p><p>Shaking his head to put away his unneeded thoughts about politics, Tord muttered <strong>「</strong><strong>Recover</strong><strong>」</strong> and a white glow engulfed him as he felt his weariness leave him. The silvernette felt himself invigorated and made his way to the galley as a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, chocolate sandwich cookies (Oreo type) and marshmallows accompanied by some cake would be quite welcome.</p><p>The sweets that he would imbibe would definitely take off his mind off the stresses of the week and mellow out whatever negative emotion that he was feeling.</p><p>That said, as he approached the galley, the visage of a curled-up boy was there. The Chosen One was still awake as he huddled in a corner with Artoo not far from him. Tord then momentarily stopped in his tracks and took note that the child was shivering. Which was why, Tord sighed at the fact that Qui-Gon probably ended up over looking things again.</p><p>“Hello, young one,” Tord finally decided to greet the other as he showed himself under the light of the galley and came closer to the boy.</p><p>“Miss Tord!?” The blonde gasped out in surprise and tried putting on a cheerful confident bravado as he took himself out of curled position.</p><p>“Are you cold, young one?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” the nine-year-old persistently replied so Tord set it out himself to make the two of them the drink he craved minus the cake.</p><p>“I see that Qui-Gon has told you about my name, Mr….?”</p><p>“Anakin. My name is Anakin Skywalker. And yeah, he mentioned you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOL</p><p>Once again, Tord is mistaken as a girl. Tord's body structure isn't in anyway too feminine but depending on the way his hair accompanies his beautiful features makes him appear, in the eyes of others, like just a really athletic broad shouldered flat chested woman...ROFL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Conversing with Anakin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finally being introduced to the Chosen One while having himself known as a woman was somehow making the silvernette feel oddly perturbed and embarrassed at the misunderstanding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After finally being introduced to the Chosen One while having himself known as a woman was somehow making the silvernette feel oddly perturbed and embarrassed at the misunderstanding.</p><p>“Well, it appears like he mentioned not enough if you think of me as a woman,” Tord dryly remarked as finally mixed in the chocolate to the steaming water and set out placing whipped cream on top of their mugs.</p><p>“Wait, you’re a guy!?” Anakin cried out as he soon ignored the scent of delicious chocolate that wafted around the area.</p><p>“I am. Always have been,” Tord cleared out as he finally placed in the chocolate sandwich cookies at the very top of the cream and took it to the boy.</p><p>Intrigued blue eyes then hesitantly stared at the clear glass mug filled with sweet sin. The blonde then looked back at Tord and inquired, “Aren’t you pissed off that I had mistaken you as a woman?”</p><p>Bemused at the boy’s question, Tord smiled gently and sat by the child’s side. “It’s alright. This haven’t been the first time in my life since I have been mistaken as a girl. Nonetheless, it had been years since that last happened which made me curious on how you got that idea.”</p><p>“It’s because of your pretty long hair,” Anakin supplied which got Tord placing the two mugs on the table near them and reaching the back of his head. The silvernette then sighed at the sudden reminder that he needed to cut the silver strands as they now apparently had come past his shoulders.</p><p>“That’s…I’ll then see to cut it later then to avoid further confusion,” Tord idly remarked before turning back to the present.</p><p>“Oh…” Anakin trailed off before staring back at the two beverages in his sight.</p><p>“As I said, Anakin. It’s okay,” Tord assured the boy and continued, “That said, you should now drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold. I mean, as much it would still taste good even cold, for times like this a hot Choco would be what you would definitely need.”</p><p>A smile then found its way on the nine-year-old’s face as he looked at the hot beverage in delight. “This is delicious,” Anakin remarked after a sip or two with whipped cream and Oreo crumbs on the edges of his mouth.</p><p>“That’s good to hear, Anakin. That said, do you still feel cold?”</p><p>A hesitant look then found its way on the blonde’s face before the blue-eyed finally admitted, “A bit. I mean, I’m still not used to the cold. But I promise, once I get used to it, I’ll get over it.”</p><p>However, Tord knows that those words are false.</p><p>Anakin Skywalker would never get over the coldness of space. After all, the person which he had seen in the movies and cartoons—whenever he thought that he was alone or no one was looking—would wrap his arms around himself as if it would stave off the cold. Anakin Skywalker would lie and pretend that he was okay; putting up a confident bravado even when in truth he is hurt, anxious and scared.</p><p>Recalling that fact, Tord sighed and decided to at least comfort the boy.</p><p>So, once he and the blonde were finished with their drinks, Tord pulled Anakin into his lap and wrapped him with his cloak.</p><p>“Wha-What are you doing!?” Anakin stammered as squirmed around in the silvernette’s lap until he could face the elder holding him.</p><p>“It looked like you were still cold, young one. Which was why I pulled to me to share body heat,” Tord explained all too factually and continued, “But if you are offended by it, I won’t mind leaving my robe to you.”</p><p>“No!” The child heavily objected and amended, “It’s fine. Perfectly fine, Tord. I mean, I think it’s better this way since the both of us won’t get cold. After all, you leaving me your robe would leave you bare to freezing temperatures.”</p><p>Smiling at Anakin’s thoughtfulness, Tord ruffled the blonde’s hair and leaned back unto the chair. “Tell me if you ever get uncomfortable due to our position.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ve slept in worse conditions before,” the nine-year-old shared which had Tord pursing his lips and standing.</p><p>“Woah! Wha-Where are we going?” Anakin questioned as he noticed that all his belongings floated after them while he was being carried by the silvernette out of the galley.</p><p>“I think it would be better for the both of us to sleep in my room,” Tord mused as he walked through the passage ways with a child in his arms. “We could put my pallet and the pillows on the floor to make a bigger space and bundle up together.”</p><p>Anakin then held a reminiscing look at his face at the suggestion and was silent all the way until they reached Tord’s quarters. Putting the boy down—and his things which he brought along using the Force—Tord then took the pallet on the floor and the blanket and pillows on top of it.</p><p>Then with a flourish of his hand and a quick <strong>「</strong><strong>Engorgio</strong><strong>」,</strong> the pallet grew in size that would more than fit the both of them with the pillows and blanket relatively proportional to it.</p><p>“Wizard! How did you do that?” Anakin exclaimed as he seemed to be brought out of his nostalgic mood by the sight. “Are all Jedi capable of doing that? If I become a Jedi would I be able to do something like that?”</p><p>“I did it with magic, Anakin. And, no. Not all Jedi could do such a thing since it would depend on their species,” Tord truthfully answered as he carefully arranged their new sleeping set-up.</p><p>“Wait, you’re not human?” Inquired the blonde as he seemed to stare Tord in wonder.</p><p>“Relatively speaking I am. Nonetheless, I am a part of subspecies of humans called a ‘Mage’ which would have innate abilities that are somewhat different and similar—depending on what feat I would do— to that of Force users.”</p><p>“That’s amazing. Are there more ‘Mages’ in the Jedi Order? What kinds of things can you do? Is being a ‘Mage’ so different than that as a human? What’s the Jedi Order like?” Anakin fired rapidly which got the green gem eyed man chuckling.</p><p>“Slow down, Anakin. I will answer your questions one by one,” Tord stated as he watched the boy scratch at his clothes and sand fall to the floor.</p><p>“Okay,” Anakin beamed brightly at the confirmation that his queries would be answered.</p><p>“But before that, I think you should take a bath first, Anakin. You have sand falling off of you as we speak,” the silvernette directed as he pointed to the boy where was the ‘fresher.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll answer your questions after. Besides, I already gave you my word, young one,” Tord assured.</p><p>“It’s not that,” Anakin explained. “It’s—I have only two sets of clothes. I’m not sure whether I’m able to have a clean set to change to when we arrive in Coruscant. So, I want to save my clean clothes before we arrive there and at least look presentable.”</p><p>Tord then gently smiled at the boy’s concerns and his thoughtfulness of wanting to be presentable when given an audience in front of the Council. “It’s alright, Anakin. You can give me the clothes that you just used and I’ll have it cleaned so you would have another clean set to use. So, you don’t have to worry about things.”</p><p>At that, the boy then began to strip; leaving himself nothing but in his underwear. Anakin’s face was a bright red as he walked to the ‘fresher and closed its door. Not much later, a small hand held out the boy’s underclothes which Tord floated towards him using the Force. Anakin soon enough retreated and shut the door; probably beginning his ablutions.</p><p>With him now left alone, Tord sighed as he muttered <strong>「</strong><strong>Aguamenti</strong><strong>」</strong>to wet the boy’s clothes, a warming spell to dry them and purification spell to ensure that what the boy wore was at its cleanest. As an afterthought to wanting the blonde have a concrete proof for his clothes to be considered clean, the silvernette used his magic to ‘iron’ it out and change the garments’ scent—from being odorless due to the purification spell to smelling like it was freshly laundered with the scent of Ithorian Lavender and Kashyyk Vanilla bean.</p><p>The time he used in doing so to perform such process was relatively short and took no more than a minute so he folded Anakin’s clothes up and placed them on the small table that was in the room. Tord hoped that Anakin wouldn’t mind having such a scent on his clothes because—ever since the silvernette was a Padawan and ended up doing his own laundry—all the laundry products that he has has that scent. Heck, everyone in Yoda’s lineage which came after him used the same products as him because of the supposed calming effects it has.</p><p>Anyway, shaking his head at his thoughts, Tord noticed that he couldn’t hear any sound of running water from the ‘fresher. Which in turn got the reincarnator worried as why the boy wasn’t doing anything in there.</p><p>“Anakin, are you okay there?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Tord,” came a reply from behind the door.</p><p>Blinking his green gem-like eyes, the red garbed Jedi frowned. “Anakin, are you having trouble on how to use the ‘fresher?”</p><p>“I know how to use one!”</p><p>“Young one, I am not saying that you don’t know how to use the ‘fresher. I am merely asking if you are having trouble in identifying a few things and if it is quite different to the one you were used to in Tatooine,” Tord patiently explained as he stood up from his seated position and came closer to the ‘fresher door.</p><p>“I-Umm…There’s so much water, Tord. I don’t think I can waste it just to clean myself up. Doesn’t this ‘fresher have a set up for a sonic shower?”</p><p>Pitying the child for being thrust into such unfamiliarity without any proper orientation, Tord took time to remind himself that he needed to scold Qui-Gon once they returned to Coruscant. To just leaving the boy without explaining things made the silvernette annoyed at how thoughtless the brunet acted.</p><p>“Anakin, the water used for cleaning wouldn’t be wasted on you. Besides, ships that are used for space travel have high quality filtration systems that make water clean again—to the point that they’re potable—once they undergo a complete cycle.”</p><p>“Oh…Okay,” the blonde hesitantly responded as the sound of a tap being opened was heard along with the rush of flowing water.</p><p>“There’s a clean washcloth and a bottle of body wash on the cabinet above the Toilet. Along with that, you can also use my shampoo and hair conditioner if you want.”</p><p>“Are you sure, Tord?”</p><p>“Yes, Anakin, I’m sure. As long as it makes you clean then it’s okay,” Tord answered back as he leaned just outside of the ‘fresher door.</p><p>With that the sound of someone taking a bath rang itself around the room, Tord simply decided to fix Jar-Jar’s holocron with a powerful <strong>「</strong><strong>Reparo</strong><strong>」</strong>and used both his magic and the Force to check on whether he did it right. A confirmation of success was then given to him so the devil horned male then opted to duplicate the holocron with a <strong>「</strong><strong>Verum Gemino</strong><strong>」</strong>  which was an enhanced perfect variant of the doubling charm that allowed the copied material or object to have the same exact appearance and properties—physical, magical and the Force—without rotting.</p><p>With the original fixed and a duplicate in his hand, the reincarnator placed the copy in his soul inventory for later use and hid the original back within his pockets.</p><p>And just right on cue, Anakin finally went out of the ‘fresher with his hands on his bits and a shy look on his face. “I forgot to bring my clothes,” the blonde explained and was about to head to his bag when Tord simply shook his head. The silvernette then walked to take the garments that was on the pallet and thrust it in front of the still wet child as he summoned a towel using the Force and draped it over Anakin’s head.</p><p>“You should dry yourself first before changing,” Tord remarked as he gave Anakin’s body a once over and mentally frowned as he could basically count the kid’s ribs.</p><p>“So…The answers to my questions…” Anakin trailed off as he patted himself down and dressed.</p><p>“Are there more ‘Mages’ in the Jedi Order? The only ‘Mages’ to be in existence is me and my son. I was previously the last of my kind since my world of Origin was long gone. Master Yoda simply found me in a medical pod as an infant and raised me in the Jedi Order.</p><p>Then, after the Council’s consideration of my species being endangered, I was allowed to have a child. As such, there are now two mages in the Order.”</p><p>“Wait, you have a son!?”</p><p>“Yes, I do, Anakin. That, and my son is even older than you. Far older with him being twenty-five this current year,” Tord shared as the blonde’s disbelieving blue eyes raked itself over the silvernette.</p><p>“But you look so young!”</p><p>“My kind stops aging at certain age,” simply explained the elder as an amused smile flitted on Tord’s face.</p><p>“Then how old are you exactly?”</p><p>“I am not answering that question, Anakin.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“Because, young one, I’d rather not have my age divulged since it matters not at the current moment. Besides, you have other questions that needed to be acknowledged.”</p><p>“Fine. But my second question; what kind of things can you do?”</p><p>Sighing at the stubborn look on Anakin’s face, Tord took the discarded towel and returned it back to the ‘fresher. Then, he took off his boots and sat at the pallet as he tapped with his hand the place next to him.</p><p>“Well, your second and third question are kind of interconnected,” the silvernette indicated as Anakin sat beside him. “What makes ‘Mages’ different from human is our ability to use magic. Magic is just like the Force but more malleable in a sense it is far easier to bend it to a user’s will. You could change an object’s color, size or even appearance with it. That, and many more.</p><p>However, the consequences of Magic are far greater than the Force since an individual is basically burning his life span; his soul. After all, by definition Magic is the manifestation of the soul’s excess in power. To use Magic haphazardly that an individual’s regeneration couldn’t keep up is detrimental since he would end up making his life span shorter and along with it his body degenerate. An individual’s body is the vessel and the soul is its prized content; together they are connected. For one to be damaged the other would follow unless a remedy can be made and the two are made to heal.”</p><p>“You use up your life span!?” Anakin’s horrified tone was enough in cluing Tord of the boy’s thoughts so he pulled the blonde to him closer in comfort.</p><p>“In a certain sense, I am,” Tord remarked. “Each individual—depending on their species—has a supposed set amount of material in their soul which makes what they are. This amount dictates what species they are and whether they could have sentience or not.</p><p>By amount alone, I am classified as a human. Nonetheless, what makes a Mage different is that we have an we have an excess amount and our ability to regenerate the amount of that excess is quite rather fast.”</p><p>“So, you won’t die when you made the pallet, pillow and blanket bigger?”</p><p>Tord smiled reassuringly as worried blues bore into him. “I won’t die, Anakin. After resting, the Magic that I used would have already regenerated.”</p><p>“That’s great. I mean, I don’t exactly how old you are but you’re too kind and pretty to die,” Anakin strongly expressed as his small hands held unto Tord’s tabards.</p><p>“But, magic aside, Mages are also different from humans because of our physical abilities. That being we could see in the dark and have heightened senses, have fast reflexes, have inhuman strength and our healing abilities are quite rather fast.”</p><p>“That’s so wizard,” Anakin mouthed when he suddenly sprang up and went to his bag to get something out of it.</p><p>“Anakin, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just I remembered that I wanted to give you something,” the blonde shared as he came back to the pallet with something hidden in his hand.</p><p>“I'm...I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. Mister Qui-Gon haven’t said much so I dunno if I'll ever see you again…” Anakin confessed as he shows a white wooden pendant in his hand and continued, “I made this for you. So, you'd remember me. It’s called a Japor Snippet and it's supposed to bring you good fortune. I carved it out of a Japor Ivory wood and I hope you’d like it.”</p><p>Taking the wooden pendant and eyeing it for a bit, Tord was mentally panicking as another scene which should have belonged to Padmé was given him. Nonetheless, the silvernette was professional on hiding his emotions and forced himself to smile a ‘genuinely appreciative smile’.</p><p>“It’s wonderful, Anakin. That said, I am also a Jedi so your worries about you not seeing me again is unfounded. After all, from what I can understand Qui-Gon wants you to become a Jedi.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” the blonde despondently insisted. “I just wanted to make sure that you would have something that would remind you of me if ever things don’t turn out well.”</p><p>“Oh Anakin…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Suffocating Shackles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As far as things went, most of the events were similar as to what happened in the ‘Phantom Menace’ movie. Anakin’s meeting with the Council, the ‘Vote of No Confidence’ for Chancellor Valorum, the battle of Naboo and even Qui-Gon’s fight with Darth Maul.</p><p>Nonetheless, Tord was able to take note of a few changes which have occurred due to his presence. Like, having Shmi freed, realizing that Jar-Jar was a Force-user (Tord was able to return the holocron and have the Gungan remain in contact with him), and most of all Qui-Gon remains alive—just in a coma—which brings the burden of a promise which he was coerced to agree with into light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:</p><p>Tord may not be in the best state of mind in this chapter and may unintentionally end up blaming Anakin for what's happening. Nonetheless, to be human is to err and in this chapter Tord is pretty much erring a lot due to his emotions that are consuming him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As far as things went, most of the events were similar as to what happened in the ‘Phantom Menace’ movie. Anakin’s meeting with the Council, the ‘Vote of No Confidence’ for Chancellor Valorum, the battle of Naboo and even Qui-Gon’s fight with Darth Maul.</p><p>Nonetheless, Tord was able to take note of a few changes which have occurred due to his presence. Like, having Shmi freed, realizing that Jar-Jar was a Force-user (Tord was able to return the holocron and have the Gungan remain in contact with him), and most of all Qui-Gon remains alive—just in a coma—which brings the burden of a promise which he was coerced to agree with into light.</p><p>Tord was now the one tasked to be the Chosen One’s Master as much he wouldn’t have wanted it. Qui-Gon basically cornered him into agreeing and this is where he was right now.</p><p>Tord was in his apartment with his newly minted Padawan on his lap as he taught the boy vocabulary and reading. As far as progress was going, Anakin was quite a bright child.</p><p>From not knowing written letters to remembering both the Basic and Higher Galactic alphabet; it was already a huge feat for Anakin to do so in just a span of two days. And now that they were in their second week of teaching the boy in his reading comprehension and vocabulary, the nine-year-old was already in the level of most seven-year-olds.</p><p>It seemed that it wouldn’t be long now before Anakin catches up with his peers in those two aspects. That said, Tord was still has a long way to go in guiding the boy in learning the needed topics and lessons that were right for his age group.</p><p>From introductions to the Force, their theories and the restrictions and laws about them. The tradition and culture of the Jedi Order. Galactic Literature and History. Science, Math, commonly used Galactic Languages, Social Studies and the essential planets to be remembered in the Galaxy.</p><p>Sith hells, Tord knows aside from those there was also a whole plethora more of lessons that he needed to oversee. Which was why, the rest of the Council had given him a one-year allowance to have Anakin readied for him to attend the same classes as his peers.</p><p>But with that one-year-allowance came a few conditions. Tord had to give up his duties of teaching the Initiates and Padawans all just so he could focus on Anakin. Tord also had to lessen the time on his research and experiments for Anakin. Tord wasn’t even allowed to have missions and go out of the Temple proper as he <strong>had to focus</strong> on Anakin.</p><p>Tord knew that as much as it wasn’t the child’s fault for what had happened; he felt like he was trapped.</p><p>Tord felt like he was trapped.</p><p>He was trapped because he wasn’t allowed to what he always wanted to do.</p><p>For a year he would remain in the Temple; chained to the building’s foundations to just teach a boy. A year after that, he would still be chained. He would now be chained to a person he even had no intention of taking in as his Padawan. He would be chained and attached to the person named Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>Forced to deal with the matters of the ‘Chosen One’ and take care of minding the Force forsaken karking prophecy.</p><p>It was painful.</p><p>He should have been free. With only the Code to adhere to and his family to mind.</p><p>Yet, the promise which his own nephew coerced him into agreeing felt nothing more but shackles; invisible yet heavy shackles.</p><p>It was dauntingly painful.</p><p>Tord felt like he was being suffocated.</p><p>Anakin always wanted see him. Anakin always wanted to be near him. Anakin always wanted to cling to him and hold him.</p><p>Anakin was suffocating him and Tord sometimes felt like he wanted to claw on his throat at how the boy’s presence was making him uncomfortable.</p><p>As terrible as it was, Tord had to hide away his emotions and put on a warm mask as he allows the Force to drown him away from his thoughts. The reason for such was that, whenever his reality sunk in and he permitted himself to truly feel and be truthful to himself, Tord would lash out destructively and destroy things as his anger and the rest of his emotions influenced both his Magic and the Force.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It is the Master’s duty to protect their Padawan. To protect them from any danger which may come in their Padawan’s way even if it meant protecting them from themselves or even their own Master. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is why I wear mask. This is why I pretend and lie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is all to protect my Padawan. It is all to protect Anakin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if I wanted nothing more but to kill him; I have to protect him.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As such, Tord further improved and strengthened his high and thick mental shields. He constantly used a mask and the façade of being a great and understanding master that allowed Anakin to be close to him behind closed doors. In the public purview of the Temple, he also constantly used a mask. A mask of a perfect Jedi and a Master willing and interested to teach his Padawan— distant yet close; attached but not; feeling yet emotionless.</p><p>Tord knew how to lie yet he hated it.</p><p>He already lied enough in his previous lives which was why as a Jedi he did his best to not lie as much as possible. Omission and redirection were more of his way operation here. Particularly if it involved dealing with the Jedi and his family.</p><p>Nonetheless, because of Anakin he constantly and consistently had to lie.</p><p>He had to lie that he was happy, that he was fine and that he was willing to teach the boy.</p><p>He was basically forced to lie.</p><p>Anakin was making him so with his all too blue eyes and bright smile. Anakin was the ‘Chosen One’ and if the boy were ever to end as a failure and fall it would be all on him. It would be all on Tord.</p><p>And Tord couldn’t deal with that which was why he lied.</p><p>He lied and lied.</p><p>Hiding himself from one mask to another as the boy insistently wrapped himself around him.</p><p>Tord felt like he was suffocating.</p><p>He was suffocating due to his duties, his lies and, most of all, he was suffocating because of Anakin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...</p><p>I know that by the way that  I had written Tord made him be so dramatic. I mean, just because he wasn't allowed to leave the Temple grounds  and was forced to focus on Anakin he ended up going down into an emotional bend. That being said, Tord was used to having his way even as a Jedi and he was used to having his time with himself even when Obi-Wan was his Padawan.</p><p>But with his case with Anakin things were definitely different. After all, he never even wanted to have the "Chosen One" as his student. Then, there's the issue he felt of being incompetent since even with his abilities and foreknowledge of what's going to happen Qui-Gon --may have lived-- but he was in a coma.</p><p>Like, Tord already lost Yan Dooku when the guy left him. Now, one of his closest connection to the Makashi master was nearly taken away from him too. The sorrow and grief he must have felt while being saddled with a kid he never wanted made him emotionally unstable. </p><p>Hells, in this story, it's pretty much--more or less-- established that Tord is emotionally unstable due to a certain number of factors. Now add in what happened to him, it wouldn't be a surprise that Tord would end up feeling negatively of his situation.</p><p>Anyway, I'm not defending Tord and his situation. That said, as the writer of this story, I want to clear out that Tord in this story isn't a total jerk. I mean, he's pretty much flawed and all. But, he's a decent person when given the chance.</p><p>Nonetheless, a future warning.</p><p>The next 2 or 3 chapters may come up with a few sensitive topics. It would end up talking about the corruption of the Dark side and how it could possibly affect people and the way they act.</p><p>Tord wants to be a great Master and a good Mother. However, with his situation, it looks like things would be a bit difficult for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Change and Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Tord changed.” That was the first thing anybody who closely knew the silvernette thought as they watched Tord act while he had his Padawan.</p><p>Tord changed. Yet it wasn’t for the better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:</p><p>This chapter would have some dark questionable themes. Incest is mentioned along with murder. Read at your own risk even if the scenes aren't graphic and mentions them.</p><p>Darkness is full of corruption. And...Yeah, this chapter basically goes down a bit in the rabbit hole of madness.</p><p>***************************<br/>Anyway, if the Canon made a number of people in the Jedi Temple dislike Anakin due to him being older when he was accepted and not following their ways. Here, this chapter would probably showing another additional reason why these people would only dislike Anakin further.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Tord changed.”</em> That was the first thing anybody who closely knew the silvernette thought as they watched Tord act while he had his Padawan.</p><p>Tord changed. Yet it wasn’t for the better.</p><p>That as much as the silvernette acted everything was alright—and that he was willing and glad to teach the boy—they all knew it was otherwise.</p><p>Even with all the carefully crafted masks and believable pretensions, they all knew otherwise. They knew because Tord’s own Force signature expressed it.</p><p>That whenever those high and impenetrable shields were down—they only usually happened when the boy was not around— and any of the silvernette’s Force signature were permitted to interact freely they would all sense the agonizing bitter cold. That for such a bright light that was so close to like that of a sun, Tord’s Force presence felt as if they were submerged under the deep freezing and deadly cold waters of Hoth.</p><p>It was all too painfully cold that those who cared for Tord wondered what would happen to the red garbed Jedi once the year is finished. After all, Anakin Skywalker had just been the Padawan of the silvernette for about six months and yet the boy had already ruined and/or corrupted the bright ray of warm sunshine which they knew.</p><p>
  <em>“What more if this effect continued for a year? Then a few more years until Skywalker becomes a Jedi Knight?”</em>
</p><p> The thought of which began to alarm all of them.</p><p>Which was why, they tried approaching Tord.</p><p>First it was Master Yoda. Then, Cin Drallig and Serra. Followed by Feemor and Ben. Mace Windu, Plo Koon and Kit Fisto. Lastly, even Obi-Wan tried approaching Tord and brought up the issue of his change.</p><p>Yet, all of them were easily rebuffed or had their efforts diverted. Tord during such instances of reaching out still continued to act as if there was no problem and what was happening to him isn’t real. The silvernette soldiered on with his usual smile and sunny laughter; his green gem-like eyes bright and full of positive and serene emotions.</p><p>But…The coldness of his Force signature…And the way the Force was contradicting itself around Tord; the Force was both singing in happiness— at the rightness of the Master/Padawan pairing— and crying in pure unadulterated anger, pain and sorrow—at how Tord’s situation was breaking him.</p><p>It was all telling them that something was wrong and that the cause of it was the nine-year-old boy.</p><p>They were all worried and—with being incapable of doing anything at all with the silvernette’s situation—they had all come to hate its cause. They had all come to hate Anakin Skywalker.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The year has finally ended and the thing which he and the rest of their friends and family dreaded finally came to be.</p><p>Tord nearly visually cut himself off from them. The silvernette was basically usually seen by Skywalker’s side unless his duties as a Councilor required him to be present and discuss things in the Council Chambers.</p><p>What’s more, the green gem-eyed man barely even talked to them anymore. Tord would simply go with short pleasantries and leave once his objective had been attained. The man now was basically far too focused in teaching the boy that it appeared like Skywalker was keeping the man purposely pre-occupied and out of their grasp.</p><p>It was like Skywalker was keeping Tord to himself.</p><p>And they hated it. Obi-Wan hated it.</p><p>And Jedi weren’t supposed to hate.</p><p>Forcing himself to breathe and relax as how his mother always seemed to be far too busy to even give a look at him; Obi-Wan was soon surprised to see the silvernette be in his quarters that night.</p><p>Coruscant’s four moons were shining brightly and the blonde recalled how the shorter man haven’t even visited or spoken to him in a year’s time. Which was why, Obi-Wan wondered what brought up the sudden appearance.</p><p>“Mo-Tord, why are you here?” Obi-Wan caught himself from reverting back to calling the other as mother as he pointedly asked the silvernette on the reason for his abrupt attention. Attention that for one year was wholly denied from him because it solely belonged to Skywalker.</p><p>It was there. Obi-Wan could sense it within himself; the anger, hatred and most of all the jealousy.</p><p>He was angry because his mother not only had replaced him but constantly ignored him when the boy arrived. Obi-Wan felt like he wasn’t just replaced; he felt as if he was actually thrown away. Which was why he was angry at suddenly finding Tord here in his quarters.</p><p>For all that the silvernette made him feel during that one year….</p><p>Then there’s the feeling of jealousy. Jealousy he felt at Skywalker for monopolizing the one thing he always cared about. The jealousy for making Tord smile and laugh even if it was Anakin's of fault of ruining the silvernette; Skywalker was capable of making Tord give even an effort on pretending which, as it was, was a great feat of importance for Obi-Wan.</p><p>Most of all the hatred. The hatred he felt for the young nine-year-old was burning and near to being all too consuming. The kid as it was was a menace. He could not understand what made the boy so special that the Council had to have Tord deal with Skywalker.</p><p>Sure, the boy had the highest Midichlorian count and was the supposed child of prophecy— the Chosen One. But that did not excuse the boy’s behavior of being such a thoughtless and selfish individual. Thoughtless, impulsive and brash…. Manipulative too for being so selfish in monopolizing the silvernette’s time and attention.</p><p>Obi-Wan turned his mind back to the present and stared at the silent silvernette which stood stiffly in the middle of the living room.</p><p>“Tord…”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the owner of green-gem like eyes rasped out as impenetrable thick shields crash down and Obi-Wan’s cerulean opal eyes widened at the sudden onslaught of emotion.</p><p>Anger, pain, hatred, misery and the feelings of injustice and suffocation.</p><p>They were all negative in nature and constantly raged with rising pressure that had Obi-Wan forcing himself to breathe and wrap himself with the Force.</p><p>His cerulean opal eyes then looked closer at Tord and finally saw something which he has not seen before. Those beautiful green gem-like eyes—he would sometimes think to himself that theses eyes looked like diamonds or a shining Kyber crystal —appeared to be so dark; filled with all the negative emotions that there is.</p><p>They were so dark that the shining green in them seemed to be lost.</p><p>Rationally, Obi-Wan knew that he should be wary. He should be wary of the near metaphorical darkness that wrapped itself protectively around his mother and the way Tord’s eyes seemed to be so black as it was wrought with negativity. Shining gems now appeared more like the cold dark abyss.</p><p>Yet, Obi-Wan was entranced with them.</p><p>He was entranced with those dark voids and Tord’s pleading looks as tears began to fall down on too pale porcelain skin toned cheeks. As such, the tall blonde walked closer and reached out with his hand to catch those liquid crystals.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I’m sorry for hurting you. Ignoring you. Neglecting you. I’m sorry,” Tord continuously apologized as more tears came. The Darkness wrapping itself more firmly around the silvernette as cracks seemed to appear and the Light which was being controlled burst forth.</p><p>The owner of cerulean opal eyes nearly pulled his hand back.</p><p>The Light...It was still there.</p><p>It was still shining so brightly even with the Darkness. No, it was shining too brightly; all to consuming in nature. Painfully hot and burning.</p><p>Obi-Wan could feel as if his hand was stinging due to the heat. But as he checked on it; there was nothing. His hand was as it was before he entered his apartment.</p><p>The Darkness was keeping the Light controlled.</p><p>It was making sure the Tord wouldn’t break.</p><p>The Darkness was trying to keep itself balanced— as odd as it was. It was making Obi-Wan fascinated.</p><p>Taking Tord’s face with both of his hands, Obi-Wan stared at the other with fascination.</p><p>He knows the he should pull away. Obi-Wan knows that he has to pull away.</p><p>The siren’s call of something forbidden and hidden within himself rises up as a long locked away memory resurfaces.</p><p>Long knee-length silver hair messed up and strewn all over white synthsilk sheets. A fair beautiful face flushed red and a lovely physique covered with a thin film of sweat as it writhed in absolute pleasure.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt himself twitch within his pants.</p><p>The memory of fucking Tord just a week after his Knighting reemerged.</p><p>He recalled how he begged the other to allow him to fuck Tord. Just a week after his Knighting he pleaded and begged; reasoning out that he at least wanted to have a taste. To understand what all the other men seemed to want from the silvernette.</p><p>That said, Tord rebuffed him over and over again until one mission nearly took his life.</p><p>There, worried green gem-like eyes closed in resignation and after he asked, the elder to give him a chance.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew that it was wrong.</p><p>After all, Tord was his own biological parent. His mother.</p><p>Yet, he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p>Even before the moments that he was a Padawan, he knew that his mother was the most sought after Master that there was. That even before Obi-Wan was taken in and the silvernette never took in his own Padawan, Tord still always ended up being the number 1 MILF (Master-I’d-Like-to-Fuck) in popularity rankings.</p><p>Male or female; either genders of Padawans would drool for Tord and the silvernette had even become the well-known fantasies of numerous individuals. Obi-Wan himself had to chase off countless suitors and ill wishing individuals up to the point that the opal eyed male found himself at certain moments teetering the edge due to anger and frustration.</p><p>He was so close. He was so close in Falling that it wasn’t anymore of a surprise that he had indeed had Fallen.</p><p>Cruel leering words and uninhibited fantasies starring Tord— accompanied by a concrete plan of kidnapping the silvernette— had made Obi-Wan snap. Killing quite a number of individuals with ice. Obi-Wan had allowed his own magic to freely manifest at that time and had lost control as his eyes turned into Volcanic Yellow opals.</p><p>As such, the blonde’s mission was nearly compromised and Tord had to step in and clean up the mess. His mother ended up covering for him as he healed and tried acclimating himself to the Darkness.</p><p>And that’s where he asked; two months after his Knighting and just two days after the incident of his Falling.</p><p>Obi-Wan at that time expected to have himself once again refused.</p><p>But to his surprise the silvernette finally agreed with resignation. And that’s where Obi-Wan had finally had gotten his taste.</p><p>That’s where Obi-Wan had first reveled in the sweet taste of Darkness and corruption. And once again, its siren song was calling to him.</p><p>That as much as he found himself returning to the Light with the help of his own mother and the control he tried exercised; Obi-Wan was once again finding himself being tempted with such a display of vulnerability which the usually controlled other was showing.</p><p>Obi-Wan was being to tempted to ravish Tord as he held the silvernette’s face in his hands.</p><p>He was 'Oh so' tempted that when the tiniest sliver of green began to come back to those dark voids Obi-Wan felt himself falling back into the Darkness and pressing forward. His lips catching the other’s soft mouth and plunged his tongue within.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear...</p><p>Hopefully, people would still find themselves willing enough to read this even with the sensitive themes brought up.</p><p>Anyway, what do you people think? A redeemed Obi-Wan Falling again...What are your thoughts about it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord knew that what was happening was wrong.</p><p>He knows that he should stop Obi-Wan from continuing further. Yet, the silvernette couldn’t stop himself from allowing it. His own Darkness called unto the other and the Light wasn’t helping him either as it recognized his son’s Force signature and seemed to lap at it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:</p><p>This chapter would have some dark questionable themes. Incest is mentioned. Read at your own risk even if the scenes aren't graphic and mentions them.</p><p>Darkness is full of corruption. And...Yeah, this chapter basically goes down a bit in the rabbit hole of madness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord knew that what was happening was wrong.</p><p>He knows that he should stop Obi-Wan from continuing further. Yet, the silvernette couldn’t stop himself from allowing it. His own Darkness called unto the other and the Light wasn’t helping him either as it recognized his son’s Force signature and seemed to lap at it.</p><p>The Light was interested in consuming Obi-Wan which was why the Darkness made itself stronger as it did its best to restrain the other.</p><p>Light or Dark; Tord was starting to find both forces just as destructive and dangerous. Now, the Light more so and the Darkness his ally.</p><p>Nonetheless, Tord knew how the Darkness can be so corrupting to the other people around him.</p><p>That unlike him, they weren’t used to the Dark. Their presences were more attuned to the Light. As such, the effect of the Darkness is more pronounced and damaging towards them.</p><p>But for Obi-Wan to be still affected as such… <em>“He may have the blood of an Obelia yet he was not born into Darkness. He was not born to the Darkness nor did accept that the Darkness is a fundamental part of him. For without Darkness there is no Light. Without the Light there is no Darkness.” </em>A small part of Tord whispered within himself.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Tord felt his mental shields crumble as all of his thoughts and feelings the past year came gushing out. Above him Tord could feel as Obi-Wan’s currently yellow opals catalog him as the blonde stripped himself of his garments.</p><p>Tord wanted to call out and stop this madness but a selfish part of him—Red Leader—asked him to let it go. <em>“We’re already seeing the signs of breaking. It’s far too early to break yet. We allowed ourselves to be too locked up and be drowned within the Light. We are starting to forget our nature. We are starting to ignore who we are,”</em> Red Leader reprimanded not with anger but more of concern.</p><p><em>“This is wrong,”</em> Tord tried to argue back but Red Leader had instantly cut him off even before he could continue.</p><p>
  <em>“There’s nothing wrong in this. We are an Obelia. Incest had already been done by us more than once in a number of lifetimes. Our own blood had vestiges of it. Our own ancestors had at some point practiced it to keep our blood as ‘pure’ as their ideologies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our blood is calling to our child just like the Darkness is. Obi-Wan needs us. We need him. Only by fulfilling what’s needed would the corruption cease or come to a controllable degree.”</em>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath and seeing the logic of Red Leader, Tord swallowed down his protests and tentatively held up his arms in an invitation of an embrace.</p><p>Forcing down the moralities that the Jedi had taught him, Tord used his green gem-like eyes and smiled a sad smile. “Obi-Wan, my son, my darling hope, hold me. Love me. Fuck me,” he whispered in invitation.</p><p>And the Darkness within the blonde purred.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was pathetic.</p><p>Tord sought to find forgiveness with his son and try to amend the broken bridge that they had. Yet, he only ended up making things worse as he never expected things to go out of control.</p><p>To have Obi-Wan fall into Darkness again.</p><p>The blonde’s cerulean opal eyes became yellow opals and his bright Force signature became that of the Dark. Tord thanked his foresight to tell the younger male to put seals in his quarters— the day when Obi-Wan moved out of their apartment and made his own living arrangement— that would suppress any Force or Magic signatures from leaking out of the room.</p><p>Because if what happened had occurred in any other place which did not have their seals; then the entirety of the Temple would have already realized that one of its members had just Fallen. They would have sensed what was happening and come running to find him underneath his own son.</p><p>They would find them in such a compromising situation. Tord knows that even with all his negotiation skills no one would believe him when he would deny that Obi-Wan was outright fucking him. With them having no clothes on and the blonde’s impressive length moving within him; anybody who would end up seeing them would immediately know what’s going on.</p><p>Sighing at his thoughts, Tord now felt the Darkness within Obi-Wan kept at bay as his own Light was now smothered into a manageable degree; now balanced out with the Darkness he held within him. If anyone would look into his Force signature right now, Tord knows that they’d be able to sense both.</p><p>That said, the silvernette knows that within a few hours’ time he would be able to control his Force signature to a degree and only have the light to remain peeking. Hiding his own Darkness underneath.</p><p>Tord ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair and decided that coming here to Obi-Wan must have been a mistake. But the Force hummed as if it was telling him his decision was right and what they did was needed to be done.</p><p>Honestly, Tord found it fucked up and could hardly understand why the Force found this acceptable when every other sentient would have balked at what just transpired between Obi-Wan and him. That being said, the reincarnator found himself comforted at the familiarity that the coupling gave.</p><p>The compatibility of their Magic and Force signatures made Tord feel safe and had his mind at ease. But somehow Tord knew this was all temporary.</p><p>After all, Tord felt that Obi-Wan wasn’t his other half.</p><p>The blonde wasn’t like anything he felt with Tom and Tord was glad that it happened so. Because if ever his bond with his own son turned out to be like that; Tord would have killed himself to save the other. He would rather not doom Obi-Wan of his problems.</p><p><em>“Obi-Wan deserves better. Maybe that Satine girl would be a match for him,”</em> Tord mused as he gave one last kiss to the blonde before he stood up and headed to the ‘fresher.</p><p>Green gem-like eyes took note how his chest and thighs were riddled with hickies and bite marks. Hand print shaped bruises riddled his hips and shoulders. Come dribbling out of him and running down thighs.</p><p>All in all, Tord felt as if his body was one big bruise as he bathed under the rush of water and cleaned himself up; inside and out. Tord closed his eyes and muttered a<strong>「</strong><strong>Middle Heal</strong><strong>」</strong> as white light enveloped him—all of his bruises healing instantly with no blemish left—leaving the silvernette looking as if what happened last night never occurred.</p><p>Finishing his bath, Tord used a spell to dry himself and summoned all his clothes with a flick of his fingers. A purification spell was also then used on his clothes and Tord dressed himself as he contemplated on whether he should he should just leave as soon as possible or place a note saying his goodbye and at least cook the blonde breakfast that would be placed under a stasis spell.</p><p>Thinking about it for a few minutes, the latter option won out as Tord’s guilty conscience made him at least wish to ease out last night’s situation. So, the silvernette penned a quick note and cooked Obi-Wan a quick breakfast before he left.</p><p>Leaving the younger male’s quarters, Tord went back to his quarters and hoped that Anakin wasn’t waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reaching his apartment, Tord searched for his Padawan’s Force signature and found the boy asleep in his bed. Smiling sadly, the reincarnator admonished himself for even hating the boy that first year of teaching him.</p><p>Anakin never deserved his hatred. The blonde was innocent and had no hand in making the decision that Tord was not allowed to leave the Temple that one whole year.</p><p>Tord understood that a long time ago. Yet, his own emotions brushed aside his rationality. His own emotions put forth such consuming hatred that the silvernette had momentarily allowed it to swallow him in his grief. His grief that was caused by nearly losing Qui-Gon and being forced to have Anakin as his Padawan made things snowball as his control of the events slipped from his fingers.</p><p>Last night’s events of Obi-Wan fucking him made his mind clear. The Darkness and Light within Tord freely flowed which had the silvernette return to a state of equilibrium and his control come back easily.</p><p>Tord knew that blaming Anakin was wrong. The boy was not the to blame for anything. He was a mere child. Like him, Anakin was given by the Force a Fate that would have its own shackles. Its weight and responsibility weighing and constricting more heavily than his own.</p><p>At a later point, Anakin would soon realize the truth and find himself suffocating under all the pressure and be weighed down. As such, after much thinking over, Tord began to understand how similar their Fates are as much as they are different.</p><p>To blame Anakin for something he had no control of would be unfair to the boy.</p><p>Which was why, Tord silently apologized to Anakin as he entered the Master’s bedroom and found the nine-year-old boy still fast asleep. The child’s face still lax with sleep and his blonde hair all messed up; Tord apologetically smiled and vowed that he would try to do better.</p><p>That as much as Master Yoda said that it was ‘Do or do not; there is no try,’ Tord knows that it was near impossible to always be better. After all, to be a mortal is to err. As such, all the silvernette could promise was that he would try.</p><p>He would try to think what was for Anakin’s best and not hate the boy along the way. Anakin was his Padawan; his responsibility. Maybe Anakin would be his friend when the other was grown up enough, Tord tentatively considered before sitting down and brushing back a few stray stands on the blonde’s face.</p><p>“Master???” Anakin sleepily rasped as his blue eyes sluggishly opened.</p><p>Tord this time gave a real smile and began petting Anakin’s hair. “I’m sorry that I woke you up, Padawan.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” the nine-year-old murmured as he rubbed his face against his pillow and hummed in contentment.</p><p>Giving a glance at the chrono, Tord blinked his green gem-like eyes and turned them towards Anakin. “It’s about 0700, Anakin. You can still catch some sleep while I make us breakfast.”</p><p>“Hmmm…. Today marks the day that we can now leave the Temple grounds, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Padawan. Today marks the day that I am now available in receiving missions,” Tord admitted as he considered on when would it be appropriate to tell Anakin that his mother was now here in Coruscant.</p><p>But the thought of redeeming himself to the boy via showing how Shmi was free and seeing Anakin be at ease with the knowledge that he wouldn’t have to worry anymore about the older Skywalker made Tord understand that it would be better to do so now. Aside from the silent forgiveness which he sought from Anakin; it could also serve as his gift to the boy for being able to finish his first year of training as a Padawan.</p><p>So, as he quietly continued to caress the boy’s hair, Tord then smiled brightly at Anakin. “How about after finishing breakfast we go out and tour Coruscant? There’s one place I know that you would definitely like to see.”</p><p>At that, Anakin’s closed eyes opened in excitement and curiosity. He reached out towards his Master and exclaimed a pleased, “Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Anakin POV [Part 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Anakin remembered the first time he saw the tall Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn.</p><p>The man was odd with his amphibian companion. That said, Anakin felt himself drawn to them. The tall brunet was just like him; full of Light and had the air humming around him. Meanwhile the orange Gungan had the air talking in buzzing whispers; whispers that remind the blonde boy of the buzz of Mos Espa and the dangers they can sometimes bring.</p><p>Curious about their nature, he followed the two of them and invited them into his home. There, Anakin found out that the tall brunet was named Qui-Gon and he was Jedi. They were here on Naboo after an emergency landing and needed the money to replace the parts which in turn had him volunteering to give assistance.</p><p>As such, Anakin got himself entered in the Boonta Eve Podracing competition in hopes of winning the prize money. His aid in turn had nabbed him the chance in freedom; the chance of becoming a Jedi. That being said, Anakin was saddened by the fact that he wasn’t able to free his mother. Which was why, he made a promise to come back and free her.</p><p>Qui-Gon had been the one to free him and promise his mother’s safety. Anakin felt like he could trust him as much as he just met the man for a couple of days . The air—no, it’s the Force, the tall Jedi told him before—assured him that he would be safe and no harm would come to him.</p><p>So, he trusts him and follows Qui-Gon as they leave the outskirts of Mos Espa.</p><p>There, a shiny ship as parked and Anakin was intrigued. His pace becoming faster as Qui-Gon’s far too large steps had him struggling a few times when he felt something eerie and dark approach him from behind so he ducked.</p><p>It looked like a man who wore all black. That person had a red lightsaber in his hand and fought with Qui-Gon which had Anakin worried as he ran forward to the shining ship.</p><p>The ramp was down and he went inside as a group of people fluttered about. The ship began to rise and Anakin, at that moment, was anxious on whether his savior would survive and come aboard the ship. But not much later his concern was taken care of as Qui-Gon jumped inside and sprawled on the ground due to exhaustion.</p><p>That being said, what happened next had Anakin catching his breath.</p><p>After all the adrenaline and worry have finally died down, Anakin was finally able to notice how the Force basically sang around an ethereal silvernette. Lustrous silver hair that had devil horns styled on it along with green gem-like eyes that adorned a beautiful face; Anakin was finally able to understand about the angels which pilots spoke of.</p><p>Such bright Light and attractive looks had the blonde staring in awe and saying the first thing that was on his mind. “Are you an angel?”</p><p>For Anakin it was embarrassing to say the least when he found out that his angel wasn’t a woman as he assumed. If anything, he felt utterly betrayed that Qui-Gon didn’t say anything to correct him of his assumption. Which was why, when he spoke to the silver haired beauty, Anakin expected for the other to be angry.</p><p>But instead, only bemusement and resignation came.</p><p>Tord Athanasia Obelia, that was the silvernette’s name.</p><p>He was beautiful and the Force basically sang around him which had Anakin attracted during their first meeting on the loading ramp. As such, the blonde had unwittingly found himself carving a Japor Snippet and gave it to the silvernette during their second meeting.</p><p>Anakin only liked Tord further as the silvernette showed him nothing but kindness again and again while they stayed on the ship. Tord talking to him during his loneliness in the galley and giving him that delicious hot drink. The silvernette bundling him up within his robes and carrying him to his room. Laundering his clothes and being allowed to sleep with him to keep his worries at bay.</p><p>Anakin liked Tord; the silvernette was basically an angel as much as the other says otherwise. His nerve-wracking trip on the Nubian vessel became quite rather memorable because of Tord.  If only the trip was longer Anakin knew that he might have a better chance in meeting the elder again.</p><p>But like all trips, they come to an end.</p><p>The Nabuian ship finally reached Coruscant.</p><p>On the day that they were about to land on the steel planet, the blonde had recalled how the coldness affected him and how the silver haired beauty readily gave him his thick black robe to ease his shivers—"<em>it still had Tord’s faint scent”, </em>Anakin’s mind whispered. He remembered how he was ushered to go with the Naboo entourage and how the Gungan with them said that the queen was very kind and pretty hot.</p><p>That said, compared to Tord, Anakin knew that what Jar-Jar said was bantha poodoo. The silver haired man was kinder and more beautiful than the queen. Tord far surpassed that woman in grace and beauty which was why Anakin wasn’t surprised that every grown-up on the landingpad seemed to have their eyes repeatedly seek out the red garbed Jedi.</p><p>Anakin felt himself disappointed when he was finally separated from Tord and made to stay with the queen’s group. There, the sights and sounds that he was seeing was quite rather a huge novelty.</p><p>But unlike the Jedi Temple, the buildings of the Senate and its more normal estates lacked a certain kind of living charm. The Force was more muted in such place. Which was why, when Anakin found himself being brought to the famous Jedi Temple he enjoyed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Having Tord as his Master, his teacher, is a quite rather fascinating experience.</p><p>The first few days where he was officially made as the other’s Padawan, the silvernette told Anakin that he is permitted to not call him as ‘Master’ and ‘Teacher’ would have sufficed. So, he did so and would have continued doing such a thing for a long time not until he may have slipped into one of the classes which the younglings of the Crèche had.</p><p>‘Master’ is a term that in the ancient languages meant a number of great things. From a worker or artisan qualified to teach apprentices to being a great figure (as in science or art) whose work serves as a model or ideal. That, and it also meant a few other things which had none of the connotations the slavers had placed.</p><p>In actuality, the term ‘Master’ was something that those of the higher classed and the educated only had. It was the slavers who stole such a sacred and important title which led to the sudden divide and negative meanings that the words had.</p><p>Anakin listened as the lecture in history and language happened; the very lesson had enraptured him. The enlightenment and understanding which he received made him realize the disservice which he was doing to his dearest.</p><p>As such, as soon he could, Anakin tried acclimatizing himself with the term and soon enough he did his best to take its meaning back. Anakin embraced it and, at some point, have made the word ‘Master’ as an endearment.</p><p>He remembered how the first time he called Tord as ‘Master.’ The silvernette was surprised by the sudden use of the word. Nonetheless, Anakin have felt warmth surge through their Master/Padawan bond.</p><p>Which was why, Anakin thought that he must have done the right thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Anakin POV [Part 2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A reunion happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>His new Master was patient, Anakin took note of it when Tord uncomplainingly taught him the letters of the alphabet and how to read. Tord was always considerate towards him when teaching him and Anakin knew that if it were any other person they would have already grumbled or gave up on him.</p><p>Being a slave haven’t allowed Anakin to learn letters or complicated words. Being a slave didn’t permit him to study about the stars, history and language. Being a slave had Anakin realize that his options were quite rather limited in terms of improvement.</p><p>But with Tord and being a Jedi presented him new things and opportunities.</p><p>Anakin was able to learn a whole number of things and the year which he spent with the silvernette was amazing. Tord was considerate and doted him a lot.</p><p>Whenever they won’t eat in the Temple’s refectory, Anakin noticed how the silvernette would usually ask what he wanted and cook for him. Heck, Tord even made desserts—which in Anakin’s previous time as a slave, eating such a thing only happened rarely.</p><p>Aside from giving him regularly giving him food and sweets, what Anakin liked about Tord was that whenever he was lonely the silvernette allowed him to hold onto him. Tord would pull him closer; just an arm’s reach. Anakin would either cling unto the elder’s robes or simply find himself on Tord’s lap. If not, Anakin would be carried as if he were a very light child and the devil horned male would rock him in comfort. What’s more, when he had his nightmares, Tord allowed him to sleep in his room. The other’s warm embrace made his worries all go away; his nights peaceful and restful.</p><p>Overall, Anakin really liked his Master.</p><p>Tord’s brightness, warmth and attitude honestly endeared the man to Anakin.</p><p>Yet, the blonde couldn’t help himself from feeling that his Master hated him. Like, something in the Force told him—which was ridiculous. After all, Anakin could honestly see it in his Master’s eyes that he did care about him.</p><p>But…</p><p>There was still that niggling feeling. Just somewhere deep in his mind, Anakin was near expecting for the truth to finally come out and know how Tord would never want an ex-slave like him.</p><p>So, he waited.</p><p>He waited and waited for the truth to finally come out. But a year had finally passed and his Master still acted the same. Tord still doted on him and allowed him in his bed; still permitted him to remain in his life.</p><p>Anakin was happy for all of its worth. But as the time when his one-year pre-conditioning period was coming to an end, Anakin realized that his Master left. Tord left him without reason and somehow it scared him.</p><p>It scared Anakin because something in the Force and within him told him that Tord would change.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was their first day out in Coruscant and Anakin was curious why his Master dragged him out so early. True, the blonde was curious of all the sights that the steel planet could offer. Nonetheless, he could hardly understand why his Master expected him to be so excited and happy of their trip.</p><p>Anakin tagged along and was wondering where they were going as they wove between the streets of Coruscant. As far as he remembered, the Jedi Temple was situated on Coruscant’s 5 127<sup>th</sup> level and a few of the key structures of the planet was on top of such a place. Last he remembered, the whole surface level looked far too sleek, impersonal and extravagant in terms of his tastes.</p><p>That said, Anakin never expected himself to be taken to a section of level 5 127 where—instead of the usual lavish decorations—the area looked quite rather minimalist and rustic in style; the place having its own lovely charm brought out by the plants that sprawled purposely around it. The streets were clean and the adornments on it appeared to be all utilitarian contrasted by the tall modern buildings around it.</p><p>The Force was lively as the people who walked through the place all seemed to be content with their lives and pleased with the greenery around them. Somehow, Anakin felt the whole sight in front of him felt out of place with the usual glamour of the ecumenopolis. Nonetheless, Anakin was startled to find himself feeling like such a place could be his home if the possibility of him not being a Jedi happened.</p><p>“Master, why are we here?” Anakin asked as the silver modified Buirk'alor-class airspeeder that they were on finally stopped in front of a tall white skyscraper.</p><p>“We’re heading to the top floor, Anakin. I know that you would like the surprise that I have for you,” Tord simply replied as he threw his keys to the waiting valet and gently prompted Anakin to follow his lead.</p><p>There, the duo entered through the main entrance and Anakin was puzzled on what he saw as they went inside.</p><p>The people who were in the said structure all looked to be of high enough status. Their clothes and mannerisms itself said so. Yet anyone who even came the silvernette’s way would easily give way and bowed towards his Master with such respect and reverence.</p><p>It was mind boggling on how such treatment was being given to his Master when from what he heard of the talks of the other Padawans—which he was able to eavesdrop on—the people of Coruscant are respectful of the Jedi. However, they aren’t up to the point of bowing to them with such deference that it made Anakin ponder on what caused it.</p><p>“Are we meeting some kind of famous actor or politician, Master?”</p><p>At that, green gem-like eyes blinked and looked at him in incredulity before shifting in amusement. “Of course not, Anakin. Why would I bring you to any actor or politician on such a special day? Today’s the first day that the both of us went out after one whole year of being cooped in the Temple.”</p><p>“Then why are we here?” Anakin asked with a whine as he wanted to go someplace else where he heard one of the Jedi Knights say was a popular place for couples. The blonde wanted to go that place and cheer his Master up since he heard there was a stall there that sold some really delicious treats and the activities provided in the place would be perfect for two people to do.</p><p>Too far caught up in his thoughts, the would be ten-year-old haven’t noticed that they were now inside a turbo lift and riding up towards their destination. Anakin didn’t notice that as they reached the floor they were to be on he simply followed his Master until they reached a large durasteel door and entered an unobtrusive yet luxurious looking apartment.</p><p>Anakin wasn’t able to notice anything until a familiar feminine voice called out his nickname, “Ani!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>A/N: </strong> Tord's modified Buirk'alor-class airspeeder.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><h2 class="pi-item pi-header pi-secondary-font pi-item-spacing pi-secondary-background">Technical specifications</h2><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="pi-item pi-data pi-item-spacing pi-border-color">
  <p><strong>Length:</strong> 10.1 meters</p>
</div><div class="pi-item pi-data pi-item-spacing pi-border-color">
  <p><strong>Maximum Speed: </strong>280 kilometers per hour</p>
</div><div class="pi-item pi-data pi-item-spacing pi-border-color">
  <p><strong>Armament:  </strong>None</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Seating Capacity: </strong>Maximum 4</p>
  <p><strong>Crew: </strong>1 Pilot</p>
  <p><strong>Passengers: </strong>3</p>
</div><div class="pi-item pi-data pi-item-spacing pi-border-color">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord was amused.</p><p>Anakin seemed to enjoy spending time with his mother while a gold plated protocol droid tittered about and R2-D2 beeped and whistled as he gave his thoughts once in a while. The small family of three were happily minding their time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord was amused.</p><p>Anakin seemed to enjoy spending time with his mother while a gold plated protocol droid tittered about and R2-D2 beeped and whistled as he gave his thoughts once in a while. The small family of three were happily minding their time.</p><p>That said, as much as Tord truly wished to be part of their joy as he had been the one to orchestrate such a reunion, the silvernette couldn’t find it in himself to be happy. After all, the place that they were in fully copied the quarters which his youngest brother stayed in.</p><p><em>“No, it wasn’t a copy. The day Yan-Yan left me was the day he sent all of his things from the Temple to here. All of his trophies, tapestries and knick-knacks which tied him to his past…All of it was sent here,”</em> Tord internally mused as he eyed the large cavernous apartment.</p><p>The apartment that they were in mirrored in structuring the apartments which the highest of ranking and most prestigious Jedi Masters had—the apartments of which usually used by the most accomplished and worthy of acclaim of the Jedi ranks. Examples of people with such lodgings are him, Master Yoda, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace, Master Yaddle, Sifo-Diyas, formerly Dooku and etc., Only 25 of this type of apartments exists within the Temple and not everyone is easily granted the access to have the chance of staying in one. Tord was only able to nab such a place when he further proved his worth as a Jedi Knight which granted him the status of ‘Jedi Master’ and was made to sit within the circle of the Council—it appeared that being part of the High Jedi Council easily gave this benefit as a reward for all the stress the position has.</p><p> Anyway, as one strode in, there would be doors in all directions as the corridor they would be in extends to the wings of such a huge place. The paint of the place would be in pure white and the floors made up of sparkling marble.</p><p>The apartment in structure would have a fully equipped kitchen with a grand dining hall and a smaller more modest area of eating. A library. A spacious living room. A master bedroom with 3 spare bedrooms; all of which would have ensuite bathrooms and reasonable sized walk-in closets. A laundry area. A massive bare and unspecified room for whatever it is the user repurposes. And most of all, a training salle which is fully furnished with the necessary equipment and droids.</p><p>All in all, Tord's personal quarters and this apartment are quite rather similar since this place belonged to him. The whole section of the area which they are currently in furtively belonged to him through the means of his subordinates which he planted in Coruscant. The building that he and Anakin were at served as one of his main bases when Tord wished to remain outside of the Temple grounds.</p><p>The only other person who knew about this property being his was his younger sibling Yan Dooku. This was hardly a surprise since when he began taking care of the raven and took him under his wing Tord trusted his brother and brought him here.</p><p>These quarters became their place of refuge when responsibilities bore onto them so harshly; their duties as a Jedi and as individuals who sought to balance out family and work while dealing with showing the no attachment rule philosophies as their fronts. It was also a place where they could freely let go and at certain moments have fun while entertaining a few ideas and actions which would have been frowned upon when brought into the Temple proper.</p><p>Now that his dear brother was gone, this place was something he rarely visited anymore as the memories within its walls somehow still haunt him of his failure. A failure which was only proved further to exist as the brown eyed raven left his possessions here and arranged them in a manner that would have been that of Yan Dooku’s room in the Temple.</p><p>It certainly mocked Tord.</p><p>Tapestries dotted the wall that replaced the paintings which had Tord had made—the replaced paintings depicted the scenes of Earth or the memorable memories which the silvernette had. A family tree of Yan Dooku’s biological family was perfectly pristine and placed proudly among these designs while the tapestry of the pseudo-family tree of their Padawan lineage was left with the scorched marks of a lightsaber at its lower edges and discarded to some less noticeable wall area.</p><p>Decorative vases from Serreno and other ornaments from whatever system the Makashi master took them from were also purposely arranged to be in full view. But what the most eye catching of them all was the entire wall section that was covered by a number of Mandalorian helmets that were arranged in a pyramid. All thirty-six helmets shined as they were placed under a spotlight that highlighted such an achievement of bloodshed.</p><p>Tord felt like he would be sick as he recalled how his brother used to talk about these trophies of his so proudly. He felt sick since it reminded him how worthless he was in changing Yan Dooku’s Fate and may have driven the man more into what he was now as he was the one to teach the raven on when to know to be merciful and when to be so cruel and ruthless.</p><p><em>“I was the one to drive him into the Darkside. I was the one to urge him in continuing his battles and massacre that he became known as the ‘Butcher of Galidraan’ and the ‘Nightmare of the True Mandalorians.’ It’s all my fault,”</em> Tord lamented as he sighed and wondered how Shmi was doing now that she lived in this apartment.</p><p>Shaking his head, Tord forced his depressive thoughts back and smiled when Anakin gave a concerned look directed his way. He waved the boy off and headed to the kitchen as he wanted to distract himself from his thoughts though cooking a grand hearty meal for all of them.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, the silvernette began releasing his feelings to the Force and started his food preparation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Shmi Skywalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shmi Skywalker sees her son again and may have had the talk with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shmi Skywalker thought that all through her life she would be no more but a slave. That until her death she would be no more but treated as some form of commodity and traded as how her owners saw fit.</p><p>That said, things changed when the Jedi arrived.</p><p>First, her son was freed and was promised to be part of their cause. Then next, she too was taken from her home planet and freed as her supposedly new master turned out to be her son’s new mentor.</p><p>There in Coruscant, she was afforded to live as a free person and given aid and lodgings. All in exchange to be there when Anakin needed her.</p><p>Her son. Her baby was there in the same planet as her.</p><p>She was brought to Coruscant to be with him and, somehow, she couldn’t see much of a reason out of it. Nonetheless, she was grateful.</p><p>Her savior was mysterious in ways she understood the Jedi and wondered on why the silver haired man which she regularly contacted through a magical mirror artifact always seemed to be lonely and in pain. Green gem-like eyes may shine so wonderfully but the pain which they held within made her think warriors who lost their everything and were forced to piece their lives together again. It made her think of the eyes of aged and ancient slaves who saw far too many horrors for their own good but were coerced to continue for the sake of mere existence and the continuity of their line. It made her think of the cold and death as the darkness held within them seemed to be alive.</p><p>It was a daunting thing to think about as the one who would guide her son to be so…Broken. <em>“Corrupted,” </em>her mind once whispered to her for some unknown reason after one of their talks via Mirror-call. Shmi was worried and wondered how his baby would turn out when they’d finally see each other again.</p><p>So, when he was finally saw Anakin again, she was surprised to see the boy to remain so bright and happy. Her son hugged her with such great love and told him of everything that had happened during his first year as a Jedi learner.</p><p>That said, as much as she did her best in listening, Shmi’s brown eyes couldn’t stop itself from tracking the silvernette and pondering on how could those green gem-like eyes now be so bright and full of positivity that it made the raven haired woman wonder if what she saw through the mirror was real. Everything about the red garbed Jedi puzzled her as she couldn’t properly connect the person that was physically in her midst and the man which she saw through a glass.</p><p>It was disconcerting enough that Shmi was startled to find Anakin looking at her. Judging her. Then telling her, “Master is not broken, mom. Nor is he in any way corrupted. He’s just…lost. He’s still trying to find whatever it is he’s searching for.  Maybe he’s trying to find his light.”</p><p>Swallowing her rebuttal at such words, Shmi somehow felt as if she was missing something. The way her son stared at her made her feel that something big was going to happen and what that event was she didn’t know.</p><p>“Ani?”</p><p>“I love you, mom. I honestly do.”</p><p>“But…?”</p><p>“But I can’t you let you think so negatively of my wife like that, mom. As much as Master Tord denies it, he’s an angel. And he’s my angel, mom. He’s my wife,” Anakin stated with as much conviction and looked at her as if it would allow her to have an understanding of what’s going on within his son’s head.</p><p>“Wife!? Anakin, he’s your teacher!” Shmi pointed out as incredulity marred her face.</p><p>“He is,” Anakin countered, “But you said it yourself years ago that a wife is someone who would share a bed with me and eat all our meals together. A wife is someone who would take care of me and love me for who I am. A wife is someone who would support me and be patient enough to deal with me even if I fail, get angry or lose confidence with myself.”</p><p>“That doesn’t exactly mean anything, Anakin!”</p><p>“It does! Master did all of those for me, mom. Master is my wife even if I’m not officially married to him yet because the legal age of marriage in Tatooine is 13. In just a couple more years he’ll be mine,” Anakin declared with utmost certainty that it troubled Shmi and had her thinking whether Tord poisoned his son’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Where’s Qui-Gon Jinn? I left my son to him. Not to this…this ethereal manipulative monster.”</em>
</p><p>At that, Shmi suddenly realized that his son’s expression darkened and the boy’s voice went down an octave as he coldly remarked, “Master didn’t manipulate me. Master’s good. He’s far too good so I need to protect him. He’s my wife. He’ll be my wife.”</p><p>“Ani, no. You’re still a child. You don’t know—”</p><p>“Enough! I don’t want to hear your words! I don’t want to hear you saying anything bad to my Master,” the blonde boy hissed as he unconsciously wove the Force strongly with his words. “You’ll forget of ever thinking negatively about Master Tord. You’ll forget about all the terrible things that you thought about him and only remember the good. You’ll always think of him well and you will accept him as my wife, mom.</p><p>Starting from now on, that’s what’ll happen.</p><p>You’ll support our love and nothing else. You’ll wish our happiness and nothing else. You’ll want us to be happy. You want me to be happy.”</p><p>The air of finality with Anakin thickened as the Force around him undulated rapidly. The mind of Shmi being forcibly remade and Anakin’s own Force presence straining as whatever came to him made him speak such words to his own mother to the point it horrified himself.</p><p>Nonetheless, the deed was done and the Force ended up pitying its Chosen One as it even altered Anakin’s memories and made him forget his own impulsiveness. With a flash of bright light, the Force screamed and both Shmi and Anakin lost consciousness in the greatly sized living room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOL</p><p>Anakin may have not noticed it yet but he's already starting to show signs of leaning into the Darkside when he's not getting his way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Visions of a Sith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord didn’t know what was happening.</p><p>One moment he was busy cooking and the next he found himself in some battlefield.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord didn’t know what was happening.</p><p>One moment he was busy cooking and the next he found himself in some battlefield. The Force was basically mourning as numerous individuals were being shot down. Civilians were being butchered and legions of men in white armor were marching; a tall man in black armor with a red lightsaber  was taking the lead as he cut down Force-sensitives and Jedi alike.</p><p>Tord gasped as the heaviness of his chest made it hard to breathe.</p><p>The tall armored man—approximately 6 ft. 6” in height—was so methodical in his movements; a mixture of Makashi and Djem So in his movements. Tord wondered who this Sith was as the sound of a respirator got louder the closer that the male approached his position.</p><p><em>“A respirator? Why would he need a respirator? It isn’t like the planet that we’re in needed any filtration. From what I could garner, the planet is habitable enough for human standards.” </em>Tord blinked at his thoughts in confusion and pondered on how he knew that the Sith was human. After all, there’s a possibility that the man behind that black armor was just a humanoid and might require different atmospheric conditions to survive.</p><p>Eyeing the Sith’s movements, only then was Tord able to notice that the tall man’s limbs all seemed to be made of metal—"durasteel prosthetics”, something in the Force whispered. Curious on why the Force appeared to direct him to the other, the silvernette tentatively came closer towards the Sith and patiently for the armored male to notice him.</p><p>Then as he expected, the Sith stopped his rampage and stared to look at him. The continuous cycling of a respirator and the sound of blaster fire and explosions breaking the awkward silence that enshrouded both the Sith and Jedi.</p><p>“How can you be here?” The owner of a red lightsaber asked in disbelief and an odd sense of longing.</p><p>Intrigued at such a reaction, Tord was tempted to come closer to the other’s space. “You can see me…”</p><p>At that, an air of near incredulity seemed to hang in the atmosphere as black gloved hands gently cupped the silvernette’s cheeks. Tord was puzzled at why the gesture seemed to be so familiar and wondered why he felt like the Sith’s Force signature felt so intimately recognizable for him; he didn’t even know anyone who was a Sith.</p><p>Closing his green gem-like eyes at the disturbing feeling of safety that the Force was telling him— safety that the Sith would provide—Tord simply allowed the Force to guide him. The tight loving embrace that he got made the silvernette open his eyes and direct them at the red tinted visor.</p><p>“Why aren’t you killing me?” The reincarnator questioned as the Sith wrapped his Darkness protectively around the two of them.</p><p>“You should not be here. He would kill you. My Master, Darth Sidious, would kill you…” The armored man’s modulated voice stated as its owner seemed to shake in worry and apprehension.</p><p>“Darth…?” Tord trailed of skeptically before pushing himself slightly away from the Sith.</p><p>“What’s going on? Who are you? Why do you know me? Last that I remember was that I was cooking lunch for my Padawan and his mother as it was the first time that they saw each other after a year that we were made to stay in the Temple.”</p><p>A deep inhale of breath could then be heard through the respirator and the sadness which the Sith had nearly suffocated Tord before it disappeared and replaced by nostalgia and deep sense of love and longing. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I failed. I’m sorry that I lost you,” the armored male’s modulated voice pleaded forgiveness.</p><p>“Darth…”</p><p>“I love you. I have always loved you. It was only you. It was never her. It was my fault. I was blinded and made a mistake. I never thought of replacing you,” the Sith continued to say as he embraced Tord tightly yet tenderly. The Force telling the silvernette that what the taller man said was true.</p><p>Tord felt his chest hurt at such an admission and the ache seemed to grow as the Sith began to go on a spiral of regret, anger and self-loathing. As such, with the limited movement that he had, Tord reached out and cupped the masked face.</p><p>“I don’t know what you did but I forgive you. I forgive you, Darth.  So please…” Tord didn’t know what he was asking the Sith. Yet all he knew was that he wanted all the negativity and self-flagellation to stop.</p><p>He wanted the Sith holding him to be at peace and be happy.</p><p>He wanted…</p><p>Tord smiled sadly and stood on his tiptoes as he reached up as he gave a tender kiss which he hoped would give the taller man reprieve. A sudden onslaught of visions then came as Tord’s delicate lips touched the specially made helmet.</p><p>Two people arguing on what appeared to be a ship. Tord crying helplessly while someone watched. Two individuals with blue blades fighting on a volcanic planet; dancing a dangerous and deadly number. The taller man falling as his limbs were cut down and screamed his hatred while Tord cried and shouted that he loved him. Pain, death and bloodshed.</p><p>Tord gasped as he pulled himself away from the kiss. Staring into the red colored visor, the silvernette was about to ask who the Sith was when blaster fire and the explosion of bomb suddenly happened so close to the two of them.</p><p>The Sith pulled him tighter in his protective embrace and growled, “Those damn kriffing rebels. They have done nothing but make things difficult.”</p><p>Tord allowed himself to be pulled and protected. The Sith’s Darkness protectively and possessively wrapped itself around him which made some odd part of Tord purr in disturbing delight. It made a part of Tord somewhat happy and another part sad.</p><p>For the Sith to treat him so, Tord wondered who this person was and called the Light to protect them and aid the taller man as they moved. Tord even used his magic to ease the continuous rolling pain that the other felt and hoped to that he would be given a chance to take off all that armor so he could fully heal the Sith of his aches and pains.</p><p>“Darth, where are we going?” Tord asked as he held tighter on the black clad man’s clothes and inadvertently created large crystalline spears of ice and volleyed them towards the enemy. A cacophony of loud explosions rang out and the enemy fire that they were under in stopped in its entirety.</p><p><em>“Maybe I wiped them out,” </em>Tord idly mused as he suddenly felt himself slightly pushed away but still be in the Sith’s arms.</p><p>“Don’t you dare do that again,” the armored male growled out in panic and anger.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“No! I know what using Magic does to you, Tord. I would not have you die because you decided to burn your lifespan; your soul.”</p><p>Tord nodded his head in understanding and wondered on how could the Sith know about what it meant to use his magic. For the other to know about such details only meant that he knew who was behind the black unforgiving mask.</p><p>A loud sigh then came from the Sith and Tord surprisingly found himself being carried in a princess carry as the taller man maneuvered their way out of the battlefield. They made their way into a ship and went unhindered as the throngs of soldiers and uniformed individuals didn’t appear to see them.</p><p>They finally came upon a very massive and lavish room and the Sith deposited him unto the bed. The armored male towering over him should have looked menacing with all the Darkness within him. Yet, Tord reached out and pulled the other towards him.</p><p>“Darth???”</p><p>“You have to stay here. You need to be hidden. Just until you return to your time,” the Sith explained as he unclasped his long black cloak and wrapped it around Tord’s shoulders.</p><p>Tord didn’t know what was going on. He was confused—on why he was here, who was this Sith and why did he feel like he wanted remain by the other’s side and ease his worries—and Tord wanted to have answers. But the sincerity and urgency which the other’s modulated voice had made the silvernette clench the cloak tighter over him.</p><p>“I love you, Tord. I always have and always will,” The Sith declared to break their tensed silence and leaned down to give the silvernette an approximate of what would be loving kiss.</p><p>And Tord kissed back.</p><p>Tord’s arms wrapped itself around a broad-shouldered back and licked the grille of the black mask as if it were the lips of his careful lover. His Force signature also wrapped as much as positivity and warmth he could muster towards the Sith and he unintentionally keened as large gloved hands gently kneaded his chest.</p><p>“You have to go back. You need to go back,” the Sith murmured and with an abrupt jolt from the Force; Tord Athanasia Obelia found himself back in a kitchen—a large black cloak wrapped around him. That, and Tord was missing his belt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...</p><p>It looks like Tord finally meets a 3rd Sith. That said, he has yet to uncover the identity of said Sith and ponder what the hell happened to him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. After the Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord was glad that when he began cooking, he had removed his pack and lightsaber from his belt. After that weird event of being transported someplace else, Tord realized how he was wrapped under a large black cloak and his belt was missing which only meant what he experienced was really true.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord was glad that when he began cooking, he had removed his pack and lightsaber from his belt. After that weird event of being transported someplace else, Tord realized how he was wrapped under a large black cloak and his belt was missing which only meant what he experienced was really true.</p><p>He had allowed himself to be held by a Sith and kissed the damned entity twice willingly. Not only that, he even wrapped his Force signature around the other and soothed the Sith’s pains with his Magic.</p><p>For all intents and purposes, Tord knew what he did was wrong. But the feeling he felt only made it clear itself that it was right. Tord felt like what he did was right and the Force wasn’t doing anything against him about it.</p><p>That said, as he finally finished his task of cooking and began serving the mother and son pair his dishes, Tord checked on the seals and Force shields which he placed on the apartment. He did so because it worried him that whatever happened to him might have leaked into the Force and alerted someone from the Temple about the odd circumstance which he ended up falling in.</p><p>Using both his magic and the Force, the silvernette was pleased to know that the precautions he had still stood. He was still pleased to know that no one would find out about the oddity that occurred and keep the Sith and his meeting a secret.</p><p>“Master, aren’t you going to eat yet?” Anakin’s concerned voice the brought out the reincarnator of his thoughts and had Tord recalling how he had seen the Skywalker pair unconscious upon his return.</p><p>“I am fine, Anakin. I am merely thinking about what happened to you and your mother earlier,” Tord easily supplied as he pondered about the possibility of whether the Sith had any hand to Anakin and Shmi’s state of unconsciousness.</p><p>Eyeing Shmi and Anakin, Tord noticed how Shmi was now acting quite rather nice to him. She seemed to have suddenly lost the cautiousness which she held and the dislike which she did her best to try and hide.</p><p>The all too abrupt change alarmed him so he tried discerning if anybody touched the woman’s mind and found himself puzzled. The Force was quite rather silent and nearly showed negative results save the small tinge of Dark Force presence which Tord have attributed to the Sith that held him.</p><p>The Dark signature itself didn’t show any malicious intent or any intention of wanting to spy on him. The only thing it wanted to do was ask the woman to be nicer to him so that really intrigued Tord. After all, what kind of Sith Lord would want to command to someone to be nicer to another person?</p><p>Smiling slightly at the absurdity of it all, a small voice reminded Tord of what the Sith told him. <em>“He loves us. He always loved us and always will love us. He said that so many times before. Maybe he just wants to make things easier for us.”</em></p><p>“Padawan, right before you and your mother passed out, what do you remember?”</p><p>“My mom and I were catching up while R2 and C3PO went out to the rooftop garden. The two droids said they wanted to watch the Fire roses bloom and give us a couple of Thirium blue roses.”</p><p>Turning to the silent woman, Shmi’s eyes then brightened and added in, “That’s true. I mean, I kind of ordered the two of them to head to the garden and take a couple of flowers. After all, the flowers would have definitely looked good on you.”</p><p>Hiding his unease and surprise, Tord simply gave a warm smile and nodded in appreciation before directing his attention back to Anakin. “When you were talking did you sense anything? Any Dark Force presences or out of place signals from the Force?”</p><p>“No, Master,” Anakin in toned with such surety that Tord finally decided to drop the issue.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tord reassured. “Either the both of you fell asleep or something in the Force decided that it would be best that you rest.”</p><p>Seeing the all too trusting nods of the mother and son duo, Tord internally sighed and just hoped that his decision of letting things go was the correct one.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been about two months after they were finally allowed to leave the Temple proper and Tord was already itching for an offworld mission. His duties were already done and Anakin had now been caught up to his agemates in terms of his Academics and Force control.</p><p>The boy was basically a genius when it came to the Force and Academics were something he excelled at if given the right push and guidance. Anakin was smart and so bright with the Force that Tord could basically say that the now ten-year-old must really be the authentic ‘Chosen One’ or the ‘Child of Prophecy’ as others would have said.</p><p>As such, Tord was starting to wonder on how would the blonde would look like once he’s older. Probably he would be just like the Anakin Skywalker which he had seen in the movies and cartoons. Tall, dark and handsome plus with the bad boy flair and all that.</p><p>Tord eyed the boy that still liked to sleep in his all too large bed and sighed. The silvernette still couldn’t get why the child would prefer to sleep with him when the mattress type and the thread count of bed sheets that they use are the same; the only difference is the bed size—Tord’s is an Alaska King sized bed while the Anakin’s and the remaining spare bedrooms were California Kings in measurement.</p><p>The mattress type they used were something Tord himself commissioned from the planet Muunilinst known for their like of all things involving money and comforts. While the sheets they had were made up of synthsilk with the highest thread count possible.</p><p>Sure, Tord knows that with the Jedi Code he shouldn’t have any form of possessions and like luxury. But for Tord who knew and understood what it meant to live in both ends of the spectrum—the highest and lowest classes—he knew which side he wanted to stay in. Call it selfish but Tord used his own Magic, resources and connections for the things he was using.</p><p>He worked hard for it and he didn’t forget to always give back to the Order. The quarterly donations which he gave even surpassed what the Senate usually allots them for their yearly stipend. That, and he regularly used his Magic and an upgraded Philosopher’s Stone—a godly level artifact he got as a reward for pleasing Lord Hades and Lady Ishtar in one of his previous lives— to get them precious resources that would have been far too expensive for the Temple’s annual budget.</p><p>Heck, the kriffing Stone in his possession was far too precious that it could cause Galactic wars. After all, it can turn any material into whatever metal, gem or other chemical product that the owner wants as long as the user knows what’s the chemical composition of the wanted product or had the stone have direct exposure with the said wanted outcome.</p><p>He’s used it already in more than one lifetime which was why Tord had no reason why he couldn’t use it here now in his life as a Jedi when it could improve his and the rest of the Temple’s financial situation and living conditions. He hadn’t agreed to it that the younglings in the Crèche wouldn’t have their own toys or that the Padawans, Knights and Masters have such meager stipends that it would make them so poor to eat outside.</p><p>Tord knew what money meant and he would give anything to ensure the comfort and happiness of the people he considered to be part of. Which brings him back onto why Anakin was with him.</p><p>They had the same bed specifications and that the blonde shouldn’t be so worried anymore about his mother since the raven was now safe in Coruscant; Shmi worked as a secretary for one of Tord’s subordinates and lived a relatively well-off life. Anakin shouldn’t even continue looking comfort from him. After all, in the future, the boy would find himself more comfortable and at home with Queen Amidala.</p><p>Running a hand through Anakin’s hair, Tord once again sighed and gave the boy a light peck on the forehead before disentangling himself from the human octopus and standing up. It was now 0400 hours on the chrono and Tord opted to start his day early with an Alchaka Meditation—the personal routine he used to physically tire him out depending on his mood was either Teräs Käsi, Hijkata, Echani Fighting Arts or Tae-Jitsu which he does with subsequent use of the Force.</p><p>Finishing his meditation, the silvernette momentarily rested for a bit and followed it with a bath. Then, after dressing himself, he began to make breakfast for himself and his dear hyperenergetic Padawan.</p><p>Their schedules so far are cleared and it would still take half of the year before the Council finally decided to allow Anakin to be in the same classes as his agemates and go to Illum for the lightsabers that they would be constructing. So Tord knows that he could give a couple more hands-on classes to the boy in the morning and leave Anakin some free time during the afternoon while he was unsupervised by anyone save for a couple of droids.</p><p>As for Council meetings, Tord would have one sometime in the afternoon; about 1300 hours and meet with the Councilors to discuss the issue about how which missions should be given more priority and what matters about the Jedi Knights and Padawans should be taken care of immediately.</p><p>That, and the silvernette heard that Master Yaddle would temporarily leave the Council to deal with an offworld research study which she was extensively focusing on. It would take her absence about three years which was why Sifo-Diyas would be her stand-in due to her recommendation. As such, a bequeathing ceremony would be made to make things official.</p><p>Tord merely took deep breath in his schedule and hoped that the Council meeting that he would have this afternoon wouldn’t be too energy intensive in terms of needing deliberations. For all intents and purposes, as much as negotiations and discussion were said to be his forte, Tord would still rather prefer himself to be placed in on the field and deal with the adventure that’ll give him his severely needed adrenaline rush and craving for danger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Sleeping Arrangements and Attachments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had been three years now since Tord had met with his mystery Sith and Anakin was still an energetic little boy that stubbornly decided to still sleep in his Master’s bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been three years now since Tord had met with his mystery Sith and Anakin was still an energetic little boy that stubbornly decided to still sleep in his Master’s bed. To be exact, the thirteen-year-old’s bedroom now have become nothing more but his store room and workshop on where he kept his personal things and tinkered with the droids which he made.</p><p>Anakin did his best to keep his messes there but Tord has long given up and instead decided to know when to pick his battles in regards to a few issues with the blonde. Their own apartment being a testament to it as that as much Tord to keep things clean and orderly—through manual work, the Force and Magic—Anakin would still be able to find a way to have some of his belongings strewn about and make the reincarnator trip if he wasn’t being careful or mindful on where he was going.</p><p>Which brings them to their current issue right now.</p><p>“Anakin, I know that you find my bed comfortable. That said, you are not a child anymore. I would rather that you would sleep in your own room and on your own bed,” Tord remarked as he watched his Padawan do Katas for Form V: Ataru.</p><p>“But why?” The boy asked in a whine as he did his stances and reluctantly gave a glance to his Master.</p><p>“It’s because to continue to sleep in my bed is quite rather frowned upon, Anakin. If anyone find out they would see it as a form of attachment,” the silvernette explained as he came close and corrected a couple of the boy’s movements.</p><p>“But I already have an attachment towards my mom and you, Master. I don’t see any reason why I would have to deny such a truth just because of some stupid kriffing Code.”</p><p>“Anakin!” Tord called out in reprimand. “The Code exists for a reason. And yes, I understand that you have an attachment for your mother. But as far as things go, it only extends to that of family.”</p><p>“But you are my family, Master,” Anakin heavily objected as he dropped his stance and looked up to meet Tord’s green gem-like eyes.</p><p>Tord swallowed down the bile that he felt that was rising up his throat. The sincerity of his Padawan’s words made him re-think on whether he should still continue on following the methods which canon Obi-Wan had done and the way that the Force was directing him to or swerve away and forcefully carve his own; consequences be damned.</p><p>That said, before he could even give-up the now stern façade which he built, he felt the Force constrict around him in warning and told him to obey.</p><p>After all, it was in the will of the Force that he had already cut all of his attachments and placed a thick impenetrable wall to block the pain and unfairness he was feeling at being made a slave by something that was supposedly just some kind of energy like Mana. So, in a certain sense, it was basically true that he didn’t have attachments anymore because it was needed of him to be focused in being the ‘Chosen One’s’ Master.</p><p>“Anakin, I understand that you see me as family. I too see you as important to me, dear one. That said, the Code forbids us to act more than what is needed of our emotions. As Jedi we are expected to be more of in control of what we feel and have our attachments hidden if not nonexistent.</p><p>To have any attachments and outwardly display them would be a blasphemy. People would see your attachments as a weakness and label you negatively because of it,” Tord tried to reason about while trying to make both the Force and Anakin understand that he was doing his best to end up with a stance that’s tolerant with attachments but unwilling to visibly be a part of it.</p><p>It was making Tord’s skin crawl as his Magic felt betrayed with how the Force was going against him. Tord’s own soul and Mana wanted to lash out but the silvernette knew when to pick his battles and tried to calm his magic down.</p><p>Tentatively reaching out a hand, Tord gently touched Anakin’s cheek and sighed, “Anakin, please…I understand that you have your reasons for wanting to be in the same bed as me. Nonetheless, as a Padawan learner and a person who aspires to be a Jedi, you should be able to learn to just let things go and not be attached at all.”</p><p>At those words, sadness prevailed in the Master/Padawan bond as Anakin couldn’t stop himself from projecting his feelings. The blonde boy momentarily leaning further into Tord’s touch before he angrily pulled away.</p><p>“Fine! Starting tonight I’ll start sleeping in my room,” Anakin angrily addressed as he basically threw his lightsaber on the floor and went out of the training salle.</p><p>“Anakin…”</p><p>“No, I understand,” the thirteen-year-old gritted out and slammed the room’s door with a loud bang.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Tord groaned as he found himself crumbling to a heap and wished nothing more but to be in his bed and be wrapped in the cloak of his mystery Sith.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anakin was a lot angrier these days and Tord was starting to hate the Force since it was making his relationship with his Padawan sour just like all the other relationships the silvernette had. Tord felt he was so alone and so cut off from everyone else as the attachments he made were forcibly snipped by something so intangible but actually sentient enough to know when to threaten him.</p><p>Tord wanted to cry and never get out of his room again but he knew such an option wouldn’t be available for him. After all, he was the Chosen One’s Master and it would be expected of him to follow the will of the Force and adhere to the traditionalist Force damned Jedi Code.</p><p>As such, one of the ways—and the most effective method—on which the silvernette found himself getting comfort was wrapping himself in Darth’s cloak and letting the Sith’s remnant Force presence calm him. He allowed their supposed meeting replay in his mind and bask in the love and longing which the tall armored man willingly gave him.</p><p>Tord would close his eyes and allow himself to let go; yearning to meet the unknown Sith again to replace the pain and injustice which he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp....</p><p>For a Jedi to end up wishing to be in the presence of a Sith is pretty much a bad sign. I mean, mentally and emotionally speaking, Tord looks like he's now having it rough with a very mercurial Padawan and the very reminder of why his attachments were cut.</p><p>Like, Tord really is actually a quite rather private person. For him to let people in to his life is a huge deal with him since in some lifetimes he was never even afforded to have attachments. Which was why, for him to suddenly be cut off from these people who he cares about against his will has a detrimental effect to him in quite a number of ways.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Forced Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord allowed himself to be submerged in both the Light and the Dark—in Magic too. He allowed the two forms of energy run through him and cover his presence and drown out the pain and sorrow which he felt.</p><p>The Sith’s cloak being his safety blanket and form of emotional anchor while he laid in his bed wearing nothing else but his black undertunic and grey boxers. The mission that he and Anakin had was a success yet the blonde boy had ended up being angry and shouted quite rather the choice words in both basic and Huttese.</p><p>Anakin was now fifteen and Tord was finding the boy to be more volatile than ever. Which was why he had to resort to a few underhanded tricks to try and appease the boy while reasoning with him. Nonetheless, the day’s events shocked Tord as Anakin had been so openly hostile towards Qui-Gon and Xanatos which were still trying their best to reconnect with the silvernette.</p><p>Somehow, Tord was pretty much lighting a number of candles and giving much respect to canon Obi-Wan for being able to put up with all the bantha poodo that the karking Chosen One was capable of giving. Sith hells, Tord was already applauding himself in the fact that he had yet to even raise a hand or voice towards the other and he was capable enough of keeping himself in control and sane with the onslaught of emotions he was receiving from the boy.</p><p>That as may be, the reincarnator was feeling himself become frayed at the edges which now led him to this. In his quarters seeking comfort in the black cloak he was given and curling himself up into a ball to try and forget all the stresses he had just experienced.</p><p>So, color Tord surprised when his bare leg was suddenly grabbed by large gloved hands while the sound of a respirator was heard followed by a sharp hiss that resulted with a clang as something appeared to be thrown far away.</p><p>“Darth?” The silvernette hesitantly called out as his green gem-like eyes opened to find his mysterious Sith without his helmet; pale as a bleached white sheet.</p><p>Curious yellow eyes peered back at him and Tord couldn’t stop the flood of emotions which he wasn’t able to release into the Force. He couldn’t stop himself from tearing up and flinging himself towards the befuddled Sith Lord.</p><p>“Darth!” Tord nearly screamed as he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and held unto the other while he sobbed his heart out and spilled all the grievances which he felt. The injustice of being thrust into caring with a Padawan he never wanted. The unfairness of being unable to made to leave the Temple proper for one year just so he can care for a nine-year-old boy. The guilt of blaming his Padawan and doing his best to make amends. Changing for the better and actually caring for his student but hindered by the fact that the damn kriffing Force was threatening him. The Force making him cut his ties and attachments with the people he cared about. Tord cried and cried spilling the grievances he felt since he had received his Padawan.</p><p>Tord told the Sith everything which he felt that was making him spiral out of control and Tord admitted that he hated it. The calm and serenity which he had as Jedi grounded him and made him feel better about himself. And all of it was slipping from his fingers…</p><p>When he finally felt that he had said enough and shamefully bared so much of his heart to the other, Tord tried distancing himself from the other and willed himself to apologize. That said, the Sith looked like he would have none of it</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” Tord rasped out and looked into molten yellow orbs. His anxiousness and embarrassment must have been quite rather palpable because the heavily scarred Sith sighed and pulled him closer.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Tord. You have been thrust into something you were hardly ready for and coerced and threatened to follow a will that made you distance yourself from those who you care about.”</p><p>“But—”<br/>“If it were me in your position, I would have already fallen into madness, anger and hate. I would have Fallen into the Darkness and blame everything unto the boy’s existence. I would have hated the Padawan and left him long ago.</p><p>That said, I am not you.</p><p>You are far stronger than what you take yourself for since you were able to look past your anger. You were able to have yourself cherish the child and do your best to try and make him happy even with the harsh constrictions placed on you,” the Sith measuredly explained as a gloved hand ran itself through Tord’s hair and tried easing the silvernette’s body tremors.</p><p>Tord reluctantly nodded at the taller man’s explanation and took a couple of deep breaths to center himself. Gingerly reaching out a hand, Tord traced the scarred lines that were on the Sith’s face and used a bit of his Magic to ease the other’s raging pain. For him to end losing his composure and crying in the arms of someone who was already bathed in too much agony unsettled Tord so wanted nothing more but to make amends.</p><p>“Don’t,” the Sith warned as a gloved hand wrapped itself around the silvernette’s wrist and gently took it away from his scars and closer unto his lips. The black clad man then chastely kissed the inside of Tord’s wrist and rubbed it with his thumb.</p><p>“I can heal you,” Tord vehemently protested. “I can heal you with my Magic and not die or burn too much.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“We already discussed this, Tord. I have no wish of you to continue on using your Magic and burning up your lifespan and soul.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” the silvernette all but snapped as he forcefully pushed himself out of the Sith’s embrace. “I don’t care because I know that I can recuperate. I can recuperate and handle the effects of restoring you back before you lost all of your limbs.”</p><p>“At what cost, Tord!? At what cost are you willing to sacrifice yourself for someone like me!?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Darth,” Tord angrily admitted as he tried to release the anger and helplessness that he was feeling. “I don’t know up to what extent I would go for you. Nonetheless, I know that me healing you of your current injuries would hardly cost me much of backlash.”</p><p>“That’s not the point, Tord!”</p><p>“Then what’s the point, Darth!?”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“I know that I can handle doing it right now. Emotional state aside, my physical capacities and my soul can handle healing you with little to no consequence save for feeling a little weak for a couple of hours. A night of good sleep would have me capable of regenerating the Mana I lost.”</p><p>A frustrated growl then rang out before struggling wheezes made the Sith clutch at his neck. A black gloved hand then stretched out for a black metal helmet which the Force easily enough tried to give. However, Tord was in no mood to let the Sith continue in his self-imposed suffering.</p><p>Taking control of the situation, Tord rolled them as he pushed the man unto the bed and took the said helmet and flung it as far away as he could with the Force.</p><p>“Tord…!?” The Sith wheezed in both confusion and anger.</p><p>“I will heal you. If it’s the last thing that I will do then I’ll heal you!”</p><p>“He-Heal me and we would never see each other again!”</p><p>“I don’t care, Darth!”</p><p>“I care!” The Sith screamed back as the Dark wrapped itself around the two and Tord was feeling himself being pried off.</p><p>But Tord was stubborn so he fought back and used his magic to strip the taller man of everything. He took every piece of cloth and machinery that hid what was underneath the Sithly attire and found numerous scars and the after effects of serious burned marks.</p><p>The prosthetics too; he hastily ripped it out and ignored the pained scream of the Sith as he placed rows and rows of seals and shields around the room to stop anyone from finding out what he was about to do. Tord held unto the man’s naked chest and straddled him.</p><p>The Force was now screaming in warning at Tord; telling him to stop because if he continued, he would see something he wasn’t supposed to see. He would find out who was the Sith underneath his hands.</p><p><em>“See him and you will never meet each other again,” </em>The Force warned so Tord being the stubborn and creative person that he was, he summoned some random piece of cloth to blindfold his eyes and began a chant he knew that shouldn’t be exposed in this universe but still pushed through with.</p><p> </p><p>【By the holy hand, by the breath of Universe, by my wish using my magical power</p><p>as sustenance become the breath of an angel, restore him to the form he should originally have,</p><p>I pray to the mysteries of life. <strong>Extra Heal</strong>.】</p><p> </p><p>White light then enveloped the Force sensitives and the struggling of the Sith finally died down as warmth completely covered the two of them. Two heavily panting breaths calmed down and Tord found himself leaning down and nosing at what he assumed to be a warm scarless cheek.</p><p><em>“It worked,”</em> Tord mused in glee before he found himself pulling his head away and covering his mouth. The metallic scent of blood then filled the room as he tried scrambling away and head what he hoped was the Refresher as blood basically spurted out of his mouth.</p><p>But a now purely flesh hand wrapped itself around the silvernette’s wrist and guided Tord to the Refresher.</p><p>“I already told you on what could happen, Tord,” unhappily remarked the now healed Sith and pushed the currently bloody Jedi to sit on the closed toilet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOL</p><p>For a Jedi to use a Sith's cloak as a security blanket is just so messed up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Falling into Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With all that has happened and with the things that he was presented, Tord falls into temptation. That, and he finally gets a name for his mystery Sith.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well....</p><p>Forgive me if I'm wrong. But, as far as I know in the Star Wars fandom, fuck is pretty interchangeable with the words kark and kriff as an expletive. But for actual referring of sex, the words fuck, screw, kark and frip are used.</p><p>Anyway, if anybody has a better insight in Star Wars slang I don't mind being taught or redirected to a site listing a better explanation about Star Wars slang. I mean, most of the Star Wars slang I know of are from the List of Phrases and Words Slang from the Wookiepedia and liveabout.com-Star Wars Insults and Expletives</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Tord felt woozy and ill as blood continued to flow out of him. But after fifteen minutes have finally passed, the silvernette felt himself become better as his own body’s natural healing was starting to kick in. The blood finally stopped and his headache was lightening in degree.</p><p>That said, he still felt a little fatigued and wanted nothing more but to curl on a bed and sleep. That, and he wanted a nice warm bath as being covered in blood wasn’t how he wanted to spend his day of de-stressing.</p><p>“Darth???”</p><p>A deeply resigned sigh was then heard and warm flesh hands cradled his still blindfolded and messy face. “Call me Vader, Tord. That, and you’re being far too stubborn that you decided to heal me even with the consequences and even chose to blindfold yourself just for my sake.”</p><p>“Vader,” Tord tested the name out and found it amusing that the Sith would give himself such a title. “You do realize that Vader basically means ‘Father,’ right? That being said, I did what I had to do so shut it.”</p><p>“Well, it’s my Sith name,” Vader remarked dryly and surprised Tord as he suddenly took the silvernette in his arms and placed him in the bath tab.</p><p>“What are you doing!?”</p><p>“You need a bath,” the Sith announced and the sound of running water started as Tord could feel his undertunic being taken off and his underwear basically ripped by a strong hand.</p><p>Tord sighed and held on to Vader’s arms as he frowned at how he was divested of his clothes. “Do you really have to be so barbaric in the manner you undressed me? You could have simply asked me instead of resorting to such uncivilized means.”</p><p>“I would rather you not move around,” the Sith ground out as Tord was pushed forward and the taller man situated himself behind the silvernette.</p><p>The Jedi simply snorted at such words and leaned back as warm fingers took off the blindfold and began kneading his scalp. Vader was quite rather gentle in his ministrations that it involuntarily made Tord moan and the silvernette obviously felt the other tense at the sound.</p><p>Nonetheless, after a few seconds of awkward silence, the Sith went back on his task until both he and the shorter man were fully cleaned up and wrapped in large towels.</p><p>“You should not have done it,” the taller man chided as he directed Tord back to his bed and pushed off whatever was on it save a familiar black cloak that was miraculously still clean.</p><p>“I already made my choice, Vader,” Tord pointed as he curiously cocked his head to one side and tried reaching out as something was being draped over his shoulders. Feeling the shape of a cheek, Tord traced the man’s features and silently catalogued every dip and line.</p><p>“Who are you? Why do you know about me? Why do you love? What do you mean by you lost me?” The reincarnator fired question after question as he allowed himself to be pushed back and pinned by the Sith. His eyes were still closed so he merely had the Force brush upon the other’s Force signature to try to know how the other felt.</p><p> “…..”</p><p>“Vader, please…” Tord pleaded before groaning his displeasure at how the man was being stubborn.</p><p>A deep kiss was the placed on the silvernette’s lips and the other man’s hands caressed slim hips. Vader wedged a knee between Tord’s splayed thighs and ground himself against porcelain white skin.</p><p>Tord stifled a moan as hands brought him closer— his hips being lifted and used as a leverage for grinding—and an insistent mouth began biting unto his neck. The silvernette could now definitely feel the large hot arousal that pressed itself against his skin and gasped as fingers prodded his hole.</p><p>Those appendages were quite rather dry and nearly had Tord whimpering as they tried pressing in, “Dry. It’ll hurt going in dry.”</p><p>At those words, Vader paused and pulled his fingers away before returning them covered by a cold wet viscous substance— <em>“Lube”</em>, Tord’s mind supplied.</p><p>The touch was a little hesitant but after a few times of circling and easing, the Sith fingers finally plunged. The finger was long and thick; Tord moaned as it rubbed his insides while another hand began to pinch his nipples.</p><p>The hands of a pianist or an experienced and talented mechanic—that’s what the silvernette thought about the appendages which made him squirm, moan and whimper while he forced his eyes closed.</p><p>“Vader,” Tord gasped as one finger became two and started scissoring the Jedi’s warm and wet insides. They were thrusting, spreading and searching until they finally brushed upon a spot that made Tord moan and writhe in absolute pleasure.</p><p>The owner of green gem-like eyes pushed his hips down to make them go deeper within him and rocked himself. Tord then used his hands to tangle them in long shoulder length hair and pulled up the Sith’s face for a deep kiss.</p><p>Their tongues entwining; Vader explored every crevice of the willing mouth and started sucking on Tord’s tongue. The silvernette mewled and pulled back as the lack of oxygen was making him feel dizzy and his lungs burn.</p><p>“So pretty,” the Sith cooed as he inserted another finger; thrusting, twisting and crooking the three appendages to hit Tord’s sweet spot again and again, until the silvernette was shivering and moaning and loose enough to be entered.</p><p>“Vader~~~”</p><p>“Shhh…. I’ll soon give you what need, my love. I’ll give you what you need and momentarily forget about your problems with your Padawan.”</p><p>Tord knew that he should already stop this madness. For him to trust the Sith and heal him was already beyond what was acceptable in terms of familiarity with the man. For him to even allow himself to sleep with Vader, as said earlier, would complete utter madness in his part.</p><p>Nonetheless, for Tord it had been so long since he was touched. It had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone or even touched himself. After all, raising Anakin and giving the boy the attention that he needed was already taking too much of the silvernette’s time.</p><p>It was already taking a lot of himself to remain kept together and still be a good Master to the boy. Balancing his life—Council duties, research and experiments, teaching a couple of Initiate and Padawan classes, public appearances—and being Anakin’s Master while still accepting missions was already exhausting in its own.</p><p>To even still try to have dalliances or one-night stands—heck, even masturbating—had become impossible with all of Tord’s commitments.</p><p>And now he was presented with this…</p><p>Tord push back his all too worrying mind and spread his legs wider as an invitation.</p><p>“Inside. I wa-want Vader inside,” the silvernette stated in between pants and moans.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord having some nice quality time with Vader.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay...</p><p>By Canon we do all know that Anakin Skywalker's height is about 6 ft. 2" by the time the clone wars happened (he's 22 before he became a Sith). When he became Vader he became 6 ft. 6" in height due to the really long prosthesis which Palpatine made for him (probably for the intimidation effect of a larger predator and to retain the "high ground"....LOL).</p><p>In my headcanon, when Tord healed Vader, the Chosen One would be about thirty-eight. And if Vader wasn't cut down in Mustafar I imagine Anakin Skywalker would have grown to a 6 ft. 6" by the time he's twenty-five (from what I know guys can still grow up to that age). </p><p>Anyway, with the similar height now achieved of Vader with his healed self and his self that used prosthesis, I assume that to circumvent Palpatine's queries on how he got healed Vader would probably tweak his suit and simply hide himself under a mask while in the older Sith presence. And yes, the spell that Tord used healed Vader to a form where he should be without any of his scars.</p><p>So yeah, after the treatment, Vader now all of his limbs intact without any of his scars from his slave, Padawan and Jedi years. The「Extra Heal」 spell basically restored him to the form he should originally have as a full human being without any physical marks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord heard the Sith give an aroused growl.</p><p>Vader was still touching the silvernette’s insides and an insistent mouth along with a free hand was playing with his chest. As such, Tord was writhing and spasming at the dual stimulation; arching his back and rocking his hips to get the message across that he wanted to be fucked as soon as possible.</p><p>With a loud pop, Vader released the nub that was in his lips and leered, “Look at you. You’re now acting like a slut in heat, my love. For a Jedi who always went on about being civilized and full of propriety and serenity, you do like to take in a cock within you.”</p><p>Tord frowned about all the talk; Vader had promised him to give him what he needed but the Sith was yet deliver. “Shut up, Vader. If you really knew me from before and loved me for the entirety of who I am then you’d fuck me already,” the reincarnator pointed out as he tried directing his displeased face at what he assumed was the Sith’s line of sight.</p><p>At that, Vader snorted and his fingers were finally pulled free.</p><p>“For someone who always told me to have patience, you're still impatient when it comes to me fucking you,” the Sith teased as squelching noises could now be heard as he touched himself and lined his cock towards the Jedi’s awaiting heat.</p><p>This time, Tord growled and finally had enough.</p><p>With the help of the Force and the taller man’s preoccupation, the silvernette was able to flip their positions and straddle Vader as he lined up the Sith’s cock and pushed down. Tord moaned at the sudden fullness and allowed the descent to continue.</p><p>“Full. So full…” Tord moaned as he reached a hand to his own stomach and felt a small bulge to where Vader was touching him from within. <em>“Kriff. He’s so large that he’s visibly capable of distending my stomach a bit.”</em></p><p>Vader’s hands easily enough found themselves at the Jedi’s hips and began a decent rhythm—lifting Tord up and down on his cock that has the shorter male writhe in delight.</p><p>“Kriff…. It’s been 16 years for me since I’m able to get out of that karking suit and 16 years since I’ve been able to get a good frip,” Vader groaned in pleasure. “For the Force to permit me to see you again and for you to heal me…”</p><p>A watery laugh came out which startled Tord and had his green gem-like eyes opening. That said, Vader was able to immediately notice it and pulled the silvernette’s head to his neck before the Jedi could see any of his features.</p><p>With his eyes now open, the devil horned male was able to see that the Sith had dark blonde hair and that the man was fair skinned—a warm ivory skin tone—Tord idly noted before he began scrabbling at the taller man’s shoulders. Vader’s thrusts had increased in depth and ferocity; the roughness of it all was making Tord’s body sing in pleasure.</p><p>“Vader!!!” Tord cried out at a particularly hard thrust while his eyes snapped shut.</p><p>The Sith’s hand then pulled the silvernette back to a kiss and swallowed the shorter man’s moans. Vader’s Force signature was projecting all that it felt at that moment—love, disbelief, arousal, joy and sadness. All of it were heavily cloying in the air and were battering Tord’s defenses. Thus, the Jedi’s mental shields fell and their feelings and Force signatures mixed.</p><p>The Darkness and Light were touching each other and instead of the destruction which was supposed to happen their Force signatures mixed and coalesced. The Force sang a beautiful symphony in their union—the notes of it were depicting how the darkness and destruction would be nothing without its counterpart; light and creation.</p><p>Tord wanted to hear more of that symphony and drown out the worries and problems that he was having. The Force and life’s injustices; he was willing to drown himself in his and Vader’s unholy union as their Force signatures wove into each other.</p><p>Tord could distantly feel it—a bond. He has a bond with the Sith that was holding him and making him feel pleasure. The silvernette wanted to open his eyes at the familiarity of the bond and check whether what he was feeling would be capable of giving him answers.</p><p>But Tord didn’t want their meeting to stop. Tord didn’t want the pleasure stop.</p><p>So, he abruptly pulled their Force signatures apart and screamed at the sensation of the sudden detachment had him arching his back and coming. Vader was startled by the suddenness of it all and nearly stopped. But Tord whined and moved his hips as he placed his hands upon broad shoulders.</p><p>“Don’t stop for my sake, Vader,” the Jedi breathed out as he continued the assault on his own prostate and went up and down on the hot throbbing arousal that was within him.</p><p>“Tord…” Vader moaned out as he pushed the silvernette down unto the bed and placed the shorter man’s legs on his shoulders.</p><p>“More, Vader. I want more!”</p><p>“Of course, my love. I’ll give you more,” the Sith promised and the two Forcer-sensitives spent the rest of their time together doing what they did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord didn’t remember passing out of exhaustion or falling asleep. That said, the next time he woke up he was back in his room and covered by a large black cape. Bruises and bitemarks covered the silvernette’s skin; his chest was red and swollen while his back and ass ached.</p><p>Tord gingerly tried to stand up to get a better look on his body but nearly collapsed at the first step he made. Come readily dripped out of him and Tord moaned at the feeling of it all.</p><p>
  <em>“How long has it been since I felt like this? How long has it been since I felt safe enough to let go? How long has it been since I allowed myself to be held and taken care of?”</em>
</p><p>The reincarnator sighed and muttered a “<strong>「</strong><strong>Recover</strong><strong>」” </strong>to make his exhaustion and the ache go away without healing the bruises that were made. With most of the pain now gone, Tord forced himself to stand up and headed to Refresher.</p><p>Reaching out his senses with the Force, the Jedi Master knew that Anakin wasn't in their apartment. The boy was still probably mad at him for even entertaining Qui-Gon and Xanatos in a conversation.</p><p>Tord knows that there’s a high chance that the blonde would probably spending his night at the apartment where his mom is staying at. Which was why, the silvernette was thankful for the fact that he could keep the marks which Vader left a lot longer before anyone starts to notice anything.</p><p>By morning, he could heal the ones on his neck and the rest of his body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Worth and Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Yet, is it truly worthwhile if I break much more easily? Is it truly worthwhile to remain in the Light and be the Force’s slave? Is it truly worth it?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was morning when Tord woke up again.</p><p>The aftereffects of his dalliance with Vader was thoroughly scrubbed clean with a bath and purification spell. The slight throbbing of pain and echoes of aches made Tord give a complicated smile as he stood and went in front of his full-length mirror to give one last look at all the marks that the tall Sith had given him.</p><p>The silvernette poke and prodded at them; cataloguing each mark, bite and bruise. When he was finally satisfied of staring and memorizing on where they were placed Tord whispered a soft “「<strong>Middle Heal</strong><strong>」</strong>” and white light enveloped him.</p><p>The physical proof of last night’s coupling disappeared immediately and Tord sighed as he contemplated about the fact that he was able to work around the Force’s restrictions. He was told not to heal Vader since he’d see the man in all his uninjured glory.</p><p>So, he pushed through by blindfolding himself and shove aside the absurdity of his actions. Sith hells, Tord even slept with the taller man and found himself not struck down by lightning so he knew he could do certain things as long as he went with loopholes.</p><p>Sure, being a negotiator and veteran reincarnator should have made him think of such a thing earlier on. That said, with all his emotional turmoil, stress and the Force’s constant threatening Tord had no other choice but try to follow things to ‘T’ and avoid whatever possible consequence that could happen.</p><p>Vader holding him and his own breakdown had enlightened him enough to wake up. The fog of his mind cleared and Tord knew it was pretty pathetic of him to need another just to realize something.</p><p>After all, he was Red Leader—an emperor, general, mage and so much more.</p><p>It seemed being a Jedi had truly weakened him. Yet, Tord couldn’t truly hate this version of him. He’d rather be this than be a Sith or something darker in mind and presence if it meant he’d lose the few good things that he has in his current life.</p><p>The Jedi Order is his family.</p><p>His weaknesses are negligible and can be overlooked if it meant he could keep something that looked worthwhile.</p><p>
  <em>“Yet, is it truly worthwhile if I break much more easily? Is it truly worthwhile to remain in the Light and be the Force’s slave? Is it truly worth it?”</em>
</p><p>Tord pushed such thoughts aside and scowled.  He knew that what is happening isn’t something he should just allow. He knew that he needed to find a balance of Darkness and Light—submission and control—before he would fully lose himself into stress and insanity.</p><p>After all, the fine line of brilliance and insanity is just no more than a thin thread; Tord had already experience what it is to be insane. And honestly, he would rather not have himself fall back into such uncontrolled madness.</p><p>The loneliness, emotional pain and ache that it brought far surpassed the physical scars, injuries and life-threatening marks which he had received.</p><p>True madness may have brought him unprecedented power and the capacity to overlook all of the corporeal pain. Nonetheless, Tord didn’t want a repeat of that.</p><p>Tord wanted to experience a better life.</p><p>He wanted to experience a happier life.</p><p>So, the silvernette cleaned himself up and planned on how he could better maneuver himself even with all the stresses in his life.</p><p>And with his plan, Tord thought that he could try reaching out to those he cared for and making sure Anakin knew that he cared.</p><p>
  <em>“Screw canon. I don’t exactly have to follow canon Obi-Wan’s steps in taking care of a Padawan. I’ve already raised a Padawan of my own and he turned out to be quite rather well.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first individual that Tord approached was Anakin of course.</p><p>When his dear wayward Padawan finally came home and looked like he was having the internal battle of his life Tord took the boy in his arms and guided him to the couch. There, Anakin was surprised at his sudden tenderness and seemed to be skeptical about the change of attitude.</p><p>That said, Tord couldn’t find fault in him. Tord knew how he acted the past few years and, if it was him, he would have already stabbed himself for such treatment.</p><p>But Anakin was not him and the boy was far nicer even if he had his temper. After a few minutes of silence, the fifteen-year-old cried and apologized. Anakin apologized to him for all the trouble which he had done and begged for his forgiveness which Tord miraculously found himself easy in giving.</p><p>Tord gently caressed Anakin’s hair and told him that it was okay and it wasn’t all his fault. The silvernette admitted that he too had mistakes and it seemed the Force didn’t like what he was doing because as he kept on explaining that he cared and that he was being coerced by the Force, Tord felt his insides as if it was being squeezed. </p><p>With each word that came out of his mouth that told Anakin of the green gem eyed man’s situation blood came out of his mouth as a consequence. Which in turn made Anakin panic and nearly call the healers. But Tord knew what he was doing and merely shook his head and soldiered on while holding Anakin’s hand and giving as much as calm as he could to their Master/Padawan bond even with all the hurt coursing through his body.</p><p>“Stop. Stop. Master, stop!” Anakin begged as tears now ran down his face. “I understand now. I understand that you only want the best for me and that you really care. I understand that you want to treat me better but aren’t allowed. I understand,” the blonde hiccupped as he took Tord in a tight embrace.</p><p>“Please, Master. If this is what it means for you to show that you cared that I would rather not have it,” Anakin pleaded as he pushed back strands of silver hair away from Tord’s face and kissed pale white fingers.</p><p>“But you’re hurting,” Tord gasped out. “You’re hurting because of me. You always wanted to know that I cared but I held back. Which is why you’re hurting and angry.”</p><p>An incredulous look now flitted on the fifteen-year-old’s face and Tord felt himself being carried to his bedroom. “Hurting!? Master, you’re the one who’s coughing blood. You’re the one being wracked by painful tremors. You’re the one who lost a lot of things and is in pain because of me!”</p><p>“I am your Master, Anakin. This shouldn’t have made me back down from doing what I thought was right,” Tord tiredly remarked as he gently ran a hand at Anakin’s worried face and kissed the boy’s cheek.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Please, Anakin. Let me choose my Fate and allow me to be a better Master towards you.”</p><p>“Better Master? You’re the best Master that there is! Every Padawan wants to have you as their Master and you don’t know how much it means that you’re my Master,” Anakin countered with vehemence.</p><p>“Ani…”</p><p>“I would rather have you strict and stern with me and not know that you care if it means that you would die, Master,” the boy confessed as tears still streamed down his face.</p><p>“But I care. I definitely care about you and with what I realized last night had me thinking that being hurt doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Anakin, I made up my mind,” Tord declared with determination and smiled wryly. “I have had so much worse in the long span of my existence so I know that I can handle spitting blood from time to time,” the silvernette tried to joke as the exhaustion of getting his insides feel like they were being squeezed finally caught up to him.</p><p>Green gem-like eyes bore into worried blues and Tord found himself falling asleep feeling a little lighter than what he was used.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin was feeling guilty.</p><p>For all his anger and bluster that he felt the past few years he felt guilty at knowing the truth. For all his worth he appeared to give nothing but pain and sadness for the people he cared about and it made Anakin angry at himself for being so helpless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anakin was feeling guilty.</p><p>For all his anger and bluster that he felt the past few years he felt guilty at knowing the truth. For all his worth he appeared to give nothing but pain and sadness for the people he cared about and it made Anakin angry at himself for being so helpless.</p><p>He was helpless that he couldn’t ease the problems which his Master had and all of it was caused by him. By being his Master’s Padawan his Master was cut off from all the people he cared about. By being his Master’s Padawan his Master had to deal with putting up a mask that had no emotions and be a detached perfect Jedi to everyone around him. By being his Master’s Padawan his Master even had to deny to himself that he has emotions. Most of all, by being his Master’s Padawan his Master had to deal with Anakin’s mercurial temper and all the shenanigans he had done.</p><p>Anakin felt guilty and he was mad at himself for not noticing anything.</p><p>It was because of his existence his dear beautiful Master was suffering in silent agony and covered in blood. It was because of his existence the person who he loved and wanted to be his wife was dealing with quite rather serious problems.</p><p>It was—</p><p>“You are thinking far too loud, dear one,” a raspy voice called out and Anakin was brought out of his far too troubling thoughts.</p><p>“Master!?”</p><p>Red robes were now free of blood, porcelain skin now radiant with life and most of all his Master was now standing up with a tired yet happy smile on his face. Anakin stood up from his perch on the living room couch and headed to the older man.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you still be recovering!?”</p><p>“I have slept for two hours already, Anakin. I think I have done enough recovering to report to the Council our mission reports and alert them that we would be staying in our apartment for about two days for our supposed needed healing.”</p><p>“Supposed needed healing??? Wait, you even said about us staying in our apartment for two days. Does that mean I’m allowed to not attend my classes?”</p><p>“Yes, Anakin. You are allowed to not attend your classes since I may have sliced into our post mission medical records and placed in that we have Corellian Flu. Anyone in their right mind would rather avoid us even if we are supposedly afflicted by its minor symptoms.”</p><p>“What about the Council? If our records showed that we have the Corellian Flu how were you able to report in?”</p><p>An amused smile then flitted in the silvernette’s face. “I am a Council member, Anakin. Being part of the High Jedi Council entitles me the privilege to report via Holo and attend the meeting as such. To be exact, with you being far too pre-occupied I was not only able to report our mission debrief but also attend the official Council meeting.”</p><p>Anakin turned such an explanation in his thoughts and sighed. His arms wanted nothing more but to reach out and engulf the red garbed Jedi in his arms but he hesitated.  <em>“I might only make things worse for him,”</em> he internally mused.</p><p>“You are not going to make anything worse for me, dear one,” his Master reassured and willingly leaned himself to Anakin’s chest. He was probably projecting again in their bond which had the teen frown at his own lack of control.</p><p>The blonde tensed at that but easily enough pulled himself together and wrapped his arms around his pretty Master.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin apologized before letting go and distancing himself from the man.</p><p>At that the Jedi Master simply sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare their meals. “You have nothing to apologize, Anakin. It was my choice to tell you the truth so the consequences of it all are my fault.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“I could have chosen to remain silent and continued with this…unemotional pretense. If I had done so I would not have suffered the backlash of the Force. Nonetheless, I chose to tell you about how things truly are.”</p><p>“And if you haven’t told me, I would have still assumed that you hated me. I would still have assumed that you didn’t want me,” Anakin petulantly remarked as he took a glance at the conservator and had taken the carton of blue milk. Shaking it up a bit, the blonde directly drank from the carton and ignored the displeased look of the silvernette.</p><p>“Padawan! How many times have I told you to not directly drink from the carton!?” Tord indignantly scolded as he took the ingredients he needed.</p><p>“So…From dear one and my name, I’m simply back to being called as Padawan,” the teen complained dramatically as he placed a hand on his chest and depicted a mock hurt look.</p><p>An amused chuckle found its way out of the elder’s lips and Anakin smiled as the tension and sadness that hung in the air dissipated.</p><p>To see those green gem-like eyes shining so brightly, Anakin knew that he needed to do better. To make sure that his Master wouldn’t suffer so needlessly Anakin knew that he had to be better and remember what the elder was going through.</p><p>Anakin knew he had to control himself and stop letting his impulses blindly guide him. Now that he knew what was at stake of his Master showing that he cared Anakin had to be more mindful of what he did and ensure that the silvernette wouldn’t continue to hurt himself just for his sake.</p><p>Shaking his own head, Anakin went beside the man he loved and watched how his Master handled the ingredients in front of him. Those skillful and gentle hands held the knife expertly; chopping and mincing materials with practiced ease that belonged to a veteran chef.</p><p>“You do realize that you can help me in preparation?” The silvernette called out as a bowl of vegetables floated in Anakin’s way.</p><p>“Couldn’t we just have the droids from the refectory deliver something to our quarters?”</p><p>A raised brow was now pointed at the blonde’s way at such a question. “You don’t even really like the food from the refectory aside from the desserts, Anakin.</p><p>Besides, we’re supposedly afflicted with the Corellian Flu so it would be better if we keep contact from the outside a minimum to avoid ‘infecting’ anyone. After all, how would I have explained to the Council that you missed your lessons today without getting reprimanded for skipping?”</p><p>“C’mon, Master. It’s like just 11 in the morning or something,” Anakin reasoned out before he checked on the chrono and nearly dropped in surprise. “What the hell!?”</p><p>“I know, dear one. You have been far too caught up in your thoughts that you weren’t able to notice that it’s already past 3 in the afternoon and you already missed a number of your classes.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me from whatever it was that I was doing, Master!? Didn’t you say that after two hours you were already up and about? How could have you just allowed me to stay as I were?” Anakin complained as the earlier day’s worries were pushed back by his concerns about his classes.</p><p>“Oh Force…Master Ilyana is gonna grill me for not being there for my Quantum Navigation Exam and all the other Masters are going to complain to the Council again,” the blonde unconsciously whined.</p><p>“May I remind you that I already took care of things. The Council have already been informed of what happened so if any of your teachers are to complain; the Council would back you up. Moreover, if they are to give you any troubles upon your return, you could simply direct me to them. I wouldn’t mind speaking to any of your instructors and deal with their complaints and negotiate terms.” Tord dryly stated as he took back the vegetables that Anakin washed.</p><p>At that, blue eyes blinked and Anakin grinned. “Yes, Master. I’m sorry I forgot, Master. Thank you, Master.”</p><p>The red garbed Jedi groaned at hearing such words. “I can’t believe that with all that we have been through today you’re still doing that thing when you’re not really listening to me.”</p><p>“Master, I am listening to you!”</p><p>An unimpressed look then found itself in the silvernette’s face before it was replaced by a thoughtful one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Roles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord knew what it was like to study under different instructors and deal with the snide remarks of his peers who couldn’t understand his situation or his interest of certain things. After all, he himself experienced it for sometime before he was granted the title of Knight and even dealt with the derision of those older than him because he even insisted of attending classes of further studies whenever he had the schedule.</p><p>As a person who valued knowledge and was blessed with an eidetic memory along with a high enough IQ for brilliant comprehension Tord knew what it meant to have classes be taken in as an easy breeze. It was not out of arrogance that he progressed in learning faster than the others. It was just out of mere interest and slight boredom that he sought academic progression farther than what was required of him at the time.</p><p>And now, Tord was seeing a bit of himself in Anakin.</p><p>That said, unlike his situation where Master Yoda had frontally lobbied for the ease of his academic level promotion, Anakin was being held back. The boy was already far beyond his peers of his age level and deserved to be moved to a higher class yet he was being held in place.</p><p>Anakin was being held in the same scholastic level—a level that he should have graduated from six months ago— because a number of the Council thought that it would be better for the blonde to mingle more with his peers to attain his maturity. But from what Tord could see it was only making the boy all the more frustrated.</p><p>As far as things went before, Tord tried to have Anakin fewer classes with his age mates when he first realized that the blonde was a fast learner. At that time Anakin was just ten and had just been with his class for a few months. But the blonde was already capable of answering class content that belonged to a year level higher than him.</p><p>As such, after some careful deliberation on his own part, he brought the issue up to the Council and even prepared some evidence to back up his claims. He reported to his fellow Councilors the boy’s progress and showed them the proof which he had brought. That being said, instead of the support which he expected and the acknowledgement and appreciation—which Anakin deserved—the rest of the Council had made the whole thing more like an inquisition.</p><p>Anakin’s progress was questioned and for all the positive results about them there would those meager flaws that would be highlighted. Which was why, his slight intention of simply bringing up the possibility of Anakin into an academic promotion became a full-on debate on why it should not happen and the reasons the other Councilors believed so.</p><p>It honestly became a taxing Council session as Tord had to defend not only his views but also his Padawan. Somehow, the argument of the boy’s progress became something that involved some of the Councilors bringing up Anakin’s up bringing and his maturity. Which in turn had thoroughly pissed Tord off and made the silvernette go in a battle of words with his colleagues; protectively defending his Padawan’s person and pointing out that the blonde’s intellect and skill should not dismissed solely due to Anakin’s upbringing.</p><p>What would usually just be an hour-long session became that of three and a half and number of Councilors were up at a point displeased at the outcome. Tord was able to wrangle the approval of Anakin being moved up from his grade level and given the chance to get the necessary tests for his possible subsequent academic advancements.</p><p>And so far, after that meeting things went well for a few years. Anakin was quickly moving up in his studies and at the age of fifteen Anakin was already in league with a number of senior Padawans in terms of academic proficiency.</p><p>The teen had already earned himself his blue bead in his Padawan braid which marked as his proof at passing the Mechanics and Technology certification exams. In a few more years, Tord knows that Anakin would get the red (Piloting) and yellow (Martial arts and Lightsaber) beads.</p><p>But that as may be, the way the other Masters and Jedi instructors were handling things was making Anakin have a rebellious streak. The boy was being placed into a position he did not like which in turn had Anakin protesting; not only verbally but a tad bit violently in certain aspects.</p><p>All in all, it was making not only Anakin frustrated. Tord too was getting vexed at how things are turning and now that he was able to come clean to his Padawan the silvernette wouldn’t mind flexing his metaphorical political muscles.</p><p><em>“Damn the Force!”</em> Tord fumed as he ran a hand through his devil horned styled hair and sighed as Anakin still seemed to be contemplating about the older Jedi’s offer about talking to his instructors.</p><p>It was already close to night with Coruscant’s sunset having done its majestic light show.</p><p>The both of them had already done their very late lunch/early dinner and the kitchen and dining room was already cleaned up. Tord could already feel himself recovered; his body’s own natural healing had already dealt with his injuries and his magic had done its best to aid him in his recovery by taking in the ambient mana.</p><p>“What now?” The teen questioned as curious blue eyes stared into calm green gems.</p><p>“We continue on our path, Anakin. We soldier on with a few minor details that are changed, if not improved.”</p><p>“You mean we continue whatever it is that’s happening with the slight exception of you showing that you care from time to time and me watching you bleed and suffer for every moment that happens,” the blonde grumbled in exasperation.</p><p>A wry smile found itself on Tord’s face as he then carefully took Anakin’s hands into his own.</p><p>“What other choice do we have, dear one? I have yet no full knowledge of how far I can go before the consequences of my actions would kill me. The limits that I have yet to exploit are still unclear. Therein, I hope that you would have the patience for me, Anakin.”</p><p>At the plausible mention of death, sun kissed skin paled to such an alarming degree that the silvernette worried if the other was having an aneurysm of sorts. The look of unadulterated horror had flashed before it was immediately enough replaced by pure determination.</p><p>“You’re not going to die, Master,” Anakin announced as his hands tightly gripped unto Tord’s.</p><p>“Anakin, we don’t even—”</p><p>“I’m not going to let you die and that’s final!” the blonde snapped as whatever glass that was close to them trembled for a few seconds before calming down.</p><p>Calloused saber and droid worn hands then let go of its target and chose another area to touch. The fifteen-year-old’s palms then took hold of porcelain cheeks and Anakin leaned his forehead unto his Master’s. “I can’t lose you, Tord. As much as you are my Master, you are far more important to me than anything else.”</p><p>The sincerity of it all jarred Tord and the silvernette mentally flinched at what those words could possibly mean. Tord knew how deep Anakin could possibly feel. The boy himself was a tangle of emotions, impulses and attachments that it made the older Jedi a bit anxious at what lengths could the blonde go with such a declaration.</p><p>Tord had already seen Anakin worry for his Master Obi-Wan in the Canon. As compared to their current relationship, his and Anakin’s connection is a whole different level of complications since Tord knows that the blonde had a crush on him and may or may not still see him as a wife candidate—the boy had already proposed to him three times and Tord did his best to politely reject them.</p><p>Sith hells, recalling that fact made him backtrack a bit and somehow ponder if that was probably the reason why the Force began an aggressive stance of controlling him. The first time the Force had him become so unfeeling towards Anakin and coerce him in following Canon Obi-Wan’s would-be actions was the moment when the ten-year-old boy proposed to him in front of every Jedi that was attending the Jedi Order’s Founding day.</p><p>Anakin that day competed in a number of competitions that corresponded to his age and proficiency level and had garnered the most victories. Therefore, for his year level’s batch, the blonde was chosen to have the title of <strong>'The Padawan that has gained the most progress'</strong> and was allowed to make any request as his reward.</p><p>Just like everybody else, Tord expected Anakin to ask the allowance of him being given his airspeeder driving license or request for whatever machinery or material that he wanted to toy with. Tord expected the boy to ask something of material value like all the other younglings usually did or the rare Temple privileges if the said winner was more practical, if not rational and sly.</p><p>But, no.</p><p>Right in front of all attendees while Anakin was on stage and Jedi Master Adi Gallia acted as the event’s host and asked what the child would have wanted as his reward. Anakin at first appeared like he hardly had any clue to what he wanted.</p><p>That said, as blue eyes met green gems, Anakin brightened not only in demeanor but also in the Force. The ten-year-old basically glowed like the sun as he smiled and suddenly declared, “I want to make my Master as my wife.”</p><p>Then, Tord recalled how all hell nearly broke loose because of that event.</p><p>Shaking his head to push back the memory, the reality of his situation was all the more making itself clearer. The restrictions and all the threats had occurred because he was now possibly dealing with two roles.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s (as a mentor, friend and brother) and Padmé’s (as Anakin’s crush and future wife).</p><p>The thought of it all made his stomach coil in dread.</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t possibly have two roles. I mean, Obi-Wan’s and Padmé’s roles contradict each other. I can’t possibly be the cold impassive unemotional handler and still be expected to be a warm passionate lover.</em>
</p><p><em>That’s karking preposterous!” </em>Tord voiced with in his head and breathed in Anakin’s breaths.</p><p>But a small dark niggling voice reminded him of his past. <em>“You’ve already done this before. We’ve already done this before.</em></p><p>
  <em>What about Tom? Weren’t we able to handle him quite well?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I was an Emperor and Tom was my most loyal and dedicated soldier. The bloody Brit and Anakin’s situation are far too different.” </em>Tord shot back and curled himself tighter in his Padawan’s hold.</p><p><em>“One way or another, it is technically the same. There may be variations in certain roles but we can definitely deal with the differences,”</em> the voice argued in surety which had Tord visibly shuddering.</p><p>“Master, are you okay?” Anakin had asked as he stared at the all too silent Jedi.</p><p>“I’m fine, dear one,” Tord reassured as much as he doubted the authenticity of his own words.</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t possibly have those two roles. The Force acting up could only possibly mean that it is rejecting the plausibility of me taking on Amidala’s path.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not true—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t even love Anakin that way! I don’t even love Anakin as I had loved Thomas Rodgewell and later on the variations of Thomas Bloodfield and his selected counterparts.”</em>
</p><p>“But—” <em>“But—” </em>Both Anakin and the voice said out before getting cut by Tord’s appeasing smile.</p><p>“I’m just a little tired,” the silvernette shared as he really getting exhausted by the internal debates and conundrums he was having. The emotional stress without a proper outlet was really starting to grate his psyche. <em>“I don’t even love Anakin so drop it already! Besides, the boy is technically my ward so this bantha poodo doesn’t mean anything so just stop it.</em></p><p>
  <em>Anakin is my ward and my responsibility. Nothing should happen.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Something Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord groaned in dismay as something did happen.</p><p>Tord knew that he should have scolded the blonde for his actions. Nonetheless, when angry blues went bright with fury and the Force basically sang a dangerous song, Tord found himself getting affected with interest. Anakin became all protective and possessive with him and the teen even actually pulled the silvernette close to his chest; that was the moment Tord knew that he was figuratively fucked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord groaned in dismay as something did happen.</p><p>Of all the things to happen, Tord found himself to have fallen for his sixteen-year-old Padawan and that realization came to him mid-mission while the two of them were basically fighting for their lives. The natives of the planet that they were on were not that directly hostile and were in need of their services as mediators in regards to a negotiation with the Trade Federation.</p><p>Things were relatively going well and the mission itself could have already been considered a success if it weren’t for the fact that the leader of the said planet decided that Tord be part of the negotiation terms which made Anakin angry. The blonde teen did his best to protect Tord in a way which he saw fit which in turn have turned into a fire fight.</p><p>Tord knew that he should have scolded the blonde for his actions. Nonetheless, when angry blues went bright with fury and the Force basically sang a dangerous song, Tord found himself getting affected with interest. Anakin became all protective and possessive with him and the teen even actually pulled the silvernette close to his chest; that was the moment Tord knew that he was figuratively fucked.</p><p>That was the moment that Tord realized that his dear and cute little Padawan had now physically out grown him as the silvernette had to look up to just see the other’s face. It was at that moment realized how the boy that used to sleep in his bed was coming closer to that of a man and Tord was in huge trouble as his own heart pounded wildly like that in a shoujo anime/manga or romance holodramas.</p><p>And now, they were fighting for their lives as they deflected blaster bolt after blaster bolt and the Trade Federation watched them in confused glee. It had Tord cursing mentally as he made a large wall of ice and basically electrocuted every person in the room save for Anakin and he; his purple lightning making every non-Jedi contingent collapse like a puppet cut from their strings.</p><p>“Master, are you okay?” Anakin breathed out as he pushed back some of the errant blonde strands that went to his face and turned his anxious blues to gem greens.</p><p>“I am fine, Padawan,” Tord voiced as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his mind.</p><p><em>“Kark. My life is basically beginning to be one realization after another,”</em> Tord internally effused and had his icy barrier disappear; his green gem-like eyes surveying the damage that was done.</p><p>“Master, the mission…”</p><p>“The mission is going to be a success, Anakin,” the reincarnator assured as he then decided to leave the teen out of what he was planning to do for their needed outcome to happen.</p><p>“But how?”</p><p>“Worry not, Padawan. I’ll deal with the negotiations while you check on our ship and ensure that it would not be sabotaged.”</p><p>“But, Master—!”</p><p>Tord’s green gem-like eyes darkened a bit as it challengingly stared into indignant blues. “I already made my decision, Anakin. The negotiations have yet to be finished and I have to clean up this,” the red garbed Jedi announced as his hand moved in an arc <em>“</em><strong><em>「</em></strong><strong><em>Area Restore</em></strong><strong><em>」</em></strong><em>”</em> and broken items floated back to piece themselves and the blaster marks disappeared.</p><p>“What about the people, Master?”</p><p>“I will deal with them myself, dear one. Which is why, I ask you to go back to our ship now,” Tord demanded as he waited for the teen to leave.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Anakin, please…” The reincarnator pleaded until the taller male finally gave way and followed his orders.</p><p>Now, with Anakin gone, Tord did not have any qualms on waking the members of the Trade Federation and the planet’s natives. He went close to both groups and did the process of mind manipulation and memory alteration.</p><p>The process of it all took Tord about an hour to ensure that everything was fool proof and had both sides sign the agreement. As far as things went, what the two parties knew was that no fight had ever happened and the natives’ request never occurred. The negotiations went smoothly and the Jedi were there—helpful but polite in their interactions.</p><p>So, by the time everything was done and Tord went back to the ship—that he and Anakin had used—it was already night and the teen seemed to be worriedly pacing; a deep frown marring the blonde’s face.</p><p>“You would easily ruin your handsome face if you continue to frown like that, Anakin,” Tord teased as the mentioned male sprang up and stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Master!?”</p><p>“Well, hello there to you too,” the silvernette playfully greeted as he embraced the taller male and a small spurt of blood went out Tord’s mouth.</p><p>At that, a concerned look flashed in Anakin’s face which was immediately hidden and replaced by what was supposed to be a nonchalant—but obviously pained—smile. Saber and droid calloused hands then wiped away the red mess on Tord’s face with the hem of brown sleeves and the silvernette sighed as he leaned into the teen’s hold.</p><p>“You should really stop pushing yourself,” Anakin chided and clenched his jaw at how the other acted as if the blood was something normal.</p><p>As much as the blonde tried to keep himself in check, Tord could still feel the turmoil that was going through his Padawan’s head and sent serene calmness towards the teen via their Master/Padawan bond. The reincarnator tried soothing Anakin’s anger, helplessness and anxiety; his closed green gem-like eyes opened and looked at the other’s face with a genuine smile.</p><p>“I’m fine, dear one. The mission went down nicely; the agreement signed and negotiations finished.”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I mean,” a disapproving look came from the sixteen-year-old and the teen only tightened his hold.</p><p>“I thought that we already discussed this,” Tord gestured with his free-hand on what was going between the two of them and continued, “It’s already been a year since our discussion, Anakin. You know that I can’t exactly be truly and openly be nice to you or even initiate anything remotely saying that I care or have attachments because of the restrictions placed on me.”</p><p>“That’s exactly the point, Master. Every time you’re the one who initiates any hugs or do anything really nice for me or even openly compliment me, blood comes out of you as if your internal organs are being squeezed.</p><p>Every time you show that you care you get punished and I don’t like seeing you get hurt. I don’t like seeing you covered in your own blood,” Anakin seriously expressed.</p><p>“What do you want me to do? You do realize that I can’t exactly ignore you nor could I pretend that I don’t care about you, dear one. As much as I am known for my coldness and detachment you do know that I am naturally an affectionate person to those whom I care about.”</p><p>“But it’s hurting you.”</p><p>“I know but I don’t care, dear one. To continue wearing such a cold-hearted mask in front of you would neither do any of us good. We both know that as much as you are informed of my condition it is quite rather easy for you to slip up and forget. It is easy for you to be angered and lash out.”</p><p>At such a reminder, an ashamed look was on the teen’s face and Anakin loosened his grip to move away but Tord easily enough held unto the blonde’s black synthleather tabards and refused to let go. A soft wheeze could then be heard from the silvernette as more liquid iron dribbled out of his lips.</p><p>“It’s okay, Anakin. I could deal with the pain,” Tord remarked as he was still feeling how the Force was not happy with him not allowing the other to go hide. Pushing back his discomfort, the reincarnator raised his lips in an approximation of a grin and continued, “But as I said earlier, me denying how I am would not do any of good for the both of us.</p><p>I have already explained to you your part. For me, being true to myself—being an affectionate person—keeps me more balanced. Me not being a fully heartless individual keeps my mental and emotional well-being operational. It keeps my stress levels to a controllable state without me snapping and doing something questionable in so many degrees.”</p><p>Tord was greeted by silence for such an explanation and gingerly removed his hands once he knew that the teen wouldn’t run away. Snapping his fingers, both his face and their tunics were now clean of the red that just went out and looked up at Anakin’s face.</p><p>An unreadable expression was currently on the other’s face and Tord was surely tempted to use their Master/Padawan bond to peek into the blonde’s thoughts. But, the silvernette kept his curiosity in check and waited for Anakin to speak.</p><p>“You mean to say that you being affectionate with me keeps you sane, Master???”</p><p>Green gem-like eyes blinked at how the Padawan worded it and Tord found himself nodding at such a conclusion. “I-Well, relatively speaking you could put it that way. Being balanced does keep me sane and giving and receiving affection is a good mechanism in handling stress—with the way we are Jedi, Padawan, I can’t exactly fall into the habit of smoking cigars or drinking alcohol.”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“Anakin?”</p><p>“When we return to Coruscant, can I go back to sleeping in your room?” The teen suddenly questioned which had Tord raising his brows in wonder.</p><p>“How does this discussion of ours translate to you sleeping in my room, Padawan?”</p><p>“You did say that you need affection, Master. With me sleeping with you, you don’t exactly have to initiate anything. Besides, during those moments which I slept in your bed and you had to comfort me from my nightmare, the Force hardly reacted.</p><p>With that, you can remain stern and distant with me during the day and at night we could be as affectionate as we both need. There would be lesser backlash for you if we have such an arrangement,” the blonde thoughtfully reasoned out.</p><p>Understanding where Anakin’s arguments were going, Tord knew that the teen had a point. That being said, the silvernette was concerned on how would it only further deepen his feelings for his wayward Padawan and make things messier between the two of them. He could outright deny such a request and continue suffering as he was or he could accept such an arrangement and mitigate the damage his body was receiving.</p><p>Tord took a few deep breaths and a few seconds to mull things over his mind. When he finally thought about it enough, he resignedly sighed, “Fine. You can go back sleeping in my room, Anakin. That said, you better try to keep things clean and arranged unlike what you usually did when you were thirteen.”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Anakin replied as he now had a genuine bright grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Meeting at Some Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord has a second meeting with a certain someone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It had been a couple of weeks since Anakin went back to sleeping in Tord’s room and the silvernette was finding himself bothered at how the teen chose to dress himself before going to sleep.</p><p>Like, if back then the blonde obediently wore his pajamas, now the sixteen-year-old simply wore nothing else but his sleep pants. Anakin would sleep shirtless and curl beside Tord; hugging or spooning the elder depending on the positions which they find themselves waking up to.</p><p>And this was hardly helping the devil horned male as his own feelings was making it easier for him to notice how attractive Anakin is and how well their bodies naturally fit together. It was making Tord become tempted and the older Jedi had to remind himself a number of times how his attraction should not be happening for a number of reasons.</p><p>First and foremost, he and Anakin have about an 83-year age gap. And yes, as much as Tord knows that he hasn’t aged a day since he was twenty-five, that doesn’t mean it could give him a pass to even act upon his interests. Besides, another reason is that Anakin is still a minor and the teen is even his Padawan. Tord was basically the one to raise Anakin and the silvernette would rather not have himself be known as a pedophile and cradle robber—and yes, maybe even a manipulative psychopath because other people might see it to their perspective that he groomed the boy into his tastes.</p><p>But honestly, Tord hardly did any grooming because Anakin himself is stubbornness incarnate. The teen would not follow instructions unless there were serious arguments or he found himself naturally agreeing to the orders—which this event occurring is quite rather rare—because of his own reasons.</p><p>But back to the topic.</p><p>Tord is definitely being bothered by their arrangement as much as he agreed to it. Anakin dressing the way he was is very distracting and the silvernette had to meditate himself to sleep just so he could avoid getting a boner while being held by the teen.</p><p>Which was why, even though he should be happy that the person he has feelings for is holding him, the reincarnator is finding himself lacking sleep. Tord is lacking sleep with how elusive calmness is with the way his own libido is acting up against him and giving him boners left and right at night.</p><p>Which now brings him to his current predicament.</p><p>Tord couldn’t sleep as he was clearly aroused and it was tonight’s misfortune that Anakin seemed to be having a wet dream. The sixteen-year-old was basically humping himself at the silvernette’s ass which was only putting more oil to the fire as Tord’s own arousal was stoked higher until it stood; tenting black trunks and a large over-sized black shirt.</p><p>Being who he was, the reincarnator didn’t want to stoop so low of using his unconscious Padawan’s ministrations to get himself off. As such, Tord did his best to release his emotions—arousal and frustration—to the force.</p><p>With each breath that Tord takes, calmness replaced the growing heat that was inside of him. Again, and again, the owner of green gem-like eyes repeated such a process until there was nothing but serenity in Tord’s mind.</p><p>Breathe in, breathe out; Tord could feel himself relax with each cycle of respiration.</p><p>Now having control of himself again, the short Jedi was about to submit himself to sleep when he suddenly felt something tugging at the back of his mind and telling him to leave his bed and check whatever it was. Nonetheless, the devil horned male was tired—he just dealt an experiment which kept him up for two days and an overly energetic Padawan—which was why Tord tried ignoring the mental tugs for the first few seconds.</p><p>But try as he may, the irritating tugging only got more insistent.</p><p>Due to that reason, Tord then stealthily untangled himself from his Padawan with a Force suggestion that made the other sleep deeper. The reincarnator then sat up and was about to stand when his foot accidentally caught the thick expensive blankets they used. Which in turn had the silvernette nearly sprawling face first unto the floor.</p><p>But contrary to what Tord expected, the silvernette was caught in the arms of a black clad Sith which wore a helmet and used a respirator.</p><p>Blinking his green gem-like eyes in surprise Tord wasn’t able to stop his startled exclamation.</p><p>“Vader!?”</p><p>The Sith also seemed to be shocked by the impromptu appearance. Nonetheless, not a moment later Tord could feel the love and happiness which crashed upon him in waves as the taller man breathed out, “My love…”</p><p>It was odd.</p><p>Feeling someone so dark give so much love and happiness made Tord push back his befuddlement and use his arms to situate himself better in Vader’s hold. The Darkness heavily hung around the air but oddly enough it was mixed with the light which in turn intrigued the under dressed Jedi Master.</p><p>He and the Sith appear to be in some ruins of sorts and Darth Vader seemed to know where they were going. So, he simply watched the man bring them to their destination. Based from the markings in the wall, Tord could deduce that they were written in the High Sith language.</p><p>Luckily enough for Tord, he was quite rather fluent and proficient with the language and understood where they were going. At the current moment, the ruins where Vader and he were in was a fortress of sorts.</p><p>The writings on the walls spoke about the lore of the Sith and the planet they were in—Jaguada it described—which was why Tord wondered what would Vader want in such an environment. After all, the building they entered had the Force seemingly at odds at each other yet peacefully coexisting.</p><p>The Light and the Darkness coexisting—with the Light being more prominent as much as heavy and cloying the Darkness is.</p><p>“Why are we on Darth Gravid’s Fortress?” Tord finally asked as Vader placed him down on some relatively clean and safe space.</p><p>The sound of cycling air was loudly heard in the small area that they were in and the silvernette wondered if something happened to make the Sith go back using such a cumbersome heavy protective suit.</p><p>“You know which Sith Lord own these ruins?” Vader seemingly asked Tord with intrigue as his masked head directly stared at the silvernette.</p><p>Although, Tord knew that what he could be doing was stupidly dangerous, the reincarnator was quite rather curious on what Vader wanted to even visit such a place. So, he smiled knowingly and responded, “I know that this place was formerly owned by Darth Gravid. His Fortress was the only Sith made building that survived in Jaguada and remain untouched by any of the planet’s inhabitants since they see him as a figure of greatness and goodness; they see him as a hero of sorts.”</p><p>“He’s a Sith Lord,” Vader seemed to intone with disbelief which had Tord shaking his head in pity and disappointment.</p><p>“I don’t know which Sith Master you serve but he did a quite rather disappointing job to not tell you about Darth Gravid. That man is a quite rather historical figure in the Sith line since he was the Dark Lord that believed that by only following the will of pure Darkness would bring destruction to the universe and to that of the remaining Sith.”</p><p>“So, he’s basically a Sith Lord that believes in the Light,” Vader remarked in afterthought which was followed by amused chuckles.</p><p>Rolling his eyes at the reaction, Tord sighed and took black doll shoes out of his soul storage. The silvernette placed them on his feet and ignored the watching Sith as he stood up and stood beside the taller man; staring at what looked like a large blocked entrance to some important chamber.</p><p>“Can you read what’s written on the door?” Vader had inquired and Tord had to incredulously stare at the man.</p><p>“Please tell me that your Sith Master had at least taught you the language of High Sith,” the Jedi implored so sincerely that it had the black clad man snap, “Of course!”</p><p>“Then why are you asking me?”</p><p>“I merely find it strange on how could a Jedi could know of the Sith Language and some of the Dark side’s history,” the taller man admitted.</p><p>Tord shook his head at such an admission and read aloud the written words and translated them, “Naiti wisa ri Jina'tis askar an iriti diâ amohtsawsi anas ri Rokatsa tuti ri ros qo dzis sosûturwasatsa diâ cinsiaimi. Leave all the Darkness behind to enter and accept that the Light is the only way for prosperity and survival.”</p><p>“Your pronunciation and translation are correct,” Vader praised before questioning, “Where and how did a Jedi like you learn the language, Tord?”</p><p>“Are we really about to discuss this here? In a place where there might possibly traps,” Tord pointed out as he used the Force to push the dark stone doors open.</p><p>“Where and when else would we have the chance to talk about this? The way you come and go is something that the both of us knows that you cannot control.”</p><p>Green gem-like eyes looked up at a red tinted visor and Tord frowned. “I assumed that you were the one summoning me to be here, Vader.”</p><p>The tall Sith scoffed at that assumption, “If it were really in accordance to my wishes, I would have you here in my life almost every single day.”</p><p>Mulling over such a confession, Tord smiled sadly at his companion and offered out his hand for Vader to take. As much as the silvernette knew that he should be wary of the taller male, his instincts told him otherwise and made it quite rather known that he would be safe in the Sith’s presence.</p><p>Tord felt safe with the black clad man which was why he wove his Force signature with Vader’s. Which in turn resulted to the masked male gasping in surprise and tightly holding Tord’s hand.</p><p>Using the man’s surprise, Tord wrapped the Light around the Sith to protect him from whatever trap was lain for any Darksider that was to enter the room and pulled the taller man close to him. The reincarnator then went in the cavernous chambers with his companion and was greeted by the dark room lighting up as rows of torches were lit on by some sort of mechanism.</p><p>Apprehension and protectiveness were being unconsciously projected by the Sith and Tord then began to speak to distract Vader from his worries. “I learned the Sith language when I was a still a youngling, Vader. Being Master Yoda’s Padawan at such a young age made it possible for me to have a lot of leeway in terms of a number of things.</p><p>An example of that was when I was four and was given unrestricted access to the Jedi Temple Archives. From there, I went my way of reading every book and tome that was there and even accessed the most guarded of holocrons.”</p><p>“And they simply permitted you to do that?”</p><p>“I was the Padawan of the Jedi Order’s Grandmaster. What’s more, Master Yoda himself had given me complete access to that facility along with a few others areas since he knew that his tasks as a Grandmaster would take quite his time. That, and Master Yoda knew that I was responsible enough to handle whatever it is that I was doing.”</p><p>“And he simply trusted you just like that? They allowed such a thing to happen just because of the old troll’s trust!?”</p><p>Sighing at the rude nickname, Tord chided, “That old troll is my Master, Vader.  Master Yoda is the closest thing that I have to an adoptive father in this life and without him I may not have been possibly discovered by the Jedi. After all, it was he who found me in Dantooine.”</p><p>The silence that greeted Tord made the silvernette know that the Sith understood the gravity of his care for the green elder. As such, the reincarnator continued, “Master Yoda was the one to find my pod in Dantooine and he was the one to bring me to the Jedi Temple. When I was placed in the Crèche, it was he who regularly visited me and made sure that all my needs were met.</p><p>When he had taken me as his Padawan, he did not coddle me like a blind toddler and had given me the opportunity to grow as how I saw fit. Master Yoda may be many things—wise, cryptic, knowledgeable, experienced, irritating, mischievous and kooky—but he is my Master; he is my father.</p><p>Like all mortals, he is not perfect and flawed. The wisdom and knowledge that he has comes from his age. But that age may at certain moments be a hindrance to him due certain aspects. Nonetheless, I ask you to hold your tongue.”</p><p>“I understand, Tord,” Vader replied in obvious reluctance but Tord just kept himself quiet about that and continued his explanation about learning the Darksider language.</p><p>“Anyway, as I had mentioned before, being Master Yoda’s prized Padawan I was allowed to see even the most guarded holocrons. Then from there, I learned.</p><p>Out of all the Sith holocrons that were stored in the Temple, Lord Vitiate’s holocron was the one who was willing enough to start teaching me. The ancient Sith Emperor was the one who taught me about the language and what it meant to be a Sith.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord could feel it.</p><p>Tord could feel the questioning look that was being given his way and knew that Vader would soon interrogate him. After all, what sane person would not question on why one of the most feared Siths of all time had taught a mere child and had not seduced him to the Darkside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord could feel it.</p><p>Tord could feel the questioning look that was being given his way and knew that Vader would soon interrogate him. After all, what sane person would not question on why one of the most feared Siths of all time had taught a mere child and had not seduced him to the Darkside.</p><p>And just like as he expected, Vader delivered.</p><p>“Why did he not convert you if you were taught by him?”</p><p>Green gem-like eyes blinked for a moment before it surveyed their surroundings. The large chamber that they entered was sparsely decorated save for a few vases, statues and what looked like an altar of sorts.</p><p>“Lord Vitiate did not convert me because he said I looked far too much like his deceased elder brother. That, and he stated that I had the same name as the Sith Emperor’s beloved sibling and remarked how he would not corrupt the possible reincarnation of the lone person he truly cared about.”</p><p>“A Sith Emperor did not convert you just because of such a reason!?”</p><p>“Lord Vitiate was a Sith known for his immortality, cruelty and his love for his elder brother. It was because of that protective love that he waged war against the Old Republic and brought to heel both the Jedi and Sith. Both factions were nearly wiped out if it were not for the alliance that was made by both sides and the interference of the Outlander.</p><p>But yes, he did not convert me because he seemed to think that I am his brother and corrupting me to become a Sith would go against his belief of protection. After all, he did state that his elder sibling was a practitioner of the Light side arts and that if his sibling were to be truly reincarnated he would not be surprised if his brother would have become a Jedi.”</p><p>“I still find that hard to believe,” Vader declared and stopped them until they reached the altar’s first few steps.</p><p>“Well, that is what Lord Vitiate said and the research that I have on him have resulted in. The man is many things but I believe that he would not lie to me.”</p><p>“And you trusted him,” the tall Sith dryly remarked which had Tord sighing.</p><p>“Yes, I trusted him just like I trust you. Therefore, I already answered your question on when and where did I possibly learn the Sith language. So, would you mind explaining to me on why we are in Darth Gravid’s former domain?”</p><p>“We are here in Jaguada because of some rumors and leads that told me that there would be important Sith tomes and artifacts in these ruins.”</p><p>Tord then recalled the story of Darth Gravid and he even had a holocron of the man—the thing being found from the vault in Poluvia—which was why the silvernette knew that Vader would find nothing here. Vader would surely be sorely disappointed that there were no tomes or artifacts that could be taken from here.</p><p>Making up his mind, Tord decided to share what he knew and hoped that the Sith would not get angry or think he was lying. “You wouldn’t find anything here, Vader.”</p><p>“What do you mean by I wouldn’t find anything here?”</p><p>“This Fortress was the place where Darth Gravid destroyed most of the inheritance and knowledge which the Sith had. This place was where he and Darth Gean fought as their two opposing views resulted to what the Sith lineage is today.”</p><p>“That’s—”</p><p>“Darth Gravid was beloved by the people of Jaguada because he was not your typical Sith, Vader. It was because of his beliefs which made him turn away from the Darkside and was said to have become mad because of the Light.</p><p>With this supposed madness, he destroyed most of the Sith inheritance and hindered the Sith’s grand plan of destruction for generations. Darth Venamis himself admitted how he and his Master have shared their hatred for having such a predecessor.”</p><p>“You know far too much of Sith history and happenings for a Jedi, my love,” Vader mused before kissing the silvernette’s hand. “It makes me wonder if you truly are a Jedi or if you are simply wearing a mask to lie to me even about this.”</p><p>Tord frowned at the insinuation and revealed in irritation, “I am not a Sith nor do I plan to be one, Vader. My own sanity would not be able to survive if I allow myself to fall into such unhindered Darkness. My nature in itself is already drenched by the Dark. To continue in such a path would only destroy me.”</p><p>With that, the shorter male then pulled himself from black clad man’s grip and distanced himself.</p><p>“Tord…”</p><p>“Don’t,” the devil horned male snapped back and touched the altar. The reincarnator could feel how the altar was so entrenched with the Light that it made Tord wonder what kind of rituals did Darth Gravid do to have such a result like this.</p><p>Running his hands on the smooth stone, Tord was then startled to find his hand injured and bleeding. Liquid iron dripped out of the long cut which had been made and it dropped unto the cool marble; bright light then began to glow from the runes that were hidden on it and both men was shocked to find the glowing silhouette of a man.</p><p>That man being Darth Gravid himself.</p><p>“Well, hello there,” Tord had reflexively greeted and, to the silvernette’s annoyance, Vader face palmed for some reason after that.</p><p>“A Sith far too submerged in the Darkness and a Jedi which shines so brightly in the Light. Both of you are doing your best to protect each other,” Gravid shared in wonder before grinning at the discovery.</p><p>“Lord Gravid,” Vader called the man to attention and stated his intentions.</p><p>Nonetheless, the red haired ancient Sith Lord appeared to be not listening and was pre-occupied with something else. That something else involved him openly staring at the living duo and muttering about how amazing it is to know that a Sith and a Jedi could actually be bonded.</p><p>“What do you mean that Vader and I are bonded?”</p><p>Tord’s attention was ensnared by the ancient Sith’s words. A bond. The silvernette couldn’t understand on how he could have a bond with Vader. Therein, Tord came closer to the red-haired man.</p><p>“What I mean to say is that—"</p><p>Nonetheless, as Darth Gravid was about to start his explanation, Tord could feel the Force suddenly tighten around him. Following that, the devil horned Jedi felt as he was suddenly picked up from the ground and flung far away.</p><p>Which was why, Tord did his best to wrap himself with his magic and prepared himself for the sudden impact. But to the silvernette’s puzzlement, green gem-like eyes found itself staring back at a familiar bedroom.</p><p>In front of Tord was now his bedroom and just a few paces away from him was his sleeping Padawan.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, the reincarnator slowly went out of his room and went to the Refresher.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Thoughts and After Class Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had been two months since Tord met Vader in Darth Gravid’s Fortress in Jaguada.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been two months since Tord met Vader in Darth Gravid’s Fortress in Jaguada. During that time, the silvernette had come into terms that he basically told the masked Sith that he learned Sith arts and had been at some point taught by a famed Sith Emperor himself.</p><p>True, it was kind of foolish for him to do so and admit such a thing considering his standing. But, Tord knows that Vader would not betray him. The Sith himself was far too…dedicated in doing amends and loving him to even try such a thing.</p><p>Tord have felt it.</p><p>Vader’s sadness, remorse, longing and love.</p><p>The tall Sith oddly felt like safety, belonging and home. Which in a sense is kind of strange since as far as things are Tord doesn’t know of anyone who could give him such things.</p><p>Of all the people he was close to, they would only be able to make him feel safe and happy while being at home. But Vader was different.</p><p>Vader was able to make Tord feel all three and make the silvernette think that—if ever the whole Jedi Order was wiped out— as long as Vader was there to love him there was a chance for him to continue on living. Tord could feel like he could continue on living if Vader was there beside him and help him in resurrecting/recreating the Jedi Order.</p><p>Which in itself is peculiar. After all, what kind of Sith would help the re-establishment of the Jedi Order?</p><p>Nonetheless, Tord felt like that would probably really happen if he asked the Sith assistance. Darth Vader would help him if he asked and Tord could sense that the tall Sith would go above and beyond in helping him if such a thing really happened.</p><p>Vader would do his utmost best to please him and with that shower him with love.</p><p>But Tord was not in love with Darth Vader. He could not return the Sith’s affections.</p><p>Tord was in love with his human-disaster sixteen-year-old Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>He was in love with the teen; that he had already accepted.</p><p>But that doesn’t exactly explain to Tord on why does he keep on wanting to meet the tall Sith and bare his secrets to him. It doesn’t make it any clear to Tord on why he likes to have Vader’s arms around him as he would want Anakin’s.</p><p>It doesn’t make any sense at all.</p><p>Anakin in the Force shined so bright as if he were a sun. Darth Vader on the other hand was so dark in the Force and felt as if he were a large black hole that sucked all the light surrounding him.</p><p>Tord couldn’t find a relation between the two which was why the silvernette was divided on what would he do the next time he sees the Sith. Their last meeting had given him a lot of questions that he wanted to be answered but the silver haired Jedi knows that probing the man would do him no good.</p><p>Vader would probably remain silent about it and the Force could also immediately take him away from the Sith’s presence once he began his interrogation. Both forces wouldn’t be much of a help and probably add more to his growing pile of unanswered queries that would bother him.</p><p>As such, Tord both dreaded and looked forward to his next meeting with the tall Sith.</p><p>Tord dreaded meeting with Vader because as much as he wanted to question the man the silvernette knew he couldn’t act on his curiosity. Tord dreaded meeting Vader because he knows that he could not return the Sith’s love and continue on taking advantage of such affections without feeling guilty about it.</p><p>But he also looked forward in meeting the Sith because with him Tord could technically be free on acting upon his impulses. Tord looked forward in meeting Vader because he felt safe and at home in the man’s arms as if he belonged there. Tord looked forward in meeting Vader because…just because. Just because he wanted to see the man.</p><p>Tord wanted to ask the Sith on why he still wore his protective suit and check whether Vader had incurred anymore injuries. He wanted to know if Darth Vader was safe.</p><p>Just because of that Tord wanted to see the black clad man and have him close—just within his reach.</p><p>It was pretty much absurd.</p><p>For him to feel such…Tord knows that he should feel like that for Anakin but the silvernette already knows about what is going on with the teen. After all, he was nearly 24/7 in the blonde’s presence.</p><p>Shaking his head to push such thoughts aside, Tord went out of the classroom which he just occupied for his class on Force abilities with the Senior Padawans and headed back to his apartment.</p><p>The free time which he currently had was quite rather ample today as Anakin went with his class to Jedha where Master Yoda and a few other Consular Jedi Masters served as guides and facilitators for the two-week field trip that would be happening in the Holy City. Their group of Padawans would remain on the moon and commune with the Force there while they visit the Temple of Kyber and mull over the similarities of the teachings of the Jedi and that of the Church of the Force.</p><p>Tord himself went on that field trip even if he became a Knight at such an early age—attending the outing with the presence of a bunch of immature sixteen-year-olds and the presence of his former master. A lone thirteen-year-old Knight among a flock of older and larger Padawans; Tord had half the mind to beat the annoying idiots into silence and the other half on being the perfect unfeeling Jedi as his travel companions continuously goaded him into reacting.</p><p>It was only with his patience and the constant reminder that he would rather not disappoint his dear adoptive father that got Tord through on not beating up the dolts for their foolishness. Like, they already knew that he battled a full-fledged Sith at the age of eleven—for that he was Knighted and given the title ‘Sith Slayer. Served a one-year war just after his Knighting and went on multiple dangerous off-world missions after all that.</p><p>For them to act so just irritated the silvernette and had Tord pitying Anakin because the teen was probably also dealing with a number of jerks that constantly questioned him of his Fate as the Chosen One. Immature teens were really just headaches personified and Tord was already mentally lighting up a couple of candles for the people who were to oversee the field trip.</p><p>But back to what he was doing, Tord was now walking along the Temple corridors heading back to his apartment with his personally made datapad and a couple of flimsies he stapled together. His schedule for the day had already been cleared as his Council duties had already been done and the rest of his commitments already seen through.</p><p>Tord now had some time on his hands and the silvernette was planning to head to one of his subordinates’ domains and maybe get a nice hard fuck there. That said, before he even got close to the turbolift that would take him away from the floor which his classroom was in, Tord found himself transported to another place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOL</p><p>Tord was now divided about his feelings about Anakin and Darth Vader. The poor guy is starting to question himself on why does he care for the Sith and why does he feel safe with the man.</p><p>But yeah...Poor Tord is getting himself all worked up with being saddled with his Padawan. The rest of his friends and the former people which he were close to were probably already blaming Anakin on why the silvernette was usually busy and preoccupied. </p><p>It wouldn't be a surprise on why a number of the Jedi didn't like Anakin in this story was because they were envious--or simply unhappy-- of the fact that he was spending a lot of time with Tord. Mace, Kit, Plo, Obi-Wan and Yoda would probably the lead perpetrators on the anti-Anakin movement due to the effect that the blonde has with Tord.</p><p>Cin, Qui-Gon, Xanatos, Ben and the few others would probably be the people who would tolerate Anakin but still be annoyed by him because of his attitude/temperament and how he treats the green gem eyed Jedi.</p><p>Anyway, do you readers have any questions? Is yes, you can ask in the comments section and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter without revealing much of the plot if possible. And yeah, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter (probably in the beginning notes) since if anyone has the same question as you they would be able to see the answers too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Love and Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark walls and a black high ceiling; the atmosphere just screamed of Darkness and death that Tord instinctively wrapped his Magic and the Force around him in protection.</p><p>That being said, once Tord was finally able to calm himself and reach out to the Force on where he was, the silvernette soon found himself being led through a labyrinth of black walled corridors until he reached his destination.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dark walls and a black high ceiling; the atmosphere just screamed of Darkness and death that Tord instinctively wrapped his Magic and the Force around him in protection.</p><p>That being said, once Tord was finally able to calm himself and reach out to the Force on where he was; the silvernette soon found himself being led through a labyrinth of black walled corridors until he reached his destination. A durasteel two-door entrance that led to a room which Tord knows contains his dear Sith.</p><p><em>“Wait. When did Vader ever become as ‘my’ dear Sith!?” </em>The silvernette mentally backtracked as he sighed and pushed open the door to let himself in.</p><p>Shoulder length dark blonde hair, broad shoulders covered by nothing more but a thin black cotton shirt and hips clothed by grey sleep pants. Tord did not expect himself to be transported to a time where he would be able to see Vader dressed in such a simple domestic attire. The tall Sith himself was barefoot as he was looking out of the large floor to ceiling transparisteel window that was showing an active volcanic landscape.</p><p>Taking in the silent figure for a few more seconds, Tord sent his things at a nearby table—via the Force—and closed his eyes as he approached the dark blonde’s back. Once he finally reached the man, Tord leaned his head onto the man’s broad back and weakly confessed, “I was worried that Darth Gravid would harm you because of your alignment.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Tord. That ancient Sith was far too interested in our bond than take notice how I was quite rather opposite his power alignment,” Vader explained before sighing and turning as he took the short Jedi in an embrace.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Indeed, he was. The red haired Sith Lord was quite rather willing to share to me what he knew in exchange for the secret on how a Jedi and Sith have a bond.”</p><p>“And he willingly gave you the knowledge which you seek? The knowledge of Essence Transfer and the reason why he thought that the Darkness would be the end of it all.”</p><p>At those words, Vader tensed before relaxing and held Tord tighter against him. “You know about what that man knew. You knew about the things he was capable of and the knowledge he held,” the Sith enunciated monotonously which had Tord wondering if Vader was mad at him.</p><p>“I only knew enough,” the reincarnator stated a half-truth and an omission. Of all the things he was willing to do with being the Sith’s side, making Vader have means in evading death and near-immortality was hardly in his agenda.</p><p>He trusted and cared for the man. But to give the Sith such unchecked power was something Tord would rather not do. Which was why he was curious on what Darth Gravid had given the dark blonde.</p><p>“You are as cryptic as ever, my love,” Vader muttered as he pressed a kiss at Tord’s forehead and nipped the Jedi’s delicate looking neck. “But to answer your question, he did give me what I sought. Nonetheless, he refused to share to me about Essence Transfer. After all, Darth Gravid had stated that true immortality would only be gained through following the path of the Light and trusting in the Force.”</p><p>“I presume that he tried swaying you back into the Light. He must have given you quite the lecture and tried convincing you of mending your ways.”</p><p>“That he did so,” Vader breathed out and Tord felt himself pulled into a kiss. The Sith’s tongue pushed against the silvernette’s lips and the Jedi had given the man access.</p><p>Their tongues intertwined in a sensual dance and Tord moaned as large hands kneaded his ass. It looked like Tord wasn’t the only one who needed a good frip to get his mind off of things.</p><p>Tord’s earlier worries and thoughts were finding themselves shoved out of the metaphorical window. Passion and love were being projected by the two Force-sensitives while they began to undress. Love was being projected by the Sith while passion was both being felt by the two men. The Force signatures were interweaving again and Tord found himself using his own heavily folded Obi as a blindfold to cover his eyes.</p><p>Tord felt himself being pushed back into the bed and allowed himself to fall as a larger body covered him. Vader’s body covered him and Tord could feel himself lose more of his mental barriers. He reached out to the dark blonde and smiled as warm hands trailed along his body in such a worshipping manner.</p><p>“Vader,” Tord called out as an eloquent mouth found its way on a sensitive mark; sucking on the silvernette’s peaked nipples.</p><p>The shorter man ran his hand through long soft curls and moaned at the insistent ministrations that were being done to him. The sudden thought of the possibility of Anakin doing this to him once he was Knighted flashed through Tord’s mind but the blindfolded Jedi promptly squashed the thought. The reincarnator then tried focusing on Vader’s actions and found himself getting aroused as adept palms mapped his body.</p><p>“You can think of him. With the blindfold on you can think of me as Anakin and call me by that name,” Vader had suddenly offered which had Tord’s mind screeching to a halt.</p><p>The arousal which the Jedi felt disappeared and was soon replaced by guilt and self-loathing. Tord could feel his mental shields slamming down with such harshness that it was no surprise that the Sith hissed and bit his shoulder in retaliation.</p><p>“I—I’m sorry,” Tord choked out as he tried to turn himself away from Vader’s searching eyes.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong, my love,” the Sith reassured as he began peppering kisses a long the silvernette’s chest and arms.</p><p>“How could you say that!?” The silvernette shot out as he pushed Vader away and continued, “How could you even suggest a thing and permit me to call any other person’s name when you love me!?”</p><p>“Tord, love please—”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>The reincarnator cried out as uncontrolled tears began to spring out of his eyes behind the blindfold. The emotions that Tord was feeling was making the silvernette hate himself for even sullying the two closest people that he currently had in his life— Anakin and Vader.</p><p>As such, Tord tried releasing his emotions to the Force and pull himself away from the Sith’s bed. But Vader apparently had no interest of letting him go.</p><p>“It’s okay, Tord. I understand where you’re going through.”</p><p>“No, you don’t!” Tord nearly screamed as he tried wiping away his tears and hated how he was once again breaking down in front of Vader.</p><p>
  <em>“This is bad. Terrible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve fallen and become so much worse. For me to use Vader as I had used Thomas Rodgewell. That unquestioning love and devotion was something I was not able to give back to the Brit because I did not love him. And now…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was happening again and this time I am doing it to Vader. I am doing it because I’m not in love with him and I love someone else. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love Anakin.”</em>
</p><p>“My love, please. I know that you have feeling for your Padawan. I was the one to suggest you calling me by his name,” the Sith tried on reasoning out and sent waves of comfort towards Tord’s way.</p><p>“But that’s wrong! It’s wrong for me to continue this and use you!</p><p>I love somebody else. I love my-my underage Padawan and I want to have something with him. But, it’s wrong!</p><p>Kark, Vader, why are you even allowing me to call you by his name!?”</p><p>“It’s because I know. I know what it means to fall in love and stand back while hoping that with our actions it would make our loved ones happy. I know what it means to yearn and deny ourselves of what we want in hopes that we are making the right decision.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Tord, I love you. I honestly do,” the Sith confessed as his hands gently cupped the Jedi’s tearful face. “Which is why, I want you to know that I only want what’s best for you. I only want to make you happy and never make the same mistake as what I have once did.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. After Discussion (Edited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord released the self-loathing which he felt into the Force and once again mentally berated himself for crying in the Sith’s arms. The said Sith in question didn’t question the silvernette nor did he become in any way judging.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the previous chapter's comment by Rosenetic, thank you for your compliments.</p><p>I'm glad that someone finds my work great. That, and they are captivated by my world building. Knowing such makes me happy and feel appreciated as a writer. </p><p>But yeah, again, thank you.</p><p>Anyway, I was just going over a few things about Star Wars related things in the net when I got a hold of the info. that Plo Koon is actually 385 years old by the time Order 66 was done in the "Revenge of The Sith".  Like, it was under Star Wars Legends and Canon Extended. So...I may have kind of karked that up in this story.</p><p>That, and it looked like  Mace Windu is actually 8 years younger than Qui-Gon in Canon. But in this story I ended up making Mace older. Like, in their friend group I ended up making Qui-Gon as youngest in this story .</p><p>I mean, I know AUs exist for a reason and things. But yeah, my apologies for that.</p><p>As such, I think I might be doing a spreadsheet of sorts showing the important characters' ages in this story for better references. That, and I'll probably place the spreadsheet's link below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord released the self-loathing which he felt into the Force and once again mentally berated himself for crying in the Sith’s arms. The said Sith in question didn’t question the silvernette nor did he become in any way judging.</p><p>Vader was a quite rather good listener and guilt momentarily flooded the silvernette’s system before Tord aggressively released it into the Force. The tall Sith in all his naked and patient glory had been accommodating and had continuously sent assurance, understanding and love towards the Jedi; making Tord wonder on how he was even able to snag such a complex yet devoted man.</p><p>After a while of spilling his heart and guts to the man in front of him, Tord dried his tears and apologized. He apologized and did his best compartmentalize his thoughts and constantly shoving his feelings to the Force; putting on a mask of feeble control as Tord used a recovery and purification spell on himself.</p><p>“Stop it,” Vader growled in displeasure and grabbed the Jedi’s face.</p><p>“Stop what?” Tord blithely asked out as his head was made to turn to its captor’s direction.</p><p>“Using magic, unnecessarily treating your thoughts and emotions as weakness,” the Sith pointed out in frustration.</p><p>“You know who I am, Vader. You know far more about me than what should be known. Which is why you should realize I can’t just cast-off magic because it’s a part of who I am. That, and my views on my disturbing thoughts and emotions they are…They are just what they are.</p><p>Changing them would be far too difficult. I mean, even if I was not taken by the Jedi, my views on emotions itself are a complicated mess which I would be more oft times be rid of.”</p><p>“Hmmm…. I think we should just sleep for now,”</p><p>At that, Tord wanted to protest and apologize for ruining the moment. But before he could say anything, the tall Sith already sent his way a very powerful Force suggestion “sleep.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Green gem-like eyes opened to the of sound of a respirator cycling air. Tord then realized that the blindfold was gone and Vader must have dressed already.</p><p>“How long was I out?” The Jedi asked as he stretched and took note that he was naked and covered nothing but a thick blanket.</p><p>“You were out the whole night cycle,” the Sith answered as he looked over documents and ran an ungloved hand over the silver strands that were Tord’s hair.</p><p>Sighing at the touch, Tord then leaned closer to Vader’s hand and recalled what happened the previous night. The memory of it all then made the Jedi wince at how pathetic he had been and grimace.</p><p>“It’s all right. I don’t mind what happened last night, my love,” the black clad man stated as if he knew what was on the silvernette’s mind.</p><p>“No, it is not,” Tord petulantly shot back as he closed his eyes and reached out a hand to the direction where he knew he kept his lecture materials.</p><p>A datapad and couple of flimsies stapled together then floated towards the relaxed Jedi and had Tord ignoring the large pink bantha that was in the room. Last night’s events appeared to be something which the devil horned male would rather not talk about so Vader simply acquiesced and placed his focus in his own work.</p><p>The two of them were just like that.</p><p>Together on the taller man’s bed, doing their respective tasks; an odd picture of domesticity for a Sith and a Jedi. Somehow, it unconsciously amused Tord as a smile began to show on his lips as his mask along with his mental shields were slowly going down.</p><p>“My Sith Master, Sidious, would soon send me on a mission,” Vader suddenly shared which had Tord looking up from his datapad.</p><p>Cocking his head to the side in curiosity, green gem-like eyes stared into a red tinted visor.</p><p>“I presume that this announcement has a purpose,” Tord blankly remarked and sat up from his lying position; his pad and flimsies put aside.</p><p>Large ungloved hands then pulled the naked Jedi unto the Sith’s lap; with Tord being made to sit on Vader’s lap—facing each other—in their current position. The cyclical sound of the respirator did little in drowning out the silence which hung in the air.</p><p>Vader then spoke, “This mission would probably take weeks, if not months. I was tasked to hunt down…threats— as in a large group of Force-sensitives. With it, two inquisitors are said to accompany me on my tasks which is why I want to warn you. I would warn you if you could avoid showing up until my mission has ended.</p><p>I do not wish for them to see you, Tord. Sidious has become paranoid of late and I would rather not want his filthy corrupted hands to get a hold of you. I do not even want him to even know of you.”</p><p>Green gem-like eyes blinked for a few seconds before its owner sighed, “As I said before, Vader. I cannot control when or where I would be brought to your presence.”</p><p>“Still, I want to warn you in advance. After all, I know it would be best for you to know on what to do when you are suddenly placed somewhere close to me and feel the presence of other Dark Force users.</p><p>You have to flee and hide since it looks like Sidious is having me monitored for what I have done. Me leaving my post and heading to Jaguada appeared to have called some unwanted attention in my part.”</p><p>“And your current Master is beginning to doubt you. He thinks that you might be planning to usurp his position and power.”</p><p>“Apparently that is how things are currently going,” Vader huffed as he caressed porcelain skin.</p><p>Tord could feel the Sith’s anger and irritation which was why he sent calmness to the other as he took Vader’s right hand and pressed kisses to it.  “Be careful. I do not have much knowledge about your Master but if he follows the mold of a Banite Sith then things would be definitely difficult for you. The paranoia of being bested and replaced is a quite rather common trait of that Sith lineage.”</p><p>Vader sighed at those words and slouched a bit as he leaned his helmeted head on Tord’s shoulder.  “The derision you have for Darth Bane’s line is quite rather palpable, my love,” the Sith lightly teased.</p><p>The shorter male scoffed, “I am a Jedi, Vader. It is in my job description to find the Sith unlikeable. Nonetheless, I was still taught of the ways of the Sith and their ideals.</p><p>I have gone through enough Sith holocrons to be officially qualified as a Sith apprentice save for the fact that I refuse to Fall. I even have Lord Vitiate as my official Sith Master even though he encourages me not to Fall. As such, forgive me for saying that I prefer the ideals of the ancient Sith. Particularly, of Lord Vitiate and his followers.”</p><p>“That man was known to be a menace to both the Sith and Jedi factions. His ideals are questionable at best, Tord,” the black clad man idly countered as he held the Jedi closer to his embrace.</p><p>“He was considered questionable because he did not follow the mold of wanting pure unadulterated destruction. The reason he strove to have power was to protect his own life and those he cared for. Of all things, he feared death and losing his loved ones.</p><p>As such, he sought immortality and did everything to protect what was in his best interests. Neither the Jedi and Sith mattered to him as their arguments of using the Light and Darkness was below him. All that mattered was that power was power; if it could be used then utilize it to attain what is that you wish.”</p><p>“Yet, the Emperor you speak of was still considered to be a Sith,” Vader pointed out.</p><p>“He was considered a Sith because he was of Sith pureblood lineage. That, and he did not care if he committed murder or any other heinous acts just so he could get the results that he wanted. Lord Vitiate was a person who would be the type of individual who definitely believed in the saying of ‘The End justifies the Means’ and still see himself correct for all its worth. As such, he was for all purposes considered a Sith.</p><p>But as that may be, he was even avoided by those of the more radical Sith because he created things. He made an Empire—a civilization—thrive. He cared for his people and gave hope and a new cause to those wronged. In turn, he was very popular to his people as he made the Empire he ruled prosper.”</p><p>“Hmmm….”</p><p>“But, yes, we are getting out of track and my apologies for that. Nonetheless, I would do my best to try as what you have instructed, Vader.”</p><p>“Good. That being said, can we not bring up any talks of history or any more lectures about different Sith Lords, my love?</p><p>If we are going to end up speaking more with each other I would rather we talk about ourselves. I would rather hear more about yourself and the things you have in your mind than deal with lectures. My former Master had given me enough of those to last me multiple lifetimes.”</p><p>Tord’s eyebrows furrowed at the shared fact. For the Sith in front of him to say that this Darth Sidious was not his only Master could only mean that Vader was formerly a Jedi. Which meant he could have probably interacted a lot with the man.</p><p>However, Tord could not place on whose Force signature was similar enough with Vader’s. Which was why, the silvernette was still pretty much drawing on blanks on who this Sith really was.</p><p>“Very well,” Tord responded as he could feel the Living Force wrap around them and hear what could probably be tinkling bells ringing at a distance.</p><p>For once, after having Anakin saddled as his Padawan, everything around the silver haired reincarnator felt at ease and he could feel himself relax at the pleasantness of the atmosphere and all. Closing his green gem-like eyes, Tord took off Vader’s helmet and ground his naked bottom against a very clothed lap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Character Ages Spreadsheet link: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KThWT_85KZr1HpKb7dr7TQLl8vNCMXXm/view?usp=sharing">Ages Chart</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!</p><p>To any of the readers who figured out where Vader and Tord were, they are in Vader's castle in Mustafar.</p><p>During this period in the story, Tord has yet to figure who Darth Vader is. That said, the reveal would soon come to the silvernette.</p><p>And yeah, the thing about the Sith Emperor (Lord Vitiate) in this story is a mix of canon truths and author liberties for this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The blue eyed Padawan couldn’t keep himself from still feeling lacking. Anakin could sense as if his Master was seeing someone and it was making him feel jealous for all it worth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Anakin was now seventeen and he was glad at what he was seeing before him.</p><p>Soft silver hair splayed out on pillows and porcelain skin exposed to the night air. Anakin Skywalker pretty much liked the fact that he had the person that he loved was in his arms almost every night.</p><p>He had his Master sleeping the same bed as him. The Jedi Master sporting little else but his underwear and one of Anakin’s clean dark brown tunics.</p><p>That said, the blue eyed Padawan couldn’t keep himself from still feeling lacking. Anakin could sense as if his Master was seeing someone. The teen could feel as if his Master was relying in someone else because the man was now more in control of himself then he was prior their current sleeping arrangements when Anakin was sixteen.</p><p>Sure, the silver haired Jedi would show him affection as much as he could. However, the older man’s shields were more tightly held and impenetrable as ever. That, and Anakin could feel how Tord appears to be pre-occupied at certain moments.</p><p>The green gem eyed man would have a distant look in his eyes during those moments and Anakin could sense that the silvernette’s Force signature would be searching for something. His master would go on as long as he was in that headspace of his and would only stop if he was called into attention or latches unto Anakin’s own Force signature.</p><p>If anything, it worried the Padawan as he could sense a number of complicated emotions that he couldn’t properly decipher. And somehow, it also made him terribly jealous for some reason.</p><p>Anakin didn’t know how he knew why but he felt like his Master was searching for someone; he felt as if his Master was missing someone. And honestly, Anakin didn’t like it.</p><p>For his dearly beloved to be regularly missing someone that his own shields would temporarily falter was something the teen envied. After all, it only meant that Tord deeply cares for that person and that individual is far important than Anakin.</p><p>Tord hardly slipped his masks. The amount of entry that Anakin was allowed into his Master’s mind since he was sixteen had far become too small and restricted for the teen’s taste. As such he could hardly keep his mind from thinking of the possibility of the silvernette possibly having a lover.</p><p>The thought of it all angered Anakin and at certain moments it nearly made the blue-eyed male lash out in unfettered violence. But the mere thought of his Master getting disappointed in him made him stay his hand and try to behave—as what behaving is in his own standards.</p><p>Anakin then shook his head to push away his errant thoughts.</p><p>The call of sleep was looming over him and soon enough the eighteen-year-old Padawan had finally succumbed to the dreamscape’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anakin could sense it again.</p><p>His Master was thinking of whoever it was again.</p><p>The silvernette’s shield would not slip for him—only for that person—and Anakin hated it.</p><p>They were currently in some mission that would take a month in length in where they would have to convince the locals to reproduce since their species are nearly extinct. That said, the problem was that most of those who are capable of reproducing have no interest in starting families which was why the planet’s government was in a conundrum and had reached out to the Jedi for help.</p><p>As such, their job in such an assignment was to convince the locals of a means of making children without having families and figuring out a sustainable system for the planet’s inhabitants if such a problem of theirs were to continue. And honestly, Anakin was starting to hate the place as much as peaceful and lovely it was.</p><p>The locals were helpful and hospitable—far too hospitable for the teen’s tastes. Anakin could basically sense that they wanted to frip his Master and it vexed the blue eyed male that Tord hardly gave notice to it and told them off. Instead, the man was acted as a quite rather a courteous politician and charmed his way into the local’s hearts.</p><p>Anakin could basically see that Tord was acting much of the ethereal being that he was and was slowly convincing their targets. The teen himself was finding himself charmed and entranced by the silvernette’s melodious voice; the Coruscanti lilt and his melliflous tone made Anakin think that this must be what the voice of a siren sounded like.</p><p>That, and his Master’s appearance was adding into all that charm. The silvernette’s grace and beauty was already something Anakin knew to be unparalleled. Not one from any of the Delegation of 2000 or any of the Royalty and leaders—heck even the actors and actresses—of any planet that Anakin have seen had come any close to how Tord looks.</p><p>Sure, the teen knows the saying of ‘Beauty is in the eye of the beholder’ but the blue-eyed male knows that many with agree with his thoughts. There was just something about his Master that makes everyone want to look at him. Maybe it was the green gem-like eyes, the soft silver hair, the lovely lips, or the delicate looking porcelain skin—any of those could be the reason on why everyone’s eyes keep returning to Tord’s beautiful figure.</p><p>For someone who could be so masculine—have six pack abs, fairly developed pecs, well-toned arms and legs underneath his clothes—the silvernette still looked androgynous and looks amazing in a dress. <em>“He looks like a trap. A bloody karking athletic beautiful trap,”</em> Anakin took note. Which in itself is an odd thing since no one should be able to pull of gaining the attention of both sexes—male and female—at the same time with equal amounts of attention.</p><p>It just puzzled Anakin but oddly enough it makes him proud at how empyrean his Master’s appearance could be. It makes the teen all the more desire the silvernette and wish to make him his wife.</p><p>Which at the current moment is what he’s thinking as he watches his Master lounge in their assigned quarters—reading official documents that they need on the mission— wearing the clothes that the government has generously provided.  The given garb apparently looks a lot like a dress if anything and makes Anakin want nothing more but to rub his hands on an exposed back.</p><p>But as it was, the teen controls himself as his Master was at it again. Instead, of actually looking at his datapad, Tord was staring at the distance and unconsciously searching with his Force signature again.</p><p>That person was on his Master mind again and it was making Anakin livid that some nobody was capable of taking the silvernette’s attention away from him. It makes him want to do something which was why, as petty as it was, the blue-eyed male sent his Force signature towards his Master and willingly wove the both of their signatures together.</p><p> </p><p>And as expected, Tord blinked and looked at him. A contented smile flitting at the devil horned man’s face as he goes back to his work and makes space for Anakin as an invitation to sit beside him.</p><p>“I do hope that you’re finished with the class work that you have, dear one,” Tord teased as a few drops of liquid iron escaped his mouth.</p><p>“I already did, Master,” the teen intoned as he took the given invitation and wiped away the blood on soft lips using the sleeve of his tunic.</p><p>“That’s good. As much as we are on a mission, I would rather that you not forget to continue your studies, Anakin. The one month that we have can be used to your advantage and gain an upper hand as compared to your peers.”</p><p>“Of course, Master.”</p><p>“This is a learning experience, Anakin. As compared to the rest of your agemates who are more grounded within the walls of the Temple; the missions that we take are the more practical and actual applications of the theories that you have and will learn.</p><p>This in turn would give you an edge. It would be what would set you apart in terms of performance and make you more effective and efficient.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>At that green gem-like eyes bore into amused blue and Tord swatted the teen that was holding his legs, “Behave, Anakin. The lecture that I am giving you is of truths.”</p><p>“I know, Master,” Anakin teased as he massaged shapely calves and grinned at a resigned face.</p><p>“Ugh…You know what, just let me finish what I am doing and we’re going to spar, dear Padawan of mine,” Tord groaned as the warning creak of bones of his left hand was heard as it was being squeezed by the Force.</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>With a smile that hid the on-going pain, the silvernette patted the teen’s arm. At least Anakin knew that the other cared for him as proved by his Master’s physical pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Force Immersion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He waited in the sidelines as troops of men in white armor marched and brought down enemy soldiers. Tord hid himself carefully by the use of magic and the application of the Force; interweaving the two to create what he understood is a mimicry of the White Current which the Fallanasi speaks about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone.</p><p>We are now nearing the point where Tord would figure out who Darth Vader is. This story is now basically turning itself to something akin to a novel...LOL</p><p>I hope that you are not yet discouraged of the story due to its long length. Some of the supposed "filler" or "unnecessary" chapters which others think as are there for a reason. They pave way to how the story happened and might and would be used for reference or etc.,</p><p>Anyway, I hope that you people like this chapter. If not, please do tell me why.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord was quiet; him being preoccupied by a different number of things and of the very fact that his Padawan would be turning eighteen in a couple of months. The silver haired Jedi was thinking of what gift to give the teen for his life say when he felt a cold draft enter what was supposed to his room.</p><p>Green gem-like eyes blinked and Tord simply sighed as he figured out that he must have been taken out of his time again. The proof of which was that instead of his warm and cozy room what appeared before his eyes were metal crates of different sizes and freezing metallic walls.</p><p>Reaching out with the Force, Tord soon found his target. Darth Vader appeared to be taking siege of a rebel base again and the silvernette knew that the other would be the one who would first reach out to him once it was safe for them to be together.</p><p>Tord for the couple of years had already experienced enough of the sudden displacement that the reincarnator had long become used to his odd arrangement. After all, after Vader’s act of informing him of his missions, it appeared like the Force approved whatever it was that was going on between the two them.</p><p>Like, in a month, the red garbed Jedi would find himself transported twice to Vader. The amount of time he would end up staying with the Sith would vary; the longest amount of time he was able to spend with the dark blonde was about two weeks and the shortest was a few minutes. That, and it is a mystery but as soon as he returned, Tord would find himself in the same place where he disappeared and the time that he missed was just a couple of seconds.</p><p>To be exact, the silvernette was even able to find his sudden displacements as a respite when things were going quite rather stressful. The Sith’s presence soon enough had become a balm to his soul when Anakin would end up saying the most hurtful things or his duties were being far too tiresome and stressful for him.</p><p>And this arrangement of his had now been going on for two years. Tord has already long acclimated himself to whatever surprise he could possibly find once he was transported to where Vader was.</p><p>So, he waited.</p><p>He waited in the sidelines as troops of men in white armor marched and brought down enemy soldiers. Tord hid himself carefully by the use of magic and the application of the Force; interweaving the two to create what he understood is a mimicry of the White Current which the Fallanasi speaks about.</p><p>The Force immersion which he is in the state of enables him to be not seen nor detected by any organic or inorganic—even a Force-sensitive. His very presence virtually appearing to have disappeared that Tord was able to feel how Vader seemed to be distraught by his supposed ‘sudden leaving.’</p><p>The reincarnator then smiled at how his studies bore fruit. To be even able to fool someone of Darth Vader’s caliber with such a rudimentary and still to be developed trick made Tord pleased of such a result.</p><p>Tord then waited.</p><p>The silvernette waited for the Sith to head his way and hoped to surprise the man of his new skill which he ended up creating based from old texts. He waited and soon enough Vader finally came to his direction.</p><p>“Well, hello there.” Tord greeted as he abruptly removed himself from Force Immersion and grinned at the obvious surprise the Sith as the tall man visibly jumped a few inches off the ground.</p><p>“Tord…” Vader growled; the vocoder he wore could hardly hide his displeasure even with the synthesized modulated sound.</p><p>Chuckling at the other’s response, the Jedi simply crossed his arms across his chest and challengingly smirked at his companion. “Seems my new technique had nearly given you a heart attack,” Tord teased.</p><p>A loud deep breath could be heard even with the presence of a respirator and the silvernette could definitely feel how Vader was glowering at him even if the other’s eyes were covered by a helmet.</p><p><em>“Someone appears to be pissed off,”</em> Tord internally noted as he pushed himself off of the far-wall which he was leaning at and approached the clearly unhappy Sith.</p><p>“I thought you went back already,” the black clad man begrudgingly bit out.</p><p>“As you could see with your own eyes, my dear, I am right here in your presence. Besides, did I not already tell you that I used a new technique to erase my presence?”</p><p>“You had no need to give me a heart attack,” Vader pointed out in irritation which had Tord coming closer to the man and sending out waves of calm and remorse. The silvernette doing what he could to appease his Sith.</p><p>“My apologies, my dear. I was just really interested in testing the effects of the new technique that I made.</p><p>The texts that I had were quite rather incomplete in regards to the steps that was needed to utilize a certain Force power. As such, I had to experiment and ended up creating a bastardized and near copy of the ‘Force Immersion’ skill which a group called the Fallanasi used in the ancient days.” Tord explained as he took hold of Darth Vader’s arm and held it to his chest; his green gem-like eyes staring up at a red tinted visor to try to appeal to the Sith’s senses that he would be forgiven.</p><p>A few seconds of staring later, a resigned sigh was then heard, “You are being quite rather unfair, my love. To go against me with such charms.”</p><p>Tord laughed lightly at such an admission and shook his head as he embraced the Darksider’s arm. The Force around him swirling in mischievous glee and an odd touch of contentment. </p><p>“It’s not my fault, Vader. It’s not like I can turn off a setting which makes me who I am.”</p><p>Another sigh came from the Sith and Tord smiled as Vader simply shook his head. The two of them walked the freezing corridors of the rebel base and checked for any breathing stragglers.</p><p>“Your Padawan troubling you again?”</p><p>“Not really. Anakin is quite rather relatively behaved these past few days. If anything, I am more troubled about what to give him for his eighteenth Birthday,” Tord shared as he watched the Sith sweep the base with the Force and strangle any living rebels.</p><p>The gargle of throats and the breaking of bones regularly smattered the companionable silence. The strangeness of their situation put aside as both men have come to gotten used to everything.</p><p>“Eighteen…As I remember fifteen is the legal age of having a driving and piloting license in Coruscant. Eighteen is the universal legal age for the all the Republic governed planets.”</p><p>Sensing a rebel throwing a bomb their way, Tord pushed back the explosive using the Force and turned his attention to what Vader could possibly be suggesting.</p><p>“Are you suggesting that I give my Padawan his own airspeeder?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Mhmmm…. You do have a point. I mean, I got my universal license when I was eleven. So…Me giving Anakin his own airspeeder wouldn’t be that bad.”</p><p>At that Vader stopped in his tracks and turned to the short Jedi beside him. “You got universal license when you were eleven!?”</p><p>Tord blinked at the Sith’s reaction and remembered that such a thing might be quite rather odd in terms of regular circumstances. Tord then explained, “I am not sure if you know but I got myself Knighted when I was eleven. I defeated Darth Venamis in Alderaan and with that I was allowed to take on the Knight Trials at an early age.</p><p>I succeeded and was Knighted. As such, as a reward for my contribution of defeating a Sith and as a means to help me as the Jedi Order’s youngest Jedi Knight, the Chancellor during that time along with a number of Senators had approved of me getting a specialized universal license that had me allowed to pilot even with my young age.”</p><p>“Oh….”</p><p>“Yeah. You can’t exactly be a useful and effective Jedi Knight if you can’t ferry yourself from one place to another.”</p><p>“That’s enlightening…” Vader trailed off which got Tord snorting and squeezing the other’s arm before walking away and heading to what appeared to be a control/conference room of sorts.</p><p>“It is written in my file, Vader. That fact isn’t hidden and wouldn’t have needed you to slice my records if you knew me enough in the past,” the silvernette remarked as he eyed at the terribly mangled computers and the rows and rows of storage drives that were covered in flames.</p><p>A quiet sigh from the Sith, Tord came forward and had the Force isolate the flames. The flames becoming smaller as the oxygen needed for it to continue was cut off until all the fire disappeared.</p><p>“Need help in recovering all the data that could be found in this wreck?” Tord offered as he expectantly looked at his companion which unfortunately was easily rebuffed by Vader.</p><p>“If you are going to use magic, then, no.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“We already discussed this have we not, my love?” Vader growled dispassionately as he went forward and went past the control/conference room; leaving Tord behind.</p><p>That said, the silvernette hardly cared. Giving the area a quick <strong>「</strong><strong>Area Restore</strong><strong>」</strong> and a powerful <strong>「</strong><strong>Reparo</strong><strong>」</strong> as a good measure, Tord then watched everything as it was immediately fixed and took all that appeared to be of use that was in the room. The Jedi placed everything in his Soul storage and finally went out to follow Vader’s tracks once he was done with his tasks in the room.</p><p>It took Tord a few minutes to finally catch up to the quick moving man. The scene which he found upon finding his companion was interesting to say the least.</p><p>A lone tall black figure with a turned-on red lightsaber then stood among the destruction. Char and rubble along with the puddles of blood and piles of bodies littered around Darth Vader. Making the Sith and his surroundings appear picturesque and morbidly beautiful.</p><p>A sudden whim then overcame Tord as he took out a very advance and high definition holocamera that would have made the Republic’s military grade cameras put into shame. With it out, Tord had it take a picture and save it immediately at an external hard drive that was connected to it wirelessly.</p><p>Tord then came close to Vader with the device floating obediently behind him. The silvernette made his presence known as he used his Force signature to reach out and pull the Sith out of whatever funk it was that was making him spew out darkness in his presence so badly.</p><p>“You are finally done with the contents of the room that you went in?” The black clad man conversationally asked as he turned off his red glowing weapon and attached it to his belt.</p><p>“What point is there for you to ask when you already know the answer, darling?” Tord teasingly purred as he professionally and gracefully maneuvered his way through all the debris and dirt. His black hooded cloak not even touching any part of the mess that was on the floor.</p><p>“To fill in the silence,” the Sith dryly answered and wove his own Dark Force signature with Tord’s Light one.</p><p>The red garbed male sighed at the other’s antics and followed the man as they finally reached the base’s entrance. “I have just been notified a while ago on how my men have already finished sweeping through the place,” Vader shared as he stared at his companion and seemed to be pondering over something.</p><p>“I presume that you are now being called back to your ship,” Tord noted as he ran a hand through his devil horned hair and raised a brow at the Sith’s excessive staring.</p><p>“I—Can you come with me back to the Executor?”</p><p>Tord’s green gem-like eyes blinked at the request and the Jedi smiled wryly. “Want me to secretly hitch a ride on one of your troops’ vehicles? Or want me to show you how I have evaded you?”</p><p>A momentary silence of contemplation hung in the air and Vader then inquired, “Would that new trick of yours use much of your Magic?”</p><p>“The amount that I would need to use is negligible,” Tord mentioned as he walked closer to the Sith. “The amount used could be recovered by the time I finish a short walk or sitting down and doing nothing strenuous for five minutes.”</p><p>“Very well then,” Vader agreed. “Show me that new trick of yours. If it is passable enough to evade Sidious spies and the machinery which he has; then, I would wish you to walk by my side.”</p><p>Tord’s lips twitched at the other’s tone. As much as the man’s respirator and vocorder hid any emotion of the black clad man, Tord has long come to understand and remember Vader’s nuances. For all the bluster and bravado that Vader had, Tord could feel how his companion didn’t want to leave him behind. The Jedi could definitely feel how the taller man wanted him by his side.</p><p>As such, Tord complied and wove his Magic and the Force around himself. He did so and had his mind think that he was part of the Force—invisible but present; unknown yet existing. Tord could sense how his presence seem to diminish—his heat signature blended to that of his surroundings, his shadow vanished, his scent disappeared and the sound which he could make be muted.</p><p>Darth Vader gasped, “Where are you?”</p><p>Tord then reached out and squeezed the Sith’s arm to let the other know that he was there. Reaching out his Force signature, Vader latched onto it and the Jedi sent a wave of assurance as he tapped a black clad arm a message in Morse code, {I am ready. Head to your ship and I will walk by your side.}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For any questions, comments or suggestions, the comments section of the site is open. I really want to know your thoughts on things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Discovery in the Executor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord and Darth Vader reach the Executor. There, Tord finds himself displeased and starts asking questions which leads him to a sudden discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord found walking beside Vader interesting.</p><p>This was the first time that he ever walked beside the Sith while the man was being surrounded by his subordinates. Somehow, it reminded of Tord when he was an Emperor and was called as ‘Red Leader.’</p><p>The fear and respect that these subordinates emanated made Tord’s skin tingle in manner of delight. In turn it had Tord releasing his feelings to the Force and reminding himself that his days as a fearsome, cruel, merciless and ruthless ruler had long ended. He reminded himself that he was now a Jedi and had no need for him to take pleasure in such a display of dominance and power.</p><p>Feeling Vader squeeze his hand in question, the silvernette tapped back, {I’m fine.}</p><p>The two of them walked up the ramp with Vader keeping Tord close to him; the Sith holding the shorter man’s hand while he gave out a frightening aura that kept people at a distance from them. Soldiers and officers saluted as they saw the black clad man.</p><p>Tord simply watched and followed as Vader boarded the ship; curiously watching the soldiers clad in white armor. The silence and peace that they had remained until they finally reached the Executor.</p><p>The two of them walked down the ramp of the Lambda that they rode on and Tord took note of the lined-up soldiers and officers. They were all in a parade stance as they were filed in rows and fear and respect also emanated from them at the sight of the Sith.</p><p>An officer or two then came up to report to Vader as they walked. The Sith simply relayed some orders and soon Tord and the black clad man were alone walking down the ship’s corridors. The Jedi now walking through the halls of the vessel where for years Tord had only known to carry Vader’s quarters when he was traveling.</p><p>It was interesting.</p><p>The modernity of it all—the technology, the surroundings and some of the jargon used—it all made the curious and knowledge hungry part of the silvernette wish to pry and hold such information in his hands. It made him want to turn to Vader and ask for the data to be given to him—and Tord knows that the Sith would comply.</p><p>Leaning closer to the taller man, they finally reached Vader’s quarters.</p><p>The room being a familiar and safe place for the two of them so Tord immediately enough ceased using Force Immersion and allowed himself to be detected again.</p><p>“No one had seen you or even took notice of you through the cameras and machinery,” Vader said in awe as a gloved hand touched the Jedi’s cheek using a gentle pressure.</p><p>Tord leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. The warmth the seeped through Vader’s leather gloves made the silvernette sigh lightly and reach out a hand to pull himself closer to the Sith’s space.</p><p>The both of them were now chest to chest. Vader’s helmeted head was tilted down to stare at an upturned face that was relaxed in his hold. The black clad man then wrapped an arm around Tord’s waist and uttered, “I could now have you always accompany me. To have you by my side. The only exception is when Sidious summons me and he is close.”</p><p>Green gem-like eyes opened at the mention of the Sith Master but Tord knew better to keep his tongue controlled as the last time he tried asking about Sidious the Force basically wrenched him back into his original time. “You worry that Sidious would still be able to detect me,” Tord voiced out as he had his hands placed behind Vader’s neck.</p><p>“I would rather to have you remain safe than end up in his clutches. Besides, my worries may be unfounded but they are there for a reason.”</p><p>“Mhmmm….”</p><p>“I am not joking, love. Your blood alone would gather the interest of the Empire. Then there is the fact that you have the Force and can wield Magic.”</p><p>“Well, it is not my fault I was made the way I am,” Tord reminded as he pushed away the Sith’s hand away from his face and plonked his head on Vader’s chest. “My family highly supported eugenics and human augmentation/experimentation. By the time I was discovered by my grandfather as a fetus—and that I was quite rather different than that of the norm—he decided that I might as well used as a specimen for genetic engineering.”</p><p>“Tord…”</p><p>“I understand your worries. Nonetheless, I would rather not be reminded on how ‘special’ my body is, Vader.</p><p>I understand that my gift with the Force and Magic is already of abnormal. To still point out the ‘situation’ of my body just makes me remember how ‘unnatural’ my own existence is.”</p><p>“My apologies,” Vader murmured as he then tightened his embrace around the silvernette.</p><p>“I am a human experiment, Vader,” the Jedi informed. “As unbelievable it is, I still remember what they did to me. The years in the laboratory; treated as a specimen—a monster—that would be repeatedly tested, queried, cut open, pumped full of drugs and made to heal.</p><p>The years of not even knowing about the outside world or even having a name. Not having the knowledge of what it is to have warmth or feel any other emotion than hate, anger or fear. Darkness…Just pure cold, cruel darkness…”</p><p>Vader gave a questioning noise at such a recollection. “I thought the Jedi Order found you as an infant in a Medical pod.”</p><p>“They did.”</p><p>“Then how—”</p><p>“How? This isn’t exactly my first body nor my first life, Vader,” Tord admitted as he pushed himself away from the man and walked towards the large viewport that was in the Sith’s room.</p><p>“You could say I was subjected to the process of Essence Transfer multiple times and against my will. My life itself in the laboratory that housed me for a few years had me go through multiple versions of my body until they have finally found the best one that would ensure that my soul wouldn’t immediately break its vessel.</p><p>To be exact, I have already lost count on what number this current body of mine is,” the Jedi shared as he wove multiple truths in a way that wouldn’t say that he was a reincarnator from another whole different universe.</p><p>The cycling sound of a respirator filled the room with Vader’s silence and Tord’s melancholic mood. Green gem-like eyes stared out into the void of space and sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself as poor mimicry of an embrace. While Tord’s shields were kept quite rather high and mighty as it hid every possible emotion that the Jedi could feel and blocked off Vader from even prying anything out of him.</p><p>“It was not of my intention to remind you of such a painful past,” the taller man tried as he approached the silvernette. “It is just that my worries—”</p><p>“I know, Vader. I know,” Tord cut in and leaned back as the Sith’s front touched his dorsum; the black clad man’s arms wrapping around him and resting loosely at his stomach.</p><p>“I know and understand you only want to protect me. That being said, bringing the issue of how ‘different’ my body and blood is, it is something I would rather not discuss. Particularly, if it involved the possibility and connection of a laboratory. It brings a quite rather large amount of undesirable memories which I wish to never bring up again.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” the red garbed man assured as he released himself from his self-hug and held on to Vader’s arms. “The sentiment of you caring warms me.”</p><p>A helmeted head then gave what would be an approximate of a kiss to Tord’s cheek. Which in turn made the Jedi smile wryly at his companion and closed his eyes as he had his hands reach up and unclasp the metal helmet that was on Vader’s head.</p><p>With a hiss from the helmet, Tord had finally removed the head piece and used the Force to send it to a table which he remembered seeing. He then turned and faced the tall Sith with his still wry smile before it changed to a slight downturn of his lips as he voiced a thought that was bothering his mind.</p><p>“Is she always like that to you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That blonde, blue-eyed female nurse. The one that was pulled away by her superior officer. She’s delusional to think she would have you. She’s delusional to think that she could have a relationship with you,” Tord said as he couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice.</p><p>Tord could feel it; Vader’s surprise, amusement and delight. The Jedi knew that the Sith was probably grinning like a loon but he hardly cared. <em>“If only I can open my eyes and glare at him. It is unfair that out of everyone, I cannot see him with my own eyes,” </em>Tord mentally complained as the slight downturn of his lips became a full frown.</p><p>“You are jealous, my love,” Vader had happily intoned and the silvernette wanted nothing more but to punch the other’s smug grin. Nonetheless, Tord controlled himself and ignored the Sith’s teasing jab.</p><p>“Shut up,” the shorter man retorted and internally questioned himself, <em>“Am I really jealous? Why am I jealous? I have already slept with multiple individuals in this universe and hardly felt anything when these partners that I had have other dalliances.</em></p><p>
  <em>But for Vader…Just to know of a woman looking at him like that vexes me. It…It angers me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only other person whom I have felt like this for is Anakin. To know that I feel like this for Vader it…It is impossible. I know my curse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A curse which all of those of the Obelia line carry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We could only truly love one person until our deaths; the possibility of a second love in a single life time is already a rare occurrence within itself. And even as a reincarnator who died multiple times, for a number of lifetimes I have only loved one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have loved Tom. Thomas Rodgewell and his reiterations like Thomas Bloodfield along with a few others were just a single being in a certain perspective. Their souls cut from the same thread and just molded differently. They are all just the same person…”</em>
</p><p><em>“Lies! Lies! Those are all lies! Thomas Rodgewell, Thomas Bloodfield and their other iterations are not the same person!”</em> A soft aggrieved voice screamed in Tord’s mind but he ignored it.</p><p>
  <em>“The only time I had loved two different people was when I was in Detroit and had created RK800: Connor and RK900: Nines. Nonetheless, they generally came from the same line and had similar codes/souls. They are still one and the same…”</em>
</p><p>Tord then abruptly pushed Vader away.</p><p>
  <em>“This is somewhere in the future. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have no exact knowledge of the date but Vader’s about 38. No. he’s now 39. My coming and going into his time all happened in a span of a year. Anakin is about seventeen in my time period but I think my Padawan could come to be like Vader in a few years; they have the same scent (mech oil, leather, cinnamon, musk and that distinct smell of sweat that screams Skywalker), they have similar body builds, and their skin tone too is the same. Heck, Anakin’s bright golden blonde hair has slowly turned into a dark blonde. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What makes it impossible that Anakin could be Vader in the future? Vader knows a lot about me. He understands about how my Magic works and knows about the things that I like and dislike. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most of all, Vader says he loves me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said it enough times and I even heard him say it in not only Basic but Huttese too. Which was something I should have realized sooner. Anakin would sometimes come back to using Huttese when he had intense emotions. Anakin have already confessed his feelings to me more than enough times in both languages. I should have seen the similarities a long time ago.”</em>
</p><p>“Tord, my love…Are you okay? You have become so silent and suddenly pushed me away. Did I do something wrong? If I did, please tell me. I am sorry. Please…Tord. I—” Vader hurriedly stated before he was cut off by Tord unexpectedly saying a name.</p><p>“Anakin.”</p><p>“What? What does your Padawan have to do with anything?” Vader asked while Tord could now feel the familiar warnings of the Force.</p><p>Tord could feel it. He could sense the Force’s anger; his insides feel like they were being squeezed, his blood boil and his bones creak. Tord bit back the pain he felt and heaved, “Anakin. You are Anakin. Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader.”</p><p>At that, Tord felt like was abruptly pushed into the fire. Tord’s skin was burning and his blood was leaking in large spurts as he opened his eyes and saw Vader’s horrified look.</p><p>Green gem-like eyes met startled yellows and Tord finally confirmed his suspicions. Vader looked just like the older version of Anakin. The long dark blonde hair that were wavy curls and the warm ivory tanned skin; the face too was so similar to the matured Anakin Skywalker which Tord had seen in the animated Clone Wars.</p><p>His dear Padawan had become a Sith. His beloved Anakin had become a Sith.</p><p>Tord could feel his control and consciousness was slipping.</p><p>The pain of his discovery—the emotional one that had him know that Anakin would become a Sith and the physical one that came from the screaming anger of the Force—had come to reach such unignorable heights that Tord felt himself fall. He fell in a kneeling position as he began vomiting blood and his skin burned literally—the smell of charring flesh had started to fill Vader, no, Anakin’s room.</p><p>The Jedi could faintly hear Va-Anakin scream and flurry about but that didn’t matter as Tord’s green gem-like eyes trained itself to focus on the Sith’s movements. Green gem-like eyes watched the taller man’s face and its owner wondered if this was his punishment and supposed ‘infinite sadness.’</p><p>Letting his eyes close, Tord finally allowed the hurt fully envelope him and pull him closer to an exhausted state of unconsciousness. Or in short, Tord finally allowed himself to faint in pain.</p><p>The darkness and having no capacity of thinking would be a far better option than dealing what he had just recently discovered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dundundun.....</p><p>Tord has finally found out who Darth Vader.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. In Front of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord woke up in agony.</p><p>Tord wanted to scream at how much pain he was feeling but the more stubborn part of himself wanted to keep its dignity. Which was why, the silvernette bit the inside of his mouth and ignored at how he must look; pale, blood, and charred. That, and he must be terribly trembling too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord woke up in agony.</p><p>Tord wanted to scream at how much pain he was feeling but the more stubborn part of himself wanted to keep its dignity. Which was why, the silvernette bit the inside of his mouth and ignored at how he must look; pale, blood, and charred. That, and he must be terribly trembling too.</p><p>As such, Tord was grateful of the fact that the Force took him when he was in his room and placed him back at the same place. No one would see him in his plight.</p><p>No one needed to know of his suffering.</p><p>So, Tord pushed himself to walk towards his bed.</p><p>He wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep all the physical and mental agony.</p><p>It was painful.</p><p>To know of his failure of guiding Anakin for him to become Vader. To know that the man he loved would become…Tord bit back a sob as the anguish he felt intensified—the mental blow he just had adding to his bodily aches. Then, he physically felt his left Tibia and right Humerus snap.</p><p>And at that the Tord cried.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next time Tord woke up he was in the Halls of Healing.</p><p>Beside him was the hunched over sleeping figure of his beloved Padawan.</p><p>The events leading to his unconsciousness all came back to him in a way that Tord felt like he was bashed in the head with an Astro Droid. It made him have the urge to cry as he gently ran a hand through Anakin’s dark blonde hair and question on where did he go wrong. He questioned on what mistakes did he make for the person he loved to become a Sith and end up being that mechanical ‘thing’ before he had healed him.</p><p>But then a sudden memory replayed.</p><p>Two people arguing on what appeared to be a ship. Tord crying helplessly while someone watched. Two individuals with blue blades fighting on a volcanic planet; dancing a dangerous and deadly number. The taller man falling as his limbs were cut down and screamed his hatred while Tord cried and shouted that he loved him. Pain, death and bloodshed.</p><p>Those were the visions which Tord had when he first kissed Vader while the man wore his black helmet.</p><p>
  <em>“I was the one to end up hurting him. </em>
</p><p><em>The tall man with the blurred face in my visions was Anakin. It was what had happened or will happen,</em>” Tord thought as he clenched the hand that wasn’t on his Padawan’s head.</p><p>He tried going back to all the time he spent with Va-Anakin and the conversations that they had. The man turned out to be more capable of hiding things as it seemed. The Sith hardly gave any clear clues.</p><p>The only thing Va-Anakin repeatedly had done was professed his love for him and tell him that he had his regrets about his mistakes and being blind. That, and he was pretty much sorry for what he has done.</p><p>Va-Anakin didn’t say anything… <em>“Wait, didn’t he mention something about a ‘her’ and using ‘her’ as my replacement?”</em></p><p>Then recognition came.</p><p>
  <em>“I ended up pushing him away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even with my love, I planned to push Anakin to follow the Canonical path of pursuing Padmé. I already had resigned myself to simply watching the sidelines and giving him up for the greater good. Yet, it looked like the greater good got karked up because of what I did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With me pushing Anakin to Padmé it had resulted to him ending up to going to the Darkside. It ended up making him to what he was; that dark and cold Darkness that always felt alone and needed love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vader had always liked it when I was by his side. He said that it made him feel that I cared for him. That I love him.”</em>
</p><p>Tord sighed at where his thoughts were going. He sighed at the very fact that it appeared that his love for his Padawan might be the key to avoid what could possibly be the downfall of the Jedi and the Republic.</p><p>After all, Va-Anakin did say that he was seduced by the Darkside and fell because his original Master did not want him. That, and the Sith also mentioned that he lost Tord for some reason. Which in a certain sense made Tord think that he must have died in the future going by the way Va-Anakin was quite rather protective of him and mentioned how he didn’t like the silvernette to over exert himself when doing magic.</p><p>
  <em>“I must have died while casting. If not, after a fierce battle that involved me casting a really high-level spell that had resulted me using up all of my Mana.”</em>
</p><p>Tord groaned and then cursed at how complicated his life was.</p><p><em>“Infinite sadness!?</em> <em>Screw infinite sadness. This is more like a non-ending pain in the ass! This is bloody karking torture!”</em> The reincarnator mentally screamed as his anger bled into the air and the Force rattled all the equipment in the room.</p><p>“Master???” A sleepy voice called out as closed blue eyes blearily blinked open and Anakin sat up from his hunched over sitting position.</p><p>The silver haired Jedi then released his anger in the Force and compartmentalized his thoughts to not worry the teen in front of him.</p><p>“I am here, dear one,” Tord rasped as a series of loud coughs followed which had Anakin reaching for a glass of water and offering it to the older man.</p><p>The devil horned man graciously took the offered drink and sipped from it while the dark blonde had held its container. The Jedi Master could feel the worried looks that the teen was giving him and Tord wanted nothing more but to curse and kiss his Padawan in a contradiction of anger and love.</p><p>But he controlled himself. It was not yet time.</p><p>So, after gesturing that he had enough, Tord gently smiled at Anakin and asked, “How did I end up here, my dear Padawan of mine?”</p><p>“I found you,” Anakin started as he sat back and held his Master’s hand. “I just got back from my Galactic Languages classes and found you bleeding all over your bed. Your skin was basically charred throughout as if you were placed on fire and your bones were all broken.”</p><p>The teen then took a deep breath to center himself and continued, “It scared me to find you like that. So, I called for help and contacted the Halls of Healing. From there, I and the medical team watched as the Force seemed to be at odds against you. Every time that you were close to healing your bones would be broken, your insides put into pressure, your blood boiled and your skin actually appeared like it was being burnt.</p><p>That whole process went into a cycle on and on and on, to the point it had garnered enough attention from everyone in the High Jedi Council, Council of First Knowledge and those of the Archivist Association along with the League of Jedi Librarians. There were a lot of debates on what happened to you and why was the Force acting as so.</p><p>There were mentions of you being cursed or attacked by a Sith or a Sith artifact to you being punished by the Force for something had even been brought up. That being said, based from investigations, it had gathered the results that you have not fallen into the Darkside nor were you attacked by the Sith or any artifact. Apparently, you had temporarily become a living Force Nexus of sorts and your body was trying to figure out which alignment would it have.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“What’s the matter, Anakin?” Tord asked as the teen seemed to know so much more than what he was letting on.</p><p>“Master Yoda said that when he found you, even if you had a very high Midichlorian count and shone bright like the sun, your presence in the Force made it so that you can only use an amount that was equal to that of someone who had a 16,000 Midichlorian count. He explained that as being the reason on why you relied much on your Magic. You had a limiter placed on you so you couldn’t access your full potential and was also the reason why the former High Jedi Council doubted and scrutinized your status as the prophecy’s ‘Chosen One’.</p><p>Now though, the Force nexus changed your situation and once it was gone, it had left a vergence. Which in turn had everyone remarking that the vergence surrounding you is so similar to mine. With the high Midichlorian count that is only a 100 less than mine and the vergence now surrounding you, rumors have now been circulating that the Force basically made you as my back-up if things ever get awry and I die early,” the dark blonde shared succinctly.</p><p>Green gem-like eyes bore into avoiding blues and had Tord prompting, “I know that you’re leaving something out, dear one. You have always been terrible at keeping secrets. As such, just simply spit it out.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Quinlan came here,” Anakin shared as he summoned a glass of water of his own and drank from it. “Obi-Wan said that your change in status as a living Force Nexus was killing you. As such, your Magic decided to fight back as much as it did and had won the battle.</p><p>The vergence surrounding you and the breaking of the limiter have been the product of the fight. That, and Qui-Gon saying something about someone having no more direct control of you. I mean, I don’t what he meant by that. But he says that the person hurting you would now stop pretending to be the will of the Force.”</p><p>“Wait,” Tord stated as he tried sitting up. “Is Qui-Gon insinuating that whatever it was that was happening to me is not actually the will of the Force but the interference of some being!?”</p><p>“Well…Qui-Gon shared that he sensed something was wrong after he found you teaching me. He said it was like the Living Force was constantly fighting something and he may have been guided by the Living Force to warn you on how some ancient(?) Force being took an interest on you.”</p><p>“Since he has been awake with Xanatos the both of us had constantly been pushing him away,” the silvernette groaned out as he rubbed his hands on his apparently healed face.</p><p>“Yeah,” Anakin guiltily answered.</p><p>“Quinlan also shared that the creepy and wrinkly looking dude with yellow eyes wearing a black robe and attached to metal wires/machine that was sometimes watching you lasciviously is now gone. Heck, when he had Qui-Gon ask the Living Force on whether the Force being was that guy the answer we got was an affirmative.”</p><p>Tord visibly paled this time at what Anakin had said and the bedridden Jedi inquired, “Did Quinlan say on when did he sense or know of the person he was describing?”</p><p>“He mentioned how his psychometry was able to sense a foreboding Force presence near you when I was thirteen—the start when you acted so distant from me and everyone else. There, he mentioned how he would usually see the man attached to the machine as a silhouette stare—if not, leer at you—somewhere just a few spaces from you.”</p><p>“Kark…”</p><p>An amused yet exhausted look flitted on the seventeen-year-old’s face. “Language, Master.”</p><p>Giving Anakin an affronted look, Tord shot back, “Who would not curse when they find out that they were being toyed with by some other entity?”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“I would have accepted it quietly if it was punishment from the Force. But a kriffing Force damned perverted old Sith!?” Tord shrilled as the room began to shake and machinery were starting to fritz out.</p><p>“Master, calm down,” Anakin tried which in usual situations it was usually Tord who tried doing the appeasing. If the silvernette wasn’t the one dealing such a plight and losing his shit, he would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation of Anakin trying to calm someone down.</p><p>Now though, Tord was livid and was having none of it.</p><p>“Calm down!? How could I calm down!?!?” The silver haired Jedi now actually screamed as the walls slowly had cracks appearing on it and the ceiling dropping bits of plaster and ferrocrete on them.</p><p>Then just as Tord was about to lose his lid and unleash all his grievances via the Force, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and the rest of their lineage family came.</p><p>“Mom, you have to stop this immediately or you’re going to bring the whole Temple down on all of us!” Obi-Wan shouted as he began applying reinforcement spells on the walls while Xanatos and Feemor used the Force to try and hold off the ceiling from falling.</p><p>“Master!” Anakin had also cried in alarm and held onto the silvernette’s hand.</p><p>“Brother!” Cin called and sent out waves of assurance, calmness and love.</p><p>Master Yoda during such a time then Force jumped on Tord’s bed and gently tapped the angered Jedi’s thigh with his cane. “Control yourself, now you do. Angry you are, yes. But destroy the Temple, you do not. If all died, regret you will, later on.”</p><p>“Then what should I do?” Tord inquired as he tried pushing down the serious urge of lashing out in pain, anger and hatred.</p><p>“Your hold on the Force, release you must. Vent your emotions, cry, you do,” the small green Jedi responded as he gently laid a hand on the troubled male’s arm. “The pain, anger and hate, cry it all, the better you will feel. Jedi are we, emotionless we are not. Good it is sometimes to cry.”</p><p>The offer of simply letting go was far too tempting.</p><p>Either ways—through cruel anger or hysteric painful sadness—to know that the actuality of him shedding tears would not be looked down upon made Tord open to the mellower means of expressing his emotions. As such, with that approval from the person he thought as a father in this realm, Tord for the first time let his masks fall not in front Va-Anakin.</p><p>For the first time, Tord cried in front of the Jedi.</p><p>Tord cried in front of his family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, my dear readers.</p><p>Okay...You guys might be wondering how that of the High Jedi Council, the Council of First Knowledge, the Archivists and the Jedi Librarians judged that Tord was not attacked by a Sith/Sith Artifact while Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Quinlan was able to easily say that something/someone was controlling the silvernette.</p><p>Well, unlike the Formal Councils/group, Obi, Qui and Quin aren't bound to holding up a reputation which was why when Tord started distancing themselves they didn't hesitate to start investigating and approaching the red garbed Jedi Master even if they looked like fools. I mean, for years they basically tried re-establishing and reconnecting with Tord so they were generally physically nearing themselves to Tord presence.</p><p>So, with the more frequency of them interacting with Tord and the knowledge and abilities that they had, the trio was able to realize something was amiss. Obi's Magic was the one who told the opal eyed male that something was wrong and that the Force Nexus happened because Tord was fighting something off. Qui-Gon -- being an avid believer/follower of the Living Force turned to it for guidance and found himself being told by the Living Force that it was dealing with some unwanted ancient entity and had told Qui-Gon to try and reconnect with Tord and warn him. Quinlan, on the other hand, being a Kiffar made him have an innate gift (this being psychometry) was able to get info. via sometimes being able to touch Tord that some creepy old dude was watching over him (honestly, more like haunting him).</p><p>With those instances, the trio was able to get a better understanding of the situation as compared to the investigations and deliberations of mostly elderly men and women. Which explains why the two groups of visitors had different results and views on what happened to Tord.</p><p>But yeah....If anyone here was able to get the reference on who the creepy perverted old guy was then let me know about it. By the next chapter, I would tell you if your guess was correct or not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Alderaan's Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time had passed since the incident where Anakin found his Master bleeding all over the bed and sent to the Halls of Healing. Now, they were sent to Alderaan to act as Senator Bail Organa's guards and stay on the planet for five months.  Which in turn lead to Anakin eavesdropping on a conversation he shouldn't even be knowing about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been two months now since Anakin had watched his Master become so mad and break down in the Halls of Healing.</p><p>For someone who was supposed to be weak for being repeatedly physically harmed and healed, Anakin was pretty much surprised at how strong and terrifying his Master could be. The short silvernette crying and showing such emotions made Anakin feel protective his Master and hate whoever being it was that tortured his beloved.</p><p>That said, it was the first time where the dark blonde had seen how Jedi expressed their emotions. Like, cool and calm Master Yoda basically displayed his attachments to Tord that day. Few other strait-laced Jedi had also exhibited their emotions and the attachments that they had.</p><p>If anything, the whole damn waking up of his Master felt like an odd dream as he never imagined such acclaimed Jedi have feelings and look vulnerable just like what happened that day. His strong and beautiful Master sobbed as if he were an aggrieved child while Master Yoda went with the part of a comforting father. Battlemaster Drallig was also there as he held his brother’s hand and spoke soft loving words. Qui-Gon pretty much batter rammed everyone in the room of affection and assurances. Xanatos was bright pillar of support while he held Ben. Obi-Wan spoke with Feemor while the two of them apparently seemed to plan on making some kind of protection squad of sorts for the obviously bothered silvernette.</p><p>All in all, what Anakin saw was what he could say to be close to that of the typical close-knit families which he read in ancient texts, holobooks and holodramas. It was unnerving in a sense but humbling to be allowed to see such an intimate sight.</p><p>The whole incident made the seventeen-year-old realize that what the Chancellor said was wrong. It wasn’t that Jedi didn’t have emotions or had no families; Jedi simply hid their emotions and attachments quite rather skillfully. It made Anakin recall how even people like Sheev Palpatine himself didn’t know everyone or anything.</p><p>The Jedi Order, after all, was supposed to be a mysterious sect. To easily judge people based on some rumors and discriminate them due to some incorrect or incomplete facts was plain stupid. And now this realization of his made Anakin Skywalker balk at what he was doing.</p><p>He was basically doing the same thing even if he wasn’t in any way an outsider. He allowed himself to be influenced by the opinions of a man who did not know everything. Honestly, it was appalling.</p><p>Turning his attention on what was going in front of him, Anakin stared at his Master’s family and hoped that none of them took note of him zoning out for a bit. <em>“Who knew that even the most unassuming and friendly Jedi members could give the scariest equivalent of the shovel talk,”</em> the teen thought as he was now apparently being begrudgingly welcomed into the family.</p><p>“So…Anakin,” Feemor started. “You still up to staying by Tord’s side as his Padawan after all the shovel talk that Rael and Alistair gave? Great, great grandpa has yet to give his talk along with grand uncle Cin. That, and a whole lot of the family would want to have some words with you.”</p><p>At those words, the blue-eyed teen swallowed his nervousness and put on a confident bravado as he raised his shields higher. After all, the Jedi in front of him are still currently learning to trust him as his Master’s Padawan, they would need to know that he would be strong enough to act as the silvernette’s support.</p><p>Any wrong moves would only mean that he would lose the right to even court his precious Master. To back down now when members of his would-be wife’s family are testing him as Tord’s Padawan would only prove how weak he was.</p><p><em>“What more when I would be tested if I was worthy to become my Master’s husband? The tribulations and questioning that I would probably experience would be a whole lot harsher,”</em> the dark blonde mused as he convinced himself to push through and not give up at such a pivotal moment.</p><p>“I am perfectly fine, Feemor,” Anakin assured and hoped he would still survive the whole debacle.</p><p>“That’s good,” Obi-Wan tartly voiced as he sipped his tea and had been giving the dark blonde the side eye before going back to his datapad. “After with your talk with grandpa and uncle Cin, I would like to speak to you too. We would be discussing your behavior and the other things that you need to improve if you are to stay by mother’s side.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks now since Anakin’s Birthday and he was now eighteen.</p><p>Being who he was, he now officially had his own Universal driving license and a special grade airspeeder which his Master had gifted him. That said, Anakin still felt empty.</p><p>He felt empty because what he truly wanted was still beyond him.</p><p>He was now eighteen but he had yet to make his own Master fall for him. He was now eighteen but he had yet to make his Master as his wife.</p><p>For all the years he devoted himself to his studies and gave his all to his tasks—as much as he disagreed with authorities and even regularly challenged Tord for his control—he had still had yet to enter his beloved’s heart. Anakin could somehow still sense that the silvernette treated him a child.</p><p>And somehow, the teen felt himself threatened.</p><p>Now that the Sith damned perverted creep was gone from torturing his Master, Anakin could see clearer now on why the silvernette was liked and loved by many. The red garbed Jedi now smiled more and he now reached out to other people; currently leaving Anakin more time being alone with himself.</p><p>For all its worth, Anakin felt like he was slowly losing his chance of being with his beloved as the time he spent with the older Jedi had visibly decreased. That, and he felt as if the other was slowly moving away from him.</p><p>It scared him.</p><p>It sacred Anakin to know that the one he loves would probably leave him.</p><p><em>“It’s because you’re not strong enough, smart enough and handsome enough. He would leave you because you are a failure and not good enough for him,”</em> a traitorous dark voice would whisper when his fears would be at his peak.</p><p>And just like now, Anakin was fearful and worried for his love life’s sake.</p><p>His Master was basically being publicly courted by a Prince of some core world planet. Gifts were constantly being given in the name of the courting and somehow Anakin was finding himself more insufficient as he can’t possibly give a great life to Tord as just like what the prince promises.</p><p>Even if Tord leaves the Order he would never want of anything since it would be immediately delivered to him. <em>“The tall handsome human Prince would probably be able to make him happy and lavish him with the best of luxuries. Unlike me,” </em>Anakin bitterly thought while he pushed down his anger and anxiety. </p><p>A melodious laughter then brought back Anakin from his dark thoughts as a familiar silver haired and green gem eyed Jedi walked with Senator Bail Organa.</p><p>“I cannot believe that Prince Kriyan has yet to stop,” Organa chuckled while walking beside the shorter man.</p><p>“Neither could I,” Tord shared with an amused look. “I have already politely turned him down for so many times. The gifts which he gave, I tried returning but he refused it and said that I could simply donate it to the Jedi Temple. If anything, the man is quite rather insistent.”</p><p>“And I take you are starting to take of an interest in him? I heard how you have come to speak with him more compared to all the other individuals who have become your suitors?”</p><p>“An interest. Mhmmm… If it is about an interest, I find myself having one for him. After all, Prince Kriyan Guirea is a quite rather intriguing man and his passion for the sciences is in a level close to mine. That said, I have no romantic inclinations towards him.</p><p>I have no wish of marrying him or even wish of being in a relationship with him,” Tord admitted as he ran a hand through his silver hair.  </p><p>“Let me guess, it is because of the Jedi Code,” the Alderaanian senator remarked before continuing, “That, and you have fallen for someone else.”</p><p>An unmistakable red blush then covered the Jedi Master’s face as he half-heartedly glared at his friend. Which in turn made Anakin glad that he was hidden at the moment as his eavesdropping could give him a better idea on what to do.</p><p>“Bail…”</p><p>“Come on, Tord,” Organa nudged. “We have known each other for years. Heck, you basically watched me grow up and helped me with getting together with Breha. Why won’t you allow me to aid you in your problem with you-know-who?”</p><p>The silvernette basically squawked at the other’s question, “You already know to the answer to that, my friend. I am a Jedi. Attachments of the romantic kind are heavily discouraged.</p><p>Besides, do you even know who it is that you think I have feelings for?”</p><p>“So…You basically admit that you are in love with someone,” the raven intoned gleefully. “And yes, I think I know who the great Jedi Master, Tord Athanasia Obelia, has feelings for.”</p><p>“….”</p><p>“You’re in love with your Pad—”</p><p>“Okay. Okay,” the Jedi conceded while he covered the taller man’s mouth and glared at him. “That’s enough, Bail. You made your point on knowing who I have feelings for.”</p><p>At those words, Anakin’s blue eyes widened. What the senator was about to say sounded a whole lot like he was about to say the word ‘Padawan’ and at the current moment he was the only Padawan that the silvernette had.</p><p>Focusing more of his attention at the duo which was walking in the Alderaan Palace garden, the teen watched as a knowing look was on the raven-haired man’s face.</p><p>“Honestly, Tord, I don’t get it why you’re so against of telling Skywalker that you have feelings for him.”</p><p>“Shut up, Bail. You already know why,” Tord growled unhappily as he then sat down at a near bench.</p><p>“You do realize that just because he’s a few years young than you—”</p><p>“A few years!? Bail, I am 83 years older than him! That is just not a few years!”</p><p>“Come on, it’s not that bad.” The senator tried to convince as he too sat down close to his friend.</p><p>“Not that bad!?!? I am far older than him. Heck, Bail, I could basically be his grandfather with how old I am. What’s more, I was the one to raise him. I was the one to be by his side while he was a child and watch him as he slowly goes about into a man!”</p><p>“And yet you love him,” the Alderaanian pointed out. “As wrong as you think it to be, you love your Padawan and would do anything and everything for him if need be.”</p><p>An exhausted look flitted in the Jedi Master’s face before it was replaced by an unreadable mask. “It is wrong. It is wrong in so many ways even without the involvement of the Code in the mix.”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“Apart from that, what makes you sure that he would like me back. That he loves me back?”</p><p>“You already shared how he proposed to you multiple times when he was younger. Again, and again, Anakin had already professed the fact that he wanted you to be his wife.”</p><p>“Yes, he has done so for years,” the red garbed Jedi sighed. “But it had been three years already since he said anything of such caliber, Bail. Ever since Anakin has turned fifteen, he hasn’t proposed anything to me or told me that he loves me. What makes you so sure that he still feels the same way?</p><p>You do realize how children are. The actuality of him having an interest with me was probably no more but a short infatuation; a phase of sorts for being the first person who was ever kind towards him after being freed as a slave.”</p><p>“Is that how you really think of it?”</p><p>“What else is there to think about, my friend?” Tord rhetorically asked as he eyed the garden flora and leaned his back to the wooden bench. “I have missed my chance. I mean, it was never in my intentions to fall in love with him when he was sixteen.</p><p>But lo and behold, it seems that the Force wants to mock me as I end up realizing that I have fallen for him during a mission that nearly went wrong. It happened in a manner which I thought I was basically bashed on the head by a very angry HK droid. Sith hells, it was more like a freighter ran me over on how unsettling and startling my realization was.</p><p>I recall that if it weren’t for Anakin trying to save me like some helpless damsel maybe I would have never even realized how I feel for him. I mean, I have always seen as my ward when he was younger.</p><p>No more, no less.</p><p>But that event had me thinking of how he did not exactly need my protection anymore. It had me pondering about the fact that he was slowly becoming a man and soon enough he would be my equal.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you ask him?”</p><p>“What?” Green gem-like eyes widened in bewilderment.</p><p>“Ask him of how he feels, Tord,” Bail Organa advised as he patted the shorter man’s shoulder good naturedly. “Talk to him about the both of your feelings. Discuss your possible romantic inclinations with each other.”</p><p>“Why would I?” The Jedi Master snapped back and sighed.</p><p>“My apologies, my friend, for the sudden rude behavior. I understand that you only mean well. Nonetheless, what’s the point of asking when it is already quite rather obvious on what would the results be.”</p><p>“And that is where I think you are wrong,” the raven countered. “Have you noticed how he still looks at you and treats you like you are some god and you were the one to hang the sun, moon and stars in the skies? If you haven’t, maybe your Padawan has become better at hiding from you. However, as soon as he thinks that no one is watching, it is painfully obvious how he still loves you.”</p><p>“And what proof do you have of that?”</p><p>“I could see it in his eyes and the manner which he acts around you, Tord. But not only that, even Breha and a few other courtiers have pointed out his love for you. Which is why we are now having this discussion, my friend.</p><p>I have been basically ordered by my wife and a few others to match the two of you up. The reason for such is that we hope that you too would find your happiness and we would maybe someday host your wedding.”</p><p>Anakin grinned at the senator’s words. For the man and his family to support him in his endeavors is a quite rather welcomed thing to have. After all, the dark blonde knew how close his Master is with the Alderaan royal family and senator Bail’s own clan.</p><p>With their prompting, maybe he could really have what he wanted. As such Anakin prays that his Master listens. That, and he mentally thanks the senator and would find it in himself to treat the man better as compared to how he just saw the man as a nice uncle he would speak to and dismiss.</p><p>“My wedding!?” Tord spluttered in disbelief. “You do realize that even with the both of us having mutual feelings, me marrying Anakin would go against the Code!”</p><p>“And yet you know that you would do anything and everything for him,” Organa reminded.</p><p>“I too have my boundaries,” the Jedi tartly chastised as he crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>“I know. That as may be, you did share about the fact that you still wanted to be married. And…You did share about how certain members of your own Jedi Order are allowed to be married,” the taller man stressed to get his point across.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Just admit it, Tord. You have feelings for your Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Just talk about the thing that’s going on between the two of you and get the karked married here in Alderaan.</p><p>I mean, you guys are staying here for about five months as my protection team against the assassins sent to kill me. Why not use the chance to go rebel a bit against the Council?</p><p>You have my and Breha’s support. To be exact, the whole Alderaan government ships the both of you and consider you as the Jedi Order’s power couple.”</p><p>An amused laugh then came from the shorter man’s lips, “Seriously, Bail!? The Jedi Order’s power couple!? Where in the Sith Hells did your people even get that idea!?!?!?”</p><p>“Umm…You may have to talk to Breha about that. I mean, she was the one to campaign and sing ballads about your possible love story.</p><p>You know how my wife is. Even when she was younger, she was secretly called as a ‘Rotten Woman’ for her tastes. Nonetheless, times have now changed and majority of our citizens align with her.</p><p>She’s the one who basically made the both of you as some kind of characters of a holofilm. You as the protagonist and Anakin as the Male Lead who would sweep you off your feet; a black knight who would save his kind yet stubborn ‘red angel.’”</p><p>Tord snorted at the mention of ‘angel’ and smiled resignedly. “You guys are really insistent about this.”</p><p>“We are insistent about this because it the right thing to do,” Organa righteously declared as he crossed his own arms and stared at green gem-like eyes.</p><p>“……”</p><p>“If you’re worried about how your marriage would be Breha already has some plans. In three months’ time the Thirium blue roses that you have genetically engineered would bloom and make the Palace gardens look as if it were of a fairytale.</p><p>The Fire roses would shine as the sun sinks and the darkness would be lit by the Thirium blue flowers; an evening wedding would be perfect for the both of you. I could have a discrete priest oversee your wedding and have your official records as spouses processed here in Alderaan with the Jedi none the wiser even though you are legitimately bound by law and the love in your hearts.”</p><p>“You and Breha are not going to back down from this…suggestion of yours.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Anakin—”</p><p>“Why don’t you talk to him right now?”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“He’s right here in the gardens, you know. You of all people should have noticed it before,” the senator teased as he stood up and called out.</p><p>“I have already made my case, Skywalker! Right now, all that is left is your part to explain.”</p><p>Anakin tensed as he was called out and worried about on how his Master would feel to know that he was eavesdropped upon. However, as blue eyes watched Bail Organa leave, Anakin was able to gather his confidence and leave his hiding spot to meet embarrassed green gem-like eyes.</p><p>“Hello, Master.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this AU, Bail Organa are friends with the Mother/Son pair—Tord and Obi-Wan—and consider them as family. Breha is basically a Fujoshi and a very persuasive woman who was able to convince a whole planet to support her ship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Considerations and Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tord and Anakin talk about what has happened and the Jedi Master starts to consider the options given to him. Then, just as a choice was made, Tord hopes for what is to come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Tord noticeably felt himself pale as he berates himself for permitting Bail to convince him on injecting himself with his dampeners and getting tipsy enough that he had a serious conversation about his feelings without checking if there were any potential eavesdroppers.</p><p>And now, he was paying the price for his mistake as a very quiet Padawan was now sitting beside him and watching his every move.</p><p>“So, ummm…. How much have you heard, Anakin?”</p><p>A nervous look was on the teen’s face as he massaged the back of his neck and replied, “I heard everything starting from when you and Senator Bail Organa were laughing about how Prince Kriyan has yet to stop his wooing of you until he called me out.”</p><p>At that, Tord audibly groaned in embarrassment. His body hunched over as his hands covered his troubled face. “Oh, my stars…”</p><p>“It isn’t that bad, Master,” Anakin tried to comfort the older man.</p><p>“It isn’t just bad, Anakin. It is horrendously terrible!”</p><p>The red garbed male could see how the dark blonde frowned but he chose to keep quiet as the teen seemed to be mulling about something.</p><p>“Senator Organa isn’t wrong, Master. I love you. I still do. And, no, this isn’t just an infatuation or phase.</p><p>But the first time I saw you and touched your Force signature I knew that I wanted us to be together. I knew that we were meant to be together.” The eighteen-year-old confessed as he laid a hand on Tord’s shoulder.</p><p>“….”</p><p>“If anything, Master. I’m happy to know that you love me too. To know that my feelings for you can be reciprocated—”</p><p>“I can’t,” the silvernette suddenly cut-in.</p><p>“What do you mean that you can’t, Master? Have you not heard what I said? I love you. You love me. We have a whole planetary government backing us in our relationship.”</p><p>The Jedi Master then righted himself and had green-gem like orbs stare at confused blues. “We can’t, Anakin, because this is so wrong in many ways,” Tord answered as he gestured between the two of them.</p><p>“First off, there’s the Code. The second is that, our large age gap. Third, I am your ‘Master’ and I basically raised you. And lastly, you’re still too young and you don’t truly know what is love, my dear Padawan of mine. One way or another, you would tire of me and move on; leaving me like a discarded rag,” the older male listed off as he tried to get his point across.</p><p>At those words a furious glare was on the teen’s face as he objected, “That’s not true. I would always love you. Furthermore, I know that I would never discard you. You’re the most important person to me, Master.”</p><p>“Anakin—”</p><p>“Please, Master. Give me a chance. No, give us a chance,” the dark blonde pleaded as he took Tord’s hands and kissed each long beautiful finger.</p><p>Tord could feel it. Anakin was being sincere as the teen even brought down all of his shields. Anakin wanted him. Anakin loved him.</p><p>And…Tord wanted and loved him back.</p><p>For all its worth, Tord wanted nothing more but to say ‘Yes’ and have Anakin for himself; married with the ‘Chosen One’ and carrying his surname. That said, the reasons he gave for not speaking to the dark blonde were all legitimate and rational. The Code, their age gap, their connection and status. All of it boiled down to him giving a resolute ‘No.’</p><p>Yet, as Tord stared longer in those wonderful pleading blues, the reincarnator recalled the sudden memory of a certain someone.</p><p>Tall, wearing armor that was all black, and used a red lightsaber; Tord began to remember Darth Vader. In the future, his beloved became a Sith. Anakin became a Sith due to pushing him away to Padmé. Whichever Sith Master who was in power now probably had the Naboo politician under his control. As such, it would be better to have Anakin out of the woman’s hands.</p><p>But then again…</p><p>Tord was at odds against himself while his mind debated.</p><p>Each side weighed thoroughly as its PROs and CONs discussed and deliberated.</p><p>That being said, after what felt like a whole hour of silence between the Master and Padawan had finally ended. Tord squeezed back palms that held his hands and smiled softly as he looked up at his tall Padawan.</p><p>“I-I’ll take that chance,” the red garbed Jedi hesitated before taking a deep breath to center himself and continued, “I would allow you, no, us to have that chance, Anakin.”</p><p>“Are you sure, Master?” The teen queried in elation, disbelief and wonder.</p><p>“Yes, Anakin.”</p><p>A bright smile then appeared on the dark blonde’s face as he exclaimed, “That’s great!”</p><p>“I know, dear one. Nonetheless, I would like for us discuss further our relationship. Conditions and boundaries have to be made to make sure we do not fail ourselves, our relationship and our duties as a Jedi.</p><p>We cannot simply go in blindly about this, Anakin,” Tord reminded his Padawan as he freed one of his hands from Anakin’s grip and took hold of the teen’s long Padawan braid.</p><p>The dark blonde strands were as soft as the reincarnator recalled Vader’s had been; the shade too of the curling locks had been the same. In an odd whim of feeling sadness and nostalgia, Tord then leaned himself closer and kissed the braid softly as if it was an apology that he wanted to give to the older and much more troubled version of his beloved.</p><p>At that, Anakin inhaled deeply—as if the sudden gesture of the silvernette had given him much deeper in value and meaning. “Master…,” the taller male trailed off breathlessly.</p><p>“Anakin, please…. If we are about to have a relationship, I hope that you would take it seriously along with the discussion that we would have,” Tord implored as he turned his eyes to bright blue orbs.</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Anakin sincerely and seriously meant the words this time as he could sense the shorter man’s worries and fearful hope. He then drops their entwined hands as he cups his Master’s face and leans forward to give a gentle kiss.</p><p>Tord gasped at the sensation of their lips touching.</p><p>The silvernette was able to feel something like electricity happen as their Force signatures lightly brushed against each other. The meager touch in turn made him moan as his open mouth was then plundered by a hot tongue and large hands hold his head and lower back.</p><p><em>“It’s the same. The way Anakin and Vader kisses are the same,”</em> Tord idly muses behind his erected shields and allows himself to physically melt further under the ministrations of his Padawan. He then kisses back and whimpers when Anakin pulled him to his lap and the teen sucks on his tongue.</p><p>The sensation of it all—of loving and being loved back—along with the pleasure created with their connection made the two Jedi forget their surroundings and continue their make-out session for what felt like a long while. Only when the sudden alarm that was in Tord’s wrist link did the two stop and start disentangling themselves from each other.</p><p>“I-That was quite rather wizard, Master,” Anakin gushed as he ran a hand through his now clearly tousled hair and tried righting his skewed black synthleather tabards.</p><p>An amused chuckle came from Tord as he took deep breaths and flicked his wrist as he used a nonverbal charm and had both his and Anakin’s corrected and straightened; all the creases and wrinkles on the fabrics gone. “Indeed, dear one,” he agreed before turning to his wrist link and frowning at how the tech in his hand still turned out to be unsatisfactory even though it was supposed to be the best and most expensive of their time.</p><p>“Umm…Master? What was that alarm for?”</p><p>“It was timed to ring when the dampeners that I injected are now gone. That, and we better head back to guarding Bail and do our mission.”</p><p>“Oh…” Anakin said in disappointment before he hid it with a forced smile. “I guess we have to return to Palace halls now.”</p><p>“Yes, we do,” Tord affirmed as he reached out his hand and squeezed the dark blonde’s arm. “That said, if you are disappointed because of what happened, do remember that we can continue discussing the things about our relationship in our quarters later tonight.</p><p>There, we can iron out what limits and conditions would we have and what actions are we allowed to take given the circumstances.”</p><p>“I understand, Master.”</p><p>“That’s great. We still have about two months to figure things out on whether what to do with our relationship. And if you’re up to Bail’s offer, after those two months, we have a month of preparation for our would-be wedding,” Tord remarked as he gazed upon his Padawan.</p><p>“Wait, you’re willing to go along with the Senator’s offer!?”</p><p>At the surprised tone, Tord noticed his mistake and backtracked at the fact that they might be going a little too fast. The way their relationship was progressing might be beyond Anakin’s wishes so he opened his mouth to apologize and correct his assumptions when spit slick lips and a languid tongue found itself back to Tord’s lips.</p><p>Anakin kissed him passionately to the point that the silvernette had to hold onto the teen’s arms just to keep himself up right and hide the fact that his knees felt weak. “Anakin???” Tord panted out in confusion—once they separated enough just to breathe—and directed his green gem-like eyes to stare at the dark blonde’s beaming face.</p><p>“I am so happy. For us to be married and have you mine had always been my dream,” the teen confessed truthfully.</p><p>Tord’s features then softened at such an admission. “Are you really sure that you want this, dear one? I mean, I think that even what I suggested would be too fast in progression and you might our pace—”</p><p>“I find that it’s alright, Master. The pace isn’t too long as I have already waited for your love and your answer far too long—that being years—as you had before continuously rejected my proposals.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“I am definitely sure, Tord,” Anakin insistently whispered as he kissed the shorter man’s forehead.</p><p>“Oh…Okay…” The silvernette dumbly responded as the way that Anakin called his name made him feel warm.</p><p>As such, Tord cleared his throat and turned his head away to hide the blush that he was feeling to be there. He then distanced himself from is Padawan and motioned with his head, “Let us go back now, Anakin. Our duty awaits us.”</p><p>“Of course, my love,” the taller man chirped and that was how Tord found himself starting his relationship with the one who he knew to be the Chosen One. That was how he found himself accepting that Anakin and Vader were one; hoping that the disaster he saw to be averted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Author's Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Should I continue writing/posting the continuation of this story here or have this finished at Chapter 70 and post it as a new work? </p><p> </p><p>Please do comment on what you think. I would really like to know if I should post the continuation as Chapter 71 or post in a new work as chapter one.</p><p> </p><p>Please do comment ASAP about your thoughts.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The actual Chapter 71 if I continue posting here or Chapter 1 if I place the continuation as a New Work would be about Tord after what happened in Alderaan.</p><p> </p><p>Tord's conversation in Alderaan would lead the two dealing with their situation and relationship. After which, the Clone wars would soon come into equation along with the addition of Amidala and the Sith Lord that is still out there. </p><p>During the Clone Wars, Tord would do his best to balance himself as a mentor, partner, general and Jedi. With all those roles, Tord would have to figure out a way on how to change the Canon Clone Wars for the better and explain how he knows a lot about what's going to happen. </p><p>LOL...That said, the silvernette could just pretend the Clone wars series he watched in his previous life was a pretty long vision.  But yeah, it would all depend on how things turn out later for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So....Is the continuation going to be a Chapter 71 or Chapter 1?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> To those who have Bookmarked this work, I would like announce that the PART 2 of this story is now out.</p><p> </p><p>If you would click on the series button's "NEXT" you would be immediately redirected to PART 2 of Tord's Reincarnation in Another Universe. There, it would start from the silvernette and Anakin's deployment in Alderaan and what did the two do when they figured it out that they had feelings with each other. Then, the Clone Wars Era would also be put into use in continuity.</p><p>Tord would be made as High Jedi General since he's in the Council and during that time even Obi-Wan is now on the Council. I mean, by the time that the Clone Wars happens in this AU the Jedi Council line up would involve Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan "Obelia"  Kenobi, Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia, Oppo Rancisis, Evan Piell, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin and Tord. </p><p>In regards to the High Jedi Council seating arrangements, I imagined Tord to have the 6th seat, Obi-Wan would have the 5th and so forth. The image below would show you a clearer picture on what I imagine how the Council would be over the time periods.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, in this story AU, Master Yaddle is still alive during the event of the Clone Wars. She didn't die in Mawan like stated in the Legends or Extended Universe. Instead, it was Grant Omega who was killed at that time and she was just heavily injured--Tord was able heal her injuries yet she had retired herself from Council life and had chosen to have a less active political role in the Jedi Order.</p><p>Master Yaddle is still alive and would most likely making an appearance along with a few other characters in the PART 2. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do leave comments, suggestions or whatever it is that you're thinking. They're always welcome and helps spark creative inspiration.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>